Death to Destiny
by Shadowking7797
Summary: I DO NOT OWN BLAZBLUE OR ITS CHARACTERS! A sense of duty drives a young man to attempt to save Lambda-11 from Ibukido... he fails... and four years later finds he might just have a second chance... First fanfic. M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 1**_

__A mysterious seventeen year old teenager ran through a lab with an unconscious girl in his arm; he had broken the container she was suspended in and wrapped her in his black coat leaving himself shirtless, he'd heard it was quite warm where he was going but boy did he want to sock the person who told him that right in the kisser! It was so cold here that he was certain that any fire he tried to light would become a convincing ice sculpture of a flame that might win him an award or two. The guards were hot on his tail and catching up fast. Speed was never his strong point but boy did he know how to take a punch. Seriously, he'd even had call him 'The Shield' once or twice. He stood at a height of 6'1 and his pure gray eyes were clearly his most dominant feature. His dirty blonde, almost brown, hair was mostly slicked back aside for some hair that covered the top half of his forehead. He wore a pair of long, and now torn and bloodied, jeans with a pair of steel toed boots which _really _made his kicks hurt.

Suddenly the girl in his arms began to wake up, her eyes flashed open, they were a stunning ruby red, and were wide with fear. "Who are you? …Are you going to hurt me?" she asked curling up into even more of a ball in his arms.

"No, I'm here to get you out of this shithole!" he shouted as three guards carrying guns rounded the corner right on his tail. "Ah hell!" He placed the girl on her feet and began more guiding her along.

"Stop or we'll shoot!" the one in the middle said aiming his gun.

"Oh really? I'm so scared!" he yelled releasing his right arm from the girl and now more guiding her along her feet. "Ars Armagus, Eins Gauntlet, activate!" He touched the wall on his right revealing a massive metal glove extending from the tips of the inch long claws on the fingertips to his collarbone and two massive chains shot from the wall with knives on their ends impaling the two guards on the side. The middle guard shot at him in confusion however a patch of metal coated his skin and all the bullets deflected harmlessly.

"What… the hell…?" the soldier said shocked as the distinct 'click' of an empty clip filled the air.

"Surprised? Using my Armagus I thin out the metal on my arm and spread it to different places on my body," he said lifting the soldier by the collar and high into the air. "Oh, and it's a bulletproof alloy." He drew his arming sword with his left hand and pointed it at the soldiers' throat. It was around thirty seven inches long with a six inch long handle and a seven inch crossguard; it looked very decorative what with engravings on the blade. "Zwei Blade, kill." With little hesitation the man stabbed the soldier right through the carotid and left him on the floor to bleed. "We should get going."

The girl was clearly malnourished; he would bet the closest thing she got to food was having salts and water injected into her once a day. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a single braid, thought it all her hair wasn't braided. She had crawled into a corner and was in fetal position looking at him with fearful eyes. "No, don't hurt me, please…"

The man approached her as she confined herself into a tighter ball and pulled the mans jacket closer to her body. He bent down in front of her and looked her in the eyes while stroking her hair. She was short, probably due to lack of nourishment, but had the overall looks of a young, seventeen year old girl. She let out a faint squeal expecting pain as he touched her head. "Shhh… there, there, I promise I won't hurt you…" he said smiling. He reached for his satchel and pulled out a bright red lollipop that matched her eyes. "Eat this, don't worry it doesn't hurt."

The young girl reached out cautiously and took the lollipop form the stranger quickly ordering her hand to retreat. She plopped it in her mouth and a resounding crunch filled the air as she chomped down on it. "Who are you?" she asked examining the stick that the cherry flavored lollipop had once proudly sat atop reigning over all other lollipops as the most delicious. "Why are you saving me?"

"Guess it's a sense of duty… once I learned of this horrid place I felt I had no choice but to rescue the current subject; subject 'eleven'." The man touched the ground with his large metal glove and a chain shot from the ground startling the girl and destroying a security camera. She squealed in shock and the man pulled out another lollipop. "I read all the big forbidden stuff on this place; once a security camera breaks in an area such as this both doors fall trapping whoever's inside, but don't worry; I'll use my Ars to destroy the door leading to the exit."

The young girl snatched the second lollipop and chomped on it again. She had never tasted a lollipop before but damn did she think it was good! The girl threw herself into the mans chest and started crying. "Help me… this is a bad place… the pain, the suffering! Please help me…" she pleaded between her cries.

"That's why I'm here," the man stood up and walked over towards one of the doors of five inch thick steel. "Can you stand?"

The girl pulled the mans jacket tight and did up the buttons. It was so warm… She struggled to her feet but fell almost immediately after she stood up. "I'm sorry… I'm not worth saving," she said sadly.

"Don't say that," the man said lifting her up. She was so light it made him sad, how could anyone treat a human with such cruelty? He pressed his Ars to the door and it broke into a million thick pieces after two seconds of contact. An ear piercing alarm broke through the corridor. "So much for stealth… we'd better get a move on, the exit's not far but we'd best hurry, the patrols will be on us before we know it!"

The man ran down the hallway and took a hard left turn when the path broke off. "Are we close?"

"I can taste the air! Maybe five hundred more yards!" They continued running towards the exit… four hundred yards… three hundred… two hundred… He continued running towards the exit and was a mere give feet away when suddenly a door came slamming down right in front of them blocking the exit. "I've got it!" He reached out and touched the thick door.

"Not so fast!" a voice yelled as the sound of guns being cocked filled the air. "Drop the girl now; break the door or do anything we don't want and we shoot!" The man turned around and dropped the girl on her feet using his body to shield her. He began expanding his armor over his body but not fast enough, a tranquilizing dart came screaming out of left field and caught him in his neck. He quickly took it out of his neck, threw it to the ground, and stumbled as his shield overtook his entire body giving him a threatening appearance. "Too slow buddy… Grab subject eleven! Don't bother finishing off the boy, I bet only a missile could harm that shield of his… but he will be fun to experiment on so we'll take him too."

"No!" the eleventh subject shouted reaching for the man as she was dragged away. "Help me! Don't let them take me! They'll hurt me, they'll torture me, th-they'll kill me! Please!"

He struggled to stay on his feet and he placed a hand on the wall making it look like he was trying to keep his balance, but he had other intentions. Before he could activate his Ars one of the scientists pointed a gun at girls head and he fell to his knees with his hands at his sides. "You four, stay behind, don't kill him, but I'm quite interested to see how much punishment his armor can take," the same scientist said earning him nods from the four soldiers.

The moment the others rounded the corner with the girl all four soldiers unloaded their clips on him. There were a few miniscule, hardly noticeable dents in his armor but he was otherwise unscathed. "Didn't think we'd do this much damage… he took a full chain of bullets to his arm and it didn't so much as a scratch!"

"He probably has to thin it out in order to make it cover more area, that's the best explanation I can think of," another soldier said shrugging as he began reloading his gun however as they were doing so the man let his hand touch the ground and multiple chains shot out killing all four of them instantly.

He touched the thick blast door and, after two seconds, shattered the steel like glass. He stumbled through the doors and out into the chilly night. "Forgive me… I failed…" after about a minute after stumbling forward he fell to his knees and slipped into unconsciousness.

~Meanwhile

The eleventh subject had been forced into a large room with very painful looking tools and a massive tank at the end which she was all too familiar with being in. She had resorted to crying and whimpering as the scientists almost literally dragged her along towards the tank. "You miserable girl!" the lead scientist spat slapping her across the face. "Do you realize how much of our precious time we put into these tests on you? How expensive this is? How dare you try to escape, you bitch!"

She didn't respond, only cried as she felt the stinging pain. She had really hoped that she would be free, she remembered the taste of the lollipop the man that appeared her age had given her, she had given up hope now of ever tasting that again. "Hook her up," another scientist said nodding to a group of about three others. They quickly got to work dragging her towards the tank.

"Stop!" she bit one of the scientists' fingers drawing blood and tried to make a run for it but her legs were too weak.

"Insolent bitch!" a second scientist said pinning her under a foot. "How dare a mere test subject such as your self harm one of us!"

"Don't waste time, I want her hooked up _now_," the lead scientist commanded. The scientists dragged her back up towards the tank and removed the long black jacket she was draped in. She felt the sudden warmth she felt while wearing it abandon her, now she was truly alone. The scientists made quick work of hooking up to an oxygen mask and other equipment before pushing her into the tank where she curled up into fetal position. "You're all dismissed; we'll continue our tests tomorrow as scheduled. Night, night, Lambda."

As the scientists left the room the girl known as Lambda began talking to herself. "How can fate be this cruel…? Am I supposed to suffer? Do the gods hate me so much? Why… why is this happening to me…? Is this destiny?" She paused and closed her eyes sadly. "Well death to this godforsaken destiny."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLAZBLUE OR THEIR CHARACTERS. CREDIT GOES TO ARC SYSTEM WORKS!

I forgot it in my first chapter but it's here now!

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 2**_

__It had been a full week since the failed escape of Lambda and the one who attempted to break her out was now wearing a school uniform and in a dorm looking at the ground depressed. "Dammit!" He punched the wall.

"What's wrong?" his roommate said entering. His roommate was about 5'10 and always wore a pair of shades.

"Nothing," he said sighing. His name was Seth Kain. He was a student at the academy for NOL officers and was now seriously considering leaving after he found that particular file in the administrators' office. As a dare he was told to break into the administrators' office and steal the bowl of mints on the counter. Things went awry however when he accidentally knocked some files off the desk and to the ground, his curiosity go the better of him and he decided to read them. He learned of the laboratory in which Lambda was being held and formulated a plan to rescue her over his holiday break. He was utterly disgusted with the details on the experiments performed; he couldn't even finish reading it.

"Better hope not, we've got that big 'welcome back' test in our Ars Magus class…" his roommate groaned.

"Right…" Seth said leaving the room.

"Well he sure is pissy…" his roommate grumbled while towards the closed door.

Seth was determined, he would break into the office again tonight and see is any new security has been added, he was going to try again. "Yo Seth!" a familiar voice shouted.

Noel Vermillion sprinted towards him with her beastkin friend, Makoto Nanaya, in tow. "We heard you got back today and thought we'd say hi!" Noel said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Hello there Noel, it's been a few weeks hasn't it?" Seth said with no emotion in his voice.

"Yeah…" Noel said responded. "You sound kinda down, what's up?"

Seth sighed, all he had been thinking about for the past week was how he failed to rescue Lambda, but what really bothered him is that he ran away after killing the guards instead of trying to get her back, even in his drugged state he felt he could kill the three remaining soldiers and the scientists. "Nothing, please just, leave me alone…" Seth said leaning up against the wall.

"Oh come on Seth, is it the exam today?" Makoto asked leaning up against the wall adjacent to him.

"No," he said turning away from her hazel eyes. He was not in the mood to be bothered.

"Then what is it? Oh I know, is it a girl?" Makoto asked a smirk streaking across her face like a shooting star.

"Makoto! Stop prying!" Noel ushered in a quiet whisper.

Seth took out a blueberry flavored lollipop and plopped it in his mouth. "Listen to your friend; I'm in no mood to be bothered."

"What's going on here you guys? Seth, the tone in your voice isn't exactly friendly," a voice said. Everyone turned and saw Tsubaki Yayoi standing there arms crossed with the class president, Jin Kisaragi, standing behind her with a look of 'I don't want to be here' written on his face.

"Don't give a damn," Seth said turning his head away from her.

Jin lashed out with a tsunami of verbal abuse. "Watch your mouth you arrogant fool! Need I remind you that we are both from families of The Duodecim? We could have your head if we wanted to," Jin said like the total asshole he is.

"You won't break my shield," Seth said walking away from them. He just wanted to get the day over with, he was eager to look up the newest information on the laboratory.

~One very long schoolday later…

Seth sat in his room silently getting into his combat gear which consisted of a new pair of jeans and brand new long black jacket as well as the steel toed boots he'd worn on his failed rescue attempt of Lambda. He slung his leather satchel over his shoulder and looked at the watch he wore on his left wrist, 8:30 it read. If Seth knew one thing about his roommate it was that he was always in bed by nine thirty as he was quite serious about his studies. Seth look at the top of his dresser, atop it sat his long metal gauntlet; he wouldn't be wearing it today. "I have to do this… I can't let anyone treat an innocent girl like that…" he muttered to himself. Seth picked up his sheath from beside his bed and drew out his arming sword to about half length examining the intricate carvings on the blade. "The Zwei Blade…" This sword was his family heirloom; he'd inherited it from his fathers' side when both his parents 'mysteriously' died in a fire. Though his mothers side of the family was not one of The Duodecim they still held a rather large amount of influence and, inspired by the Yayoi family, tried breeding their children with powerful users of Ars Magus. His mother, however, went behind her fathers back and married the man she loved anyways, despite him holding little potential for Ars Magus. Oh boy was his grandfather mad… It wasn't hard to see why he blamed his parents' death on his grandfather. His grandfather hated him back and it was up to his grandmother to fund his education.

Seth quickly sheathed his sword as his roommate walked in. "Yo Seth… I'm beat…" he said yawning and flopping down on his bed. "Think I'll go to bed early tonight… Why you dressed like that? Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, think I'll hit the business district and drown my sorrows in some rum," Seth said yawning. Even though he was underage Seth had a reputation for using a fake ID to get into bars, and even though his birthday was only two weeks away, he still just couldn't wait.

"Dammit Seth if you keep it up you'll be caught!" his roommate said sighing.

"Only two more weeks right? Then I'm eighteen and no more sneaking around," Seth said about to leave.

"Just be careful alright? I could get into trouble too for knowing and not saying anything…" his roommate warned taking off his shades revealing sea green eyes.

"Whatever," Seth said leaving the room and taking his sword with him. Seth had watched the administrators for a full week before he went to rescue Lambda and he knew their schedule by heart. This was around the time they left the school level and headed up to the two top, and forbidden, levels. Some rumors said there was Tiki Bar and swimming pool up there.

"Yo Seth! Where are you headed?" Noel asked spotting him in the hall and waving.

"Nowhere, now if you'd excuse me I'm busy," Seth grunted picking up the pace.

Noel wasn't going to let him go that easily though and grabbed him by the arm. "Are you ok today? You seem rather dark… did something happen over break?"

Seth figured that she wouldn't let him go without at least a vague answer and said, "Fine, yes, something happened over break, now please let me go!"

"Ok…" she said hesitantly letting go of his arm. "Just don't get yourself into trouble ok? Last time you were caught with a hangover I nearly got expelled trying to cover for you."

"Still owe you for that do I…?" Seth asked sighing. "Fine, I'll stay out of trouble." With those last words they went their separate ways. "…though I'll only be in trouble if they catch me…" Seth began humming to himself. He quieted it down as he came to the corner; right around this bend were two security cameras that guarded the office. They were rotating and it took one of them fifteen seconds to scan over the whole room, the other camera looked exactly where the other wasn't. Seth, however, saw that when one was rotated entirely to the left and the other entirely to the right, he could hug the wall as he rounded the bend and make a quick dash into the office. Doing this second time was easy and he made it in without any effort at all.

Seth knew that all who worked in this office were very well trusted and it was deemed there was no need for cameras in the office, boy were they wrong. Seth hoped over the ledge and took a mint from the bowl popping it into his mouth after unwrapping it. Fortunately he wouldn't have to do any digging as sitting right on the desk was a file with a picture poking out of the side, those unmistakable ruby eyes told him that it was the file he was searching for. The school was run by the NOL military so having a likely top secret file like that on their desk was hardly surprising. Seth opened the manila folder almost tearing it out of eagerness. His eyes filled with horror. The girl had died during tests and was deemed a failure. He also saw that the incinerator was destroyed as a result of 'an attack by a mysterious Ars Armagus wielder' and they would have to dispose of her a different way. "I'm… a failure…" Seth said to himself letting the file drop to the floor. He fell to his knees. He remembered slaughtering all the scientists who were performing tests on the innocent girl when he went to save her, the look of fear in her eyes even when he shattered her containment and offered her his jacket and hand. An innocent life could've been spared… but he had failed.

He slowly trudged out of the office and, fortunately, the cameras were pointed away from him. He drew his sword, stabbed it into the wall, and walked forward dragging it through the layers of plaster and paint. If he had his gauntlet with him he would've launched out as many chains as he could and completely destroy the hallway. How could the NOL know about such horrifying experiments and simply allow it to happen? This thought was in the far back of his mind, the thing that was screaming out right now was: _'I failed! I should have succeeded but I failed! I'm a disgrace…' _Seth threw his sword like a throwing knife and it planted itself in the wall. He walked up to the handle sticking out of the wall and dragged it out while making a slashing motion.

"What the hell's all this noise…? Who's there?" a voice asked from back where he came. Seth knew students who went to the business district to unwind after school had started getting back and he made a sprint towards his room and slammed the door behind him to see his roommate fast asleep on his bed.

He leaned back on the wall for a moment and searched his mind. "This school is run by the NOL… I refuse to sell my soul to anyone who would let a group of morally bankrupt scientists do that to an innocent girl…" His mind was all made up; this would be the last day he spent at this academy. Tomorrow he would smuggle himself aboard a cargo ship bound for The Thirteenth Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Seth grabbed his suitcase from the closet, the fake teachers ID he used to get into bars was still on his nightstand, however. He loaded up all his personal affects, clothing, and more things that no one cares about. He took a long look at his massive gauntlet that sat atop his dresser. He rolled up his right sleeve on his jacket all the way up to his shoulder and equipped the great metal thing. He'd been using it for so long and it quite literally grew with him. He spread the steel over parts of his body that wouldn't be immediately visible and made it so his right arm appeared proportionate with his left and walked through the door.

He almost hit Tsubaki right in the nose with it on his way out. "Hey! Careful, you almost hit me…" she said stumbling back startled.

"Sorry, don't have time to chat," he said nudging past her.

"Hey! What's with the suitcase? Where do you think you're going? Seth? Hey! Seth!" Tsubaki yelled after him in vain.

It took a bit of sneaking around and a lot of close calls before he reached the bottom level of the city. He looked over towards his left and saw a place in an alley that would shield him from view. "Sorry comrades, but I won't give my loyalty that allows such heinous acts to take place! Out of my own free will I reject the NOL and anything they wish to provide me with! I've made my decision; I accept any and all consequences it may entail…"

Seth walked into the alleyway to stay there for the night, tomorrow he would wave goodbye to his previous life as a dog of the NOL and start anew…

I can't believe to add this section first time around… anyways please tell me what you think of it, this _is _my first fanfic so I'm begging you to be lenient. Now then, in this section below I will answer any questions my reviewers have (writing as the characters) and ask certain questions myself. Anyways guys, your reviews are all welcome!

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I do not own BlazBlue or its characters…

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 3**_

__Seth awoke to the sound of a massive airborne cargo ship docking at the port. This was the only port in the entire city and it was done purposely so students couldn't leave. But Seth had planned to prove the Librarium wrong and escape from what he now saw as a prison. He approached the ticket teller who was just now setting up, judging by the position of the sun Seth believed it was maybe six thirty in the morning, around the time students started waking up, he had to hurry. "Hello sir, are you here to ship something?" the teller asked him.

"Yeah myself," Seth said crossing his arms. "I'd like to buy a ticket."

"Very well then, I'll need your ID as well as the sum of money that corresponds with your number of bags," the teller said looking over to see Seth was carrying both his suitcase and a small duffel bag. "Are those all your bags sir?"

Seth opened his wallet and noticed he had left his ID on his nightstand; funny thing was that was the _one _thing he had left behind. "How 'bout I add fifty percent as a tip and we forget the ID?" Seth asked rubbing a couple bills together.

Without a word the man working the booth accepted the money and said, "Welcome aboard sir, enjoy your flight!"

"Right…" He walked through the gates and looked behind himself; the port was filling up with people and he'd best bust his ass into the ship or someone will surely recognize him. After quickly flashing his ticket to the men in front of the ship one of them nodded towards someone else who whistled and the door fell open on the platform acting as a bridge. After walking across it he began looking for a quiet and barren place where no one would find him; Kagutsuchi wasn't far but it only took one person to recognize him as a student and then his plan goes to shit.

By the time he'd found a vacant room that looked like it was freshly cleaned for a party or something a voice came over the com. "We will now set off for Kagutsuchi. We ask that you refrain from smoking while aboard our flight to keep a clean and healthy environment, thank you for listening and please enjoy your ride."

Seth closed his eyes when he entered, he couldn't take his mind off the look in the poor girls eyes as she was being dragged away… He never even caught her name as the file only referred to her as 'Subject Eleven'. He saw no point in brooding over it and opened his eyes to once again greet the sight of the vacant room before him. He felt this was a safe place to let loose a bit of steam without disturbance, he threw off his black jacket revealing a well-toned, muscularly built body, it was quite clear he was not someone you'd like to meet in a dark alley. The alloy he dispersed among his skin using Ars Armagus added a dark gray gleam to both his arms. "Eins Gauntlet, activate!" he said raising his right arm towards the ceiling. No worries for anyone hearing him, not many people traveling aboard this particular vessel as it was primarily used for cargo transport though there was a designated passenger section. The alloy fully dispersed throughout his body aside from his neck and face giving his entire body a metallic look. He had a load of steam he needed to release and he couldn't do it during his exam yesterday without killing his sparing opponent. No, scratch just killing him, reducing his to a miserable, unrecognizable pile of blood and guts without a single speck of flesh being visible; yeah, that pretty much sums up how angry he was.

~That same day 1145 hours

The room that had once been neat and clean was now a mess of bladed chains and splinters with a single, exhausted figure in the middle loosing clutching an arming sword in his left hand and panting while on one knee. Suddenly, in a flash of black light, a pale girl in a dress with what appeared to be a cat toy on her left and on her right what appeared to be a stuffed chibi bat… with the slight exception that this one was flying. "Oh dear, it appears we've made an unexpected detour. Dare I ask where we are? It looks like someone attempted to imprison a giant what with all of these chains lying about," the young girl said examining the room. "Excuse me, but where are we?"

Seth stopped panting for a minute and looked at the girl. "What do you mean? We're aboard a flight to Kagutsuchi; did you hit your head or something?"

"Mind your manners around the princess!" the cat-like thing said in a voice that made 'it' sound like a homosexual.

"Whatever furball…" Seth responded clearly not caring who this girl was. She didn't appear to recognize him which was good but he wouldn't let his guard down yet.

"Why I never…!" the gay cat thing began only to be silenced by a firm slap on the face by the elegant young lady.

"Silence Nago. I'll allow your previous lack of manners go unpunished… anyways I highly recommend you take a shower soon as you'll be smelled by anyone within a five kilometer radius if you don't," the girl said turning away. "Gii, we'd best leave this aromatic gentleman to his self-pity."

"Of course princess!" the chibi bat 'thing' said in a high pitched voice.

"Wait…" Seth said. "Who the hell are you and how could see through to me?"

"Oh I'd best show you _some _manners even though you don't seem to have any yourself. I am Rachel Alucard, and how I read you was simple, you aren't even trying to hide your emotions. It's quite clear to me that the only two reasons one would cause such destruction was either that they were very angry or were looking for something to do other than brood over how miserable they are. You are clearly a combination of both. Oh, and by the way, your description has been circulated, you'd best steer clear of anyone associated with the NOL for a while," Rachel said. "Hmm… I've got an odd feeling about you, try not to die, it'd be interesting to see your story unfold." With a slight chuckle the dainty girl vanished into darkness.

With a sigh Seth flopped on a small space that wasn't totally decimated by chains. "That was random… well I guess I'd better head her advice, once I land I should lay low for a long time… and maybe…" He slapped himself for thinking what he just thought. "No way am I joining Sector Seven! I've had enough of psychotic, stereotypical evil scientists for a lifetime!"

The voice from the intercom echoed again. "We will be landing soon at Kagutsuchi port near Orient Town; we thank you for flying with us and apologize for the disturbing sound of chains. We believe it to be a technical difficulty and will fix it as soon as possible. Thank you for traveling with us and we sincerely hope you enjoy your stay here in Kagutsuchi.

Seth jumped to his feet, sheathed his sword and put his jacket back on. "Finally arrived…" As much as he hated to admit it to himself part of him regretted leaving the academy, now he would provide for himself, no need for the support of an organization of immoral bastards.

Doing his best to blend in with the small crowd of people Seth disembarked the ship. He was greeted by the sight of an ordinary town and other passengers running to meet their friends and family. He took a deep breath of the fresh, new air. This place was almost completely different from the academy, for starters not one person wore the same clothing as another and the overall surrounding feel made it drastically different. "I guess this place will do for now… I'll take that girls advice and lay low, time to walk through this door that's opened in front of me."

Me: Well three chapters up, I have to say, when I checked how many people had read this I was shocked!

Rachel: I'm as shocked as you are. How could a dreadfully uncoordinated person such as yourself ever get even a single reader?

Seth: Oh come on Rachel, it's not a bad idea he had… gotta say, I like the powers he gave me!

Me: Speaking of which… I got the idea of your power from an anime I love. If anyone can guess who inspired Seth's shield they get a cookie! Anyways, any questions inbox?

Seth: Yeah. –throws paper airplane at me-

Me: -annoyed as airplane hits the side of my head- -unfolds- Let's see… a question from a 'SoulEdgerev'… Do I detect a Soul Calibur fan? Damn I love that game!

Rachel: Say the question before I turn Mr. Lightningrod here into a prime example of the hazards of lightning.

Seth: -thinking- (Bitch…) That wouldn't work…

Rachel: Oh? And why not?

Seth: See, with my shield I can –spoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler spoiler-. What the hell Shadowking?!

Me: Didn't know whether it would be a major spoiler or not, better safe then sorry right?

Seth: Good point…

Rachel: Now get on with the question.

Me: Right… oh, there are three actually! They are as follows: "Will your roommate have/will have a name? Does the setting take place when everyone didn't graduate in the NOL Academy yet? And will more characters from BlazBlue show up?" Ah, three good questions. Well as for your first question I considered the idea then thought I'd make he'd more of a filler character. But there will be more original characters I can assure you.

Seth: As for your second question these first few chapters did take place before we graduated but, as it says in Death to Destiny's description, there will be a four year time skip right after this chapter.

Me: And for the last one I can promise you more characters from BlazBlue itself _will _appear. Some with mere cameos –looks at Rachel-, and some will have more important roles in the story, Kokonoe for example, will play a much larger role than a simple cameo character in this story.

Rachel: How dare you merely give me a cameo? Why I ought to turn you into a-

Me: Adios. –snaps fingers and Rachel disappears-

Seth: -thinking- (Ding dong! The bitch is dead!) Anything else before we close up shop here?

Me: Yes, I extended the time the story encompasses past what is canon for BlazBlue Continuum Shift itself as I need the time for a certain character relationship to develop… Oh and I will not be getting Chrono Phantasma for a while as I have a game I'd like to beat before I even consider buying it.

Seth: Is that everything?

Me: That's about it, anyways people, don't be shy about asking any more questions and don't be afraid to leave a review! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 4**_

_** Four years later…**_

It had been four years now since Seth had abandoned the academy and a lot has changed. For starters The Ikaruga Civil War had _finally _ended in the favor of the Librarium all thanks to the asshole that was now called a Major and a 'hero': Jin Kisaragi. Apparently the event that broke the stalemate was an unexplained explosion in Ibukido. Also there was also a new criminal on the loose, Ragna The Bloodedge was what they called him, the first time Seth saw the bounty they put on this guys head he nearly passed out, it was the highest bounty in recorded history. It took two whole lines on the paper to fit all the zeroes. This was kind of a big opportunity. Seth had made his living for the past four years catching criminals for vigilantes who were too lazy to do it themselves as long as they promised to give him some of the profit, he was never discovered by the NOL as the vigilante got full credit and Seth remained in the shadows. Though, they had begun calling him 'The Impregnable Human Shield', similar to what he was called at the academy, as he had never once sustained serious injury, his shield almost always took the blow for him. He always made his vigilante client vow that they would never reveal his identity. Today he had a job capturing a burglar for a vigilante who looked so fat he could just start rolling and the criminal would be screwed. He was running on the rooftops lunging from roof to roof to head off the criminal. "There you are!" he exclaimed as he saw him push through the crowd towards the market. Seth jumped from the rooftop and reinforced his legs with his shield to prevent any and all damage.

"Oh shit!" the criminal shouted looking left and right and by now civilians had formed a ring around them expecting a brawl. "Who the hell are you?"

"Death if you don't come along quietly." Seth let his shield encompass even more of his body and slightly creep up the right side of his face. "Unless you wish to give the crowd the fight they're looking for I recommend you come with me…"

The criminal swiftly drew a pistol and fired all eight rounds right at Seth as the crowd scattered screaming. The round deflected off him harmlessly. "You… you're the one the vigilantes spread rumors about… y-you're The Impregnable Human Shield…!"

"You've heard of me! I'm flattered! But now that you've fired on me that brings your charges up to assault with a deadly weapon and I'm officially allowed to beat you to an extent," Seth said cracking his knuckles and drawing The Zwei Blade. "Last chance to come quietly of I'll make spaghetti with red sauce with your intestines…"

The criminal gulped and threw down his weapon and raised his hands. "D-don't hurt me…"

"Aww, now why would I _not_ do that? You just unleashed a full clip of bullets on me and now I feel if I don't teach you a lesson you'll do it again," he said sheathing his sword and allowing his shield to die down to just his arms. "Nothing personal, I'm just abiding by the contract I made with my client. It's just business, I don't mean anything by it, honest. Hell, those bullets didn't even tickle!" Seth picked the criminal up by the collar with just his left hand and threw at a wall, when he made contact Seth used and his Ars to bind the criminal to the wall with chains. "You don't go anywhere now, I'll be right back."

Apparently he was supposed to meet his client out in front of a Chinese restaurant not far from here. After a bit of walking he spotted him easily, he was short, fat, and had his arms loaded with boxes of takeout. Seth thought he was a disgrace to vigilantes; however he knew he had to show respect to his clients or they might cancel their contract, too late for that now though. The fat man didn't run towards Seth, he just took long stomps that caused anyone within a fifty yard diameter to stumble. "Is it done?" the fatass asked shoving a fortune cookie into his mouth only to spit out a wad of paper a second later.

"Yeah, wasn't as clean as I wished for it to be as my trap failed first time around, but I still got him," Seth said folding his arms and nudging his head down the street. "Keep walking down this street and you'll eventually find him bound to a wall. Remember where to deliver the money, if you forget none of us will be happy."

The beachball of a man finished chugging a soda and threw the can off to the side. "I won't forget, it was a pleasure doing business with you." The paradigm of obesity issues said holding out his hand for Seth to shake.

Seth shook his hand which almost swallowed his own; he even protected it with his shield just to avoid being crushed. "The pleasure was all mine."

"I'll remember you, Impregnable Human Shield," the very probable cause of an earthquake said walking away.

Just another day in the life of Seth Kain, the one the NOL had now spent four years searching for him without turning up even a single lead… but now he had a bad feeling. He had kept his captures secret and usually in alleyways, but this previous dude had escaped his trap and turned what should've been a simple operation into pandemonium. If the Library didn't investigate this lead than he would know that they were exhausted from the recent civil war. "Damn!" He punched a nearby brick wall and would've broke his knuckles had he not protected them using his shield. He had been in hiding for four years and now he feared that he would be found, fortunately he never gave his clients his name so that was still a barrier. Seth turned to look at the sun, judging by its position it was maybe 1300 hours. There was no use worrying about it now, for now he was hungry. Seth walked into the restaurant to get something to eat.

~Meanwhile

At an outpost for Sector Seven Labs a single professor with long pink hair sat at a table with a half eaten sandwich of to one side and what appeared to be a chemical so volatile that if someone even opened a door it would explode, in a test tube off to the other. Her name was Professor Kokonoe and came out to personally oversee this outpost until she could find someone to take over. She had tried setting up an outpost lab here in Kagutsuchi but so far things were looking so great for it… Not many people wanted to be part of Sector Seven so finding more recruits would be tough. Suddenly a voice echoed from a two-way radio in her ear. "Kokonoe, I've returned."

"Alright Tager, how did it go?" the professor asked.

"Smoothly, I've managed to collect data on four possible people to oversee the outpost lab and a lead on a candidate who may be able to help us with field work," the voice of Tager said.

This intrigued Kokonoe, she only took two fieldworkers with her out here, Tager who was so loyal if she asked him to jump off a cliff he likely would do it, and one other… the guilt of what she did to her in order to make her unquestionably loyal haunted Kokonoe. "Alright, I'm opening the doors now." The half human, half beastkin professor looked at a monitor to see the famous Red Devil waving towards the camera. She pulled a lever and he walked in. He was… gargantuan. A little under eight feet and weighing enough to buckle an elephant, this was Tager.

The Red Devil laid out four manila folders each containing a file on a certain scientist however the half-breed professor would consider them later. "Don't you have the profile on this fieldworker you told me about?" the professor asked straightening her glasses.

"I figured it to be too much of a stub, besides, I can recite it from my databanks." Tager paused for a moment and began. "His name is Seth Kain, he would age twenty two this year and disappeared from the NOL academy at the age of seventeen two weeks from his birthday. He appears to be hiding from them as the vigilante I spoke with earlier today told me of a man they called The Impregnable Human Shield and that no one seemed to know his real name. After running his description I managed to find his file from when he attended the academy. Apparently the Library is offering a fair sum of money for information on his location."

"Is there some reason they gave him that title?" Kokonoe asked interested, if he truly was on the run from the NOL they could offer him safety in exchange for work.

"Searching now…" After a little under a minute of computing Tager found what he was looking for. "Yes, he wields an Ars Armagus he calls 'Eins Gauntlet' it's made of a thick, lightweight, bulletproof alloy and he uses his abilities to spread it throughout his body making certain parts invulnerable. His combat ability is also impressive, he boasts an arming sword made of the same alloy he calls 'The Zwei Blade'."

Kokonoe was genuinely interested in having him on board and pulled out a pen and paper. "I'll be writing him a personal invitation now. But how difficult will he be to find?"

"Not very, he usually helps vigilantes take down their marks in exchange for a small portion of the bounty, this time he failed to keep the apprehending low-key and has attracted unwanted attention to himself. He's here in Kagutsuchi, Orient Town to be exact. The NOL is likely on to him as well so we'd best be the first to get to him," Tager said sitting down on an enormous steel chair that was meant for him only. Tager looked left and right as if looking for something. "Where's the Murakumo unit?"

"I sent her out to collect some data for me, I don't expect her to be back any time soon…" the professor sighed as she finished the note. She was always sending the Murakumo away on missions as seeing her brought back horrid memories of what the professor had done. "Here's the letter, leave as soon as you can, if the NOL finds this Impregnable Shield first than we lose a potential ally."

"Roger, I'll leave now," Tager said taking the letter and carefully putting it in a fold between his armor.

"And make it quick! I'll be pissed off if the NOL decides to kill him and that means an 'upgrade' for you!" Kokonoe snapped as Tager left making him shudder. She sighed and relaxed back in her chair. "Another potential ally huh? This time I'm promising myself… no more inhumane processes…" She remembered vividly just what she'd done to the Murakumo unit, she felt her past may soon come back to haunt her.

End chapter.

Kokonoe: 'Sup bitches?

Me: Welcome to the cast professor!

Kokonoe: Thanks… so what the hell is the purpose of this little section anyways?

Me: To answer questions, ask questions, and release a little tension after some of the more depressing chapters.

Kokonoe: I see… so what's my role going to be later in the book?

Tager: Kokonoe, wouldn't that count as a spoiler?

Kokonoe: Who gives a damn? Anyways Shadowking, tell me or I promise I'll give you an 'upgrade'.

Me: First, I'm not a cyborg, and second, Tager's right, no spoilers allowed.

Tager: Might I ask a question?

Me: Sure.

Tager: How long do you intend to make this?

Me: I dunno, but I _can _tell you there will be both a true ending and a bad ending for this little fanfic and I'll also add a couple things to the canon True End of BBCS to make room for Seth.

Tager: So you'll just keep writing chapters until you get to that point?

Me: Yeah, Seth will also have his own little scene after those events.

Kokonoe: Now _I _have a question. What the hell is up with this fanfic's cover?

Me: I spent all day yesterday trying to draw a sigil for Seth; I think it didn't turn out too bad. I also think it turned out a little faint but I'll be doing rendition of it in pen to make it appear more visible. There are also _a lot _of Celtic symbols in it so just something for my readers to chew on…

Kokonoe: I get it. Any answers to the question you asked on… Wednesday I think?

Me: No… here it is again if no one got it. What anime character inspired Seth's shield? Anyways, that's all for today, peace out and go Ravens!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 5**_

__It was night, darkness had set. Seth was sitting on a porch of a house he had rented for the month. He had to move once a month to make it difficult for the NOL to track him. He looked up at the sky; the stars were few and far between, he had hated city life, he wished that he could live in some place in the in the Hierarchical Cities was calm and quiet but he needed the city to better blend in. Too noisy, too many people, and way too much crime. Needless to say he was no city person. The ruckus he had caused today was sure to draw the attention of the local NOL branch but the money he had made today should be enough to buy off just enough people to get him time to move somewhere else. But alas, Kagutsuchi was still incomplete and his options were relatively limited, he was trapped. So if he was to be captured he wanted to enjoy a night of peace and quiet before then, just him, his thoughts… and a bottle of Captain Morgan Rum.

He stood up from his seat and began going for a walk around the now quiet city. He loved the night, so peaceful, so calm, and so quiet. Thing was though in a city you had to worry about some guy with a gun in the alleyway whereas Seth believed that in the country that there was no fear of that. He walked the streets alone, just him and his shadow. Crickets chirped from the grass and fireflies flashed every so often. After walking for a little bit Seth went back to his house and found his door wide open. He walked through the door and pulled his sword out of its sheath which was situated right next to the door as he walked in. He heard a creaking noise from around the corner and saw a _huge _'something' that had to bend down in order to avoid hitting its head on the ceiling. "What the hell are you?" Seth asked with a venomous tone.

"Ah, you are The Impregnable Human Shield correct? I am Tager; you may know me better as The Red Devil." Moonlight shone through the clouds and through his window revealing his face. It was indeed Sector Sevens pride and joy Red Devil. "Would you mind if I spoke with you outside? I have a proposition for you."

"I want nothing to do with Sector Seven, scientists and I have a bad history," Seth said not letting the poisonous tone leave his voice. "Now get the hell out of my house."

"At least hear what I have to say," Tager said as calmly as ever.

Seth grunted, he needed to get this gargantuan cyborg before he fell right through the floor. "Fine, let's go outside," Seth said storming out the door followed by Tager who had to get to his knees and fit sideways to get through the door. Tager walked back to the ground along with Seth so the porch wouldn't break either. "So what do you want?"

"I was told to give this to you," Tager said removing a letter carefully from a fold in his armor.

Seth snatched the letter and read it, once he was finished he laughed. "Sector Seven wants me? Ha! Whether I'm caught doesn't matter, I don't wish to perform horrifying experiments on innocent people!"

"We stopped doing that a while go, after my superior turned this one person into something mindless she banned us from performing such experiments, I promise you that we will not bring harm to an innocent person," Tager said attempting to convince him.

"Four or five years ago I tried to help an innocent girl escape torture and experimentation at the hands of scientists, I failed… Can you at least understand why I'm hesitant?" Seth asked.

Suddenly a voice echoed from Tagers com. "If he's not gonna come knock some sense into this ungrateful douchebag!"

"Kokonoe! But…" Tager grunted and sighed. "Very well then. Forgive me Impregnable Shield but these are my orders." Tager threw a huge swing at an unmoving Seth and instead of knocking him flying he hit something very hard and heard a slight crack as his metal fingers stopped responding. "Agh! What in the…?"

He looked upon Seth, whom he dwarfed, and saw that his shield had fully protected the area Tager had punched. "So tell me, how many fingers did you break? Three or four?"

"No wonder they call you impregnable…" Tager said in awe.

"Not quite… the more surface area my shield covers the thinner I have to spread it, and this metal isn't impenetrable, it's about a little softer than diamond so it takes a lot to break it but it can happen," Seth admitted sighing.

Three people in NOL uniform approached Seth and Tager and the man at their head said, "You are Seth Kain correct? We're going to need to ask you to come with us."

"You saw me take a punch from the Red Devil without flinching and you still wanna try to apprehend me? You're a real idiot y'know?" Seth said approaching them, sword drawn as his shield covered his whole body, his face covering however had an intricate design carved into the cheeks and a clear visor coming over the eyes which, Tager presumed, was concentrated diamond dust.

"Attack!" the man at their head who wore a sergeants uniform said directing a finger at Seth who casually strolled up to them blade in hand. Both soldiers attempted to use their Ars Magus on him one of them launching a big rock and the other attempting to douse him in fire. They had no effect whatsoever on Seth who casually slashed at both of the soldiers. "Oh damn!" The commander attempted flee but was too slow and was caught around the ankles by two chains extending from the ground. "Wait! Don't ki-" He didn't even finish his sentence before a final chain wrapped around his neck and broke it.

"Guess this is bound to earn me a bounty huh…?" Seth said scratching the back of his head. "Well I'm technically in hiding anyways but my form of business is probably going to want to bring me in, so fine Red Devil, I'll come with you to Sector Seven under the condition that you promise everything will be humane."

"Very well, though we won't be heading to Sector Seven itself, we have set up an outpost here in Kagutsuchi that I will be taking you to," Tager said nodding. "Kokonoe, he's in."

"Good work, did you rough him up too much?" the voice over the two-way said sighing in relief.

"Actually I don't think I'll ever try to punch him again, my hands are no longer responding. Also, three people from the Library tried to apprehend him but he killed all of them so it's probably safe to assume he's joining so he'll be safe," Tager said to Kokonoe over the radio.

"Understood, now get the hell back here! It's late and if you don't leave soon somebody's gonna see the mess he made so get your ass back here," Kokonoe commanded before cutting contact.

"We should go now," Tager said turning to look where Seth was but didn't see him, then he looked to his right and saw Seth walk out of the house carrying a suitcase, a duffel, and a bottle of rum.

"Why are you just standing there? We should go," The Impregnable Shield said walking past Tager.

"You do realize I can fly right?" The Red Devil asked.

"Oh? Is that so? Then what the hell are you waiting for? Fly me before someone walks out onto their front porch and shouts 'murderers'!" Seth said mocking the tone of a woman when he said 'murderers'.

"Very well, switching to flying mode!" After a transformation that can only be described by me telling you to go watch Transformers Seth hoped on Tager, took a quick drink of rum, and took off.

~Two hours later 2330 hours

Upon landing Seth was freezing, the wind was in his face for the full two hours and he was surprised he didn't have an icicle hanging off his nose. "N-never-r-r fl-flying on-n-n-n y-you ag-a-again…"

"Couldn't you have used you shield to protect yourself?" Tager asked transforming back.

"T-tongue on-n-n a fr-freezing-g fl-flagpole e-ff-ffect…" Seth said pulling his jacket tighter.

"I see… come on, it's warmer in the lab," Tager said. "Kokonoe, we made it."

"Right, I'm opening all the doors, how was your flight?" she asked as a massive steel set of doors built into, and camouflaged into, a rock face opened.

"Easy, but apparently my passenger was cold, would you mind brewing him up some hot chocolate and getting him a blanket?" Tager asked into his two-way.

"Of course, now hurry up, I wanna see this 'Impregnable Shield' with my own two eyes," Kokonoe said before cutting out.

The moment Seth walked through the doors he was hit by a wave of heat and kneeled down in front of a heater only to be picked up by Tager. "If we keep her waiting she'll give us 'upgrades' which are never pleasant so we'd best hurry," Tager said as Seth struggled to escape. One thing was for sure, he had a load of power and it took Tager a bit of effort to keep Seth from escaping.

Finally he gave up on escaping and right as he did they finally made it to the end of the long corridor and another large set of doors opened and Seth was finally put down as the doors closed behind him. He had never seen so much lab equipment in his life, beakers, test tube full of… something, and many levers, switches, thingamajigs and oojamaflips. "So this is the Impregnable Shield? Let's see… you're a little over six feet and have a muscular build just like the profile stated. Show me your power and this here mug of hot chocolate's yours." Seth turned around and saw someone he presumed to be a half-breed between human and beastkin. She was waving a mug of hot chocolate in a hypnotic fashion.

"You wanna see my power? Very well then!" With a look of desire on his face Seth threw both his arms to the side and allowed them to watch as his shield slowly encompassed his entire body. "What do you think?"

"Well then, I'll have to borrow your Armagus, I really wish to know its composition! Bulletproof, lightweight, _and _nearly impenetrable, Tager this is your next upgrade!" Kokonoe said excitedly.

"I can tell you that, diamond dust, carbon fiber, titanium, aluminum, and iron. I forget about the amount but that's what it's made of," Seth said crossing his arms as the doors opened behind him. He turned around and saw a short young girl who wore a visor over her eyes, her long blonde hair tied back in a braid though not all of it was this way; she wore leg armor and bladed gauntlets and a gray suit beneath her armor, and were those eight swords behind her floating?

"Ah you're back, Lambda this is The Impregnable Human Shield: Seth Kain. Seth this here is Lambda, she works out in the field along with you and Tager so think of her as a workmate," Kokonoe said.

"Searching databanks… file found, status of person 'Seth Kain': missing," Lambda said in a human voice despite talking like a robot.

Chills went down Seth's spine. He felt like he knew this Lambda girl from somewhere but he couldn't remember from where. Her voice also sounded somewhat familiar. "Yeah well he's not missing anymore, and he's working with us now. He's not on the best page with the NOL right now so…" Kokonoe said shrugging.

"Understood, changing status to 'ally'," Lambda said without even a speck of emotion in her voice.

Something about this Lambda girl depressed Seth… he didn't know what it was so he silently sat down and took the mug of hot chocolate from Kokonoe as he retracted his shield back to its original gauntlet form. He took off the monstrous glove and took a sip; it burned a little but was refreshing nonetheless. "It's late… where do I sleep?" Seth asked downing the whole thing burning his throat, he didn't care though 'cause he was still cold from outside.

A look of realization crossed Kokonoe's mind. "Ah dammit, I forgot about that…" The professor bit her lip and thought for a minute. "You're gonna have to deal with a cot tonight, I'll make sure to have one set up tomorrow but those of you that go out and do fieldwork tend to move around a lot so don't get too settled in here."

"Right…" Seth said stretching.

"You might want to get to sleep soon 'cause tomorrow I want to see just what you're made of," Kokonoe said opening a storage closet.

"A test? Just what do you plan on doing?" Seth asked cautiously, he didn't quite trust scientists.

"Sparring, nothing much, just wanna see how you handle yourself in a fight as well as a couple of other things," the professor said pulling out a large cot, unfolding it, and laying it out of the floor. "There, that's your bed."

"Do I really have to sleep in here? Don't you have an open room?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just deal with it, ok? Besides, we're likely to keep you busy so you're first mission will be in about three or four days. But hell, having a near invincible human shield on our side is really bound to help us out, I'm quite glad to have you on board," Kokonoe said tossing a quilt and pillow onto the cot as well. "We'll leave you to get changed now, just hurry the hell up and get to sleep, I'm quite anxious to see your shield in action tomorrow."

With that both Tager and Kokonoe left however Lambda just stood there for what felt like a minute. She reached her hand towards Seth almost as if she were hypnotized. "Is something wrong Lambda?"

"All systems normal… however… unidentified sources are indicating otherwise." And before Seth could respond she was out of the room.

End chapter.

Me: Alright, now we can start delving into Seth's story a little more!

Seth: Are you going to include the time I-

Lambda: Writer, 'Shadowking7797', does not desire to give away information of future importance.

Me: Lambda's right, sorry Seth.

Lambda: Naturally.

Seth: When the hell did she earn the right to be so arrogant?

Me: Ever since she became my main.

Lambda: Is there a complication? Initializing 'trollface' sequence… initiating… initiation complete. –trollface-

Seth: She totally just ruined the idea of a trollface…

Me: Anyways, do we have an answer to the question I asked on Sunday?

Lambda: Answer confirmed, now retrieving slip of paper. –approaches Seth and takes a slip of paper from him before he can hand it to me and hands it to me instead-

Me: That was an unnecessary amount of typing… -unfolds paper- An answer from a reviewer named 'AZ-149', sounds like a type of gun… Well he or she seems to believe that the inspiration is either Greed from Fullmetal Alchemist or Eve from Black Cat. Well one of those is right…

Seth: Just tell 'em! It's not like it's a damn spoiler or anything!

Me: Fine… it was Greed(Ling) that inspired Seth's shield! Give the man his cookie!

Lambda: Acknowledging. –sends digital cookie-

Seth: Greed and I are drinking buddies every Saturday night!

Lambda: Lie detected, now loading scolding sequence… loading… loading… loading… loading complete, bad boy Seth, Lambda thought she taught you lying was bad.

Seth: -thinking- (Is this what Kokonoe does when she gets bored…?) No you didn't…

Me: Before this results in an all out war I think I'm going to end the chapter…

Seth: I don't fight women anyways… well, bye folks! See ya next chapter!

Lambda: Goodbye.

Me: First I should let you know that I'm currently suffering from writers block… but do not worry as I already have twelve chapters written. Well, peace folks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue, and no, I don't own its characters either. (Wish I did…)

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 6  
**_Seth woke up to the feeling of cold water trickling on his face; it was Kokonoe straining a wet wash cloth over his face. "Wake the hell up! It's already ten o'clock you lazy dumbass!"

Seth shot awake and instinctively grabbed her forearm and already had The Zwei Blade pointed at her throat. "Damn it professor you scared me!" Seth exclaimed releasing her and lowering his sword.

"Your reaction time was impressive; you had my arm before you were even completely awake. Very good, I have high hopes for you so don't let me down," Kokonoe said scribbling on a notepad a grade for his reaction time.

"Ok…" Seth said confused by the compliment. "So when do the tests start?"

"After you take a shower and eat breakfast, Lambda and Tager are all but ready to test you," Kokonoe said tossing Seth a towel. "And make it quick! The water bill these days is expensive as hell."

After a fifteen minute shower, that would have been twenty five minutes had Kokonoe not threatened to replace the water with hydrochloric acid, and a breakfast of Captain Crunch and Captain Morgan Seth was, at last, on his way to where Lambda and Tager were waiting for him. "Yo!" Seth shouted as they came into view.

"Ah, there you are, I thought you were skipping out," Tager said straightening his shades which hid his mysterious eyes from view.

"So what do the tests consist of? Sparring?" Seth asked.

"Confirmed…" Lambda replied nodding. He still had no idea what about her seemed so familiar.

"Lambda, go ahead and explain to Seth here what he will be tested on today," Tager said nodding to Lambda who was utterly and completely dwarfed by the hulking mass of metal right next to her.

"Understood… now explaining tests. Sector Seven physical tests consist of three areas: the first being a basic obstacle course, the second testing stamina as we make you run until you can run no more, and finally, after a break for rejuvenation, a simple one on one sparring match. That is all," Lambda said bowing slightly after finishing her explanation.

"Damn… I hate running…" Seth said sighing. "Ok, I've never been particularly fast but you're not judging based off that right?"

"Hardly, it's mostly to see how long you can go at your max speed," Tager explained chuckling. "Last time I was given this test Kokonoe nearly gave herself a concussion after slamming her head on the desk complaining about how slow I was."

"Would it be best if we got started now?" Lambda asked looking up at Tager.

"Of course, let's head on in shall we?" Tager said inputting a passcode on the door causing it to open. What Seth saw was a very large room with a massive obstacle course, that did not look simple at all despite the explanation the Lambda provided, covering almost the entire back side of the room and empty space in the front with a small booth to the right of the entrance with three chairs and strong looking glass that would protect anyone inside. "Ok, you see that obstacle course in the back? That's your first test you may begin whenever you're ready."

As Seth headed over Kokonoe casually strolled through the entrance. "Thought I'd come and watch for myself."

All three of them entered the booth that looked like it was ready for a nuke. "Begin," Lambda said through a microphone.

Seth walked into the course and stopped as an arrow planted itself in the wood right before his eyes. Startled, he ran straight through activating pressure plates left and right activating arrow traps, rockfalls, and even a bomb that would've reduced the structure to smithereens had it not been so deep in a pit. "Oh screw this!" Seth shouted. "Can I start over?"

Kokonoe laughed as she ate from a bag of popcorn. "Tell him no Lambda!" she said chuckling at his misfortune.

"No," Lambda said into the microphone indifferently. "Lambda does not understand what about other people's misery is amusing…"

"Maybe someday you'll understand!" Kokonoe said laughing as Seth was nearly incinerated by a ball of flames.

"Ok… I clearly suck at trying to dodge the traps so…" Seth did his signature 'shit just got real' maneuver and threw off his long black jacket which flew in the wind and landed on the glass and slid down. They could see Seth waving at them as he let his shield overtake his body.

"Did he have to take his jacket off…?" Kokonoe asked rolling her eyes.

"He's clearly vain, and it is a nice jacket, I wouldn't want that thing to burn to ashes either," Tager said. He was the only one standing as if he sat he'd likely break the chair.

Seth began casually walking through the hell-on-earth obstacle course as if it were an everyday Sunday stroll; flames engulf him and arrows deflect off his shield he'd even intercepted a flying rock and threw it in front an arrow trap. He exited the trap almost completely unscathed aside from his shield being slightly blackened though he wiped it off casually and let his shield form back into its original gauntlet form. "Now I _really _want that alloy…" Kokonoe said eyes wide. "Does that armor have any weaknesses?"

"He told me the more surface he needs to cover the thinner he needs to spread his armor," Tager explained.

"Damage to subject is minimal, coolness of target has increased," Lambda said not knowing the microphone was still on.

Seth scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as Tager commented, "That's the most human thing you've ever said, Lambda."

All three of them picked up signs with different numbers. Kokonoe's sign read '8.5', Tager's '9', and Lambda's '9.5'. "This isn't the Olympics! I could've died back there!" Seth yelled at them.

Kokonoe snatched the microphone from Lambda and yelled into it. "Ah shut the hell up and start running! We're not here so you can complain!"

"You shut up!" Seth yelled back.

Tager put his gigantanormous hand on Kokonoe's shoulder to calm her down and picked up the microphone between his thumb and pointer finger. "Ok Impregnable Shield, you know your next test, run, and when you've had enough stop, the longer you last, the higher your rating," Tager explained in a calm voice. "Once you're finished you get a one hour rest before your final test. Don't run till you pass out, this exercise isn't meant to kill you."

"Right…" Seth said sighing. He performed a few quick stretches and started running.

Lambda reached for the microphone and Tager handed it to her. "Lambda believes the expression is: 'And they're off'."

Kokonoe pulled a microphone seemingly out of nowhere and said in her best commentator voice. "You got that right Lambda! Here's hoping he doesn't turn out to be a monstrous disappointment! Now remember the rules here, you _are not _allowed to pace yourself, if you did that we'd be here for at least a couple hours! Let's see how long he can sustain his maximum speed!"

"Now you're commentating?" Seth asked/shouted as he picked up his pace.

Tager pulled out another microphone and said to himself, before activating his microphone. "Activate impersonation mode." He turned his microphone on and said in a voice that sounded like a clichéd gameshow host, "Now leeeet's see some sweat! He doesn't look like he'll be slowing down any time soon! He could go forever!"

"What a pathetic max speed! Only slower person I know is on my right here I the booth!" Kokonoe said earning a dirty look from Tager. "Upgrade." Tager quickly glanced away whilst whistling innocently.

~Sometime later…

Tagers timing systems had told him it had been twenty five minutes since he'd started running and his pace was slowing, he was sweating and panting heavily, and his steps were growing sloppy. "Looks like he's slowing down! Could this be the end?" Tager said his gameshow host impression still active.

"His form is growing sloppy! His feet are dragging! He might be finished!" Kokonoe said into the microphone.

"Rest," Lambda said through her microphone.

"No you do it like this," Kokonoe said covering up her microphone. She then took a deep breath and began yelling into her microphone using her commentator impression. "Rest up, you got a ways to go!" Seth fell down panting. "This! Is! Over! After twenty six minutes seventeen seconds he finishes his running! Now on to the judges to decide their score…"

"Shut…! Up…!" Seth said panting and leaning back against the wall.

Kokonoe raised a sign with a '7' written on it. Tager was a little more generous and gave him a '7.5', and finally Lambda raised a sign with an '8.5' written on it. "Calculations indicate great effort was exerted and, as effort counts, Seth's score is an 8.5," Lambda said into her microphone.

"Whatever…" Kokonoe said rolling her eyes. "Hey! Shield guy! You've got an hour!"

With that Tager and Kokonoe left the room however Lambda approached the exhausted Seth. "Scan indicates dehydration, here." Lambda gave Seth a bottle of water which he began chugging. "You are an ally and thus any injury to you is unacceptable. Drink plenty of fluids between now and your next test." Lambda began walking away.

"Have I… seen you before…?" Seth asked still catching his breath.

Lambda stopped. "Database holds no record of any previous meetings…" Lambda said hesitantly. She then left the room.

~One hour later

Seth had decided he would stay put; he had fully recovered and was fully prepared for his final test which, he heard, was a sparring match. Who he was fighting he did not know. The doors opened and Kokonoe, Tager, and Lambda all entered followed by everyone else working in this laboratory and were they carrying… folding chairs…? And twelve packs? They were talking with one another as if they were going to view a game and set their chairs up and started acting like they were in a stadium as well. Both Tager and Kokonoe entered the booth but Lambda remained outside. Seth stood up and crossed his arms as the speakers echoed, "Welcome men and women of all age to the one on one, mono a mono showdown between Lambda" the audience of scientists roared with applause as Lambda remained motionless "and the newcomer, Seth!" The roaring applause was reduced to mere clapping.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Seth shouted waving his arms wildly. "Listen here Kokonoe, I don't fight women!"

"Ok then…" Kokonoe said a hint of surprise in her voice. She said something to Tager that they couldn't hear and he exited the booth and said something to Lambda who nodded and entered the booth. "Um… there's been a slight change; instead it will be Seth vs. Tager! Give it up fighting fans!"

The small crowd of researchers cheered as loud as they could. _'Do they take their work seriously at all?' _Seth thought to himself?

"Three two one, action!" Kokonoe shouted into the microphone. Tager made the first move as the audience cheered. He closed a bit of the distance between him and Seth and threw a great punch right into Seth. "Ouch! Direct hit! That's gonna leave a- oh? What's this?" Seth's shield had taken the full blow and he frowned and shook his head at Tager who brought both his hands together and slammed them into Seth like a baseball bat sending him flying into a nearby wall. "Homerun! But he's not finished yet!" Tager charged at the slightly disoriented Seth like a bull however a sudden massive chain shot up from the ground under his making him fall on his back. "Ouch! Fatal counter there!" Another chain wrapped itself around Tagers arms pinning him to the ground and a fully recovered and unshielded Seth charged at the vulnerable Tager with his sword. Tager threw a kick with his free legs but Seth landed on the tow and slid down the rest of the leg like a banister and threw a slash at Tager creating a shower of sparks. "In not even thirty seconds the tide of this fight has turned!" Tager finally broke free of the chains and used magnetism to repel them towards Seth pinning him to a wall. However he touched the chain with his palm and it shattered into many metallic shards which were hardly useful to Tager now. "Counter! And now we're back on a level playing field!" Seth dodged a blow and began fighting with his mind. He couldn't use his chains without having Tager using magnetism to turn them against him and the size of his arms gave him- wait! Seth grinned and allowed a blow to fall on his shield which slightly buckled. He'd best end this soon, he'd been overusing it recently and he needed to let it recharge. Seth performed a flip over another one of Tagers swings and landed in a handstand and, the moment his gloved right hand made contact with the ground, chains shot up and tied Tagers arms and legs together in a complex knot. "Things are looking bad for Tager! Is it over?" Tager tried to use his strength to undo the knot but it was too tight and complex. Seth placed the point of his sword between a fold in his armor where the head met the neck.

"Dead," Seth said smiling.

"Finished! Seth wins!" Kokonoe shouted into the microphone earning a few boos from the audience members and some indifferent looks and light claps. "Now all of you… get the hell out of here! For now only me, Tager, Lambda, and Seth are permitted in here."

The scientists left grumbling and mumbling to themselves, likely negative rhetoric. Kokonoe and Lambda walked out of the booth with Kokonoe clapping. "Better than I expected…" Tager sighed giving up on trying to escape the chains by himself.

"You're slow," Kokonoe said to Seth right to his face. "But you know how to fight. You don't randomly use your power, every action you made was clear and deliberate, who trained you?"

"I'm self-taught," Seth said. "You probably read my profile; yes, I did attend the academy but my strength is hardly thanks to them. They simply told me how to use Ars Magus and I took care of the rest."

"I see…" Kokonoe said finishing scribbling a note. "Well I got loads of good battle data out of that, now could you release Tager?"

"Sure," Seth said touching the chains that bound The Red Devil and they shattered like glass. "Another power of mine, if the palm of my hand happens to catch any blade or metal I can order it's particles to expand so rapidly that is shatters as easily as glass. But I need to have contact with the metal for at least two seconds."

"Adding collected data to the system," Lambda said.

"I think you've got skills there Impregnable Shield, though I did feel it give way somewhat when I hit you once," Tager commented.

"Right… I've been overusing it a little lately. My shield collects surrounding seithr and uses it to help its durability, each time it's hit it looses one unit of that seithr. It takes a _load _of seithr to charge it to full and takes a month of charging for it to be at its max. The chains I summon use surrounding seithr in the air but, if I deplete it, I can draw upon the supply in my arm," Seth explained. "And one last important factor. It does not replenish its seithr when it's on my arm."

"Huh, well that's certainly good to know. Anyways get some rest; you're officially a member of Sector Seven now. I'll give you a mission first chance I get to test you," Kokonoe said.

"Roger," Seth said.

Everyone except Lambda left the room. Lambda slowly looked down at her hands which were shaking uncontrollably. "Scan indicates no viruses, all systems normal…" Though her scan told her she was fine she felt an odd sense within her, that this was the beginning of something new…

End chapter.

Me: Well I wonder what's up with Lambda?

Seth: -pouring a bottle of Captain Morgan and Coke into a glass simultaneously-

Me: …What are you doing?

Seth: That dude with the user that sounded like a gun told me to do it.

Me: He said it wasn't a gun…

Seth: Do I care?

Lambda: No.

Seth: She's right you know.

Me: Well, to my readers my writers block is gone! After reading a couple other Lambda fanfics I got a little bit of inspiration and I'll be sure to state who inspired me when I get to the chapter(s) I was stuck on.

Seth: So what now?

Me: Hmm… well I think I've also come up with an idea for a gag reel ending for Seth (not until _much _later in the book) and I'm unsure whether I should post it as a separate file and state it's a spin-off of this book or whether to put it here and mark it as one of three possible endings.

Lambda: Requesting further information.

Me: You know my rule about spoilers…

Lambda: Initiating puppy dog eye sequence… initiating… initiating… initiation complete.

Seth: No one can see your eyes behind that visor of yours. –down rum & coke in one monstrous gulp-

Me: Why did I have to make you a drunk…? –sighs- Well anyways, thanks again for reading people! Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue or its characters.

As if I had to tell you that…

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 7**_

__It had been four maybe five days since Seth had begun working under Professor Kokonoe. So far the only job he had gotten was to go into the nearby town and buy her the ingredients for that special candy she liked to make. Not really much of mission… but now he was being called down to her lab; Tager had told him she was going to give him a new mission. He hoped to himself that it wasn't another simple run into town. He had reached the massive double doors that signified the entrance to the professors' main laboratory. The lab was set up in a tree fashion with one main corridor and a bunch of smaller ones branching out along the way. Seth raised his hand to knock on the door but they opened right away. "Come on in, and hurry too, it's a bit of an urgent situation," Kokonoe said wearing her signature lab coat looking over at formula she just placed over a Bunsen burner.

"What's the matter doc?" Seth asked walking in and leaning against the wall.

"Alright listen and listen good. Two days ago a colleague of mine, and by that I mean he's kinda like one of my lieutenants, sent two of his subordinates here to Kagutsuchi to steal some intel from an NOL branch on something that does not concern you. Last night he learned they had been captured and thrown into a high security prison that holds criminal convicted of capital offences. I owe him a favor and he asked if I could break them out, and so I'm ordering you to break them free using any methods at your disposal. This is a perfect first real mission for you, don't screw it up," Kokonoe said taking the test tube off with a pair of tongs and placing it on a rack.

"I got it; I think I know which prison you're referring too…" Seth said nodding.

Kokonoe removed a set of safety goggles and nodded in return. "There's only one complete prison like that here in Kagutsuchi, leave as soon as you can. The Library is known for executions swiftly following conviction." Seth began to leave but then she remembered something else. "And oh yeah, Lambda's going with you to ensure you don't screw it up, got it?"

"No worries, they'll be out in no time," Seth said nodding and leaving the room.

~Meanwhile…

First Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi stood in front of an office pacing back and forth in her Zero Squadron uniform. She had been called to the office of Captain Hazama of the Intelligence Department and was scared in case she screwed something up she forgot about. She nervously knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Sir!" Tsubaki shouted before opening the door. She walked into a large office; the blinds in the back were opened letting a decent amount of light into the room. At a desk sat a man in a dark suit and tie with a hat on that matched the color of his suit, his hair was, oddly enough, green. "You called me sir?"

"Oh no need to be so formal, at intelligence ranks don't really matter too much…" Hazama said sighing and producing a manila folder as Tsubaki approached the desk. He offered it to her and she took it. "Recognize him?"

Tsubaki opened the folder and was utterly shocked, inside was a file on Seth Kain from her academy and a picture clipped to it. "S-Seth…? B-But he disappeared from the academy and no one could locate him! Has he been found?" Tsubaki asked ecstatically. The two had been friends at the academy and his disappearance left her sad and confused.

"Ah… I was afraid you knew him…" Hazama said sighing and folding his hands behind his head. "You see… we located him in Kagutsuchi almost a week ago and sent three men to get him and he killed all three of them."

Tsubaki could not believe the words the man in front of her spoke. She knew Seth, he would never kill anyone without reason, he was what she would call reckless, but gentle (unless you pissed him off). "He what…?"

"These are the three men he killed." Hazama moved Seth's file from the top and she could now see three pictures of men wearing NOL uniforms and saluting the camera. "I'm very sorry… but these orders come from the top, there's nothing I can do."

"What are my orders…?" Tsubaki asked hesitantly still staring at the picture of Seth in disbelief. It had been four almost five years since she had last seen him and this was the news she was getting?

"Your orders are to locate and execute him," Hazama said sighing.

Her head was spinning. First the NOL wanted her to kill Noel and Jin, something she hadn't even left to do yet, and now they were ordering her to do this? It was as though they were trying to make her kill everyone she knew from the academy. "If he doesn't resist, is capture permitted?"

"Unfortunately no, the orders were pretty clear cut," Captain Hazama said sighing.

"I see…" she muttered, and after a little hesitation she stood up firmly and saluted. "It will be done sir. Is there any information on his location?"

"Actually yes…" Hazama said fumbling with a second of paper that just came out of the printer next to his desk. "According to this he joined Sector Seven to escape us and one of our spies says he's leaving to break a couple guys out of Kagutsuchi Prison for Capital Convicts. This intel is so fresh it's still hot from the printer, no joke."

"I'll leave immediately," Tsubaki said trying to hide her emotions. She flashed a salute and turned around and left. Once she heard the doors to Hazamas office close she fell back on the wall. She couldn't believe it, she was now being told to kill a third person she knew from the academy. First her orders were to kill Noel and Jin, which was hard enough to hear and it put her back to an emotional cliff, and now, right when she's about to leave to fulfill them, she's told to kill a third friend. But she had always been taught that the Librarium came first and everything else second, this is what was hammered into her head over the course of her life. She would get the job done, even if she lost herself in the process.

~Meanwhile

Seth had just exited the lab and shielded his eyes as he was blinded by the sun. It was hot, dry, and sunny out and the sun was right in his face at this time of day. Seth saw Lambda sitting on a nearby rock and approached her. "I'm all set to go, are we leaving now?"

"Time elapsed since word of your approach: seven minutes and twenty two seconds. Below average time. What kept you?" Lambda asked in her indifferent voice.

"Man I wish you spoke normally," he grunted scratching the back of his head.

"You're finally there? Good, now get a move on, I'll issue my orders via Lambda, make sure you listen 'cause if you screw this up I'm in a shitload of trouble," the voice of Kokonoe said coming from Lambda's radio which clearly was on speaker. "Travel six miles due north and you should come across the town where the prison is located, devise a plan to break those two guys loose, get it done, and get back here."

"So you want us to figure it out?" Seth asked.

"What the hell do you think? Of course I do! This is your chance to show that you're at least somewhat resourceful," Kokonoe snapped from the other end. "Get moving, the Librarium doesn't hesitate to execute anyone and they'll be dead in probably six hours if you don't hurry."

"What about the trial?" Seth asked again.

"It's already over dipshit! Their execution _is _in six hours! Now have a little urgency and start moving!" Kokonoe shouted before the line went dead signifying her cutting the connection.

"Well isn't she in a pissy mood… anyways, Lambda, we should get going," Seth said starting to walk north.

"Understood, now taking up position behind ally: Seth Kain," Lambda said following him.

~Later…

They had now been walking for close to an hour and now they were staring at a massive prison from the rooftop of an abandoned building from a set of binoculars. "Strange…" Seth murmured.

"What is?" Lambda asked from her position sitting behind him cross-legged.

"Two scientists from Sector Seven are captured and tried the same day, they confess and plead guilty, and are scheduled for execution the same day. Something really doesn't feel right here…" Seth said biting his lip and lowering the binoculars. He sat down on the ground and looked at Lambda. "It took less than twenty four hours for a trial and now they're to be executed before this twenty four hour time has even elapsed."

Lambda looked at the ground and began speaking under her breath. "Searching… searching… searching… Search failed. No prior record of this occurrence happening."

"Yeah something's definitely not right here…" Seth said looking at the suns position in the sky.

Lambda remained quiet. She rarely spoke unless spoken too; one of the unfortunate features Kokonoe had equipped her with. But, strangely, she had no recollection of any occurrences before coming to service under the professor. Yet something about Seth stirred something up deep inside her… "Re-scanning surrounding area," she said breaking the enveloping silence.

"Damn does she have to speak like that?" Seth asked himself.

Seth's plan was simple; Kokonoe had told them on their way there that the scientists were to die by firing squad and so they were waiting up here until about twenty minutes before the execution, then they would move into position. Once the scientists were walked out followed by the seven armed soldiers that were to kill him Seth would jump from a large building overlooking the site and reinforce himself with his shield to survive the fall, this would likely distract the troops who would turn and tell him to clear out as he was intruding. Lambda would summon swords to kill the soldiers that were going to kill the scientists followed by Seth killing the other three men out there with his chains and then he'd destroy the metal fence with his Ars and then guide the scientists away. Lambda had pointed out that there were likely snipers that would be assigned to make sure nothing went on and Seth simply said that he'd use his full shield and take the bullets for everyone else as they escaped and then join them. She had no second thoughts on the plan, that's just how Kokonoe had wanted her, with no thoughts of her own, just the ability to follow any and every order she was given regardless of how immoral it sounded. Lambda stretched out and looked at the overcast sky through the visor that covered her mysterious eyes; she closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest. Perhaps the realm of dreams would answer her confusion about Seth.

End chapter.

Me: -jumps out of a pile of letters gasping for breath- Hello everyone! Loads of questions today… -jumps out of pile-

Seth: Gotta say, this AZ guy knows some good recipes with rum! –drinks rum mixed with orange juice-

Lambda: Blood alcohol levels dangerously close to legal limit.

Seth: My blood _type _is alcohol.

Lambda: Illogical…

Me: Moving on to our questions… lets start with the questions from 'Souledgerev'! Yay a loyal reader! –reads a letter- Hey, _I _got asked a question! Writers block huh? Well, I had it for a few days but reading a couple other Lambda fanfics gave me the inspiration I needed and now I have fifteen chapters written! I'm holding back on you guys just to keep you in suspense. And since you're asking if I need any help let me ask you this: are you any good at drawing and do you have a deviantart account?

Seth: You want him to draw us…?

Me: Yeah, I suck at drawing people, I can probably handle drawing the sigils for my original characters but drawing the characters just… isn't going to happen, best you'd get is a stick figure. And I will confirm that there will be more original characters! I've come up with two major originals so far!

Seth: Anything for me?

Me: Well… he thinks you're dense 'cause of Lambda…

Seth: Well it's been four, almost five years and I've been trying to forget that incident ever since it occurred so please cut me a little slack.

Lambda: Curiosity confirmed, anything for Lambda?

Me: Why yes! He wants you to think about Seth, look up 'Rule 63' –can't help but grin- and then imagine what Seth would look like.

Lambda: Acknowledging request, now searching Google… searching… searching… searching… s-search c-completed. N-Now intitaiting –a faint smirk appears on her face- l-laughing sequence. –starts chuckling as she looks at Seth which soon turns to all-out laughter-

Seth: Oh god… not _that _rule… 'least it's not _that other _rule…

Me: One last question from him though. He wants to know how Seth's 'endings' are going to work. Well, the gag reel will be more of a sub-chapter stating something like _'If Seth obeyed this order' _at the beginning. I'll also mark it as such in the chapter name. As for the bad ending it will be kinda the same thing. And his 'true end' is built into the true end of BlazBlue itself (not that his bad end isn't in some ways) but instead of shifting to the scene of Ragna getting his new arm at the end we go to what happened to Seth after the events.

Seth: Lambda please stop laughing!

Lambda: -still cannot stop-

Me: Moving on… we've got some questions from a JZmostwanted. So how much is the price on your head there JZ?

Lambda: -can't stop laughing- U-Unfunny joke… detected. –continues laughing-

Seth: Please… shut up…

Me: Anyhow, where are Ragna and Noel you ask? Well Noel I can assure you gets a slightly elongated appearance later in the book but she still counts as a minor character in my fanfic, and for Ragna… well he'll get an appearance in the gag reel and at the end. And a question for Seth!

Seth: Yeah?

Me: He wants to know how much money you earned of your bounties.

Seth: It's generally rude to ask some about their income but if you must know I usually charge the vigilante and twenty to thirty percent reduction from the bounty itself. It may not sound like much but if you see some of the bounties the NOL puts up you'd change your tune...

Me: He's also curious about how you avoided the NOL.

Seth: I consider myself quite smart. Not only did I change houses every month but each time I did I bought it under a new ID. And my bank account was under a different name from my license and name on the rental contracts. It was a little hard to pull off but I managed.

Me: And a question for… Kokonoe? –snaps fingers and the professor appears holding a copy of a magazine titled 'Kitties Weekly'-

Kokonoe: -closes and hides it in a rush- Wh-what in the hell? Shadowking is that you? And why is Lambda laughing uncontrollably?

Me: Explaining all that would only make this post-segment longer than it already is. Onto the question. Are you 'interested' in Seth?

Kokonoe: -appears to gag slightly- Are you kidding? The only thing about him that interests me is that shield of his! Other than that I don't give a rats ass about him.

Seth –thinking- (Ouch…)

Me: Thank you for clarifying! –snaps fingers and she disappears- And one more! Looks like he wants to know if the gag reel is going to involve a Jin insane-o moment. –chuckles- Well how 'bout we let finding out serve as a motive for you to keep reading?

Seth: Are we done yet? I have to get back home to my –deep breath-… reading.

Me: Yes, we are _finally _done! This had to be the longest post-segment ever! –Lambda is gasping for air and still laughing- I'll let her recover off-screen. Anyways, peace out readers! See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue and you know the rest!

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 8**_

__Seth heard Lambdas breathing slow and immediately knew that she had fallen asleep; there was something about her that was familiar to Seth that he couldn't quite put his finger on… He was considering removing the visor that covered her eyes and part of her face to satisfy his curiosity, however he didn't want to wake her up. Seth sighed and let his gaze fall on the sleeping girl that was only ten feet in front of him. In just five hours he would get to see what she was capable of… but in the meantime he felt tired as well and got into a relaxed position and quickly fell asleep.

~Four hours later…

Now _that _was one long-ass nap! But that's probably to be expected when the paradigm of a mad scientist keeps you up all night performing completely senseless chores that she could've easily hired a janitor to do. He looked up and saw Lambda standing over him. "Ally status changed, new status is awake," Lambda said. "Lambda was going to wake you up. Forty five minutes and thirty six seconds until time of operation, are you prepared?"

"Yeah, I'm ready, are you?" Seth asked stretching and standing up.

"Readiness confirmed, now awaiting time of operation," Lambda said nodding. The horrible sound of hunger broke the short silence. "…Sustenance required."

"Ha, honestly didn't think you could get hungry!" Seth said chuckling.

"Lambda's body has all the organs, functions, and requirements of a humans. Her armor contains all software and devices that are used during combat, experimentation, and research," Lambda explained her tone hardly changing as she spoke.

Seth pulled a can of soup out of his satchel along with a flint; he then reached over into a larger knapsack that Lambda had carried on the way there and pulled out a metal pot. "I get the feeling there's a little more to it than that…" he said sighing and gathering dead twigs and leaves from the surrounding rooftops. He wasn't worried about anyone finding out, the building was long since abandoned and the soldiers preparing for the execution were too distracted and wouldn't be able to make them out without a pair of binoculars.

"Contents of can confirmed, known formally as tomato soup, shall Lambda state the physical and chemical makeup?" Lambda asked.

"Please don't," Seth said lighting a small fire, pouring the soup into the pot, and heating it over the fire. "So Lambda, why did you start working for Kokonoe to begin with?"

"Memories before time of occupation are not present, likely deleted during upgrade of system to create a more combat-ready model," Lambda suggested.

"Deleting someone's memories huh? She's even more of a bitch than I thought," Seth said disgustedly clenching his fist so hard that his palm bled slightly.

"Data file on subject 'Seth Kain' is still a stub. Now attempting to collect additional information…" Lambda said sitting cross-legged in front fire. "Why did you join?"

"Didn't really have anywhere else to go really, I _had _just killed three NOL soldiers and Sector Seven was the only escape I saw. I really have no care whatsoever for science or Kokonoe, I'm only here 'cause I needed to preserve myself," Seth said.

"Now uploading collected data to the system…" Lambda said almost completely reactionless.

"Soup should be ready." He placed the pot on the ground next to the fire and blew it out. He opened the knapsack and pulled out two small, low end bowls and spoon. "Talk about cheap…"

"Confirmed, liquid, 'soup', is finished," Lambda said. "Now searching system for data on soup… searching… searching… searching…"

As Lambda continued searching Seth poured the soup into the bowls and gave one to her interrupting her search. "Eat up; we really don't have much time."

"Temperature of liquid deemed unsafe to consume," Lambda said looking down at the bowl.

"Lambda we don't really have time to be picky and choosy and our food here, we've got a little over half an hour before the executions scheduled time," Seth grunted.

"Subjects point acknowledged, now attempting to consume." Lambda began fumbling with the spoon, it was clear she rarely used one and with those wrist blades she might accidentally stab herself.

"You clearly don' remember using a spoon before…" Seth said sighing. "Here, let me help you." Seth took the spoon away from her careful not to gouge himself on her wrist blades. He took a spoonful of the red soup and Lambda slowly and cautiously opened her mouth. "Damn this is awkward…" He put the spoon in her mouth and she sucked down the soup. "Is it good?"

"No frame of reference in data storage," Lambda said as Seth scooped another spoonful of soup.

"Ha, I have to spoon feed you like a child. How old are you anyways?" Seth asked.

Lambda paused as she ate the soup. "Body and composition put age around twenty one, perhaps twenty two," Lambda said before eating more of the soup that Seth fed her.

"Ha, I'm twenty two as well almost twenty three actually," Seth said. For the next ten minutes Seth fed her the rest of her soup and finished his own.

"Twenty six minutes and seventeen seconds till time of operation, thirty eight minutes and forty nine seconds till execution. Moving into position is advised," Lambda said as Seth rinsed the bowls out with a bottle of water and put them away.

"You're right, let's get a move on, best to leave the supplies here as they'll only slow us down." They walked swiftly down a dozen flights of stairs and began walking towards the prison. They were almost there now; it wasn't a particularly long walk. "Once we pass this fence we'll be trespassing, as much I hate stating the obvious we should be careful." Seth climbed the fence and used his shield to remove the barb wire from the top safely. He hopped down and landed on the ground followed by Lambda. "Let's move." Seth began speedwalking away and then he noticed that Lambda wasn't following him. "Lambda? What's wrong?"

"Enemy detected, closing in fast… Duck!" Lambda shouted causing Seth to lunge forward avoiding a throwing knife to the head.

"You just saved my ass there Lambda…" Seth said recovering and looking at his attacker. He or she was wearing a Wings of Justice uniform with the mask over his or her face. "A member of the Library's cleanup crew eh? That's was a pretty damn dirty thing you just tried to do!"

"I'll do anything to deliver judgment to those who deserve it!" came a feminine and familiar voice from behind the mask.

"And that was pretty damn cheesy… justice? How cliché…" Seth said sarcastically. "Who the hell are you anyways? I get the feeling we've met before…"

"You don't even recognize the voice of your own friend?" she asked touching her mask. "We attended the academy together, don't you remember?"

"I knew no friends at the academy; only NOL dogs!" Seth shouted allowing his shield to form back to his right hand, but not completely. Outside of combat he tended to wear his shield on his legs, it didn't slow him down a single bit.

She threw of her mask and threw back her hood, no one could mistake that cherry red hair, it was Tsubaki Yayoi. "Is that honestly what you thought of us?" she asked.

"Been a while Tsubaki… and I meant what I said, I may have not of thought of it at first but it's true. The reason I left is 'cause I don't want to be part of an organization of bastards and bitches. I wasn't going to sell my soul to them!" Seth shouted at her. "But you seem perfectly comfortable in that uniform."

"I wear this uniform with pride! Unlike lowly criminals like you I fight to protect order and keep the idea of justice alive!" Tsubaki shouted back. "We bring the worst possible criminals to justice!"

"Justice? And what is that? The folks upstairs make the rules, they decide what's justice! You're merely a puppet on a string, you can't move without your master telling you what to do and you follow their commands unquestioningly! Damn, your family must've pounded the Library's propaganda day after day into that head of yours, in a way I pity you as you never had a freewill of your own…" Seth said sighing at the end.

"I chose to join the Librarium! That was an act of _my _will" Tsubaki shouted back.

"Be honest with me, has there ever been a member of the Yayoi family that _hasn't _joined up with the NOL?" To this Tsubaki did not reply. "I'll go ahead and take that as a no. From birth your brains are altered to believe that the NOL stands for all good in the world yet in truth they do some pretty horrific things; that I have seen with my own two eyes…"

"Silence criminal! I will not speak to you as the Tsubaki you knew from school, I speak to you as an agent of justice! Surrender or I'll have to kill you!" she yelled taking out a small shield with what appeared to be an eye on it and drawing a sword from her side; though the handle appeared to be rather long.

"Unidentified Armagus detected, raising targets threat level to A," Lambda said as she got into a battle stance.

"This is between you and me Seth! Tell her to back down or she dies too!" Tsubaki yelled.

"In case you haven't forgotten, I don't fight women," Seth said allowing his shield to fully envelope his body and keeping his sword in its sheath. "But still… Lambda please stand down, I'd like to see if she can even scratch my shield!"

"Request acknowledged…" Lambda said somewhat hesitantly.

Tsubaki screamed at him and lunged at him with her sword raised and brought it down on his head making the sound of metal clashing against metal fill the air. _'I forgot about his shield…!' _She jumped back. "Izayoi, activate"

Seths vision went dark and he could no longer see. However, living four years in hiding had heightened his other senses quite a bit. He heard her sword gliding through the air and grabbed its blade before it made contact with his armored neck. His vision returned and he saw the shock in Tsubaki's eyes. "You honestly think I haven't sharpened my other senses to a point? Nice try though…" Blue, electric looking, energy ran down Seths arm and Tsubaki broke her sword free and yanked it away, she had also forgotten that Seth could shatter metal if he maintained bodily contact with it for more than two seconds. "You're wasting my time… Lambda! I can't bring myself to hit a girl, so would you kindly knock her out for me?"

"Acknowledged," Lambda said. Tsubaki had to dodge three swords that Lambda had apparently summoned out of thin air to attack her. The moment she recovered from her evasive maneuvers Tsubaki was right in her face. "Pressure point located." She quickly whacked Tsubaki just below her ear and she fell to the ground knocked out. "Target has been knocked out…"

Seth kneeled down next to Tsubaki and patted her on the head. "The NOL has changed you Tsubaki… you used to be so gentle…" Seth sighed and stood up. "We should move, now."

"One more target detected," Lambda said pointing behind Seth.

Seth spun around and saw a man wearing a suit and tie along with green hair. "You are The Impregnable Human Shield aren't you? How impressive of you to make quick work of a First Lieutenant like that! And how chivalrous that you didn't lay a finger on her! How interesting, Seth Kain," the man said sarcastically, taking off his hat at the end and opening his soul piercing, yellow eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Seth asked prepared to reactivate his shield.

"Pardon my manners… I am Captain Hazama," Hazama said grinning widely and putting his hat back on.

Something about this man sent a chill down the Impregnable Shields spine…

End chapter.

Hazama: I'm in! …I get more than just a cameo right?

Me: A little more, your role in Seth's story is somewhat limited until the end. But don't worry, I have plans for you… -smiles sadistically-

Hazama: That smile is kinda freakin' me out.

Seth: Hola Señor Asshole!

Hazama: Oh god not you… why is _he _here?

Seth: I'm kind of the main character here!

Lambda: What about Lambda?

Me: -pats Lambda on head- Don't worry; you play a huge part here. Trust me when I say Seth would be lost without you!

Seth: 'Cause she saved me from a throwing knife?

Me: Now hold your horses there. She'll play a huge role in your character development, believe me. I refuse to say more 'lest I say too much.

Lambda: Predicting ally, 'Seth Kain', will also play an important role in Lambda's development. Is this hypothesis correct?

Me: …

Hazama: Hello? You alive in there?

Me: Hazama…

Hazama: Yes?

Me: Shut up. Please.

Hazama: What? Was it something I said? –trollface-

Seth: You're not trolling anyone here; you're just making this post-segment longer than it has to be.

Hazama: Aw… so no questions?

Me: No, but I would like to ask my readers if they have any predictions for the future of my story. Any predictions would be appreciated!

Lambda: Predicting… predicting… pre-

Seth: I _don't _think he meant you, Lambda.

Lambda: Sorry…

Me: Anyways, review, follow, favorite… just let me know what you think so far! Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 9**_

__Seth looked at the man named Hazama with cold eyes. "Judging by your suit, you're with the Library, Intelligence Department to be exact, are you here to stand in our way too?" he asked his slowly allowing his shield to make its way up his arm.

"I can if that's what you want! But honestly, I hate fighting and I'm just here to collect information on the nameless legend that the vigilantes tell stories about, that is my job after all!" Hazama said walking forward with both hands in his pockets. "So just drop your shield and relax."

Suddenly Lambda's two-way sprang to life and she clearly hadn't turned it off speaker. "Hurry the hell up, the scientists' execution isn't long from now! Did I miss anything?" Kokonoe asked.

"Oh? So the intel was right, you _are _working with Kokonoe now!" Hazama said his grin widening,

"That voice… Terumi you bastard! What the hell is going on over there?" Kokonoe shouted at the man who Seth was now confused about. "Seth, Lambda, don't listen to a word this asshole has to say!"

"Aww why so harsh? I'm just trying to ask some questions that's all!" Hazama/Terumi said laughing. "Don't get your yarn in a knot I'm just here to talk…"

"I thought you said your name was Hazama…" Seth said reaching slowly for The Zwei Blade. "Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"I doubt you want to die, that's why," Hazama/Terumi said coldly.

"Shut your lying, filthy, murderous mouth Terumi! Both of you kill him! I wanna mount his head on my mantle!" Kokonoe shouted.

"Command acknowledged," Lambda said rushing at Terumi.

Seth began running towards him too but the now awake Tsubaki stepped in his way and pointed her sword at him. "You're not going anywhere."

"Dammit Tsubaki… you leave me with no choice…" Seth let his shield overtake his arm and begin spreading across his chest. "It really hurts me to do this; I honestly hate fighting women…"

"Shut up!" Tsubaki yelled rushing Seth. Seth threw a swing at her the moment she was in range which she blocked easily. She swung at his face again and again but he was always backing up and she met nothing but air. Finally Seth had touched the wall on his right and two chains grappled her ankles and she fell straight to the ground. "Damn you!" She raised her sword into the air and called a load of light to it creating a ball of light as bright as the sun. Seth was temporarily stunned and she quickly freed herself from his chains and threw the light at him. He sliced the light in half with his sword and held it up as Tsubaki tried to bring her blade on his head. Tsubaki tried to pull her blade back but was too late. Seth couldn't destroy swords when they made contact with his but he could send a spark of electricity through it, and this is exactly what he did, it was no where near enough to kill but it did zap and stun her while he pushed her into a wall and chained her to it. "Where is your resolve…? If you don't kill me now I'll just keep coming after you…"

"It was hard enough to bring myself to even cross swords with you, but killing you? Ha, get real," Seth said. He turned his attention to Lambda fighting Terumi. Terumi had two curved knives and was in close on her swinging at her rapidly; however she was constantly dodging his attacks. She finally let one fall on her wrist blade, she kicked at him and he performed a backwards flip into the air. Lambda had summoned a sword to attack the airborne Terumi. Terumi had gained control of himself while he was in midair, however, and summoned a long chain with what appeared to be a snakes head on the end of it.

"Ouroboros!" Terumi shouted throwing the snake chain at the sword. Instead of it deflecting the blade like Seth expected it grabbed a hold of it with its teeth and Terumi used it like a rope swing, swung himself towards Lambda, and firmly planted his feet in her chest making her stumble backwards. She swung all eight of the swords that were floating behind her at him but he leaned backwards a great deal and prevented himself from being decapitated. He then brought himself forward and swung his knife at Lambda's face. She jumped backwards avoiding a fatal blow but her visor had been sliced in two and it slid of her face. Seth looked at her face and… those eyes! There was no mistaking those ruby eyes. "Nighty night little puppet!"

Before she could recover Terumi was on her and was swinging his knife down at her. "Lambda!" Using a speed that was completely foreign to the lumbering shield that was Seth Kain, he jumped in front of the attack, got to his knees, and blocked the blade by crossing his arms like and 'x' and letting it fall there. "Nope, sorry."

"Dammit… that shield of yours is really annoying!" Terumi shouted attempting to stab Seth with his second knife, however, unfortunately for Terumi, it was met, once again, by Seths Impregnable Shield. Seth quickly used his sheer strength to overpower Terumi and sent one of his knives flying and threw a rising spin kick towards his face but had unfortunately met nothing but air as Terumi had flipped away. "Die! Ouroboros, kill him!" Terumi swung his arm forward and cast forward the chain. Seth let it bite down on his arm.

"You like the taste of that snakey? Go on back to your master!" Seth grabbed Ouroboros with his free hand, swung it like a chained flail, and threw it back at Terumi, however it disappeared before it connected. Seth drew his sword and touched the ground, no chains came out.

"Your attack failed!" Terumi yelled throwing Ouroboros again, but this time it curved around and went for his back, no luck there either.

"Damage report complete: damage minimal. Continue attack?" Lambda asked.

"Stay there, I've got this!" Seth shouted as Ouroboros tried biting at different places only to bite metal. Without touching the ground a single chain shout out from the wall to his left deflecting Ouroboros. Terumi was utterly shocked, then he remembered the 'failed' attack and figured that he had prepared a chain.

Terumi clenched his teeth and fists. "How unfair… surely your shield can't be a perfect defense, there has to be some weakness!" He recalled Ouroboros and managed to avoid a few swings from Seths sword however was forced to block one directed for his neck. He felt a light shock and, before he was fried to a crisp, kicked Seths sword high into the air and swung at his cheek scratching him, but not severely wounding him. Seth caught his sword and went for a decapitating blow again, but Terumi performed another backwards, acrobatic flip, landed on his feet, and started clapping. "Bravo! You're not too shabby there! As much as I'd like to kill you now I've got other matters to attend to so you'll have to excuse me."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Seth asked/shouted. Terumi simply threw a casual wave and dropped a smoke bomb. "Shit! I can't see anything!" Seth began listening for an attack but only heard the sound of chains shattering before the smoke cleared. The only thing he noticed was Lambda still on her knees and a bunch of broken chains where Tsubaki was once chained up. "He got away…"

"Hostile targets no longer detected, resuming primary objective." Lambda began walking past Seth but he grabbed her arm and she turned around and looked him in the eyes.

Her eyes held no emotion, they were empty. Seth looked towards the sky and thought he had a good picture on what had happened… After the explosion at Ibukido, Kokonoe likely sent Tager to salvage something and along the way found the deceased Lambda, he took her back to the lab, Kokonoe revived her, stole almost everything that made her human, and turned her into her doll. "I'm so sorry…" Seth sighed and looked off to the side. If there was one good thing about this it was that he now had a second chance. There was hope he could help her this time. "I-I couldn't help you… and now you're someone else's doll, you never got to experience freewill…"

"Subjects emotional response indicates sadness, unable to scan any further," Lambda said. The longer Seth looked in her eyes, the more Seth thought he actually saw something deep within them, something on the very edge of her consciousness… "Five minutes until execution. Emergency, urgency recommended.

Seth had almost completely forgotten about the scientists that were to be executed. He broke eye contact fearing he would lose himself looking for whatever it was that slept deep within her. "You're right, we need to go now." Seth and Lambda began running towards the execution area not slowing for anything. "Stick to the plan, wait for my signal." Seth broke away from her once they reached the building Seth had spotted that he'd use to make himself known. He climbed the half dozen flights of stairs and looked down towards the ground; he did _not _feel comfortable doing this… He looked down at the dumpster that Lambda was hiding behind waiting for the signal. She looked up at him and nodded insinuating that she was ready. He looked into the execution yard and saw the soldiers level their guns at the chained up scientists. Seth drew a deep breath, reinforced himself, and jumped from the top of building and landed on the ground creating a noise that anyone within a mile of him would probably hear.

The soldiers instinctively turned around and pointed their guns at him instead of the scientists that they were about to shoot. "Get out of here citizen! You have no business being here!" a soldier yelled in a gruff voice.

Seth raised his hands above his head casually. "Chill, I was simply testing something… didn't your mommy ever tell you it was impolite to point a gun at someone?" Seth asked.

Lambda heard him, that question was the signal! She jumped over the dumpsters and pointed at the soldiers and swords began appearing out of nowhere killing all six soldiers before they could fire a single round. "Deaths confirmed, initiating standby mode while ally completes phase two of plan."

Seth ducked beneath a few bullets and placed his hand on the ground and three chains shot out like geysers from underneath the soldiers' feet killing them. He grabbed the fence and activated his full shield covering everything except his face, after two seconds of contact he blew a massive hole in the fence. The three snipers began shooting at him but Seths shield didn't even dent at the impact. He touched the chains that held the scientists with both hands and they broke. "Who are you?" one of the scientists with a buzzcut asked rubbing his wrists.

"Kokonoe sent me. Start running, my friend will help you escape as I take out any pursuit and provide cover!" Seth yelled over the gunfire. The two scientists nodded in response took off towards the hole Seth made in the fence as Seth punched the ground causing a chain to come out of nowhere and start strangling a sniper. "Over here dipshits! Let's see if you can even scratch me!"

Both the remaining snipers began firing on Seth but his shield protected him except for a scratch that, combined with the scratch Hazama left, made an equals sign on his cheek. "Who the hell is this guy?" one of the snipers asked fumbling with a second clip as he ran out.

"Don't ask me!" the other soldier said expending his last bullet. "They're getting a-"

The soldier didn't finish his sentence before a chain shot out of the wall impaling him. Seth continued to touch the ground and two other chains impaled the last soldier in two different places. He turned around and began running after Lambda, she stopped and let him catch up. "We have to keep moving! Teleportation would be very nice right now!"

"Unable to teleport multiple allies, contact with outpost lab lost, unable to return via teleportation, only option is travel on foot," Lambda said as Seth looked into her empty eyes once again attempting to pick out what it was he saw earlier.

"R-right, they'll be on us before we know it," Seth said blinking and drawing his sword. He looked down the alley in both directions, by now an alarm so annoying it would drive most people to gouge out their eardrums had filled the air along with the sound of NOL soldiers running around looking for them.

Two soldiers turned down the alley in which they were taking cover. "They're here! Pincer now!"

Another group of two soldiers came from the opposite end of the alley. "Cumulative threat level: B. Proceeding with elimination of targets," Lambda said as she slowly put her arms out to both sides. Swords began flying out of thin air and before they knew it all four soldiers were severely wounded, it was a miracle not one of them had died. "Unable to scan, visual wounds of targets indicate they are no longer of threat, halting attack."

"Come on, let's move!" Seth said. They bolted from the hallway and Seth touched the wall on the way out while allowing his shield to retract. They were currently in a maze of alleys and abandoned buildings that lead to the prison, they left it as such so that it would be extraordinarily difficult for anyone to escape; you'd have to have a death wish to use the main path. They even had howitzers lined up there! Six soldiers and a commander waited at the next split off and Seth took position at the head of the group. The commander told his troops to fire and they did so but they couldn't even scratch Seths shield. Lambda pointed at them while running and three of the swords that levitated behind her shot forward and killed three of the soldiers, Seth swung his arm forward and three chains shot forward killing three more. The commander fumbled with a handgun but Seth and the others were already on him and he had his windpipe cleaved. The three swords Lambda had launched at the other soldiers once again took up position behind her.

"Six deaths confirmed, one more dying, no longer a threat," Lambda said looking at them. "Ability to scan, lost."

"Incoming!" one of the scientists shouted pointing towards a contingent of four men.

"Another!" shouted the other scientist pointing in the opposite direction.

Seth looked back the way he came and saw another small force of five or six men moving in. "Unable to scan for an escape route, we are trapped," Lambda said. She raised both her hands to the sky and pointed down one of the alleys and a shit ton of swords began firing off down the hallway like a mounted machine gun leaving no survivors.

"Damn! Nice work Lambda!" Seth shouted patting her on the head. He quickly got down to one knee and threw his hands back and low grazing the ground with his finger as he did so. "Treo na Fola!" Everyone hit the deck as a multitude of chained knives launched out of the wall behind him and shot down the confined alleyway killing the soldiers who had no room to dodge. By now the soldiers down the last remaining hallway were firing at them and grazed Lambda's temple and also grazed Seths unshielded arm.

"Pain…" Lambda said grasping the graze wound as blood trickled down her cheek.

"Lambda you ok? C'mon, let's put these assholes in the dirt!" Seth said quickly touching his wound and wincing before letting his shield spread throughout his body. "Let's kick some ass!"

"Now acknowledging command to 'kick ass'," Lambda said wiping the blood off her temple. "Now combining strength with ally: Seth Kain."

"Hey asswipes! Incoming!" Seth touched the wall to his left and chains shot out behind him with Lambda's summoned swords as tips. They moved around as if they had a mind of their own, heading off bullets before they could reach the group behind. A soldier loaded a rocket launcher and shot it at one of the chains however it performed a maneuver around the rocket and flanked the soldier. The chains then planted themselves in the soldiers killing them instantly.

"Fatigue…" Lambda said panting.

"Same here," Seth said panting as well. "That was a pretty good attack…"

"I don't know about you two but I'd like to get out of here before even more of the library's soldiers show up, they'll likely bring in Ars Magus wielders to try and handle you two," the buzzcut scientist said worried.

"I have to agree with my colleague, you both seem incredibly strong but I don't want to push our luck…" the second scientist said straightening his glasses.

"Don't worry; they won't be able to scratch my shield!" Seth said confidently.

"Unable to scan shield, however caution is advised, you've used it quite a bit," Lambda said. "Don't die, please."

"I don't intend to…" Seth said letting his shield to reform to a massive glove on his right arm. "We should definitely get out of here, we passed this intersection on our way to the prison, Lambda think you ca- gah that's right you lost your visor. I _think _I might be able to guide us out of this labyrinth…"

"You think?" one of the scientists groaned.

"Have a little faith will ya'?" Seth grunted. "Stay close to me." They took the left path east and were constantly searching for any soldiers. Suddenly the sound of a sniper rifle filled the air and one of the scientists grasped his shoulder and screamed out in pain. "Take cover!"

Seth grabbed Lambda and jumped through the rotted wooden door of a long abandoned building. The two scientists followed with the one with the glasses clutching his left shoulder. "Dammit… it hurts…"

Lambda looked over the wound. "Flesh wound, you'll be fine."

"It still hurts like hell…" he complained.

"He's probably radioing our location. I'll climb to the roof and take him out while Lambda protects you both down here. Once that's done I'll meet you guys down here and we leave," Seth said taking a bit of gauze and tape out of his pack and bandaged the wound. "If I'm not back in five minutes go on ahead without me."

"Understood," Lambda replied.

Seth took off up the stairs and eventually burst out onto the roof and was fortunate enough to get his shield up in time to stop a bullet from introducing itself to his heart. He began running along the rooftop searching for the sniper and had a bullet graze along his shoulder blade. Seth stopped, drew his sword, and punched the ground. A chain shot out of the ground and attached itself to the pommel of his sword; Seth swung it like a chain flail and threw it towards the building on the opposite side. The sniper had taken cover behind a pillar but that wouldn't protect him, Seth could only send chains to areas he could see with his own two eyes but that was still no problem. He punched the ground and a second chain shot out of the wall of the second building and had a pinball effect on his flying blade and redirected it right through the soldiers' armpit and into his heart. Seth heard the sounds of combat below, recalled his blade, and destroyed the chain connecting to its pommel before running downstairs to see what was up. What he saw a mangled mess off three NOL soldiers all killed by Lambda. "Are you alright?"

"Damage minimal," Lambda said. Seth saw that the graze wound on her temple was already almost healed.

"We should leave, the sounds of combat are like turning on a light in a moth infested area, they'll be here before we know it," Seth said taking off out the door followed by everyone else. Seth stopped himself right before he exited and a ball of flame shot past him. He turned the corner and saw an NOL Ars Magus wielder carrying a flamethrower. He pulled the trigger and a stream of flames gathered into a compressed ball in front of him and flew right towards Seth. He really wished he'd prepared his shield _before _stepping outside 'cause now he wasn't sure he had the time!

Lambda jumped in front of the fire ball and split it in two with her swords and summoned one to fall straight on their attackers head. "Results of counterattack, obvious." And she was right; she had quite literally cut the soldier down his line of symmetry which needed no further analysis.

"Ha, thanks Lambda… but why did you do that?" Seth said.

"Lambda… does not know. Body moved before thought, unsure why," Lambda said as she put out smoldering embers that caught a piece of debris on fire.

"Well I owe you one," Seth said scratching his head.

"No, you saved Lambda earlier," Lambda replied. "Proper term found, thank you."

"We can talk later! I can hear soldiers!" the buzzcut scientist said tapping his foot impatiently. "I do _not _want to be shot too!"

"Point taken, we're not far," Seth said taking off down the hallway. He was not going to be caught by surprise again and let his shield fully take his body. He was not about to let himself die here…"

End chapter.

Me: That has to be the longest chapter to date!

Seth: I doubt your readers really care how long the chapters are, as long as the story moves at a nice and steady rate/

Me: You have a point.

Hazama: This isn't going to be my only appearance right?

Me: Wait and see.

Hazama: You're no fun… I'm sure way more people like me than the little drunkard over here.

Lambda: Initializing 'oh no he didn't' sequence… Oh no he didn't…

Hazama: Oh yes I did!

Seth: Alright beanpole… how about I break you like a toothpick and then everyone sleeps better at night?

Me: Uh guys…

Hazama: You ready to back that up?

Seth: -shields starts spreading- Hell yeah I am! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be so disfigured that not even a DNA test will be able to confirm who you are!

Me: Hey! G-guys!

Hazama: Bring. It. On.

Announcer: THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING! REBEL ONE! AC-

Me: Calm the hell down! This is _my _book! You fight when I _want _you to fight, and if I don't want you to fight, deal with it!

Seth and Hazama: -speechless-…

Lambda: Anything else before end of chapter?

Me: Nothing I can think of off the top of my head… oh wait! Imagine Lambda getting incredibly drunk. I'll let your imaginations have fun with that one… Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue and blahblahblah. I'm only a fan with an idea.

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 10**_

__Seth, Lambda, and the two scientists they had rescued were running through the maze of abandoned buildings that were located in front of a high security prison. This place was once actually used for housing but all the houses were full of asbestos so they were all abandoned and nobody had gotten around to tearing them down so the library used the many, and I mean _many, _alleyways that were in between the crammed buildings as a security zone that prevented prisoners from succeeding in their escape. The prison was still new though so the soldiers were about as savvy navigating the passageways as Seth was. "I think we're close," Seth said rounding a corner and decapitating a soldier as he spun around it.

Lambda stabbed the other soldier in the chest with her wrist blade. "Unable to confirm," she said in her emotionless voice.

"Yeah we definitely passed this place on our way here," Seth said pointing to a tall building that now had three snipers on the roof. "Remember up there? That's where we waited. We're almost out of this damn labyrinth…"

"I hope you're right, I want out of here and want to get to the outpost before this thing gets infected!" the wounded scientist said clutching his shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Seth said sighing. "I wish I could make my chains curve… I only have eye contact with the buildings face so I cannot take them out."

"Shall we repeat our previous action?" Lambda asked referring to the chains that they could actually maneuver.

"Sounds good to me," Seth said shrugging. "Problem is though that attack was exhausting to use…"

"Chances of survival are below sixty percent. Predicting… predicting… predicting… chances will increase to seventy if we follow through," Lambda said just as a bullet turned around the corner in a whiz and would've killed Seth if his shield hadn't protected his forehead. "Powerful Ars Magus wielder detected…"

Six more bullets followed around the corner and Seth pushed the two scientists out of the way before they were hit. "Show yourself coward!" Seth screamed to whoever was shooting at him.

Meanwhile inside a building about three hundred yards away and around the corner a single woman with violet eyes and medium length red hair had just fired another shot and used her power to telekinetically control it. Her power placed a part of her consciousness into her bullets, guided them with her mind, and took back her consciousness before impact. She held in her hands two glock pistols and spat in disgust as the female in their group slashed the bullet in two. "Lieutenant Lybra sir! Are they there?" one of the other three soldiers with her asked pumping his shotgun.

"They're close, the reports were right; my bullets can't even scratch the man in the jacket! It definitely is The Impregnable Human Shield…" Lybra Valencia said as she used the last of her bullets. "Damn…"

The other soldiers ran out into the street and were prepared to confront them. They were fools in Lybra's eyes; they would be mowed down like grass. She simply reloaded her guns and made for the roof, there she would be able to get the drop on them and be somewhat protected. The moment she reached the top she heard gunfire followed by the sound of metal breaking skin. She sighed and fired both her guns into the air once. Her vision instantly split into three parts, it could be a little distracting but hey no power is perfect, and she guided both her bullets towards the scientists, before her vision returned to normal she saw a clawed, dark gray hand reach up in front of them. "Shit!" she cursed to herself. She had failed to eliminate the targets. She wasn't sure why she had direct orders to eliminate the scientists _before _their jailbreakers but she guessed they had learned something very damaging to the NOL and they didn't want Sector Seven finding out no matter what. She pointed her guns into the air and fired again…

Back to focusing on Seth and Lambda's situation, Seth found himself shielding the scientists unable to move for fear that whoever was controlling the bullets would sense it. "We're completely pinned! If I move then whoever is in there is gonna take out these scientists and if you try to go inside then they can easily pick you off!" Seth exclaimed referring to Lambda.

"Lambda suggests controlled chains," Lambda well… suggested.

"I don't think there's enough seithr left in the air for that… I've depleted the seithr in the air here enough" Seth shouted as two bullets deflected off his chest. Fortunately the bullets were moving too fast so whoever was firing at them couldn't maneuver them around Seth head and strike the scientists. "Wait… I think I've got an idea…"

"Listening sequence activated," Lambda said beginning to listen intently as she sliced two more bullets to preserve Seths shield a little more.

"I think I can launch one more huge chain over the roof, if you can infuse it with energy I could use my swords spark ability to activate it and blow that building to bits!" Seth said as he took one bullet and Lambda sliced the other.

"Standing by until ally, 'Seth Kain', fulfills part one of plan," Lambda said ceasing all movement.

Slicing those bullets probably painted a target on her back so Seth reached as far back as he could and grazed the wall behind him with his fingertips and the moment he did a huge-ass chain launched itself up from the ground and he let gravity drape it over the building. Lybra rolled away from the chain and looked at it with surprise, she knew that the Impregnable Shield could summon chains but she had no idea how large they could be. "That was too close…" She was prepared to fire again, this time she'd take out the Impregnable Shield's female companion; she was getting on her nerves by slicing her bullets… Right before she pulled the trigger she noticed the chain start giving off an unnatural yellow glow. "What in the…?" Before she could finish blue electric shocks ran up the chain and, before she could react, there was a massive explosion.

With the building reduced to ruble Seth let his shield retract back into its original gauntlet state. He looked at the remnants of the building and saw somebody crawling amongst the debris, he was quite surprised they had survived the explosion but it didn't matter, this was bound to draw attention so he began to run from the site. "Reinitiating escape routine, secondary objective complete," Lambda said following close behind Seth allowing him to take lead as he _was _quite literally a shield.

Seth took a hard left down an alley and saw the fence that he had jumped in order to get through. But now there would be no stealth, just him touching it for two seconds and shattering it.

~Meanwhile

Lybra continued to crawl forward; she had lost her right hand in the explosion as well as the bottom part of her left leg. But her adrenaline kept her moving forward without feeling this pain. She saw her comrades, fellow soldiers of the NOL, run past her completely ignoring her. "Help…" she said weakly reaching out for them. They didn't pay her any heed and just kept running after the Impregnable Shield. "Please…" She coughed a spray of blood and reached out desperately. She couldn't maintain the strength to continue reaching out and her hand fell weakly. "Bastards… if I survive…" She coughed another fine mist of blood. "…then the NOL is my enemy…" She then passed out.

End chapter.

Lybra: Herro ^_^! I'm Lybra Valencia!

Me: -pats Lybra on head- Haha, yep she's the first of the two major original characters I plan on introducing! Power is telekinesis and she loves to use it on her bullets. Note that her weapon won't be two pistols for the entire book, one pistol and something else…

Lybra: Yey I'm a major character!

Seth: And she survived the explosion how…?

Me: Anime logic.

Seth: Right…

Lybra: -glowering intensely at Seth-

Lambda: Target bears hostile emotions, advising caution.

Me: Well one thing I can tell you is that her and Seth do know one another and that her and the second original character will not have any real interactions 'til the final segment.

Lybra: I wanna kill him… -points at Seth angrily-

Me: No fighting here! This is a peaceful place!

Lambda: Review confirmed…

Seth: -mixing coconut rum with cranberry juice and pineapple juice before downing it in one gulp- AZ… you are awesome and so is this drink!

Lybra: -muttering- Goddamn stupid-ass drunkard…

Me: No detailed response to what I said last week about a drunk Lambda… one thing I'd say though is that I would totally love to have a drunk Lambda!

Lambda: Any closing questions or remarks?

Me: Well, I was wondering if any my readers were any good at drawing 'cause I'd really like to see what Seth would look like when he was drawn (please also note that his fighting style will not stay as it is and he'll make an edit to it later in the book, it will affect his appearance). Well that's all for today! Peace out and wish The Ravens luck in the Superbowl tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 11**_

__Seth, Lambda, and the scientists had escaped the town almost completely unscathed; I mean sure, both Seth and Lambda were grazed a couple of times and one of the scientists was shot in the shoulder but still, things could've been _much _worse. Right now they were in Kagutsuchi's most quiet location recuperating as it was quite the long walk back to the outpost. Contact had been lost with the lab so Kokonoe was probably flipping out right about now. "Freedom!" the wounded scientist shouted like it was the movie Braveheart.

"Keep it the hell down!" Seth said to him. "Let's rest here for now, I doubt we'll be caught and after what happened back there I definitely need rest…" Seth took off his massive gauntlet and set it out and collect seithr to recharge itself.

"Collected damage under ten percent, fatigue levels over forty percent, requesting rest," Lambda said. "No contact with lab…"

"Ah just relax for now Lambda…" Seth said taking a sip of water from a canteen. He noticed the blood on the side of Lambda's head from the graze wound had dried up. "Lambda, could you come here for a second?"

"Acknowledging." Lambda walked over to Seth and kneeled down in front of him. Seth poured a little bit of water on his fingers and began cleaning off the side of her forehead.

He looked into her ruby eyes the whole time, when he thought he had put that part of his past behind him it shows up again right in front of him. "Don't want dried blood on our face now do we? I'm just cleaning you up," Seth said finish wiping the blood off her face. He offered her his canteen. "Thirsty?"

"Thirst confirmed, borderline dehydrated," Lambda said gently taking it from his hands and taking a long drink. "Lambda feels… better."

"Glad to hear it," Seth said smiling. Obviously that drink wasn't enough for her as she took another long drink and put her mouth on the nozzle. When she finished her drink she was gasping for breath. "Hey! I'm thirsty too!"

"Sorry…" she said timidly handing him back his canteen. "Sustenance needed…"

Seth tilted his head to the side in confusion but then she pressed her hand to her stomach and then he knew right away what the problem was. "I didn't bring anymore soup but I did bring this…" Seth reached into his satchel and pulled out a lollipop, he removed the wrapper revealing it to be a cherry red that perfectly matched Lambda's eyes.

Whatever Seth saw in Lambda's eyes before appeared again except this time it was slightly more apparent. Se snatched the lollipop away from him and bit down on it in her mouth making a resounding crunch. "It's… good…" she said an almost human tone entering her voice. "Lambda feels… strange…"

"Are you tired? We're resting so you can take a nap if you want," Seth suggested taking out a blueberry lollipop for himself. The look that entered her eyes and the almost human expression made Seth think that perhaps he could restore her memories that Kokonoe had deleted. But he'd need to extract some information from the professor before making any big moves as there might be some software in her armor or an artificial soul keeping her in check.

"Lambda will acknowledge your advice," Lambda said laying down on the ground next to Seth. "Now entering sleep mode…" She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"So this is Kokonoe's little puppet eh? Lambda-11? I didn't recognize her without her visor," the scientist who was not wounded said sitting out a rock near Seth. "Only seen her once before…"

"Don't call her a puppet…" Seth said sighing. "She's a human being; she may be her doll for now… but I intend to change that."

The scientist patted Seth on the shoulder. "I owe you my life bro so I'll not tell the professor you said that, but be careful who you share your plans with. I say go for it, if you can somehow stir up her lost memories then I say you can do just about anything."

"Thanks…" Seth said sighing.

~An hour later

Lambda opened her eyes and looked to her right to see Seth sitting on a log with his back to her. "Sleeping quota reached, current status is rested. Ready to go?"

Seth turned around and saw Lambda looking at him. "Ah you're awake, are you ready? The other guys just told me the professor is impatient and I almost had to chain them to a tree to keep them from waking you up," Seth said as Lambda got to her feet and stretched.

"Lambda is ready," Lambda said finishing her stretch and nodding.

"Good. Alright people let's go!" Seth yelled to the other scientists who were playing a game of poker with a set that Seth got from his… satchel? It seemed illogical to Lambda how he would be able to fit an entire poker set in his satchel but she didn't like to concern herself with irrelevant details.

After a quick clean up they were on the move again, they were maybe half an hour of walking away from the lab but the almost unchanging forested landscape made it feel like hours. After the half an hour (felt like a day) of walking through the forest they came into a clearing with a rocky face that had a small crack running up hit for about ten feet. A security camera poked out of the rock and turned on them. Seth casually waved and jerked a thumb towards the two scientists. The security camera went right back into the rock and the doors opened. They walked down the five hundred yard long corridor until they got to the main laboratory, the doors were already opened and Tager and Kokonoe were standing in the middle of the room. "Where the hell have you been? You ass, I lost contact and was worried something happened!" the anal-as-ever, scientific genius, Kokonoe shouted. "I was just about to send Tager to check and see if anything happened!"

"Well it wasn't the most elegant escape ever but we got the job done," Seth said motioning towards the other two scientists.

"Um, I was shot in the shoulder, if you wouldn't mind looking at that…" the wounded scientist said waving his uninjured arm.

"The clinic was down the second hallway to your left when you entered at the end," Tager said.

"Thank you Mr. Red Devil!" the wounded scientist shouted shooting out the door like the roadrunner.

"Well… guess I'll go keep an eye on my colleague, thanks again, you saved both our asses back there!" the other scientist said waving and exiting.

"Don't mention it," Seth said waving back.

The large steel doors closed behind them. "About Terumi, did you kill him?" Kokonoe asked.

"No, he used a smoke bomb to escape," Seth said.

"Shit! He slips through me grasp again!" Kokonoe shouted pounding her fist on a desk. "Anyways thanks for rescuing them, maybe they'll have some usable info on tracking that bastard down."

"No problem, just a couple scrapes and bruises on the list of injuries," Seth said cracking his knuckles.

"And it appears Lambda broke her visor… guess I'll have to construct her a new one. Ah well, it's not like it's that difficult. Lambda, how did he do? Was it just a fluke you guys got out or did this shield actually prove resourceful?" Kokonoe asked.

"Ally, 'Seth Kain', proved very resourceful, excellent instincts, first-rate combat ability, and improvision make him an excellent ally," Lambda said. Then the spark in her eyes Seth saw before appeared again. "Requesting to work with ally, 'Seth Kain', on his next mission."

"Heh… I don't see why not. Judging by the lack of injury and rather impressive time it took for you to succeed it seems like you guys make a great team," Kokonoe said shrugging. "You guys didn't screw up that's for damn sure."

"Kokonoe, I have received word that the two scientists that were rescued have recovered a good tidbit of information that the clinical supervisor thinks you'd like to hear," Tager said straightening his shades.

"You go and get it for me ok? I'd like to personally debrief Seth on what happened. Lambda, go get some rest, from what I hear breaking people out of _that _prison is no easy matter and you must be exhausted," Kokonoe said reaching into a bowl of chips on the table next to her.

"Acknowledged," Lambda said exiting the room.

Kokonoe motioned for Seth to take a seat as she sat at her desk across from her. He did so and she began speaking. "Alright I just want the gist of things, no need for any long-ass war story ok? Just tell me what happened." Kokonoe slid a notepad in front of her and clicked a pen.

Kokonoe began taking notes as Seth told her everything leaving out the parts that made Lambda seem like she was regaining her humanity as he was afraid she might delete her memories. "And _that _is, as they say, is that," Seth said with his feet up on the desk and hands folded behind his head.

"I clocked you at twenty six minutes and thirty four seconds," Kokonoe said clicking a stopwatch and finishing scribbling down one last note. "You're a lot quicker than Tager that's for damn sure, if it had been him he would go through every last irrelevant detail and I'd be here for two hours if I were lucky!"

"Thanks… I think…" Seth said unsure if that was a compliment. There was a moment of silence which Seth shattered. "I had… a question… about Lambda."

"Really? Well I guess I owe you an answer for the work you've done so far, what is it you wanna know?" the half-breed professor asked.

"What can you tell me about her? I mean, her bodies clearly human but her soul seems off…" Seth said sighing.

Kokonoe bit her lip pondering how much she should unveil. "Well… that's 'cause it's not her soul. When we found her she was deceased, I revived her and placed a soul inside her."

"And what did you do with the other one?" She had better be careful with her answer as Seths left hand was slowly creeping for The Zwei Blade.

_'Shit!' _Kokonoe thought. _'Better make something up…' _After a moment of pondering Kokonoe responded by saying, "A soul is like data, I moved it to a hard drive."

_'I'm not buying that for a second! A soul is _not _like data you bitch!' _…At least that's what he wanted to say but he had learned to control and hide his emotions. "I see… thanks for answering my question…" Seth got up and walked out of the lab.

"Where are you headed?" the professor asked.

"I'm tired," Seth replied without looking back.

~An hour later

Sector Sevens infamous Red Devil had no idea how to give the information he had just received from the scientists to Kokonoe. They knew nothing about Terumi, but they had a lead on someone who knew a great deal about him and his current 'Hazama' façade. This was the lead she had been waiting for and he was practicing in front of the full length mirror that was in his room. "Kokonoe, I have excellent news! …No, not formal enough… Ahem, mistress Kokonoe, if you'd listen to me I have quite the interesting piece of information that your elegance would be interested in." He paused and pondered. "No, too formal, dammit! Wow, it feels like I'm practicing to ask her out on a date… I haven't felt this insecure since she installed a rocket on my –GIGANTIC TAGER-…"

He shuddered at the awkward memory. He sat in the oversized metal chair at the end of his room and took off his shades to polish them (the camera, however, did _not _capture his eyes so his eyes color is still unknown). He thought to himself how to present the info, he was happy and he was sure Kokonoe would be too but he wanted to make a big deal of the presentation of the info. He put his shades back on and stood up. "Kokonoe there's-"

His practice was interrupted by his two-way spring to life. "Finally found a bit of spare time, Tager come to the main lab, I'll listen to what you have to say now."

"Right away," Tager said before the connection went dead. "Didn't get as much practice in as I had hoped but…" Tager shrugged and exited his room. He saw Seth leaning up against the wall drinking a bottle of Captain Morgan and waved to the clearly drunk Impregnable Shield.

"Whoa… shix Tagers…? What hash de professher be'n doin'?" Seth asked. He was definitely smashed.

"Lay off the rum, Seth…" Tager said walking past the drunkard. Tager soon arrived at the main lab, pressed a button, and spoke into a small speaker. "It's me."

"Come on in, Tager," Kokonoe's voice echoed through the speaker and the doors slowly opened. Tager walked into the room the tip of his dark, spiked up hair touching the top of the doorway as he entered. "Did the two scientists Seth and Lambda rescued have anything interesting to say?"

Tager cleared his throat and stood as straight as he could. "Before they were caught they had read a file on the former lieutenant of Hazama, Terumi's current alias. Apparently he still has a friendly relationship with him and is on leave with a broken femur. He keeps a schedule two months in advance and in one month he's visiting his summer home in a town not far from here and plans to stay for a full month. I believe we can snatch him at the end of his stay without arising suspicion for a small amount of time and extract information on Terumi's whereabouts from him."

A grin crept across Kokonoe's face. "We've got that son of a bitch… only problem is we've got to wait two months to grab his subordinate and that could be a problem… but once that's up we can swoop in and extract all the information we need!" Kokonoe performed a celebratory motion only to hit her elbow on her desk.

"Actually this could be a test for Seth to see how well he blends in, he could become a part of the community, gain the subordinates trust, and interrogate him at the last moment. He stayed under the Library's radar for four years so two months ought to be no problem," Tager said sitting in his massive chair.

"Hmm… sounds good to me, I'll assign Lambda this mission as well, she requested to accompany The Shield on his next mission and after a bunch of more intense missions I think she deserves a low key, less violent mission," Kokonoe said rubbing her elbow. "That bastard is going down… just you wait Terumi…"

"Shall I call them in for briefing?" Tager asked.

"Go ahead," Kokonoe said nodding.

"Alright, a word of warning though, Seth is well… drunk…" Tager said scratching the back of his head. Tager adjusted the channel on his built in radio. "Lambda, Seth, Kokonoe wants to see you both at the lab, now."

"Yeshurie bobby doo! Sheth ish on hisssss way!" an incredibly drunk, hopelessly alcoholic Seth said into his own radio.

"Acknowledging command, now moving to lab," Lambda had teleported right there and Seth followed in almost five minutes later stumbling in a line that could inspire the worlds most terrifying rollercoaster.

"Wuz up peeps?" Seth asked falling onto the desk with the only thing stopping his fall being a half empty bottle of Captain Morgan.

"Friggen' drunkard…" Kokonoe muttered. "We have a lead on Terumi, apparently one of his former subordinates as Hazama is coming to town in a month and we want both of you to be there to gain his trust and intercept him as he leaves."

"Woohoo! Lez shelebwate wif RUM!" Seth shouted raising his bottle into the air and taking a long guzzle.

"Blood toxicity levels above fifteen percent, activating anti-drunk protocols," Lambda said.

"Huh?" Seth lazily turned his head towards Lambda and was greeted with a massive slap across the face that made Seth do a full, stationary 360 before falling forward. "Sonuvabitch that stung! What the hell Lambda?"

"Task completed," Lambda said adjusting her new visor and turning her attention back to Kokonoe.

"…As I was saying I want you guys to intercept him and make him talk," Kokonoe said cleaning up the chips that spilled out of her bowl as a result of Seth falling on her desk. Speaking of whom, he now had a red mark in the shape of Lambda's hand on the left side of his face. "I'm sending you guys tomorrow so you'll have a month to adapt to the community and blend in."

"Understood," Lambda said nodding. She pressed her hand, more gently this time, to the area of Seth's face she had slapped. "Hand match: nine seven percent. Sorry…"

"It's fine…" Seth said, now sober, and taking Lambda's hand off his face. "So a little over an hour after I get back from a mission and you're already sending me on another one? I want a raise…"

"You're not even paid!" Kokonoe shouted.

Seth began grumbling under his breath. "Best you both get to bed early tonight, tomorrow you guys leave, we'll take care of the paperwork and decoration of the house you'll guys be staying in. And your clothing might attract unwanted attention so I'll prepare suitcases for you," Tager said shifting in his chair.

"But I like my jacket…" Seth said pulling the dark colored, long, warm looking jacket closer to his body.

"Listen Shield, that jacket is definitely going to make you stand out from the crowd as it's _exactly _what you're wearing in your wanted posters. As for Lambda… as if I need to comment…" Tager said.

Kokonoe looked at her watch. "Better get yourselves ready, that bastard is going down…"

End chapter.

Seth and Me: RAVENS WIN THE SUPERBOWL BITHCES! WOOHOO!

Lambda: Lambda wishes it was the Jets…

Me: I like the Jets… Sanchez can go to hell…

Tager: I for one wish it were the Redskins.

Seth: Of course you do Tager…

Me: The Ravens are awesome! Way to go out with a bang Ray Lewis! Let's win again next year!

Seth: Yeah! Go Ravens!

Kokonoe: Umm… I dunno how to break it to you guys but I'm a diehard Steelers fan and anyone who likes the Ravens can go die in a fire in my book.

-everyone stares at Kokonoe with murderous intent-

Kokonoe: What?

Me: -nods at Seth and Seth nods back-

Seth: -takes out small button and presses it-

Kokonoe: Hey! Somebody say something, dammit! –a hole opens beneath Kokonoe's feet and she falls into the darkness- -screams- Ow! I landed on my ass… Wait… what the hell is that thing…? Wait; is that a… giant raven? Oh shit! No… don't come near me… no don't! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

-door closes-

Tager: I-I should go now… -leaves in a hurry-

Seth: Is there anything inbox?

Me: Actually yes! –opens letter- Souledgerev wants you to look up Lambda under… rule 34… I. Want. In.

Seth: -opens laptop- Ok… -typing- Oh hell yeah… -nosebleed-

Lambda: What is ally, 'Seth Kain', looking at? –attempts to look over Seth's shoulder-

Seth: Go eat a lollipop. –tosses lollipop into distance and Lambda chases after it- Now back to business… -stares at screen in an almost hypnotic state-

Me: Wait! Let me see! –holds tissue over nose and looks over Seths shoulder- -tissue begins turning red-

~two hours later…

Seth: I'm out of lollipops… -closes laptop in a hurry-

Lambda: -returns in a hurry- Can Lambda have more? –cute puppy dog eyes-

Seth: I'm out…

Lambda: -sniffles- D-Does Seth not like Lambda…?

Me: I have a lollipop! –gives Lambda a lollipop-

Lambda: -chomps down on lollipop happily- What was Seth looking at on technological artifact: 'laptop computer'?

Seth: I was… checking my email…

Lambda: Does email include lewd pictures of Lambda?

Seth: Wait what?!

Lambda: There's a mirror behind you…

Seth: What are you… -turns around and sees mirror- Oh shit! Who put that there?

Me: -Mutley chuckle-

Seth: Damn you…

Lambda: Does Seth find Lambda attractive?

Seth: -starts mumbling something, turns bright red, and sinks in chair-

Me: I think that's all for today! I hope you're all enjoying the book so far! Which original character (BlazBlue canon) that has _not _been introduced yet do you think Seth would get along with the most? Done! Leave me your thoughts in a review, ask a question etc. etc. and I will see you next time! Peace! And congrats to The Ravens!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Guess who _doesn't_ own BlazBlue or its characters? This guy!

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 12**_

__Lybra Valencia awoke in a cold sweat, she raised her right hand to her face hoping to see a hand there but alas, it was truly gone. In its place was a makeshift prosthetic. She tried moving her lower left leg as well and felt something move; she looked over and saw another makeshift limb. She was lying on a couch and saw one of her two pistols on a nearby table, she probably lost the other. "Ah, you're finally awake!" Lybra turned her head to the entrance to the room and saw a man who appeared to be in his mid thirties; he was wearing a brown vest over a dirtied green shirt and wore denim jeans with oil stains and walked in carrying a tool box. "Allow me to explain, I snuck over the fence to see what the commotion coming from the town was about and I found you bleeding out on the ground, I managed to stop the bleeding and took you here."

"Seth…" she said between clenched teeth under her breath. She had attended the NOL academy with him and was only a year older than he was; she had seen his face as he ran away. "Who the hell are you…?"

"Ah, pardon my manners, my name is Shoji Atmaksa, I uh… used to work with Sector Seven before I got kicked out so I can make you artificial limbs if you want them…" the man named Shoji said sitting on a stool.

Lybra raised her remaining hand towards the ceiling and looked at the bruises and healing cuts. It was a miracle she survived at all… But the NOL… She closed her eyes and remembered how the soldiers didn't even stop to consider helping her, how they just ran right by without so much as a backwards glance. Seth was at fault too, it was because of him that she had been as hurt as she had been. "Can you do combat suited prosthetics?"

"That was my specialty," Shoji said nodding.

"Well then I'm going to need those," Lybra said slowly reopening her eyes. Library serving bastards who wouldn't even consider the extent of her injuries and wittingly abandoned her… the man who inflicted these injuries in the first place… once she was ready they would all feel her wrath… "And I'll be the judge of how powerful they are."

~Meanwhile

First Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi was walking down the hallway of a local NOL branch; she had been assigned to assist in the Seth Kain case on the side and was walking back from the debriefing room after giving her account on what had happened. She was thankful that Hazama had saved her and was now on her way to say thanks. And, speak of the devil, she ran right into him as she was lost in thought. "Whoa!" Hazama said moving back to avoid spilling hot coffee on his suit. "Sorry about that Lieutenant."

"No, it was my fault…" Tsubaki said shaking her head. "I was actually looking for you, just wanted to thank you for taking me off that wall yesterday, I realize you were probably grilled for not pursuing Seth but I am thankful."

"Ha, it was nothing, just me doing what anyone else should've done," Hazama said scratching the back of his head with his free hand. He was secretly pissed at himself though; he had actually done something nice for someone? Ridiculous! "I was looking for you too actually…"

"Oh? What is it sir?" Tsubaki asked picking her head up.

"Just a heads up, a certain masked, puppet master colonel is looking for you," Hazama whispered. "He said something about giving you a new man from his squad to serve on the Seth Kain Task Force."

"I understand, thanks for the heads up captain," she said saluting.

"Oh it was nothing," Hazama said saluting with his free hand. "Now if you'd excuse me, paperwork is piling up as we speak."

Hazama darted past her clearly in a rush to get to his office. Tsubaki had continued her walk down the hall, the puppet master colonel, Relius Clover, genuinely scared her. Something about his disposition just sent a chill up and down her spine… Speaking of him… "First Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi?" came a deep voice from behind her.

She slowly turned around to see Relius Clover towering behind her. His gold plated mask hid his eyes and face making it impossible to tell what he was thinking. "Captain Hazama told me you were looking for me?" Tsubaki asked shyly.

"I am, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to… Sergeant Rapton Epsio, introduce yourself," Relius said looking to his left.

At the colonels side stood a stocky man who stood at a height of 5'9, he had turquoise eyes and wild short brown hair. He wore a blue NOL jacket but only wore his arm through the right sleeve and his left arm hidden beneath the jacket reminding Tsubaki of a Red Bull commercial she saw one time. He wore a long pair of combat pants with multiple pickets with two shortswords on both hips and an AA-12 strapped over his back. "I'm Sergeant Rapton Epsio; I take it you've heard of me…"

How could she not? He was a war hero from Ikaruga and probably would've made lieutenant had he not obtained a shrapnel injury three months before the unexplained explosion at Ibukido. She heard people call him 'Rapton the Scorcher' once or twice. "I have, I am First Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi, I take it you have been assigned to assist in the case of Seth Kain?" Tsubaki asked.

"I am here to do that yes, however I'm also here to serve as a medium between you and Colonel Relius here. He will deliver his orders through me and has told me to tell you to use any means necessary of apprehending this… shield," Rapton said crossing his arms.

"Now don't talk about me like I'm not here," Relius said fumbling with something behind his purple cloak. He eventually took out an intricate badge with an intricate crest on it and showed it to Tsubaki. "Now lieutenant… if the sergeant ever flashes this badge that means orders from him become tantamount to orders from me. If he does flash it then he will also have to prepare a secure line so I can confirm that I have ordered him to show it to you as to prevent an abuse of power. I'm also quite interested in this case as well; I was temporarily assigned to the academy at the time of his desertion."

He handed Rapton the badge. "Thank you sir!" Rapton said saluting Relius; Tsubaki did the same as the colonel walked off.

"Let's head to the archive room sergeant," Tsubaki said.

"Fine, lieutenant," Rapton said shocking Tsubaki with the disrespectful tone of his voice.

"Watch your tone sergeant…" Tsubaki warned.

Rapton, however, completely ignored her warning. "No I will not, what disgusts me about you is that you had your rank handed to you 'cause you were part of the Yayoi family. You performed no work at all and received your rank on a silver platter whereas I had to kill, destroy, and be injured in order to receive the lowly rank of sergeant! You never earned your rank, so you have not earned my respect. I'm not just going to hand you respect, you're going to have to earn it."

As much as it disgusted Tsubaki to admit it he did have a point and said nothing. She simply spun around, disgusted with the treatment she received. "We're still going to the archive room…"

~Meanwhile…

With her remaining hand Lybra had drawn what she wanted her prosthetics to look like. Despite her being sloppy with her left hand it still looked good compared to what most peoples left handed drawings looked like. "So, I want retractable claws extending off each of the fingers for a foot and a half. As for the leg I want inch long, retractable, talons. I also want a foot long blade from the knee and, of course, this will be retractable as well."

Shoji had finished scribbling down her requests. "You sound like you're ready to go to war… What were you doing back there anyways?" he asked.

"I _was _a member of the NOL chasing down a very dangerous man, but those bastards left me with those wounds so they're no more my friends than the man who inflicted them," Lybra said slapping the pencil down on the table.

"I think I'm staring to understand your motives…" Shoji said grinning. "Consider this on the house for a fellow hater of the NOL. My parents were killed in the Ikaruga explosion so I can sympathize with your hate."

Lybra smiled and imagined the clawed hand in place of the makeshift spare she had at the moment. "So when can you have this done by?" she asked. "I need it done in three months…"

"Give me some credit," Shoji said sighing and placing both hands on his desk. "It'll be done in two."

End chapter.

Me: This is the first, and possibly only, chapter in which Seth Kain has no presence! …Though him and Lambda are my fulltime co-hosts in these little post segments. I really hope those two a-

Rapton: Get on with it…

Seth & Lambda: Yes, get on with it!

Ragna, Jin, Kokonoe, Relius, Hazama, Jubei, Hakumen, Arakune, Solid Snake, Z.W.E.I, E.I.N, Hei, Yin, Roy Mustang, Cú-Chulainn, Mebd, Greed, Lelouche, Nu-13, Tsubaki, Siegfried, Scorpion, Cornelia, Minato, Nyx, Scar, Lust, Envy, and Vash the Stampede: YES! GET ON WITH IT!

Me: Okay! Where the hell did _they _come from…? Well then, this book received its first favorite yesterday and I'd like to thank the person who favorited it for reading my book and enjoying it!

Rapton: That's all well and good… but what was the point of this chapter, sir?

Me: -thinking- (Sir? I like that…) Mainly to introduce you, I plan on giving you a pretty good backstory and a badass power.

Lybra: Oh! What about me?

Me: Lybra… you're power is awesome, I'm pretty sure everyone wishes they could telekinetically control bullets. As for your story, I'll be sure to throw in a good one for this stories gunslinger.

Lybra: And what about that 'Shoji' fellow?

Me: I'm debating what I should do with him…

Lambda: Lambda thinks author, 'Shadowking7797', should do what he wants with character, 'Shoji Atmaksa'.

Me: That's the problem… not sure what I want to do with him…

Seth: Allow me to change the subject before this grinds to a standstill. Why don't you tell the readers your plans for this upcoming segment of Death to Destiny?

Me: I suppose I could keep it spoiler-free… alright… the next segment, where Seth and Lambda are undercover, could be called 'the calm before the storm', and by that I mean afterwards Seth kicks so much ass that it's not even funny. That's all I feel comfortable telling you.

Seth: And that's enough.

Lambda: Adequate.

Rapton: Sir, how do we end these things? Pardon my ignorance but this _is _my first time appearing in one of your post segments.

Me: Kinda like this… That's all for today! Thank you all for reading in this far! I'll post more chapters when I can. And _please _leave a review, it really helps me out. So I'll see you guys next time. Peace!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: BlazBlue is _not _mine! How many times do I have to type this pointless thing?

On a side note I ask you in advance to forgive the ripping off of Rachel's gag reel that's about to occur. (No we have not reached Seth's official gag reel yet.)

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 13**_

__It was early, how early Seth did not know as his room was A: not equipped with a clock and B: he couldn't see the sun. He just knew 'cause he felt as crappy as he did on a Monday morning. He heard a knock at his door. "Ally Seth Kain, please initiate wakeup protocols," Lambda said through the door.

"I'm already awake," Seth said yawning and stretching. Miraculously, he did not have a hangover despite almost downing a whole bottle of Captain Morgan. He got up, took a shower, got dressed in his usual combat gear, ate a breakfast of eggs which he presumed were so close to the expiration date that he had rushed to eat them worried they might go bad before he finished. He grabbed a styrofoam cup of coffee and added, shockingly enough, Bailey's Irish Creamer before walking off towards the main lab. When he arrived he saw Kokonoe passed out in front of an unlit Bunsen Burner and shook her awake as Lambda entered the room wearing her usual armor with all eight swords still floating behind her back.

"Oh… are you guys ready?" the professor yawning.

"Confirmed, standing by while awaiting coordinates," Lambda acknowledged.

"Yeah, got my things packed and everything," Seth said nudging towards his suitcase.

"Good, I modified Lambda's teleportation ability slightly so now she can take two other people with her," Kokonoe said scribbling some coordinates on a sheet of paper and picking up a set of white, female clothes. She handed them both to Lambda. "The coordinates should put you right in front of the house Tager and I managed to set up for you, it's fully decorated and everything so no worries there. Here are your fake ID's." The professor handed Seth two cards with fake names and information written on them.

"Not a bad fake… I'm certain this will hold up for a month or two," Seth said nodding.

"That's the point! Anyways, once you arrive tell Lambda to change into those clothes, what she's wearing now would draw way too much attention. Try not to be dumbasses and you should be fine. I'll cut off our communication the moment you arrive, I passed out before I could set up a secure line so the NOL could easily tap into our communications, only send me a message once you've extracted the information we need ok?" Kokonoe asked trying to confirm if they understood.

"Right on, if I could stay hidden for four years then two months shouldn't be much of a problem," Seth said making a mental note of Kokonoe's poor sense of fashion by looking at the clothes she gave Lambda; what he was given was outdated by at least a decade.

Seth took a sip from his coffee… "And lastly, your Certificate of Matrimony." …and spat it out in a hilarious spit-take. I bet you saw that coming from a mile away didn't you?

"Searching definition of word 'matrimony'… searching… searching… searching… definition found: Marriage, or wedding ceremony," Lambda stated.

"I-I know what it means… what the hell Kokonoe?" Seth asked.

"Oh come on, you two _are _going to be living in the same household, you need a reason why," Kokonoe said sighing. "Don't act like a bitchy child…" Kokonoe stretched out and snatched Seth's coffee away and chugged the whole thing. "Whoa… my head feels weird…"

"It's Bailey's… an alcoholic creamer…" Seth grunted irritated.

"Alcohol? Why am I not surprised…?" Kokonoe asked throwing the cup down a garbage chute. "Now get out of here, every second you waste here is another second you could be spending blending in. Lambda, travel to those coordinates with Seth."

"Acknowledging," Lambda touched Seth's shoulder who quickly grabbed his suitcase before they teleported. They found themselves in a quite suburban area on the front porch of what would be their home for the next two months. "Target detected…"

"What are you talking about…?" Seth asked. He spotted a young and uh… lacking girl wearing an NOL uniform walking down the street. He swore it looked like… "Noel Vermillion? Is that you?"

Noel turned her head and saw Seth walking towards her. "S-Seth Kain? Oh my god it's been so long since I've seen you! And from what I hear you've made quite the negative name for yourself…" she said shocked to see an old face from the academy.

"Yeah about that…" Seth said scratching the back of his head. He would be at a disadvantage if she attacked now as he did not have Eins Gauntlet equipped. That was in his suitcase.

"I won't tell anyone… I had someone from Zero Squadron come after me 'cause I well… I saved the life of Ragna The Bloodedge…" Noel said slowly and carefully her hands moving closer to her holsters which held her revolvers.

"Yeah… I had to join Sector Seven in order to remain untouched and I'm on a mission for them right now actually. And I could use some help blending in. Let's just say Kokonoe has a terrible sense of fashion and I could use some help picking out a better disguise for my partner over there," he said motioning towards Lambda.

Lambda closed the distance in an instant. "Target identified as 'Noel Vermillion', proceeding with apprehending of target," Lambda said trying to throw a bladed punch at the shocked Noel.

Seth grabbed Lambda's arm in a safe place as well as the other one which she had brought back for a punch. "Hey! What the hell are you doing? Update that little system of yours and make it day she's a friend!" Seth said to the reactionless Lambda.

After a bit of hesitation Lambda finally said, "Understood, changing status of subject 'Noel Vermillion' to temporary ally."

"What was that…?" Noel asked shocked. "Y-You look like…!"

"Kokonoe practically stole her memories turning her into the doll you see here, if that's what the mainframe said to do then she'd do it," Seth said releasing Lambda's arms.

"Lambda is sorry," Lambda said looking at the ground. "Lambda is ashamed…"

_'No, it can't be… well, I'll just act calm, try and forget about it…' _Noel thought to herself. Noel chuckled. "It's alright, I've gotten used to people trying to kill me," Noel said with an unnatural smile on her face. She then reached for the suitcase she had dragged behind herself. "I think I may have some clothes that fit you, let's get inside first before someone walks out and wonders what you're wearing now."

"Understood, proceeding to location: inside house." Lambda walks into the house followed by Seth and Noel. What they saw once they walked in were fake pictures of Lambda and Seth at the beach, at a casino, in a bar, and finally a… wedding photo?

"Wow, they sure went all out decorating this didn't they…?" Seth said whistling at how well decorated the house was. They walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom. "Alright, let's get this fashion show on the road."

"Pick out what you like and try it on ok?" Noel said handing Lambda the suitcase. "But first we're going to need to do something about all that armor…"

"Understood." The eight blades that floated behind Lambda clattered to the ground and she removed her visor revealing her ruby eyes. She then began to remove her wrist blades as well.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Getting undressed," Lambda said flatly.

For Seth this was an instant –SCÁTH-SOLAS BLADE-. He began blushing madly and tried to speak but no words would come out. "Y-You don't do that right in front of people!" Noel said grabbing both of Lambda's arms. "Go into the bathroom and get undressed!"

Whether Lambda wanted to go into the bathroom or not was out of the question as Noel just kept pushing her back until she was all the way through the door. Noel pushed her suitcase inside as well and closed the door behind her. "That was a close call…" Noel said wiping her brow.

_'As much as I'm ashamed to admit it to myself I wish Noel didn't do that…' _Seth thought to himself.

"I can't really understand, I heard you killed three NOL soldiers but I don't see why," Noel pondered.

"They attacked me; it wasn't very nice of them at all… How 'bout you? Why'd you save Ragna The Bloodedge? If you let him die you wouldn't have the library at your heels either," Seth asked.

Noel sighed and remained silent. She didn't understand it herself. Why save a wanted criminal? "I honestly have no idea…"

Seth laughed and said, "You don't know? Ha! That decision changed your life forever! I'd remember why I would make a decision like that."

"Then tell me why you left the academy," Noel said crossing her arms.

Seths grin faded and he leaned back in his chair. "That's a secret…"

"From one outlaw to another please tell me, confusion over why you left has plagued me for four years straight and now I see you again and have an opportunity to ask. I think I've earned the right to know," Noel said. Seth admitted to himself that she had a point.

"I wasn't going to sell my soul to an immoral, monopolistic organization," Seth said aggressively. Noel had just dredged up a horrid memory that Seth tried to shove into the darkest corner of his mind.

Before Noel could ask what he meant a voice came from the bathroom. "Status changed to undressed. Objective completed, now exiting bathroom."

Oh god, not another –ARAWN CHAIN-… More thoughts in Seths head, he was pleading for them to leave. More and more thoughts about –MORRIGAN RAVAGE- and –MAIRGNEACH AN OÍCHE DORCHA- and, oh no… was he –GAÉ BULGA-? Noel slammed her back against the door. "P-Put something on first!" Noel shouted pushing with all her might.

_'No! Let her out!' _that's what Seth wish he could shout but he didn't want to look like a pervert.

"Second objective acknowledged. Applying towel," Lambda said through the door.

"C-Can she come out now…?" Seth simply couldn't hold his thoughts anymore.

"Agh! Pervert!" Noel shouted still holding Lambda back with all her might.

"Hey she's better than you, Little Miss Great Plains!" Seth shouted. Oh no, he couldn't control himself anymore!

"Unable to open door via casual methods, now obliterating obstacle," Lambda said from behind the door. Noel shrieked and jumped from the doorway. But Lambda just casually strode out wearing a light blue tanktop and a miniskirt that was just too small for her. "Bluff successful."

"What the hell? You scared me to death!" Noel shouted.

"Lambda thought it'd be funny…" Lambda said timidly holding her arm.

_'She has got one nice pair of legs…' _Seth thought. He was _this _close to having a nosebleed.

"Uh… Seth? Why are you staring at her legs?" Noel asked narrowing her gaze.

"Appreciation of ally, 'Seth Kain's, manner of looking at Lambda, below twenty percent. Discomfort levels: above sixty percent," Lambda said shrinking further back.

"Yeah, go try something else on before we have a mess of blood to clean up," Noel said noting a trickle of blood making its way out of Seth's nose.

Lambda nodded and closed the door behind her as she walked back into the bathroom. Noel got to her feet and adjusted her hat. "I had no idea you could be such a perve…" Noel commented sitting back down.

"I'm a guy! I can't help it!" Seth said throwing both his hands into the air. He sighed and wiped his nosebleed with a tissue.

Six minutes later Lambda's voice came from the other side of the door. "Objective completed, now exiting bathroom," Lambda said before opening the door. Lambda walked out of the bathroom wearing an outfit that actually fit her this time. She wore a dark jacket with two pockets, a long crimson scarf around her neck, a pair of khakis pants, and a pair of boots.

"Wow, I have to admit that without that armor she's quite attractive!" Noel said smiling. "Now then, let's do something about that sword charm in your hair… Have a seat."

Lambda obediently sat in a chair in front of Noel who began undoing the knot of hair that was tied around the sword charm. "Now expressing displeasure of subject, 'Noel Vermillion's, treatment of Lambda's hair. Please stop."

Almost as soon as Noel finished saying that she got the sword charm out of her hair and nearly cut her finger on the sharp edge. Lambda's braid practically undid itself after that and hair fell to a rather incredible length. She had clearly never known a barbers scissors. Her hair was somewhat wavy and fell past waist-length. "Wow! Looking at her braid I had expected long hair but this is just ridiculous!" Seth said genuinely shocked.

"Severe difference in weight detected, nimbleness increased, ability to scan lost, ability to regenerate lost, combat ability drastically reduced," Lambda said blinking as she looked down at her lap. "Lambda liked her braid."

"Don't worry, I'll do it up for you," Noel said starting to braid Lambda's long-as-the-road-to-hell-and-back hair.

Seth figured this would take a long time so he decided to walk downstairs. He opened the fridge and his eyes immediately lit up as he spotted a bottle of Captain Morgan on the top shelf. He snatched it off and happily undid the cap humming and smiling as he took a swig of the delicious rum. He heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. He opened it and there stood a young couple and their daughter. "Hi, are you the new neighbor? We came by to welcome you to the neighborhood!" the woman said handing Seth a tin which rattled when he shook it. "There are cookies inside it!"

The man offered Seth his hand and Seth placed the cookies off to the side so he could shake his hand. "I'm Roland Steel and this is my wife Joan," the man said. "And this is our little girl, Ana."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm…" Wow! He had already forgotten his assigned alias! "Bréanainn… Bréanainn Bradán…" Wow… Brendan Salmon? What the hell was he thinking?

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bréanainn, may we come in and say hello to the rest of the family or is it just you?" Joan said smiling.

Seth contemplated his options. Well they would find out sooner or later about Lambda so it might as well be now… "Yeah sure, come on in… Lambda! We've got guests!" _'Please act as human as you can…'_

Meanwhile upstairs Noel had just finished braiding Lambda's hair. "Acknowledging implied request," Lambda said standing up.

"Wait!" Noel said grabbing Lambda's shoulder. Lambda turned around and looked Noel in the eyes with her blank, emotionless eyes. "Act human, you don't want to blow your cover."

"Understood, Lambda will attempt to follow through on Noel Vermillion's request. Lambda began walking downstairs followed by Noel.

_'This is going to be a disaster…' _Noel thought to herself.

End chapter.

Seth: Lucky number thirteen!

Me: Hello there Mr. Salmon!

Seth: Shut the hell up…

Lambda: Requesting allies, 'Shadowking7797' and 'Seth Kain', to stop fighting. Please stop.

Noel: And here I thought this was a happy place…

Me: It is flaty! It's also a place where the breaking of the fourth wall runs rampant so don't play dumb if we say something that seems a bit odd.

Noel: T_T Don't call me that… -sniffle-

Me: Whoa don't cry now…

Lambda: Have there been any recent reviews, questions, or answers posted to fanfiction, 'Death to Destiny', yet?

Me: No, nothing new.

Seth: Damn, where the hell is everybody?

Me: Dunno, but I'm out of things to write down for this post segment but I'm going to end it!

Noel: But-

Me: I make the rules here cutting-board.

Noel: Stop!

Me: And that's all for today! As for a new question I want to see if any of you can guess which language Seth's 'attacks' (used in censoring) are in! Do that and you get yourself a cookie! –waves chocolate chip cookie around hypnotically- I'll see you all next time. Peace!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: BlazBlue is not mine, bet you already knew that though.

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 14**_

Lambda slowly walked down the stairs and Noel closely followed her, eyes filled with worry. She could already tell this was not going to end well. Lambda looked to her left as she finished walking down the stairs and saw a young couple and their daughter, however she was unable to scan and determine their approximate age range. "H-Hello…" she said nervously holding her arm attempting to fabricate some kind of emotion.

"Hi! We're your neighbors, I'm Joan Steel, this is my husband Roland, and this is our little girl, Ana!" the woman she now identified as Joan said smiling warmly.

_'Unable to add file to the main system…' _she wanted to say but she would heed Noel's request and attempt to sound as human as possible. "L-Lambda…" She nervously directed a finger at herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Lambda! Who are you?" Roland asked referring to Noel.

"I'm a family friend, Lambda and I have been friends for a long time and I was just swinging by!" Noel said making lying sound like it was her second nature.

"Is that an NOL uniform you're wearing? I have a cousin who works there!" Roland asked.

"You guessed it," Noel said.

"So anyways, how long have you two known each other?" Joan asked shifting the topic back to Seth and Lambda.

"A few years, met one another in high school," Seth said amazing Lambda with his ability to lie.

"So you two are high school sweethearts? That's sweet," Roland commented.

"Yes…" Lambda said shyly. She was still trying to figure out what she could say to ensure that their cover would not be blown right off the bat. And so, because she couldn't figure out what to say, she hugged Seth placing her head underneath his chin.

"Hey! Mommy and daddy do that all the time! Stop copying my mommy and daddy!" Ana said directing a finger at Seth and Lambda accusatively.

Seth saw an opportunity and leaned in close to Lambda's ear. "My alias is Bréanainn Bradán," he whispered.

"Acknowledged," she whispered back. "Is Lambda doing good?"

"I just have to take a picture of this! It's so sweet," Joan said whipping a camera right the hell out of nowhere and flashed a picture within the same micro-millisecond of time.

Seth's face had become so red it looked like he had eaten a jalapeño dipped in hot sauce and seasoned with chili powder and peppercorns. "I don't really like having my picture taken," Seth grunted.

"Sorry! It's just that you two look way too cute together!" Joan said laughing.

"Oh come on Joan, you don't have to take a picture of every last person you see…" Roland said sighing. "Anyways, sorry for the intrusion, we'll see you later!"

All three members of the Steel family walked out the door and Seth released Lambda but she wouldn't release him. "Lambda, they're gone," Noel said waving a hand in front of her blank eyes.

"Confirming… confirming… confirming…" she whispered to herself. "Confirmed, Steel family has vacated the premises."

"Wow Seth, you're going to have your hands full," Noel said sighing. "I'll have to leave before the Library catches on to me."

"I understand, while we're here both Lambda and I are going to refer to you as Nevada Plains as an alias," Seth said nodding as he attempted to gently wriggle free from Lambda.

_'Oh don't think that I don't see what you did there…' _Noel thought narrowing her gaze.

"Recommending purchase of common sustenance and supplies for daily living," Lambda said letting go of Seth.

"Shall we go?" Noel asked moving towards the door.

"Just a second," Seth lifted his Captain Morgan bottoms up and began chugging before Lambda took it away from him. "M-My rum!"

"Lambda does not like it when Seth is in drunken state," Lambda said taking a sip of the alcohol herself. "Head temperature rising…"

"Yeah how about none of you get drunk?" Noel said taking the rum before Lambda could take another sip. She walked into the kitchen and put it in the fridge.

When Noel came back she saw Lambda sitting beside the door. "Readiness confirmed," Lambda said standing up.

"You wanna tag along Seth?" Noel asked.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Are you really trying to pull the oldest trick in the book on me? I'm not tagging along just so I can carry your bags."

_'Agh, darn he saw right through me!' _Noel thought to herself. "Fine, we'll be back later."

The moment they got outside Lambda ran back inside. "Correcting error, goodbye Seth."

"Lambda c'mon!" Noel called from outside. Lambda ran back outside in a hurry.

Seth walked into the living room to the right of the entranceway and flopped down on the couch, he would have to get used to this new home as he'd be staying in it for two months. He closed his eyes and began to take a nap.

~Two hours later…

Seth awoke to the smell of burning meat, the sight of smoke, and the sound of Noel shouting at Lambda that she was doing it wrong. "What the hell?" Seth lunged out of his chair and had his sword drawn.

"Seth! Wake up and help me before she burns the whole place down!" Seth ran into the kitchen and saw Lambda casually attempting to fry a fish, or at least Seth assumed it was a fish, it was almost too burnt to tell. Noel sat on the ground breathing through a kitchen towel. "Get her to stop!"

"Activating shield!" Seth shouted gripping the end of the pan that Lambda was using… and that's when he remembered he didn't have it equipped. "Holy shit!" Seth tore his hand away before it could burst into flames.

"Ally injury detected, fumes on borderline toxic levels, ceasing cooking protocols," Lambda said turning off the oven, almost burning her fingers on the dial. Seth could only make out a figure he thought was Lambda through the smoke. Lambda turned on the sink and began to run water on Seth's hand. A painful moan from Seth told her to stop. "Ceasing." She turned off the tap. "Unable to research healing methods, entering standby mode."

"Don't just do nothing!" Seth shouted.

"Possible courses of action are unknown, Lambda is sorry," Lambda said as Noel got up and shoved open a couple of windows.

Seth began blowing on his burn; it wasn't too major; he had removed his hand so quickly that the damage was minimal. "Don't apologize; I'm the one who grabbed the damn thing."

The smoke cleared and Seth saw Lambda's eyes were watering from the smoke. Seth _still _couldn't help but stare at her in her new outfit. "Lambda does not appreciate being stared at…"

"T-Take it as a compliment Lambda… it just means… th-that he likes the outfit," Noel said in between coughs. "Let's not try that again…"

"Lambda followed Noel Vermillion's instructions all the way through, error does not belong to Lambda," Lambda said.

"H-Hey, don't pass the bucket like that!" Noel whined.

"Unable to research meaning of phrase 'pass the bucket', requesting explanation," Lambda said turning to face Noel.

Seth walked out of the almost cleared kitchen and saw four incredibly large bags right next to the door. Judging by the size of the bags Seth would've guessed they had bought out at least two stores. There were milk, eggs, meat, and loads and loads of unnecessary clothing "Clothing? You guys were only supposed to get food! How much did this cost?"

Noel whistled innocently. "Number unacknowledged by mathematicians. Number of zeros: four hundred and sixty one," Lambda said walking in carrying a receipt that was almost as tall as she was.

"What the hell?" Seth asked at the top of his lungs. "Where did you even get money like that?"

"My parents account… and I may have taken the credit card Kokonoe gave you while you were asleep…" Noel said shyly walking in behind Lambda.

"Oh that is it…" Seth said cracking his knuckles.

"Uncontrollable rage confirmed. Is Seth going to have to smack a bitch?" Lambda asked innocently.

"…Lambda, where did you hear that expression…?" Seth asked turning towards Lambda.

"Lambda looks through search engine, 'Google', when she has no other means of diversion. Lambda has found… unpleasant things…" Lambda said shuddering somewhat.

"Oh I can only imagine…" Seth said rolling his eyes. "Noel, do you honestly need all these clothes?"

Noel, who had by now shrunk into the corner, stepped out trying to pick her words carefully as she did _not _want to have a chain launched through her head. "Well, most of this is for Lambda. Sh-she's the one who picked them out," Noel said nervously.

"Is Noel Vermillion attempting to pass blame on to Lambda?" Lambda asked. "Lambda recalls being forcefully shoved into clothes, being called 'adorable', and seeing Noel Vermillion swiping Seth's card at the register."

_'Aww… she's just killed me!' _Noel said gulping.

"You are lucky you're a chick otherwise I'd leave not even a scrap of flesh left of you…" Seth grunted snatching the card from Noel who had offered it to him with shaking hands.

"W-We bought you something too," Noel said nervously.

"What?" Seth asked aggressively.

"Rum cake…" Noel said quietly.

Seths eyes lit up like stars. "Did you just say… rum… cake…? Where is it?" Seth said almost drooling.

"…We ate it…" Noel said after a moment of silence. She couldn't help it! She was just so damn hungry.

"Y-You what…?" Seth said, all color leaving his face. His eyes rolled back as he passed out and fell forward right into Lambda creating a domino effect which knocked Noel down too.

"Ally has lost consciousness. Ally weighs… too much…" Lambda said struggling to get up. She finally gave up. "Lambda can't feel… her legs…"

"Can't breathe…" Noel said. Lambda had landed right on Noels lower torso and was pinned down by the combined weight of both Lambda and Seth. "Tr-try and wake him up…"

"Seth Kain, please initiate wake up protocols." No response. "Please…" Still nothing. "Rrrrrruuuuuuummmmmmmm." The way she said it was almost hypnotic but alas, it did not work. "Now shouting… Get off Lambda's legs you Celtic idiot." Still no response. Was he even alive?

"I-I think I've got an idea…" Noel wheezed. She drew a deep breath. "Oh my god! Lambda put some clothes on!"

"Huh…? What's going on…?" Seth asked stirring.

"Well low and behold… it worked…" Noel gasped relieved.

Seth slowly got to his feet followed by Lambda and Noel. "Lambda feels… uncomfortable…" Lambda said slowly backing away.

"Did I miss something?" Seth asked yawning. "I remember Noel saying something then I passed out."

"No, nothing at all!" Noel said quickly, he seemed to have forgotten about the rum cake. That damn drunk…

Seth shrugged. "Well, I say we kick off the first day in this home with something special, wouldn't you both agree?" Seth asked.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a pain much longer," Noel said smiling.

"A pain? Please… it's been four, nearly five, years Noel, and as long as you don't plan on telling the NOL of our location you can stay. And it might get boring if it's just me and Lambda trying to celebrating. At this point she's about as interesting as an English teacher on depressants," Seth said nudging towards Lambda.

"Emotional pain, confirmed. Loading crying sequence… loading… loading… loading… loading complete." Upon saying that tears began forming in the corner of Lambda's eyes.

"Nonononononononononono! D-don't cry, please don't cry! I didn't mean it; I think you're a very interesting person Lambda!" Seth said trying desperately to keep the tears from falling. A single tear slid down Lambda's cheek and he wiped it off. "H-Hey, will this help?" Seth took a cherry flavored lollipop out of his satchel; Lambda immediately stopped crying and chomped down on it after unwrapping it.

"Pleasure of taste buds, confirmed," Lambda said taking the lollipop stick from her mouth.

_'She really likes those lollipops doesn't she?' _Seth thought.

"So Seth, what exactly are you planning?" Noel asked.

"Well for dinner we should have some steak, beef stew, veal, bacon, fried chicken, liverwurst sandwiches, and rum!" Seth said excitedly. "Then after that we can get wasted while playing some board games!"

_'Leave it to Seth to recommend alcohol…' _Noel thought to herself while making a face. "I don't drink…"

"Tch… you're no fun, what about you Lambda?" Seth asked.

"Definition of 'wasted' unknown. Cautiously agreeing to oblige request," Lambda said slowly.

Noels eyes lit up. "Lambda you do realize you just agreed to drink so much alcohol that you'd likely die?"

"No…" Lambda said shaking her head. "Lambda doesn't want to die…"

"Relax she's exaggerating," Seth said rolling his eyes. "Well anyways, Lambda and I are going to be here for the next couple of months. Let's kick those two months off with a bang!"

End chapter.

Me: Can't really think of a good post-segment for this so I'm going to do something _totally _irrelevant!

_**Counting to ten in German! With… Lambda!**_

Lambda: Eins…

Seth: Eich bin ein Berliner!

Me:…You do realize that translates to 'I am a doughnut', right?

Lambda: Zwei…

Seth: Werewolf!

Me: She meant the number you idiot!

Lambda: Drei…

Me: Because it was dry I started to cry and wanted to die eating pie and rye…

Seth: Never. Try. Poetry. Again.

Lambda: Vier…

Seth: Last time I was drunk I veered off the road.

Me: What a horrible joke…

Lambda: Fünf…

Seth: I… can't think of a good joke for this one…

Me: That makes two of us…

Lambda: Sechs…

Seth: I really want to-

Me: -covers his mouth- No innuendo!

Lambda: Sieben…

Seth: I'm so hungover…

Me: Go see Ben… wait, these are getting bad…

Lambda: Neun… -kicks Seth-

Seth: Right in the neun!

Me: Pronunciation jokes suck…

Lambda: Zehn…

Seth: -meditating- I am currently in a state of perfect Zen…

Me: Probably should of thought of _all _of the jokes beforehand…

Seth: Ya' think? Wish you made it counting to eleven; I could probably come up with a few jokes for that.

Me: Yeah, midget jokes which will _not _be tolerated.

Seth: -sighs- You're right…

Lambda: Is that all?

Me: No, I have to say I'm shocked how many people have read this over the past couple of days! Thanks for reading it guys! …And apparently no one speaks any Irish Gaelic as I have zero answers to the question I asked last chapter.

Lambda: Translation requested…

Me: I'll let my readers do that, but I suppose I'll give them one: 'Scáth-Solas Blade' translates to Shadow-Light Blade.

Seth: Scáth-Solas Blade!

Me: Oh shi- -gets pwned- Th-the hell was that for…?

Seth: I dunno, you're the one who typed it down for me to do!

Me: Whatever… that's all for today! Question is if you could own one BlazBlue character for a whole week who would it be? Done! See you all next time! Peace!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 15**_

__Rapton Epsio sat at a desk in an archive room analyzing Seth Kain's file. It detailed how he had once attended the NOL military academy and how he had one day mysteriously vanished. They had ranked him an 'A' class criminal against the NOL and offered a handsome bounty but so far had no leads. This, however, did not surprise Rapton, if he could hide from the NOL for four straight years without any assistance then surely he could continue hiding, and with rumors of him joining Sector Seven there was a real doubt they would ever capture him. "Ibukido…" he muttered to himself. He was looking over all the things that happened the year of his disappearance and one thing that stood out was that he had only just returned from a trip to Ibukido. He looked at his watch and stood up from his desk; it was time for his lunch break.

The sergeant left the archive room and walked towards the cafeteria. First Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi had recently left to track down the deserter Jin Kisaragi and Rapton was currently searching for information he could share upon her return as per his orders. He may not respect Tsubaki but he still had to follow her orders or risk demotion. He wished the colonel did not assign him to her but he respected Relius and his judgment so he would deal with it. Speaking of Relius he saw the puppetmaster colonel walking away from the cafeteria right now so Rapton approached him. "Ah, sergeant, were you searching for me to report something?" Relius asked after taking a sip from his '#1 Dad' coffee mug.

"Sir, upon doing some research in the archive room I've discovered that the target took a trip to Ibukido before abandoning the academy. I'm not certain if this matters but I felt I'd share this bit of information with you," Rapton said saluting.

Relius smiled as if he had realized something. "I understand, good work sergeant, I think I've just discovered something…" Relius stated. "When I was assigned to the NOL academy to fill in for a retiree while they searched for someone new I one day discovered the files on my desk somewhat disturbed. One of these files detailed a lab in Ibukido, that's purpose is classified at your level, that was attacked by what the report described as a mysterious Ars Armagus wielder a week later while the students were off at holiday break. Apparently this unknown Armagus wielder had attempted to assist someone's escape but in the end he failed. The day after Seth abandoned the academy I discovered another file detailing this lab had been disturbed. Once he left I received reports from his classmates that when he returned he was awfully short with them and appeared almost depressed. I believe this mysterious Ars Armagus user might have been Seth Kain."

"That's very perceptive of you sir, but how does this help the investigation?" Rapton asked.

"Well for starters I do believe I understand his motivations for desertion and secondly this is proof that Seth isn't as much of a ghost as we thought he was," Relius responded. "Now then sergeant, I want you to look into the incident at the prison that recently occurred and I want a report on _everything, _from what the scientists discovered that inspired the order for a hasty trial and execution, to the details of their escape."

"I understand sir, it will be done," Rapton said saluting Relius as he walked away. One thing was for sure, in the mind of Rapton Epsio, Seth wasn't just some random criminal; he was a great warrior worthy of respect.

~Meanwhile

Lybra Valencia sat atop the roof of Shoji's house and surveyed the surrounding area. It was in the city with buildings and people as far as the eye could see. She looked to her left and saw the prison on the horizon. She laid back and looked at her hand and closed her eyes remembering her time at the academy…

_'You idiot you could've gotten yourself expelled!' Lybra was scolding a slightly hungover Seth. 'What the hell were you thinking? Going out and drinking last night… you may be getting high marks but you act like a moron!'_

_ 'Lybra calm down! Noel covered for me and backed up my alibi so I'm fine,' Seth said sighing._

_ 'And she nearly got expelled too!' Lybra said getting angrier. Seth was so stubborn sometimes she wanted to sock him right in the face. 'Telling the office that you went to see some psychic and that it was probably an after effect of hypnosis was a ridiculous excuse… Not to mention Noel had to put on that _ridiculous _outfit to make it stick.'_

_ 'That was her choice, not mine,' Seth grunted._

_ 'That doesn't matter! She still was nearly kicked out of here because of your idiocy. You damn drunk…' Lybra said sighing and sitting across from Seth. She took a couple deep breaths and calmed herself. She and Seth had dated once for a couple of months and she knew how stubborn he could be so she knew she had to calm herself. 'Look, point is you did something stupid to yourself and it impacted your friends negatively. You never stop to think how these sort of decisions impact the people closest to you, next time you feel the urge to get wasted try and resist it. Your liver will thank you for it.'_

_ Seth knew he could be selfish. He grew up on the idea that he would do anything and everything to sustain himself without needing anyone to support him. It clearly impacted him and it became the law on which he governed himself; do anything and everything for the sake of self preservation. 'I'll try…' Seth said slowly after a moment of silence._

That memory was quite vivid in Lybra's mind, she always treated Seth like a younger brother and she still couldn't believe he was the one who took her hand away. "Hey! Lybra! I'm ready to start the first measurements!" Shoji called from below.

"Coming," she called back. She slid down and off the roof and nearly fell when she hit the ground, still not accustomed to the temporary replacement leg. She would have no regrets for exacting her vengeance; she knew that the Seth she knew from the academy was long dead.

~a few hours later, elsewhere…

Noel had literally pleaded with Seth to refrain from drinking tonight and Seth reluctantly agreed. Noel and Lambda, on the other hand, had purchased two twelve packs of Guinness just for themselves and Seth was now glaring at Noel from across the table which had a game of Sorry atop it. "What's with the look Seth? It's not like we're doing anything illegal…" Noel said.

"Well you restrict my access to alcohol and then you go ahead and buy enough to get yourselves drunk? Way to not be hypocrites!" Seth said throwing his hands into the air.

"Are you… mad?" Lambda asked quietly.

"No… just annoyed," Seth responded leaning back in the couch which both he and Lambda sat on. "Godammit Noel, I thought you said you didn't drink!"

"I-I lied," Noel said attempting a nervous smile.

"Of course you did," Seth grunted. "Now are we gonna play this damn thing or what?" Both Lambda and Noel agreed that they should get to playing the game and set up the board with Seth playing green, Noel blue, and Lambda red. "Lambda, you go ahead and go first."

"Lambda does not know how to play this game…" Lambda said embarrassed.

"Well it's quite simple really…" Seth began explaining. "You draw a card from the top of the deck..." Seth picked up Lambda's hand and helped her draw a card. "If you draw a one or a two you can move one of your pieces from the starting point, if it's a two you can draw again. See? You got a two so you can move one of your pieces from start and draw again."

Lambda obeyed Seth's instructions and moved one of her pawns from start and drew again. This time she got a twelve. "This seems easy…"

"It's mostly luck," Noel commented. "You must be lucky today, you got a twelve!"

"Y-Yay…? Is this the appropriate reaction?" Lambda asked.

"Well, it's fine to be happy but try and not go overboard with it ok?" Seth asked as he drew a card. "A seven, so I cannot move a piece. But look here, if I had two pieces out I could split the movement."

"Understood…" Lambda said nodding.

"A four," Noel said disappointedly as she drew her card. "Man, I always hate these things… you can never move forward with them, you always have to move backward…"

"Why?" Lambda asked.

"'Cause those are the rules," Noel said sighing. "It's your turn Lambda."

Lambda took a long sip of the beer that sat next to her and emptied it before drawing another card, this one was a ten. "Happiness confirmed…" Lambda held her head for a second before cracking open another beer.

"Nice," Seth said drawing a card from atop the deck. "A one! I can move a piece out now." Seth brought one of his green pieces out of his start zone.

Noel drew a card and smiled and showed the group her two. She drew one more and it was an eight. "I get the feeling this is gonna be a good game!" Noel said happily taking a sip of her beer.

Lambda drew one of the cursed 'Sorry' card from the top of the deck. "According to the instructions Lambda is supposed to take the place of one of her opponents and send them back to start." Lambda pointed a finger at Noel.

"Why me? Seth is closer to your finish point!" Noel asked shocked.

"Lambda likes Seth more," she replied flatly. "Sorry…"

"That's not very nice…" Noel said sighing and moving her piece back to start allowing Lambda's piece to take her place.

Now, I'm not going to list move for move what happened so let's fast forward a bit shall we? A bunch of moves later Seth's green piece is right in front of Lambda's safe zone and Noel had just drew a four after a two and was in a decent position. "Is it Lambda's turn?" Lambda asked looking at Seth.

"Go right ahead," Seth said. He was frankly amazed that Lambda had now finished her third beer, at first sight she didn't looked like a person who would drink.

Lambda drew a card. "Please forgive Lambda, Seth…" Lambda showed Seth another 'Sorry' card and booted him right off the board.

Seth was slightly irritated that he was off the board now but how could anyone stay mad at a face like that? "Damn… ah well." Seth drew a card of the top and sighed as he threw a ten into the pile.

Noel took a sip of her beer and fumbled with the card on the top of the deck. "A… a seven…?" She appeared somewhat dizzy and moved her piece so it was one away from her score zone.

Seth had tallied the beer total at Noel: five and Lambda: three. That was about to change as Lambda discarded her fourth beer can; her face appeared slightly red and she took out a new one. "Drawing…" With a little bit of difficulty she drew a ten from atop the deck and moved her piece along as such.

Seth drew a useless eleven and reached for a beer only to have Noel sloppily slap down his hand. "Y-You no drink… where be teh vodka…?"

"Vodka?" Seth asked confused.

"Vodka… jes' like back in good 'ole Russia…" Noel said imitating a horrible Russian accent and drawing a four. "Ah… crap…"

"Subject, 'Noel Vermillion', is not Russian…" Lambda said drawing a one and bringing out a second piece.

"Yesh ah ammmm! Youz jus' be jealous…" Noel said taking a clumsy sip of beer.

"Wow… and here I thought _I _was crazy when drunk…" Seth said amazed.

Noel hiccupped before raising her can and shouting, "I swear to drunk I'm not god!"

Seth drew a twelve and discarded to it. Where the hell were all the ones and twos? "Itza be meh turn!" Noel drew another four. "Ah, niet! Niet, niet, niet!"

"Just because you say 'no' over and over again in Russian it doesn't make you Russian," Seth explained.

"Yes it doesh!" Noel said defensively.

"L-Lambda's turn…" Lambda reached towards the deck over Seth and fell on him while looking at her card. "Sorry Seth…" She gazed at her one and impartially booted Noel's piece off the board.

"Lambda, you can get off me now…" Seth said blushing slightly.

"Lambda ish… c-comfortable…" Lambda said cozying up to Seth and closing her eyes.

"Whoa! …A-Actually you can stay there if you want…" Seth said after a moment of thought.

"Wha the heyll? Lambda ish a jerk!" Noel said completely shocked by the almost immediate turn of events in the game. "Well dasvydania!" Noel almost knocked down the deck and drew a three. "Dammit!"

"Ish S-Seth hot… in that jacket…?" Lambda asked slowly trying to take off Seth's jacket, almost pinning him down.

"Awkward…" Seth muttered as Lambda tried to remove his jacket. He managed to reach by Lambda and draw a twelve. "You've gotta be kidding me…" Seth groaned putting another high value card in the discard pile. And so they had to shuffle the deck as they were now out of usable cards. So let's fast forward again shall we? Thirty minutes later Lambda had now downed three additional beers, had now also removed Seth's boots, socks, and sword scabbard, and had two of her pieces in the safe zone. Noel had downed six more, was _still _convinced she was Russian, had thickened her fake accent, and had been booted back to start from optimal positions six times. As for Seth… he was still sober (shocking I know!), was blushing madly, and had still not managed to move a single piece out of start even though he consistently got high value cards. "I-I'm actually enjoying this game…"

"That'sa becaushe yer a pervy perve…" Noel said throwing another beer can off to the side and drawing a three putting herself right at the mouth of her safe-zone and narrowly missing Lambda's piece which was now one behind hers.

"Turn is… L-Lambda's…" Lambda fumbled with the card and read off a one. "S-shorry…" She once again trolled Noel and knocked her piece back to start.

"I 'aint havin' fuuuun! We should play shome Russian Roulette! Shtakes are high and it be fuuuuun!" Noel said crossing her arms and making a pouting face.

"IQ… likely below five…" Lambda said resting her head on Seth's chest. Seth's face was glowing like the sun on a Saharan afternoon.

"Lambda… I think you should lay off the booze…" Seth muttered.

"Does Seth n-not like… Lambda…?" Lambda said looking up at him with her adorable, but drunk, eyes.

Not those eyes again… it was impossible to say no to anyone with eyes that adorable. "On wit' de game!" Noel said chugging another beer.

"Ok…" Seth drew a ten. He wanted t- y'know what? He didn't give a rat's ass anymore.

"Meh turrrrrn," Noel said drawing a car. "Da! An eins!"

"That's German!" Seth said calling her out.

"No it ishn't!" Noel said defensively moving her pawn out of the start.

"Lambda is hot… in her scarf…" she removed her long scarf and placed it to her right. "Turn…" She reached towards the pile with a shaking hand and drew a two.

"Shit!" Noel cursed as she had her hopes crushed yet again as Lambda booted her piece away.

"My turn," Seth said quickly before they could become sidetracked again. He predicted a ten. And whoopty doo! Guess which number he drew? "Oh you've gotta be shittin' me…"

"Lambda's hot in her jacket…" Lambda slowly undid the buttons on her jacket and removed it revealing a dark colored tanktop underneath. "N-Noel… turn…"

"Shuuuuuut up ye' cheatin' jerk! Meh freeend Shtalin will whoop yer ass if ye' don't shuddup!" Noel interrupted. She missed the pile a few times attempting to snatch the top card and finally succeeded. "It'sh a… four… Gah!"

Now we shall skip ahead another ten minutes! Lambda had taken off her socks and shoes and was cuddling up close to a, red as a man who ate a bottle of peppercorns, Seth, had drank two more beers, and now had her two last pieces in the safe zone, one of them three spaces away and the other four. Noel had drank another four beers, was now slurring her words extremely (combine that with her hideous Russian accent and she was as easy to understand as Arakune on crack), and had been booted back another two times. As for Seth, he was now slowly stroking Lambda's hair on her insistence, had still not been able to move a single piece from start, and was redder than Heinz's all natural ketchup. "I-I don't even care about the game anymore," Seth said as Lambda brought herself in tighter. "Lambda, what is wrong with you today? …Aside from being drunker than Captain Morgan himself on Saint Patrick's Day…"

"Lambda… doeshn't know…" Lambda said closing her eyes.

Seth knew it was his turn and drew a card. Wait… was that a one? Did he actually draw a one? His heart began to beat faster, he felt a drop of sweat slide down his cheek… then he moved his thumb and it was another eleven… "Y'know what? Screw this game. I've got about all the entertainment I need hugging me right here!"

"And jhusht whazt de' ye' mayn boh dat?" Noel said the scent of her drunken breath reaching Seth's nostrils. "It'za beh mah turn!" Noel took a deep breath and closed her eyes… she was only three spaces away from the safe zone… concentrate… _'Believe in the heart of the cards…' _she thought to herself in a Russian accent… she touched the card atop the deck and performed a draw so epic looking it put everyone from Yu-gi-oh and other animes with cards to shame. She slowly opened her eyes… and gazed right into the face of the cursed four… "Heyll… KGB asshemblez!"

"They're all dead," Seth informed her.

"Whatevz…" Noel sighed. "There'sh nuh way Lamby can get dem' both in dere'!"

Lambda slowly reached for the pile and casually drew a seven. "L-Lambda… win…" Lambda moved them both into the safe zone and won the game.

"That'sh it wheresh de' gun?" Noel asked slamming her head into her hands.

"Damn she's good at this game!" Seth commented.

"G-Good...? She'sh drunk!" Noel said sobbing in her hands.

"I wish_ I_ was drunk…" Seth muttered.

Lambda snuggled closer to Seth and looked up into his eyes. "Again…?" she asked.

"Well first, you smell like you took a shower in whiskey and second, Noel is crying 'cause you destroyed her and lastly, why the hell are you acting this way?" Seth asked sighing.

"Sm-smashed… L-Lambda ish… smashed…? P-Please confirm if Lambda ushed it in the right context…" Lambda said quietly.

"Yeah you used it right, you both are so going to need a shower, you stink like… well…" Seth sighed, he couldn't believe he was about to use this analogy. "…like I do when I get home after a night on the town…"

"L-Lambda desiresh a… sh-shower…" Lambda said pulling her face close to Seth's.

"T-Timeout! This is getting _way _too awkward," Seth said nervously.

"D-Doesh Sheth… not like Lambda…?" Lambda said sadly.

"You bashtaaaard! She be goooooonna cry!" Noel said drunkenly. "Noooooeeeelllll wantsh a showa tooooooo!"

"And I thought _I _was a drunken slob…" Seth murmured under his breath despite having a highly intoxicated Lambda a mere six inches away from his face. "You guys are ridiculous… Noel, you are _not _Russian! Lambda, you have never acted this way towards me, I'm not sure whether to tell you to drink some more or never drink again…"

"Noel ish tiiiiired! Get Noel another beer Sheth!" Noel said waving her empty can in the air.

Lambda, who had her body in a push-up position over Seth's, found her arms had been growing weak from almost fifteen minutes of remaining in that position and collapsed right onto Seth. "Lambda ish… tired…" Lambda said yawning. Her head was resting right below Seth's chin.

"What the hell is going on here…? Lambda, isn't there some way you can undo all that alcohol you've drunk?" Seth asked sighing.

"Unable… to perform action… Lambda ish… able to perform others…" Lambda said. Lambda sniffed twice. "Sh-smell… beer…"

"Yeah, that's you! You're hammered!" Seth said.

"Sh-shleep… required…" Lambda closed her eyes and Seth felt her breathing and heart rate slow, she had fallen asleep right where she was.

"Yeah wait till you wake up… you're gonna have the hangover of your life…" Seth moaned not moving for fear of waking her up. "Noel, you shou-" Seth faced towards Noel's chair and saw the drunk, Russian impersonating girl asleep. "Dammit, I can't move without waking Lambda, and Noel is passed out and she can't help me. Well… guess I got no choice…" Seth closed his eyes and soon fell asleep despite the awkward position he was in.

End chapter.

Me: Just howling in the shadows!

Seth: …What the hell?

Me: I've been watching _way _too much Darker Than Black recently… but anyways Seth, I've found you a theme song!

Seth: I don't think anyone cares!

Lambda: Rudeness confirmed…

Seth: L-Lambda, you're not drunk are you?

Me: No she is not, trust me. When I was writing this chapter I intended to make it more of a filler chapter, the well of ideas was running dry but now I've planned out what I'm going to write for the next segment after the whole undercover mission is over. Seth, are you prepared to kick a _shitload _of ass?

Seth: Hell yeah! –muttering- I get some too right…?

Lambda: Seth Kain's words deemed inaudible, please repeat yourself.

Seth: N-No thank you!

Me: That's all I have for today! Wow, have not been getting any reviews recently… But here's a question in case anyone actually feels like answering! In just a couple chapters similarities between Seth and a certain mythological figure will become _quite _apparent. I want to see if anyone can guess who that is! (hint: he's from Irish-Celtic mythology) Alright, keep on keepin' on folks! Peace!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 16**_

___Sergeant Rapton Epsio was running down the streets of a city in Ikaruga, blood smeared on his face, swords in hand. He heard a yell from behind him and heard the sound of gunfire. Rapton spun around and pointed his swords at the three men pursuing him. The glyphs inscribed on his the crossguard of both his swords began glowing a dark red and deep flames replaced the blades of his swords. He swung his sword forwards and the flames extended forward like a whip incinerating his followers. 'I'm sorry…' Rapton said sadly, he spun around and took off. He was sent as a part of a scouting squad sent to check on the armory nearby; things went horribly wrong and Rapton was the sole survivor. He had, however, reduced the Ikaruga armory to nothing more than a heap of rubble, charred corpses and ashes. 'One thousand one hundred and seven…' He had been keeping track of how many men he had killed._

_ 'That's him! That's Rapton the Scorcher!' an infantryman shouted motioning down the street in which Rapton was running. Rapton hazard a look back and saw ten other men round the corner and chase Rapton._

_ 'Dammit… do you all have a death wish or something?' Rapton grunted to himself. He let the flames that were now the blades of his swords form a shield at his back and burned all the bullets that were flying towards him. He heard the sound of a nearby explosion, and by nearby I mean in the building right next to him. Rapton went flying against a wall and was surprised that the shockwave did not kill him. His flame shield vanished and the flames formed back to regular blades. He felt a sharp pain in his left arm and noticed a large piece of shrapnel stuck inside it. He could hardly move it._

_ 'I think he's injured!' an Ikaruga soldier with a gruff voice called from merely ten feet away in the cloud of smoke. Rapton pointed the sword in his uninjured arm into the cloud and let it once again turn into a long flame on a hilt, the flames took the form of a dragon and charged into the flames consuming all but three of the soldiers._

_ The smoke had now cleared up and the three remaining soldiers began firing at Rapton. Using some of his dwindling strength Rapton brought out his AA-12 and fired back. He was grazed on his right cheek but did not let the stinging pain bother him and he put shotgun shells in all three of their heads in three shots. 'One thousand one hundred and seventeen…' he said weakly._

_ 'There he is!' Four more soldiers carrying swords pointed at Rapton and charged towards him. Rapton looked at his gun and remembered that was the last of his ammo; probably shouldn't have wasted all of it back at the armory… They were too close now for him to use his flames so he got up and parried two blows from opposite ends with his right hand sword. His left arm flopped around like a helpless fish as the four surrounded him. 'No escape for you now!' Rapton ducked underneath a blow and slashed the soldier horizontally along the lower torso and blocked a downward slash from his right. He parried a second blow from the same side and threw his body into the soldier recovering his balance and avoiding a slash from the left. He spun to face the man to his left and let go of the sword in his, now useless, left arm which impaled the grounded soldier. Both the remaining soldiers charged at him; one went for a decapitating blow and the other directed a stab towards the heart. Rapton swiftly ducked to avoid them, cut off their feet, and slashed both their throats. 'One thousand… one hundred twenty one…'_

_ Rapton stumbled along towards the edge of town for a minute before collapsing by the edge of the road. He could make out figures in NOL uniforms approaching from the distance. 'Th-they're here…' Rapton said sighing. He began to reflect. He had killed many… 'I've destroyed their lives, their families, and their country… we soldiers are nothing but agents of death who are delusional enough to think we're doing the right thing… In war no one's doing the right thing, everyone's killing. Am I truly destined to be nothing but a destroyer? A killer? A 'justified' murderer? If this is destiny… then death to destiny…'_

Rapton woke up in a sweat. He had a dream about that day again… He touched his left arm, which was covered by a long sleeve, and heard a knock at the door. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" he said grouchily walking to the door. He opened it and saw messenger in an NOL jacket holding a letter.

"Good morning sir," she said saluting. "A letter from Colonel Relius."

"Thanks…" Rapton said nodding to her, taking the letter, and closing the door. He walked over to a chair in his apartment and turned on the morning news which began blaring about an approaching cold front that's supposedly bringing a snow shower with it. Rapton opened the letter and began reading. They were orders from Relius look for leads on the Seth case near Orient Town as that was supposedly where he spent the bulk of his time. He was ordered not to return to the main branch for a full week. "Leads on The Shield, huh?" Rapton sighed and placed the letter on a coffee table that was already littered with work detailing Seth Kain and his possible movements.

He had received his orders, they would be followed.

~Meanwhile…

Lybra Valencia had woken up on Shoji's couch again. She wasn't particularly fond of temporarily living in an older mans house but she would deal with it until she had her new hand and leg. She looked over at her gun and began to pass the time a bit by disassembling and reassembling it. When she was done she looked over at the temporary replacement, it was weak and she was warned not to stress it, not the hand she was looking for. Now that she had thought about it, her resolve wavered. Seth was always a friend at the academy… why would he suddenly leave? Why would he kill the three NOL soldiers sent to pick him up? And, most importantly to her, why would he blow off her hand and leg? She knew he didn't know it was her but she couldn't but feel dazed and confused. "Seth Kain…" she whispered the name to herself. "Well… I guess I'll just have to ask him myself…" She now agreed to herself that she would not kill him, she would simply ask him questions when she found him and hopefully guilt him into paying off his debt.

"Lybra! You awake?" Shoji called in to her.

"Yeah," she called back.

"I'm going out to buy a few screws for today's procedures and measuring! It's gonna be the last day you have that spare so your going to have to bear with a stump for a while," Shoji said.

"Right… get back here soon!" she called yawning.

"Now worries there." The door closed behind Shoji and Lybra leapt to her feet.

She walked into the kitchen and began pouring herself a bowl of cereal. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't take her mind off Seth Kain… "Don't think too hard, Lybra…" Lybra sighed to herself. She would track him down and then get the answers she was looking for.

~Meanwhile

Seth woke up and saw a peacefully sleeping Lambda relaxing on top of him. He had bet that she was having a pleasant dream as she was constantly muttering to herself something about orange juice, piña coladas, and lemonade. "Oh just wait until you wake up…" Seth grunted to himself still not sure if he could safely move without waking Lambda.

He looked over her and saw Noel sleeping in a relaxed position. Seth moved his arm an inch to get Lambda a pillow. Lambda's eyes slowly opened and she began moaning in pain and clutching her forehead. "Excruciating pain… identified as a hangover…" Lambda said not noticing she was still on top of Seth. "Oh… good morning… did Seth sleep well?"

"Like a rock," Seth said. "And you?"

Lambda was still not moving off of Seth. "Lambda slept well… however now she is in pain…" Lambda clutched at her forehead and let out a moan.

"That's called a hangover, that'll teach you not to get that drunk," Seth said sighing.

"Like it did you?" Lambda asked.

"Haha… very funny…" Seth said sarcastically. "C-Could you please get off me now? I feel very uncomfortable."

"Lambda's status is comfortable… why is Seth not?" Lambda asked tilting her head to the side.

"'Cause you're directly on top of me and, last time I checked, having a person on top of you is not comfortable…" Seth grunted.

Lambda got off of Seth and moved directly to his right, she was still awfully close to him but they in a nowhere near as uncomfortable position. Lambda looked at her shaking hands, she had yet to identify what had been the cause of the out-of-character actions she had taken; she wasn't thinking about when she was drunk, she didn't even _remember _half of last night, she was focused on the bizarre feelings she had ever since she first saw Seth. What was with her? What was clawing at the inside of her skull? Something she had shoved into the darkest depths of her consciousness when Kokonoe had implanted the soul of Nu-13 was making its move… there was only one thing it could be… "Confirmed… original soul has begun influencing recent activity…"

"Wait… Lambda what do you mean?" Seth asked his heart pounding.

"Soul of Nu-13, now preparing for a possible attack…" Lambda laid back and closed her eyes.

"Lambda? Hey, what's wrong?" Seth asked feeling her pulse. Judging by her pulse, breathing, and overall looks she had fallen back asleep. "I think I understand now… Kokonoe looks like your arrogance has gotten the better of you…"

Noel yawned and stretched awake followed by groans of agony and Noel clutching her head so hard her scalp almost bled. "And now I'm reminded why I don't drink… ugh…" she said groaning. "Aspirin… need aspirin…"

"Ha! Serves you right for not letting me drink!" Seth said chuckling.

"Shut up…" Noel said groaning.

Seth turned his attention to the sleeping Lambda next to him. She appeared to be resting peacefully but he couldn't un-hear what she said about an 'original soul'. He was pretty sure what she meant by that… _'Kokonoe is a pathetic liar…' _he thought to himself smirking.

"What's with the smirk? Do you take some kind of sadistic delight in my suffering?" Noel asked rubbing her head.

"No, it's not that," Seth said shaking his head.

Lambda opened her eyes and got to her feet. "Soul defenses placed, influence has not worn off… would allies, 'Seth and Noel', care for some eggs?" Lambda asked clutching her head. "Chronic pain confirmed…"

"Hangovers are a common thing to me, you'll live," Seth said patting Lambda on the head. "And as long as you don't screw up as badly as you did last time I'd love to try your eggs."

"This is a chance for me to redeem my honor as a teacher of the culinary arts!" Noel said excitedly.

"Noel, what you do is hardly culinary, and even less of an art," Seth said sighing.

"H-Hey! That's not very nice!" Noel said defensively.

"Lambda… will act by her best judgment… she will do her best…" Lambda said nervously.

"Please don't set the house on fire!" Seth shouted towards Lambda's back as she entered the kitchen.

~Meanwhile…

Kokonoe sat in her lab typing on a computer that looked so complex Einstein would probably look at it and go 'screw it'. She was hard at work trying to develop a secure line so she could give information to Seth and Lambda; she had also kept this mission between her and Tager, she suspected infidelity among her subordinates. "Kokonoe, it's me, I'm coming in," the voice of Tager came.

The two massive doors leading to the main lab of the outpost opened and Tager walked in. "Hey Tager, what's up?" Kokonoe asked resuming typing away at her computer.

"My magnets aren't responding as they should, it's nothing urgent, they just are unnaturally weak at the moment," Tager said.

"I see, I'll work on it when I find the time," Kokonoe said not even turning around to look at Tager.

"You seem to be rather interested in Seth, what do you think he and Lambda are doing at the moment?" Tager asked approaching the busy professor.

"Who knows?" Kokonoe asked not turning from the computer. "Only thing I'm really interested in is his shield…"

"It is an interesting piece of equipment isn't it? The aluminum prevents it from rusting; the titanium, diamond dust, carbon fiber, and lack of iron serve to make it incredibly strong without the issue of weight… only problem is all our experiments with attempting to get that alloy to stick have failed," Tager said sighing. "I'm not sure how he does it…"

"He said his shield absorbs seithr to maintain its strength… that's probably what's also holding it together," Kokonoe said shrugging. "But we've wasted enough of our annual budget just trying to gather the materials; we should abandon the project and focus on different matters."

"I understand… how is the creation of the secure line preceding?" Tager asked.

"It's just about finished… once this is done I'll be able to enjoy my New Years Eve…" Kokonoe said continuing to type on her computer.

"I understand." Tager nodded and exited the lab.

End Chapter.

Seth: And that, kids, is why we don't drink alcohol.

Me: Oh the irony of the statement… Happy belated Valentines Day people! I would have loved to update yesterday but…

Seth: Which reminds me. –pulls out heart shaped box of chocolates- Lambda, th-this is for you… -face is as red as a blood-soaked tomato-

Lambda: Symbol confirmed… heart… often used to symbolize love. Does Seth love Lambda?

Seth: Ye-

Me: Ha! Wait till you see the one _I _got you! Bring 'er in boys! –two men with biceps as thick as most peoples legs come in carrying a box of chocolates larger than Tager on growth stimulants-

Seth: Oh you've got to be kidding me…

Lambda: Desire for larger box confirmed…

Me: Is there a problem, Seth? –trollface-

Seth: Stop that before I strangle you with a chain…

Noel: What about me…?

Me: Your boobs are too small, if they even exist. Go to Ragna, I'm sure he'll give you a box of chocolates large enough to compensate. –chuckles-

Noel: Stop that! T_T_T_T_T_T_T! JZmostwanted, they're being mean to me! You guys better watch it, he's a marksman! –plays with teddy charm- Me likey!

Seth: I'm a shield! –shield coats entire body- And I might try that some time JZ, thanks for the recommendation.

Lambda: -thinking- (Lambda is surrounded by idiots…)

Me: Haha… I'm considering turning this into a series continuing the story after I complete this and play Chrono Phantasma. That's all for now! Peace!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Things still haven't changed! I _still _don't own BlazBlue! Shocking right?

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 17**_

__It had been half an hour since Noel had left the house on her own and Seth was debating their next move. What should they do now to blend in? "Is Seth thinking about something?" Lambda asked sipping a mug of coffee?

"Yeah… trying to figure out what to do next," Seth said biting his lip

"Are there any tasks that require our immediate attention? We are settled in, sustenance has been purchased, and neighbors greeted. Is there anything else?" Lambda asked wincing at the bitter flavor.

"Try putting some sugar in it… let me help," Seth helped her put a couple spoonfuls of sugar in her coffee and stir it. "I can't think of anything we have to do but that's the point, I didn't remain hidden from the NOL for almost five years standing still, I was always on the move."

"Confirmed, all necessary tasks complete. Lambda desires to… relax," Lambda said taking the spoon from Seth and putting two more spoonfuls in her coffee.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Really? I haven't really relaxed in a long time…"

"Current date is the thirty-first of December, New Years Eve." Lambda put the spoon down after stirring her coffee and took a sip. "Lambda desires to spend time with Seth…" Lambda looked down at her lap and crossed her legs.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing else that requires our attention today, I'll go ask the Steel family if there are any good pubs in town we can hit," Seth said getting up.

Lambda grabbed Seths arm. "No… just Lambda and Seth…" Lambda quickly made her hand retreat to her face which was somewhat red. "I-It's… warm…"

_'By Dagda… is she blushing…?' _Seth thought blushing slightly himself. "Are you ok?"

"Status, normal…" Lambda said before taking another sip of her coffee. "Seth… what is the explanation for the celebration of New Years?"

"Don't remember, it's been a long time since I've actually celebrated it, I guess it's a sign for new beginnings…" Seth said scratching the back of his head. "Some people also make resolutions, though I've never known a person that has ever upheld theirs."

"Lambda is interested, can Lambda make a resolution?" Lambda asked.

"Anyone can, it's like making a promise to yourself…" Seth said sighing.

Lambda finished drinking her coffee and said, "Lambda promises to assist ally, 'Seth Kain', in any way she can."

"Really? That's kind of you," Seth said smiling. "In that case I'll make a promise, no, promises are easily broken, a _geasa*_, to be there for you."

"Unable to search definition of 'geasa'…" Lambda said.

"It's like a binding, breaking it greatly weakens the person who made it, I've also made a geasa never to kill a woman, but I've also made a geasa to do whatever it takes to preserve my own life…" Seth said grunting. "Kind of placed myself in a difficult position…"

"Understood," Lambda said nodding. "What is involved in New Year festivities?"

"I forget…" Seth said embarrassed. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"What does Seth desire to do?" Lambda asked. Seth looked her in the eyes; he stared deep into her eyes. Despite the half-dead appearance on the outside he could see a semblance of herself; he would need to find some way to give her control of her body again.

"I have no idea…" Seth said sighing.

"Does Seth and Lambda have to do anything? Why can't we just sit idle and do nothing?" Lambda asked tilting her head.

"Not something I'm accustomed to doing," Seth said shrugging.

Lambda got up from her seat and placed her coffee mug in the sink. "Lambda is often left doing nothing… does she have permission to teach you how?"

"Ha, go on ahead…" Seth said.

~Meanwhile…

Lybra Valencia was standing outside of a fortune tellers with a pair of crutches. She figured that it was New Years Eve and the day before Shoji officially started working on her prosthetics so she decided to do something fun. "A psychic? C'mon Lybra I told you we could go where you wanted but do you honestly believe this stuff?" Shoji asked raising an eyebrow as they walked inside.

"Actually I do, now if you don't really care to be here you can leave," Lybra said flatly.

"Think I'll stay… something tells me that if you fell you'd be like that old bat on the life alert commercials…" Shoji said grunting.

"Shut the hell up, asshole," Lybra said glowering intensely at Shoji before approaching a middle-aged woman at a small desk.

"Ah, I had a feeling I'd be seeing someone like you here," the woman said smiling up at Lybra from her desk. "What sort of reading might I offer you today, or are you here to schedule an appointment?"

"Can you do a crystal ball reading? I wish to know my future," Lybra said somewhat excited. This was her first time to a psychic and she was looking forward to it receiving her reading.

"Of course I can! Just pay the listed amount and we'll get right to it," the psychic said motioning to a sign to her left which listed the prices.

Lybra struggled with her one hand but finally managed to pull out a small wallet and handed the psychic a small sum of cash. "Is that adequate?"

"Why yes, yes it is, now if you would follow me into the back…" the psychic walked with Lybra back behind a thin purple curtain. Lybra saw a dark painted room with a table in the center. Situated on the table was a deck of tarot cards and a crystal ball. Lybra placed her crutches off to the side and sat across from the fortune teller. "Simply place your hand on the ball and state your name…"

Lybra obediently obeyed. "Lybra Valencia…" A milky white smoke swirled from within the ball and Lybra could feel her heart race.

"Oh spirit sealed within this sacred crystal ball… let me peer into the destiny of Lybra Valencia…" the psychic chanted closing her eyes. The smoke began swirling almost violently and the psychic began shaking slightly as if she were having a seizure.

"Are you alright?" Lybra asked contemplating taking her hand away.

"D-Do not remove y-your hand…" the psychic said a moment before her eyes flashed open. "In your future I see you garbed in white bearing the power of human potential as a hand… I also see a wounded man garbed in black… as he draws his last breath you rush to ensure it is not such… that's what I see…"

Lybra's eyes went wide with shock. Could she have been talking about who she thought she was talking about? "R-Really? Is this genuinely what lies in my future?" Lybra asked taking deep breaths.

"I see what the spirits show me… it is up to you to either accept fate or fight it," the psychic said. "Also note that no fate is sealed, your freewill and actions determine what shall happen to you, continue on the path your on now and that _will _happen, if you wish to stop it from happening then you must take action to prevent it from coming true."

"Thank you very much for the advice, I'll be sure to put it to use!" Lybra picked up her crutches in a hurry and went as fast as she could out the door.

"Lybra? What's the matter?" Shoji asked chasing after her.

"Shoji, I'm going to have to ask you to fully concentrate on the creation of my new hand and leg. I have to save someone from meeting their destiny; I must bring death to their destiny…" Lybra said a look of determination sparking in her eyes. She would no longer be paralyzed with indecision; she knew exactly what she was going to do now…

End chapter.

*Geasa: Often used in Irish Celtic mythology, a sacred promise sometimes imposed by a deity or by one self. Breaking a geasa greatly weakens a person whereas upholding one greatly strengthens them.

Me: I'd love to have added the last part of that definition but that might give too much away.

Lybra: Eh, I suppose that's understandable…

Lambda: Unable to search definition of term, 'geasa'.

Seth: He just defined it for us Lambda, were you not paying attention.

Lambda: -shakes head- No.

Seth: Thought so, any more reviews?

Me: You have threat mail! AZ's threatening to bring Bang's hugeass nail down on you if you continue not being nice to Noel…

Seth: -grunts- First off, we always tend to poke fun at one another. Second, sometimes she calls me a 'Leprechaun Metal-head', not very nice. And lastly, -tone darkens as he smirks and eyes give off gray glow- I don't take threats very well, and my weapon isn't a Nox Nyctores… Let me tell you something about my shield, if you're too weak in general to wield it, it will probably kill you.

Me: Seth, please don't overreact.

Lambda: If reviewer, 'AZ', lays a finger on ally, 'Seth Kain', Lambda promises to fill the rest of his existence with mortal pain and indescribable torture.

Lybra: T-Talk about an overreaction!

Seth: I got a little something to show all of ya'! –draws sword- Disbanding codename 'T.Z.B'… now initializing True Name! –gray glow intensifies and coats his sword- Tarraing… Claíomh Fra-

Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa! D-Don't do it man! Save that technique for a later date!

Seth: -reluctantly sheaths his sword- Fine… you've got it saved for when I kick a shitload of ass, right?

Me: Yep.

Seth: Awesome!

Me: Well, that's all for today! Felt I'd update two days in a row as I missed my update on Thursday. Well, feel free to review and ask questions! See you next time! Peace!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: -insert obvious statement that I don't own BlazBlue here-

WARNING: The following chapter contains a headache-inducing amount of romance. And no, no lemon.

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 18**_

__The sun was no longer in the sky; it was the moons domain now. The clock on the wall read eleven thirty. Seth gazed out the window staring at the full moon. It was the first time in almost five years that he had done something for New Years. Lambda sat silently on a couch staring blankly at the wall, right now she was attempting to contend with an internal threat. When the soul of Nu-13 was placed inside the body of Lambda, Lambda's memories had been wiped and her soul was all but an empty shell. She took over the body with no difficulty. She deemed Lambda's soul to not be a threat and simply tossed it into the darkest corner of her consciousness, however she seemed to have had some kind of connection with Seth Kain as her memories had been reappearing and attempting to seize control of her body. It was to the point where every action she took and every word she spoke had an essence of the body's former primary soul. The worst part was that the more time she spent with Seth the stronger the soul became. Under normal conditions she would either attempt to kill Seth or abandon him however she had orders from Kokonoe and Lambda's soul would not allow that to happen. "You alive over there, Lambda?" Seth asked turning from the window with a small bottle of rum in hand.

"No damage or injuries sustained… Lambda is fine…" Lambda responded shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Didn't mean it literally… just fifteen more minutes," Seth said looking out the window again. Earlier in the day they had purchased a few bottle rockets as well as a cocktail mixer. They agreed they would monitor one another and prevent each other from getting too drunk, though Seth wasn't sure if he would try to keep Lambda's alcohol ingestion to a minimal or not. He looked over at Lambda who stared emotionlessly at a blank TV screen. He pitied her, not the soul she called 'Nu-13', but the soul of Lambda herself. First she was thrown into nonstop horrific experiments never having a say in what the scientists did to her and after she died she was resurrected only to have her memories erased and have another soul shoved into her body. She never felt freewill… Seth wasn't sure why he cared for another person; he had always lived by the law of self-sustainment, doing anything to remain alive. He remembered a time where he used to despise killing… but now he felt nothing… he was scared, scared of himself.

He was so spaced out he didn't even notice Lambda get out of her seat and sit down right next to him. "Is ally, 'Seth Kain', in deep thought over something?" Lambda asked as her shaking hand wrapped around Seth's, it moved without command.

Seth blushed as Lambda grasped his hand and shook his head. "I-I'm fine…"

"Signs of lying spotted, why is Seth being dishonest with Lambda? Did she do something wrong?" Lambda asked tilting her head to the side.

Seth shook his head again. "Nah, you didn't do anything…" Seth sighed and tried to look away from those almost lifeless ruby eyes. He felt something form in the pit of his stomach and felt there was no way he could lie to her. "Actually there is something that's been bothering me… something that's been scaring me…"

"Scared?" Lambda asked.

"Afraid, scared, whatever word Kokonoe put into that soul," Seth said still trying to avoid looking into her eyes.

"What is this object Seth fears? Shall Lambda terminate it?" Lambda asked putting another shaking hand on his shoulder.

"Ha, please don't," Seth said chuckling. "This might sound a bit silly to you but what I'm really afraid of is myself."

"Seth fears Seth? Illogical, requesting explanation," Lambda said.

"It's story time then…" Seth said sighing. "First time I killed was when I was eight, I was sent away to the NOL academy when I was four. Parents wanted to conceal my birth once my granda' found out about their marriage so they sent me there and changed my name to 'Seth Kain', I honestly kinda prefer this one over my other name. Three weeks after my fifth birthday my granda' found out about me and, coincidentally, a month later my parents were killed in a fire, many thought it was 'cause of a gas leak but I just know it was _him_… they could cover anything up, they seriously had enough money to make Solomon blush. Fast forward three years later and I'm visiting my grandmother, she was the only one in the family who cared for me at this point. So I'm just minding my own business walking around my grandparents mansion when I suddenly figure out that I'm lost, I tried wandering around but that just made me even more lost. I walk into the wrong room which was where my granda' kept his stupid dog, thing was an old war dog that even the families of The Duodecim were scared of. This dog was nuts, think of a starving pit-bull mixed with Clifford the Big Red Dog and a food processor and you get my granda's dog. Thing leapt at me and tried to tear me a new esophagus, I ended up fighting it and killing it. Boy was my granda' pissed after that… every night for the next month that dogs face crawled into my nightmares, I was wracked with guilt for taking its life. I killed four more times that year… each time in self-defense. But I couldn't shake the faces of those I killed… but as I killed more I began feeling nothing. Death no longer affected me anymore, I've become a monster."

"Y-You are… not a monster…" Lambda said an almost human tone entering her voice and her eyes becoming vivid. The emotion from her eyes fled as quickly as it came. "Lambda is curious… what was Seth's name prior to name change?"

"Guess there's no harm in telling you… it was Sétanta…" Seth said looking Lambda right in the eyes searching for the emotion he had just seen.

"Sé… tanta… Would Seth prefer for Lambda to call him Sétanta?" Lambda asked.

"It's been way too long since someone's called me by that name, I'd prefer not as it'd take a lot of getting used to," Seth said, Lambda was now one of the only people that knew his true name.

"Understood." Lambda looked in the direction of the clock which read 11:45 pm. Seth could feel her hand shaking slightly and he put his other hand over it.

"Are you alright, Lambda? Your hand is shaking," Seth said stroking it slightly trying to calm her down.

Lambda slowly took her hand away. "Lambda is fine…" Lambda said looking at her shaking hand. "Seth… do you like Lambda…?" Lambda could hardly control the words flowing out of her mouth.

"Eh? Of course I do! What kind of a silly question is th-"

Lambda threw herself into Seth and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She could hardly control her body; Lambda's true soul was attempting to make its move. "S-Seth… w-would Seth care to… dance with Lambda?"

The soul that belonged to Nu-13 had lost full control of Lambda's body. "Dance…?" Seth was so red he would put Tager to shame. "I… think I would like that…"

A small smile crept across Lambda's face for the first time in her entire existence. "One moment" Seth swore he heard a hint of excitement in her voice as Lambda ran up the stairs.

"What is she doing?" Seth wondered to himself. He figured it didn't matter and he drew his sword, he figured that the NOL probably had a detailed file on his fighting style so he would have to adopt the one he called 'The Bloody Dance of Cú-Chulainn'… Seth sat on the couch and considered reaching for the rum on the table in front of him but stopped his hand; he figured Lambda really wouldn't appreciate it if he got drunk. Seth looked at the clock and wondered what was keeping Lambda.

He heard the wound of someone walking down the stairs and saw Lambda slowly walking down the stairs in a strapless black dress which Seth thought made her look stunning. "Lambda's ready…" she said blushing slightly seeing the way Seth was gazing at her.

"I-I… wow… Lambda you look… a-amazing!" Seth said blinking rapidly.

"Th-thank you…" Lambda said crossing her arms over herself shyly. She had no idea how to react, she had googled dancing before when she was bored but she had no hands on experience. She slowly approached Seth and wrapped her arms around him. Seth wrapped his arms around her in return and slowly began dancing with her; he honestly had absolutely no idea how to dance so he just walked around the room rhythmically, holding her in his arms. Lambda rested her head against his chest and walked with him.

_'Damn… what do I do? I don't know how to dance!' _Seth thought biting his lip nervously but Lambda just rested her head against him. He felt her slow, steady breathing and the silky feel of her hair. _'I've honestly never thought about this but… I think she's beautiful…' _Lambda looked up at Seth with her crimson eyes, Seth thought he saw a vibrant spark within them, but this time it remained. "Lambda… I can't dance worth shit…"

"Lambda lacks the ability to dance as well…" Lambda said slowly. "But she's… enjoying herself…"

"I'm having fun too…" Seth said closing his eyes and pulling the girl he held in his arms closer. "Don't worry… you'll regain full control of your body, I'll make sure of it."

Lambda couldn't help but nod slightly. "Seth… can Lambda speak with you…?" Lambda asked.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" Seth asked releasing her.

Lambda sat down on the couch and motioned for Seth to sit next to her which he did. "Lambda has experienced emotions she has not been able to identify since the moment she met you…" Lambda said her shaking hand clasping around Seth's. "B-But now… Lambda can identify them…"

"Lambda…" Seth said blushing.

Lambda moved closer to Seth. "Lambda loves you…" Lambda said silently.

Seth honestly had no idea what to say, the vibrant spark of life deep within her had not yet faded. "Lambda, I-I think I love you too," Seth said playing with his hands nervously. "I think I have si-"

Lambda put a single finger to his lips to hush him up. She then leaned in and gave Seth a small kiss right on the lips. By now Nu-13 hardly had a grasp on Lambda's body; her soul had come back so strong she could not contend with its power, Lambda was almost completely in control. She leaned away from a speechless and motionless Seth Kain before leaning in for a second kiss which she held for a few seconds before parting lips again. By now the shock in Seth's face had faded and now there was a small grin of satisfaction on his face. "Are you… happy?"

"Yeah… never kissed a girl before," Seth said scratching the back of his head nervously. "With those four years in hiding I've never really connected with anyone, it was too risky. But now I can stop being detached… thanks Lambda."

"No, thank you," Lambda said another smile appearing on her face. She leaned in and began kissing Seth again as the sound of fireworks echoed from outside For the first time in her existence she felt happy, no fears of the horrifying tortures of the day ahead or emotionless views on today's mission, her soul was gaining control, and she was happy. When she was finished she rested on Seth's chest.

Seth could feel her steady breathing and the beat of her heart, the smoothness of her skin and the satisfying sense of her attraction, he wanted this moment to last forever. No more killing, no more violence, no more Kokonoe, and no more Nu-13. "Hmm… allow me to make another geasa… someday, Lambda; we'll be together and leave Sector Seven behind."

"That sounds… fine to Lambda," Lambda said wrapping her arms around Seth. She released Seth and moved off of him, right next to him. She crossed her legs, folded her arms, and began blushing like crazy. "Cheek temperature… rising…"

"Ha, that's you blushing," Seth said placing his hand on her cheek. "Damn, you are red. Is there anything else you need to get off your chest? You can tell me anything."

Lambda leaned her head on Seth's lap and he began stroking her soft hair. "No… but Lambda is thirsty," Lambda said reaching for the martini mixer. "Prior to getting dressed Lambda googled cocktail recipes." Lambda got up, took a bit of cranberry juice, pineapple juice, and coconut rum and mixed them together in the mixer. After a bit of shaking she filled two glasses with the drink.

Seth took one when she offered it to him. "This may seem shocking but I don't want to get _too _drunk tonight…" Seth said after taking a small sip.

"Neither does Lambda," Lambda said taking seat next to Seth and taking a long sip of her cocktail, finishing it in one sip. She poured herself another one and drank that in one sip as well.

Lambda was about to reach for the mixer again but Seth grabbed her wrist. "Keep it under control ok? I don't want your liver to become as damaged as mine is," Seth said poking fun at himself.

"Lambda could die tomorrow… Lambda wants to enjoy herself in case a horrible fate befalls her," Lambda said.

"Don't say that 'cause it's not going to happen, if anything bad is destined to happen to you then I will kill that destiny," Seth said putting a hand on her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek. "You _will _be safe."

Lambda brought Seth in tighter for a hug. "Lambda still desires to enjoy herself…" Lambda said quietly.

"You can, let's head outside shall we? People traditionally set off fireworks on New Years," Seth said taking her hand and walking outside with her. Both of them took seats on a small couch on the porch and stared at the night sky that illuminated with the multiple colors of fireworks under the watchful crescent moon. "I almost completely forgot what a real celebration looks like, man now I'm somehow regretting severing my ties with society!"

"Seth would likely be in an NOL prison if he had not cut his ties to the populace…" Lambda said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You're probably right," Seth sighed. "Well I guess the reason it's so mesmerizing now is 'cause it's now been five years since I've seen fireworks."

Lambda sat on Seth's lap and wrapped her arms around him, this maneuver startled Seth slightly, he wasn't sure what to say or do. "L-Lambda thanks you… for trying…" Lambda said slowly.

"What are you talking about Lambda?" Seth asked confused.

"Five years ago… Seth attempted to save her…" Lambda said.

Seth had really wanted to just forget about that. "I failed though, and it's the entire reason you're Kokonoe's puppet now…" Seth said silently.

"You miss a hundred percent of the shots you don't take… Seth took the shot and missed, but the shot deflected back to him and now he has a second chance… Lambda doesn't want you to stay in the past… Seth is close to succeeding… let Seth and Lambda force the soul of Nu-13 from her body…" Lambda said leaning in closer to Seth.

_'I suppose she hasn't garnered enough strength to destroy that cursed soul… but I detect a push from me and she can destroy that thing,' _Seth thought a small grin creeping onto his face. "Consider it done Lambda, I'll find something or some way to force Nu-13 from the body that isn't its own. I promise this won't be some ephemeral or fleeting dream, it _will _happen."

"Seth has encumbered himself with too many geasa already, don't bind yourself any further," Lambda said putting a finger over his lips. Her eyes were truly vibrant, not with the fear Seth had seen four years ago, but with genuine happiness. "What makes Seth happiest?"

"Happy? Never thought about it, it was always when I wasn't on some job for a vigilante I drank. Thought it'd fill the void I felt within myself, but the efforts to fill it were futile. But now you've filled that void so I suppose it's you who makes me happiest," Seth said his cheeks turning a tint of red as he spoke.

"Lambda desires to make Seth as happy as possible… this desire has been confirmed," Lambda said leaning in even closer; she was mere centimeters away from his face. "As a thank you… Seth has… been the only one who treated Lambda as a human."

"Th-that's what _anyone _should do…" Seth said the mere tint of red conquering territory all over his face.

"Nobody did… you were the only one…" Lambda said closing the last of the distance between them locking herself in a passionate kiss with Seth.

Seth looked Lambda right in the eyes. The spark was still there appearing to grow stronger. _'If we keep pressuring the soul of Nu we might be able to shatter it here and now… but if Kokonoe placed it in Lambda's body she must be confident in its strength. Relax Seth, tiocfaidh ár lá…' _Seth thought as Lambda released the kiss. "Is something the matter, Lambda?"

Lambda appeared to be shivering slightly. "C-Cold…" Lambda said. "It's cold…"

"It is, would you care to head inside?" Seth asked rubbing Lambda's arms trying to warm her up. It didn't really bother him; Seth had a high tolerance for the cold.

Lambda's lips curled into a smile that wasn't faint like her previous ones, this one was broad and apparent. "Lambda would like that…" Lambda said standing up holding Seth by the hand and practically leading him inside even though Seth was the one who suggested they go inside.

Seth walked inside behind a Lambda that still had that silly grin plastered on her face. "Lambda you seem happy, that's quite the large smile you've got on your face," Seth commented putting his hand gently on her cheek, her skin was even smoother than silk, he could hardly believe that she was a battle-ready doll of Kokonoe's.

Lambda's cheeks flushed red and she didn't say anything. She simply threw herself into Seth practically forcing his back to a wall. "Lambda desires for Seth to be as happy as he can be… Lambda desires to be the cause of Seth's happiness…" Lambda said her smile broadening slightly.

Seth drew Lambda closer and embraced her. "How about a compromise? You make me happy and I make you happy?"

Lambda looked up at Seth with that spark in her eyes that refused to leave. "That's precisely what Lambda had in mind…"

End chapter.

Me: I'll let your imaginations determine what happened next…

Seth: I am good! –fist pump-

Lambda: -blushing intensely-

Me: Right… Seth, you've got mail!

Seth: -reads letter and sighs- Look AZ, his nail _will _be a threat if he gets close enough to use it, my Treo na Fola and Mairgneach an Oíche Dorcha will keep him at a nice comfortable distance. And if he does get close enough a fifty five inch nail is bound to be a _little _unwieldy and I'll have no problem dodging his initial strike then making minced meat out of him with my sword. And plus, once I enter my True Name state even Jubei would wet himself! Not to mention the most lethal aspect of it _does not _require seithr.

Me: And the only time I've seen him use the thing is in his Astral Heat.

Lambda: Seth has been topic of multiple post-segments; can we talk about something else?

Me: You're right, Lamby… since the relationship between Seth and Lambda has been the focus of this chapter I want to know what you guys think of my other original characters (Lybra Valencia and Rapton Epsio)! Short post-segment today fella's! See you all next time! Peace!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Shadowking7797 does not own the following: BlazBlue. (Duh…)

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 19**_

__Seth woke up and found it strange that Lambda wasn't resting beside him. "Is she already up…?" Seth yawned laying back.

The door creaked open and Lambda walked in wearing a white housecoat carrying two mugs of coffees. "Status of Seth Kain is awake… good morning, would Seth like some coffee?" Lambda asked.

_'Did she loose ground over night?' _Seth asked wondering why the spark he felt Lambda had last night wasn't present. "Thanks… it's black, right?"

"Confirmed, Lambda felt Seth would want it that way," Lambda said sitting on the bed right next to where Seth sat.

"How are you feeling?" Seth asked accepting the coffee.

"Lambda's status is… Lambda feels… great," Lambda said looking down at her lap and handing Seth his coffee.

Seth smiled and took a sip of the bitter, black coffee. "I'm glad to hear it."

"How is Seth feeling?" Lambda asked taking a sip of her own coffee.

"As if you have to ask. I feel great," Seth said sitting up. "Say, what was up with you last night? You seemed a little out of character…" Seth, however, already knew what was up; he just wanted to see if he could reignite the spark somehow.

"Soul of Nu-13… d-detecting threat from within…" Lambda placed her coffee mug down hard on the nightstand and began clutching her head in pain.

"Lambda? Hey! You feeling alright?" Seth asked placing a hand on her back. _'Is she making another move?'_

Lambda didn't respond, she got up and stumbled around the room clutching her head while bumping into objects around the room. "G-Give… me back… my…!" That was the first time Seth heard Lambda referring to herself in the first person! Was she really regaining control of her body. "C-Counterattacking…" Lambda stumbled back into the wall and threw her head back making a small scream.

"L-Lambda! Answer me!" Seth said almost getting out of bed however she returned to a normal stance. "Everything alright?"

Lambda stumbled back towards the bed and fell to her knees when she reached it. Seth saw the same spark he had seen before in her eyes there once again. "Seth…"

"Lambda? Are you the one in control?" Seth asked shocked. Lambda nodded smiling. "Did you destroy Nu?"

"No… she's strong, I've only got about a minute… I've been able to influence her words and actions for a while now…" Lambda said slowly wrapping her hand around Seths. "I just wanted to… thank you… my memories are returning thanks to you… you've… treated me like a human being whereas everyone else treated me as a doll, bending me to their every will…"

"Lambda… I'm just sorry I didn't save you the first time around…" Seth said sadly.

"F-Forget about that…! Ngh…" Lambda said wincing. "Not much longer… you tried… you did everything you c-could…! You're not a monster, y-you're an amazing person… Seth… I owe you everything…"

"We'll destroy Nu, I promise you, I will uphold my geasa to be there for you…" Seth said kissing her on the cheek.

Lambda smiled weakly and kissed him back. "I just need… one last push of strength… then I'll be strong enough to shatter Nu…" Lambda said her voice growing weaker. "Th-this is all th-the time I c-could afford… thank you, Seth… this will _not _be the last time we speak to one another…"

"C'mon, buy yourself more time!" Seth shouted but the spark had faded from Lambda's eyes and Nu-13 resumed control. "Dammit… damn… it…"

"Control resumed, threat has not been exterminated… Is something wrong with ally, 'Seth Kain'?" Lambda asked the impartial tone of voice returning.

"Nothing… it's nothing…" Seth said lying back down and staring up at the ceiling.

~Meanwhile…

Lybra Valencia woke up to see the tools and materials that were being used to make her new hand and leg. "A new year huh…?" she yawned looking at the tools. She just wished Shoji was a mechanical god that could just throw together all the tools and have it done in a matter of seconds. "New year, new beginnings…" She had always told herself that, though this time she wasn't so sure if that were the case, she genuinely believed the fortune teller she heard from yesterday. "Hurry the hell up and give me a new hand Shoji…"

She no longer desired the vengeance she had considered; now she simply wanted to prevent Seth from meeting this cursed destiny… But she couldn't help but wonder to herself, why _would_ she want to help him?

~Meanwhile…

_A slightly younger Shoji ran through the ruined streets of his hometown in Ikaruga, they were under siege by the NOL. Behind him there was a woman who looked around his age with a slight bulge on her lower torso area and a sleeping infant in her arm. Shoji had led a three year old boy by the hand away from the sounds of gunfire. 'This way! We can take shelter up ahead!' the younger Shoji shouted back to the people behind him which were his family. Shoji slowed his pace and allowed his pregnant wife to catch up._

_ 'Shoji… are we gonna make it…? The NOL is closing in on this city fast,' his brown hair blue eyed wife said panting._

_ 'We have to! Rose we've got to, we don't have much further to go!' Shoji said squeezing his wife's hand tightly and scanning the street like a squirrel scans the yard for threats._

_ Rose nodded quickly and followed her husband as he ran through the streets of the ruined city. As they ran they passed the corpses of those who had been killed. 'Daddy? What's wrong with these people? Are they all asleep?' Shoji's son asked stopping for a moment._

_ A faint tear appeared in the corner of Shoji's eyes. He knew many of the deceased. 'Yeah son… we'd best get out of here before we wake them up…' Shoji said grabbing his son gently by the wrist and swiftly leading him away from the bloody wake of this dreaded war._

_ Shoji and his family continued to run down the bloody street avoiding rubble and being sure to avoid contact with any soldiers that might think of them as the enemy. 'Gah!' Shoji's wife exclaimed clutching her stomach and falling to her knees._

_ 'Rose!' Shoji shouted running towards her._

_ Suddenly a small squad of soldiers in NOL uniform rounded the corner and pointed their guns at them. At almost the same time a squad of Ikaruga soldiers turned the opposite corner. 'Enemy sighted and… civilians! Protect the civilians!' the commander shouted to his men as they ran to the aid of Shoji and his family._

_ 'Fire!' the NOL commander shouted pointing his finger towards the Ikaruga soldiers but Shoji and his family were still in the way._

_ 'But sir There are-'_

_ The NOL commander cut him off. 'I said fire corporal!' The soldiers began firing and Shoji leapt out of the way still grasping his sons' hand. His wife and sleeping infant daughter were not so lucky however and they were cut down with the spray of bullets. 'Rose! No!' Shoji looked at his son the see if he was alright but there was a bloody bullet wound right through the center of his forehead. 'No! NOL bastards! I'll kill each and every single one of you!' Shoji got up and was about to charge the NOL soldiers but one of them was shot and as he died he sprayed his bullets on the skyscraper next to Shoji loosening a small chunk of rubble which hit Shoji right on the head. 'Son of a… bitch…' Shoji fell to the ground and could feel himself loosing consciousness. 'Why… why would fate take my family away from me…? Destiny… damn you… destiny… Death to… destiny…' Shoji then lost consciousness._

Shoji lunged awake in a cold sweat. This was now the only nightmare he ever had. It was a dreadful memory… Shoji looked at his hands. Ever since that day he had been training and conditioning himself in the use of a mace and earth-based Ars Magus which he would one day use to cave in the skulls of The Imperator Librarius and every other NOL dog that served under her. "Valencia…" A cold smirk crept onto Shoji's face. "You are going to be the one that leads me to those bastards… then you shall join those dogs you called comrades…"

End chapter.

Lybra: Shoji, did I hear you say my name?

Shoji: N-No! –wipes sweat off brow- So I take it I'm a major part of the cast now?

Me: You got it, so now there are _three _major original characters! I feel like I'm a on roll when it comes to creating 'em! So tell me, what do you guys think I'm making good original characters?

Seth: Wait; is that all for this post-segment?

Lambda: Lambda has confirmed multiple reviews.

Me: In that case, no. Seth, AZ wants you to have this rum cookie he/she made.

Seth: Eh… maybe later…

Lybra: Moar reviews! \^o^/! Can I read one?

Me: I don't see why not. –hands Lybra random letter-

Lybra: So excited! –opens letter and happy look quickly changes to a rather disturbed look- AZ wants to know if you have a lemon planned… That's kinda… ewwie…

Me: You see Se-

Seth: -places hand over my mouth- What happens in my room _stays _in my room.

Lambda: -slowly backing away shyly while blushing-

Me: -removes Seth's hand- Sorry to disappoint you there AZ and all other perve readers… But who knows? Maybe a Lybra solo?

Lybra: e.o… Y-You disgusting perverts!

Me: I'm kidding!

Shoji: Any questions for me?

Me: You weren't even a major character until five minutes ago. Maybe some questions for when I post the next chapter?

Shoji: -crossing fingers- Hope so!

Lybra: Any questions for me?

Me: You got it! My good 'ole reviewer Souledgerev wants to know if your psychic abilities work on tank shells as well as regular firearms.

Lybra! ^.^ Yey a good question ^.^! My power is telekinesis in general, so yeah it does, problem is though the greater the mass or quantity of objects the greater it strains me. My power is not without its flaws…

Shoji: -thinking- (Take notes Shoji… this is useful info…)

Seth: Anything for me?

Me: Er… yeah, more threat mail… JZmostwanted threatened you with a bunch of big guns… let's see… a Barret M85, a PGM Hecate II, and an anti-material rifle with 20MM rounds… sounds like he wants you _dead _man!

Seth: -smirks smugly- So far, only times you've seen my Anti-Firearm Unit (his shield, he's only trying to sound smart)… I heard that… anyways, only time you've seen it is on minimal or no charge! At a complete charge… anyone and anything in my way is screwed. Anti-tank rifles can go home to mommy, helicopter mounted mini-guns are Nerf guns, Rail Guns can kiss my ass, and Nuclear Bombs… never tried it and don't _want _to try it! Problem is it takes for freaking ever to get the thing to max charge!

Me: Strange thing is, after that he posted cheering you on and stating he hopes he uh… 'gets lucky' like you…

Lambda: -blushing intensifies- L-Lambda desires to know if there are any more questions…

Me: Yep! Questions for… Noel huh? Well she is a fan-favorite so no surprise there… -snaps fingers and Noel appears wrapped in a towel- Did someone order some fanservice?!

Noel: Eek! –pulls towel tighter- I thought I was done with this book!

Me: Your fans called, they have a few questions for you. First Souledgerev wants to know why you got smashed a few chapters back; it _is _a little out of character isn't it? Now give me your explanation…

Noel: C'mon guys cut me some slack… it was a movie-theater-popcorn situation! I couldn't help but drink it! It was just… there!

Me: And what do you think about JZ? Ya' think he 'likes' you?

Noel: He couldn't make it more obvious… but the irony of it all is that I have more fans than Litchi who is practically the Ivy Valentine of BlazBlue.

Me: Thank you for your precious time Noel, I will now teleport you back to wherever the hell you came from! –snaps fingers and Noels towel disappears leaving a thick white smoke in its place-

Noel: W-We've had enough fanservice for one day!

Seth: Oh no we haven't… -thinking- (nice legs…)

Noel: Pervert!

Me: -quickly snaps fingers and Noel disappears again- Agh… another malfunction in my teleportation Ars… To my readers, if Noel ends up in your house, please tell her it was an honest mistake!

Lybra: Anymore questions to add to this long ass shit post-segment?

Me: _One more_… to me! My weapon of choice? Eh… either the badass, six foot long, six to ten pound Zweihänder, or a Longsword. I love to get that advantage of range over my enemies.

Lambda: Is that all?

Me: Finally finished! I'm quite glad that people are reading and enjoying this! Our question for today is if Seth had a theme song what do you think it would be? Done! See you all when I post next! Peace!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 20**_

It had been a full week since Seth and Lambda had moved into the house they were to be staying in until the NOL commander Kokonoe had been talking about moved in and they could start with information extraction. Seth was right now in the basement workshop of his house sitting on a stool with his sword in his left hand and shield spread over his body. Despite the gauntlet being made of an _incredibly _light alloy it was still somewhat unwieldy in its original form. His jacket was hanging up on a coat hanger in the room and his swords scabbard was on the workbench. "Time to alter…" Seth said taking a deep breath. No one had ever seen him even train using the fighting style he was about to permanently adopt which was good, the Library wouldn't even know what hit them what with how powerful he had intended to make his fighting style. "Alter…" Seth tapped the ground with his sword and a chain shot up from it and he grabbed it in his hand before it could shoot through the ceiling and startle a reading Lambda right above him.

Seth touched the bottom section of the chain and shattered the last couple links. How his power worked is that, once he made contact with steel, his shield would read the makeup of the metal and then cause the particles to expand so fast that it shattered the metal completely. He didn't even _want _to experiment and see if it worked on itself. Anyways, he began wrapping the chain around his upper right arm until it completely wrapped around his bicep. As for his sword, he grabbed the scabbard he carried it in; it was decorated with a silver Celtic spiral on the middle section of it, and held it up right next to his sword. He then walked over towards the wall and touched it with both his pinkies. A chain connected the pommel of the sword to the very center of the spiral. "Alteration complete… ah dammit, I sound like her…" Seth said chuckling. "The Bloody Dance of Cú-Chulainn…" Seth had already modified his scabbard so it was now a cross-back sheath and slung it over his shoulders with sword in hand.

Seth didn't even notice Lambda standing in the doorway with a small plate with cookies on it in hand and a lollipop sticking out of the corner of her mouth. "Will that not shorten Seth's range of motion?" she asked leaning against the doorframe.

"If anyone else is using it, yes," Seth admitted sighing. "But I hold power of alteration of metal, I can lengthen this chain here up to a hundred yards, it prevents me from being completely disarmed, give me the ability to trap enemy blades in the chains, and throw my sword a great distance and draw it back with the chain. I intended to make it the ultimate fighting style. Not to mention I can disconnect the chain whenever I want."

"Lambda's curious about the purpose of the chains around Seth's bicep…" Lambda said walking through the doorway.

"Let me show you…" Seth swung his right arm forward and suddenly the chain lashed out like a whip as his eyes gave off a gray glow. "I can capture opponents, whip them, or intercept incoming projectiles; I drew this chain from tempered iron, carbon, and even a small percentage of diamond from deep within the earth. It's not going to break easily that's for sure."

"Lambda understands," Lambda said giving Seth a small peck on the cheek. "Lambda made cookies, would Seth care to try them?"

"Sure," Seth said shrugging. He took a bite into one of them and nearly died and went to heaven as it was so good. "Where did you get this recipe? This is pretty damn good!"

Lambda turned shyly. "L-Lambda decided to try and come up with her own recipe…"

"Keep it up! With food this good you could open your own bakery some day!" Seth said devouring the rest of the cookie.

Lambda reached up towards Seth's cheek and wiped a smudge of chocolate off of it. "Would Seth care for some lunch?" Lambda asked.

"If it's even half as good as those cookies then hell yeah," Seth said nodding enthusiastically.

A small grin crawled onto Lambda's face. "Lambda will be back in approximately one second," Lambda said before running up stairs. Seth decided to see if he had gotten rusty at all with his fighting style and threw the sword in a straight line, grabbed the chain, and yanked it back before it planted itself in the wall and caught it by its handle. He smiled, relieved that he wasn't too rusty after all. Over the years he had learned that he could summon and prepare up to seven chains at a time, he figured now he would prepare the chains right off the bat and use them as need be. Seth touched the wall as Lambda ran down the stairs with a small piece of ham on a plate. "Lambda made this her self… all she did was buy ham from a roadside market…"

Lambda appeared somewhat nervous as Seth took a bite from the ham. A look of shock appeared on Seth's face and she was instantly worried he didn't like it. "Th-this is… the very incarnation of amazingness…!"

A happy tone of voice entered Lambda's. "Seth likes it? Lambda is… glad," Lambda said not being able to help the satisfied that crossed her face.

Seth quickly finished the ham. "You're _really _good at this now that Noel has left!"

"Does Seth believe Noel is to blame?" Lambda asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"You guessed it," Seth said chuckling.

"Lambda had presumed at much…" Lambda said taking the plate from Seth. "Two and a half weeks until target arrives… Lambda hopes that time will never come…"

Seth didn't want to have to torture the guy either; he didn't want to become even more of a monster. "I hope he never arrives either… that means I'd have to extract the information from him. Let's just say I don't want to torture the guy," Seth said sighing.

"Lambda doesn't want Seth to be upset; can Lambda do anything to remove the dark tone in Seth's voice?" Lambda asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to do anything. All that really needs to be done is destroy that Nu-13 soul and give you your body back," Seth said stroking Lambda's hair.

"Would Seth care to go to a pub within the vicinity of this house?" Lambda asked backing away shyly and holding her arm.

Seth sighed. "I guess so… to be honest with you though I'm seriously considering giving up drinking."

"Why?" Lambda asked.

"Well, you don't appear to appreciate it when I'm drunk and I might do something stupid like accidentally harm you when I'm drunk. My priority is no longer my own safety but yours, I can't defend you well enough when I'm drunk," Seth said scratching the back of his head nervous that he sounded incredibly cheesy.

"Lambda… thinks that's sweet of you…" Lambda said bashfully. "Lambda would still like Seth to enjoy himself…"

"Alright fine, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we went out for maybe one or two drinks. Just don't turn it into a movie-theater-popcorn-situation. After Noel blew a load of my budget on buying clothing I've had to be quite conservative," Seth sighed.

"Of course…" Lambda said smiling slightly.

~Later that day…

Seth and Lambda walked into a local bar and the moment they walked in they were greeted by jazz music and the smell of Jack Daniels. "This smells like me…" Seth said sniffing.

Lambda sat down at the bar next to Seth and began playing with her scarf. "What can I get you guys?" the bartender asked walking towards them cleaning a glass. Lambda found herself paralyzed; she had no idea what drinks the bar had.

"Two gin and tonics," Seth said saving Lambda from making a fool of herself. "With all the time you're on Google I'd expect you to have some idea of what a bar served…"

"Lambda's sorry…" Lambda said looking the ground sadly.

Seth lifted her chin up. "Relax; don't be so hard on yourself. I realize I'm the last person who should be telling you that but still, we're here to enjoy ourselves are we not?" Seth asked.

"Correct…" Lambda sighed apathetically. The bartender placed two gin and tonics right in front of them and Lambda began taking a long sip of it.

"Whoa show a little control there Lambda!" Seth said laughing as Lambda wiped her chin on her sleeve.

Lambda smiled and pointed towards a pool table. "Can we play?" Lambda asked.

"Sure, do you know how?" Seth asked.

"Lambda has an idea though she has never had hands on experience…" Lambda said after taking another sip.

Seth took another sip and stood up. "We're not leaving yet, don't worry," Seth told the bartender who nodded. "Let's go."

Both of them walked towards the vacant billiards table and set up the game. "Can Lambda go first?" Lambda asked grabbing a pool stick.

"Sure thing," Seth said shrugging and grabbing a stick for himself. Lambda launched the queue ball with a lot of power and immediately knocked in a stripped ball. "Now you have to knock in the striped balls. Since you knocked one in you get to go again."

Lambda nodded and fired again this time blasting a solid which knocked a stripped ball so close to the pocket that a small breeze would knock it in. "Can Lambda have another turn?" Lambda asked cutely.

"Sorry, but I need a turn too," Seth said leaning against the wall.

"Please?" Lambda asked giving him a look that was so cute it would cause Hazama to melt.

"As cute as that look is I at least need to have a chance to win," Seth said patting Lambda on the shoulder and walking towards the table. It took Seth a good minute to line up a shot that he would be satisfied with. "Wind speed is zero… estimated angle bounce is fifty degrees… needed velocity calculated and… bang." Seth hit the queue ball hard off the edge sending it flying into a solid ball which knocked another solid into the pocket while falling in itself, next it flew into the eight which pushed in another solid and came really close to the edge. What happened next would take too long to describe so let's just say he knocked every solid ball in the pocket in one shot. "Finished!"

"Is that even… possible…?" an onlooker said amazed.

"Pool is a game of angles and wits and I'm a smart guy!" Seth said smiling and picking the balls out of the pocket.

Lambda sighed and placed her stick back when a man that looked like a Mega Ultra David Bowie approached her in way that just screamed intoxicated. "Hey meh lil' chicky! What's an adorable lil' thing like yer'self doin' in a bar like dis?" the Mega Ultra David Bowie asked with four men that looked like they were jacked up on steroids behind him.

"L-Lambda's boyfriend brought her here," Lambda said pointing to Seth who was busy cleaning up the pool table.

"That lil' shrimp?" one of Mega Ultra David Bowies friends said pointing towards Seth. These men had muscles so big they'd make Major Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist blush.

"Seth is 6'1 and two hundred and one pounds, he's not small…" Lambda said cautiously.

"Who cares? Come wi' ush… we be bigguh and stronguh than 'im," another one of his friends with a Mohawk that touched the ceiling said trying to touch Lambda.

"Hands off buddy," Seth said walking towards the group of Jumbotron sized men. "She's my girlfriend and I highly recommend you back away from her."

"Shut duh hell up twiggy!" Mega Ultra David Bowie said looking down on the smug Seth.

"Hey! If you guys have a problem take it outside!" the bartender shouted.

"No problem there, just call five ambulances, they'll need to be rushed to the ER by the time I'm done with them!" Seth called towards the bartender turning towards the door.

Lambda grabbed Seth's hand. "You don't have your shield on… will you be fine?" Lambda asked worried.

Seth quickly kissed her on the forehead and smiled confidently. "They don't stand a chance. I don't rely on my shield all the time, I'm a master of hand-to-hand combat," Seth said.

"Be careful…" Lambda said hugging Seth tightly. "Lambda's coming with you. Don't try and talk her out of it."

Seth sighed. "Fine, follow us outside if you want…" Seth said following Mega Ultra David Bowie and his lackeys outside. When Seth got outside one of the lackeys swung a pipe at his head earning a gasp from Lambda. Seth easily grabbed the pipe however and, not feeling any pain, held it for two seconds before yanking it out of his hand with a disgusted look. Seth threw it to the side and grabbed the mans fist as he was trying to punch him. Seth threw a quick chop at the mans arm with his free hand and a snapping noise filled the air followed by a cry of pain. Seth let go of the mans right arm and grabbed his left with his left hand. He swung the man around forcing him to take two punches in the back by his fellow attackers then had his shoulder dislocated by Seth who merely gave a small tug.

Seth flipped the man over his head and he began playing with his dislocated shoulder. "Hey… I didn't know it could bend this way!" the man said doing something unnatural with his arm. "Agh shit that hurts!" Seth beckoned the other four and they rushed him. Seth performed a complex flip over their heads and landed perfectly. He caught a fist as one of the men tried to punch him and swung him with his left arm in the air like a lasso and threw him at another one of his companions. Now it was just Mega Ultra David Bowie and the Mohawk dude. Mohawk dude ran towards Seth fist held high but Seth simply sidestepped the punch and threw his fist into the mans ribcage snapping three ribs.

The Mohawk dude keeled over in pain and fell down clutching his ribs in pain. "Next," Seth said impartially beckoning Mega Ultra David Bowie. He took out a stiletto knife and charged Seth with it. Seth dodged slash after slash and finally caught his forearm with his left hand. Seth performed a simple motion and snapped his wrist. "I thought you were bigger and stronger than me. Turns out all that muscle is just for show…"

"Seth!" Lambda ran over to Seth and looked at the hand with which he caught the pipe. It was a little red, but otherwise unscathed.

"I'm fine Lamby, don't worry about me," Seth said walking inside. "Better pay the bar."

The moment Seth walked in he received shocked face from everyone in the bar. "H-How did you…?" the bartender tried to ask amazed.

Seth merely paid how much he owed the bar. "I believe that's it, thanks for the drinks," Seth said nodding to everyone else in the pair who looked at him both fear and awe. "Gentlemen…"

Both Seth and Lambda walked out of the bar casually.

End chapter.

Me: And that goes to show you don't screw with Seth, shield or no shield. Let's get right into questioning. Onto to question one for Lamby. He wants to know how you can detect Nu…

Lambda: Nu-13 is the current primary soul of Lambda's body. No need for detection. Original soul, Lambda's namesake, was an empty shell at the time of the procedure and thus soul of Nu-13 had no issues establishing itself as the one in charge of Lambda's body. However, as Lambda spent more time with Seth the memories of her original, true soul have been restored. Now an effort is being made to oust the soul of Nu-13 from Lambda's body.

Me: Best answer I could provide… hope that answered that Souledgerev.

Lybra: I'm not in this chapter but… have I been asked a question?

Me: Yeah, by Souledgerev too. He's rather impressed by your abilities and wonders how you handle shotgun fire.

Lybra: It's a little more difficult, but the fact that the pellets come from the same shell helps. I can so it, but it's more exhausting than controlling the nine mils that my Glock shoots.

Me: And now I get to answer a question! I was thinking in the realm of realism, Souledgerev, and in fantasy I'd _still _prefer a Zweihänder. First, real Zweihänders look awesome. Second, there are many people in anime and games that can dodge bullets so gunblades are worthless against them. Thirdly, gunblades don't exist. And lastly, I know how to use one. My problem is that there are so many people with big ass swords in anime and games that at this rate they're just, what I call, compensation swords. Real Zweihänders are long, relatively light, and just look awesome.

Seth: Pfft… I can think of _one _silver-haired, short tempered dude who owns a compensation sword…

Me: Seth he might here you!

Seth: I've got a strong as shit full-body shield, brains, and a battle state that anyone would do well to run away from.

Lambda: Is that all the questions?

Me: Ha, AZ wants you guys to guess his/her gender! I think it's a dude to be honest…

Lybra: Really? I'm pretty sure it's a chick. They seem to be pretty interested in Seth…

Lambda: -holds Seth tight- Seth is Lambda's… Lambda predicts AZ to be a male as AZ seems interested in Noel.

Seth: Compromise! It's both! He's a Hermaphrodite!

Me, Lambda, Lybra, Rapton, Shoji, Noel, Ragna, Hazama, Relius, Saya, Kokonoe, Tager, and Jeff: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude…

Me: No… just no…

Lambda: -let's go of Seth- Lambda doubts the possibility…

Lybra: Where the hell did you pull that one from…?

Seth: I'm just throwing it out there…

Me: That's it for today! If you're wondering why I haven't shown too much of my original characters yet I promise you next chapter will have a bit more of a focus on Rapton and his side of the story! See you next time! Peace!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Hey you. Yeah you. I _**DON'T **_BlazBlue.

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 21**_

__Seth walked with Lambda down the dark, quiet streets. Seth looked up into the sky and gazed at the half moon. "Does Seth enjoy gazing at the moon?" Lambda asked pulling herself closer to Seth.

Seth looked to his left and saw Lambda who had both her arms wrapped around Seth's and gazing into his steel colored eyes. "I like the moon. It gets me thinking and even reminds me about myself a bit. Life can change as quickly as the moon changes phases. I'm the perfect example of this," Seth said.

"Can Seth… tell Lambda what it's like to be human?" Lambda asked.

"You should know that, you _are _a human after all, no matter what Kokonoe did to you, you're still a human," Seth said looking down at Lambda and patting her blonde hair.

"Lambda would love to think so… but she still needs readjusting and reminding," Lambda said quietly.

Seth shrugged. "Not much to tell really. Humans are generally selfish and are not willing to stand up for the minority and just go along with the pack. I'm selfish myself so no exception here. Humans are often the first to act irrationally and either get others or themselves killed. If only they dropped emotions for five seconds and realized how illogical most of their actions were... Hell, I bet even the Black Beast was born from an irrational human decision!" Seth said chuckling.

"Seth lacks faith in the human race?" Lambda asked tilting her head.

"They've given me no reasons why they aren't like that. What they did to you for example… the only reason they did such terrible things to you were 'cause they were 'curious'. Kokonoe made you her doll out of her lust for vengeance and her hate. Human emotions are most of the reason the world is in chaos," Seth said looking down the alley to his right

"Love and compassion are human emotions as well, positive ones," Lambda argued.

"Compassion for an enemy gets you killed, as for love… that's the only exception I can think of offhand… Oh wait, I've heard people kill because they were in love with someone. Emotions can be the cause of horrible things," Seth said as Lambda pulled herself closer.

"Love and compassion can also bring about positive results…" Lambda said.

"Like?" Seth asked curiously.

"An infant child…" Lambda said slowly.

Seth sighed and looked towards the stars. "Then it's all in your hands… will the child grow up rational and intelligent or will it become an impulsive, emotional human likely to be the first to pull the trigger?"

"Truth has been spoken," Lambda said.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone being whacked across the face and Seth and Lambda rushed ahead and peeked down an alleyway to see a man clutching his face surrounded by three people who's attire screamed 'High School Dropouts'. "Your money, give it to us now!" the tallest of the three shouted.

"Pathetic human emotion in action, their greed drove them to this," Seth grunted. Lambda pulled away from Seth and ran towards the three boys. "Lambda! What are you doing?"

Lambda jumped into the air and threw a midair roundhouse kick into the tallest ones face as he tried to turn around. "You bitch!" another one of the dropouts ran towards Lambda raising a crowbar.

Lambda was about to spin away to avoid the strike but Seth intervened and caught the guys arm. "Hands off her buddy!" Seth snapped his wrist and threw a palm strike right into his nose with the only logical descriptor being 'water balloon'. The other one of them began swing his arms in what he called 'punches' at Lambda but she easily kept dodging them like it was her day job. The man was about to swing again when Lambda swept his legs. He got back up only to be face to face with Seth who was taller than him by a few inches. Seth threw a high spinning kick right at his face and he ducked but he wasn't expecting a second leg sweep this time following Seth's kick right after the initial one was completed. He struggled to get up to his feet and Seth lifted him into the air by his collar and threw him into a dumpster. "Right where you belong…"

The man who was being mugged approached Seth and Lambda as if they were gods. "Th-thank you both so much! I thought for sure they were going to kill me!"

"Lambda does not desire for another to die," Lambda said bowing slightly.

"I'm a doctor," the man handed Seth a business card with shaking hands. "I-If any of you need anything just call me! I'll do it for free; it's the least I could do for those that saved my life."

One of the dropouts moaned in pain while on the ground but Seth lightly stopped on his upper leg and the sound of a snapping femur filled the air followed by a suppressed gasp of pain. "Stay silent or I'll crush your heart with my bare hands right in front of your eyes," Seth threatened the grounded dropout causing him to bite into his sleeve.

"I should get going now…" the doctor ran past them and down the street desperately attempting to escape the scene.

"Lambda what the hell were you thinking?" Seth asked Lambda somewhat angry. "Do you have any idea how that could've turned out? You could've died!"

"Is Seth mad…? Lambda is sorry if she made him upset…" Lambda said shyly. "Lambda had no desire for him to have his currency stolen…"

"It was reckless what you did… illogical and stupid," Seth said not being able to stay angry at that _adorable _face.

"Seth was also irrational, he rushed to defend Lambda," Lambda said.

Seth sighed, she had a point there. "You're right, but that's because I'm a human and I experience the very emotions that can lead one to do idiotic things like what we both just did."

Lambda reached up and patted Seth on the shoulder. "Lambda knows, Seth loves Lambda and that's why he joined in. Lambda asks your forgiveness for being so impulsive," Lambda said starting to walk away from the severely injured dropouts.

Seth walked out with her. "It's alright… Impulsiveness is a good thing in this case; it just goes to show you're on your way to becoming a hundred percent human again."

"Lambda's close," Lambda said smiling up at Seth.

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, but it's still a nice feeling to know there's not much left to do," Seth said putting his hand in his pockets and walking down the street.

"Soul of Nu-13, now preparing for possible scenarios…" Lambda said stopping for a moment before continuing to walk alongside Seth. "Completed… Lambda recommends Seth look in the past for ideas on how to assist Lambda in gaining of control."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off. I'll come up with something," Seth said as their house came into view.

~Meanwhile

Rapton Epsio sat down on a bench in front of an out of business diner. Rapton took a glimpse at his watch. He was to meet his superior, Colonel Relius, here soon. While searching for information on Seth Kain he had learned the true purpose of the lab in which Lambda was held five years ago and, out of curiosity, delved deeper. He learned of the plot to awaken the Eye of the Azure and, without telling Relius what he'd found, requested to meet him in a place away from any NOL branches in case the Colonel attacked so he wouldn't be able to call for backup. He looked down the street and saw the eye-catching purple cloak and golden mask the puppetmaster always wore. "Greetings sir," Rapton said standing at attention and saluting.

"At ease sergeant, I take it you must've found something quite important to call me out here?" Relius asked motioning for Rapton to sit on the bench while he did so him self.

"Yes I did… to start I learned what the purpose of the lab The Shield attacked was… but that's not all I learned… I also found a document detailing what exactly the scientists have found, they learned of a top secret project between you, Captain Hazama, and The Imperator Librarius. This document stated that the twelfth lab subject caused the explosion in Ibukido about five years ago and that she inherited the 'Power of the Azure', it also states that you are to sacrifice all the soldiers in Kagutsuchi's largest NOL branch and I don't need to remind you that there are slightly over a hundred thousand troops stationed there…" Rapton said darkly. "I asked you here so I could talk you out of it. I respect you, sir, but those NOL soldiers have families! Abandon the project, now!"

Relius began chuckling slightly earning an irritated look from Rapton, this mere chuckle turned into all out laughter. "And if I do not?" Relius asked smiling smugly.

"I'll have no choice but to render you silent…" Rapton said his tone growing ever darker.

"Hmph… I should've known my order to you carried its risks… but now that you know I should tell you that, while your efforts were noble, they were in vain. They have already been sacrificed, all there is to do now is capture the Eye of the Azure," Relius said his grin broadening.

Raptons heart nearly stopped at this revelation. _'Lieutenant Colonel Sparks… Warrant Officer Perrence… they're all dead…?' _Rapton's hand instinctively went for his swords and he was ready to draw. "You stop your lying you amoral ass…"

"Insubordination Sergeant? I _am _still your superior am I not?" Relius asked calmly. "Now listen to me for a moment…"

"I will _not _listen to you; you have lost all my respect!" Rapton shouted shooting up and drawing both his swords. "Engage, Valkyrie!" The blades of his sword were replaced with flames.

"Do you intend to kill me? Do you intend to make the body count increase to a thousand one hundred twenty two?" Relius said not even paying any mind to the flaming broadswords Rapton held with white knuckles.

"Shut the hell up…" Rapton said pointing one of his swords at Relius. "…or burn!"

"Oh don't tell me you've already forgotten about Ikaruga Mr. 'Rapton the Scorcher'. Don't tell me you don't remember waking up every night in a cold sweat with the faces of every single man you've killed asking you why. Don't tell me you're fate is not to be a destroyer when you've done so much of it," Relius said smiling as he enjoyed Raptons emotional pain.

"Silence! I'll turn you to ash! I'll cremate you! I'll show you hellfire! I-I'll-"

"You'll destroy me…" Relius finished for him apathetically. "Just like you've always done, admit to yourself you're destined to do nothing but kill, and admit that destiny is irreversible."

"It's not… it can't be… I'm not an evil man!" Rapton screamed clutching his head as his swords clattered to the ground.

Relius stood up and merely patted him on the head. "You're a killer. Don't run away from who you are, embrace it. Trust me, you'll feel better."

Rapton grabbed Relius' forearm and swung him into a tree and pointed a dagger he had concealed at his throat. "You don't know me…" Rapton said with hate in his eyes.

"I do, for I am a destroyer as well," Relius said calmly. "Take a deep breath and accept fate as it is…"

Rapton backed away from Relius breathing heavily. "Why? Why am I a destroyer…?"

"Don't ask me, ask fate. It's the cards your dealt, you can't throw them away or pretend they don't exist," Relius said dusting himself off. "Have you accepted who you are?"

Rapton looked down at his hands. These hands were responsible for so much death… so much destruction… how could it be anything but destiny? "Yes… I am a killer… and I can't change that…"

"So I have your loyalty and support then?" Relius asked looking at Raptons swords which laid on the ground.

"…Yeah…" Rapton said silently.

"Then I have a mission for you, we've received word of a possible Coup D'etat by the controlling body of what was intended to be our original base of operations here in Kagutsuchi," Relius said as if the confrontation hadn't ever happened.

"How do we know this?" Rapton asked emotionlessly.

"A Lieutenant of the Generals overheard a certain phone call about the plans, you're job is now to go there, figure out who supports the coup, and kill them," Relius said.

"Yes… yes sir," Rapton said raising his shaking hand in a salute. _'This is my destiny… and no one can oppose destiny…' _

End chapter.

Me: We learned a few things this chapter. One, that Seth has quite the negative view of humanity. Two, Relius is a _damn good _manipulator. And three, Rapton isn't just the embodiment of the soldier stereotype.

Rapton: Lieutenant General Shadowking sir! Do I have your permission to burn Relius to a smoldering pile of ash?

Me: Haha, he's got a place in your story so no, sorry.

Rapton: -sighs disappointedly- Yes sir…

Seth: Well we've got a review inbox.

Me: Oh? Let me see. –reads letter- Ah, AZ, my main man- I mean girl.

Seth: They're not a Hermaphrodite…? What a disappointment…

Lambda: Lambda was incorrect…

Lybra: Ha! I was right after all!

Seth: Oh shut up…

Me: Onto the questions! Well AZ, I'll tell you this much, the next chapter will be completely focused around Rapton and the one after that will be focused on Lybra. I'm probably going to have the one after that center around Shoji before continuing with the story.

Lybra: ^.^ Yey I get my own chapter!

Rapton: I feel honored to have a chapter to myself sir.

Me: Rapton you're such a stiff... Next question then! Seth and Lamby, what are your plans for when Lambda regains control of her body?

Lambda: Lambda does not know, Seth has the answers.

Seth: Well… we'll leave Sector Seven but after that we'll have to remain in hiding as the NOL is still searching for me. Once they stopped we're probably going to settle down, act normal, and who knows? Maybe we'll raise a family.

Lambda: Lambda believes Seth plans too far in advance…

Seth: Well we need to be ready.

Me: So Lamby, will you set up a bakery? Seth seems to have _really _enjoyed your cookies.

Lambda: Possibility…

Seth: I hope she does! But after our confrontation with Mega Ultra David Bowie we'll have to be cautious if we decide to go back to that particular bar.

Me: Speaking of which, AZ wants to know what the name of your hand-to-hand fighting style is called.

Seth: -scratches head- How to explain this…? Well, it's a hybrid of Judo, CQD, and my own natural strength. It's specifically designed for breaking and dislocating my opponents' bones to render them unable to fight.

Me: -mumbling- I wish _I _could dislocate my enemies shoulder with a mere tug… And Lambda, AZ says Seth is all yours.

Lambda: Yay, Lambda is happy… -tackles Seth and hugs him-

Seth: Th-this is… awkward…

Me: And _that _is all! Today's question is: Lybra Valencia vs. Tsubaki Yayoi, it's a battle of the redheads! Who will be… the Deadliest Warrior?! So I'll see you all next time! Peace! And Relius, go f*** yourself!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. BlazBlue.

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 22**_

_**The Cries of the Hell-sent Echo in his Mind**_

_Rapton ran road towards the sound of fighting. He had been sent as part of reinforcements however well placed explosives ensured he was the only one remaining alive. Rapton had already made a small name for himself at this point in the war and was now ranked corporal. Rapton emerged and was almost cut down by bullets had he not lunged behind cover avoiding the onslaught. 'Where are the others? We're pinned down here!' one of the NOL soldiers said quickly returning fire._

_'Explosives, they didn't make it,' Rapton said over the sounds of gunfire._

_'Well let's see what you can d-'_

_He was suddenly silenced by at least fifty bullets entering his body. 'We've been flanked!' a man wearing a sergeants uniform shouted pointing towards an advancing unit of fifteen men. He was quickly silenced via gunshot to the head._

_Rapton drew his swords and saw his comrades in arms being cut down by the rain of bullets that the Ikaruga soldiers delivered with little sign of remorse. Rapton tightened his knuckles till they turned white. 'Engage, Valkyrie!' flames replaced Raptons blades and lunged towards the opponents turning all fifteen of them into barbeque. Rapton ran crawled towards a mortally wounded soldier. 'Hey! Stay with me!'_

_'F-Fulfill the orders… this… this is a crucial position… d-don't let it f-fall… into th-their hands…' the soldier said before the life left his eyes._

_'No!' Rapton shouted._

_'Advance! We must take control!' the enemy commander shouted moments before being engulfed by flames._

_Rapton stood up and got out of cover panting. 'Oh no… you don't!' Raptons flaming sword blade coiled into a shield of fire incinerating any and all bullets. 'Burn apart!' Rapton swung one of his swords forward and the flame went forward in a whipping motion and reduced almost all the soldiers to ash. One of the enemy soldiers grazed him on the cheek but Rapton returned fire with fire. The last remaining Ikaruga soldier drew a sword and shocked Rapton by charging him. He closed the distance so much the flames would be worthless. Rapton blocked two strikes before slicing his hand off and running him through with an ablaze sword._

_'Sc-scorcher…' the soldier said before dying._

_Rapton fell to his knees. 'Gods forgive me… am I naught but a killer…?'_

_~Six years earlier…_

_A young, seventeen year old Rapton was pacing outside his fathers study. He had just received his report card and it was… bad, to say the least. 'Rapton, I know your pacing around out there, why don't you come in?' his father asked from behind the door._

_Rapton slowly turned the door handle and walked in to see his father at a desk dressed in a nice suit; his father owned a rather large architecture industry so he was quite the rich man. 'I received a call earlier today informing me that you received a report card… may I see it?'_

_'Yes sir…' Rapton handed him the paper with a shaking hand._

_Raptons father sighed and shook his head as he read it. He calmly placed it down and had misty eyes. 'Rapton… you're like the odd one out…'_

_'What do you mean?' Rapton asked._

_'There are many highly intelligent and capable people out there who go nowhere in life because they are lazy. But you are the opposite, I know myself, I hear from your teachers, and I hear from you friends that you are a hard worker in your classes who is always trying hard, you just simply weren't born with the brains…' Raptons father said slowly and carefully._

_'I'm sorry, are you angry with me?' Rapton asked quietly._

_'No… I'm proud you tried as hard as you did, I'm proud you never gave up, I'm proud that you never stopped fighting… It pains me to say this but you just don't have the brains…' Raptons father said._

_'Then what am I to do? There's not much you can do without brains…' Rapton said sitting across from his father._

_'Oh son…' Raptons father said placing his hand on his shoulder. 'I don't know…'_

_Raptons eyes lit up suddenly. 'I just remembered something; I got a call from a recruiter the other day! I-I'll join the NOL military! I'll give you something to be proud of!'_

_'I could never let you do that! It's too dangerous!' Raptons father said appalled at what his own son had just said._

_'And what else can I do? Being a construction worker won't bring this family honor, being a plumber won't make you proud, being a mechanic won't be something for you to boast about! This is the only way I can be doing something for society _while _ensuring the pride of this family stays existent!' Rapton exclaimed shooting out of his chair._

_'Son,' Raptons father said raising his voice suddenly before calming himself. 'I'm glad you care so much about the honor of me and this family, but if it costs my only child his life I won't allow it.'_

_Rapton sat down. 'There's no other option…'_

_'We'll think of something…' Raptons father said reaching across the desk and placing his hand on his sons shoulder._

_'School is over; we're out of time…' Rapton said sadly._

_'Have you forgotten that I own a large architecture company? I can support you still,' Raptons father said._

_'That would be detrimental to the families pride…' Rapton said looking at the ground._

_'You are a part of my family, you far outweigh pride,' Raptons father said sighing and shaking his head. 'You always put the family before yourself Rapton…'_

_Rapton chuckled. 'And you always put me before the family dad… I'm sorry, but I can't allow this family to lose all the honor it's garnered over the past half century to waste away because of me, I'm joining the NOL and that's final.'_

_'You're my son…' Raptons father said putting his hand on his sons shoulder._

_'And you're my father,' Rapton said patting his hand. 'You've always known I've been a tough guy and those swordsmanship lessons I've taken for the past five years have helped too, I'll be fine…'_

_Raptons father looked towards the ceiling with watery eyes. 'I'm powerless to stop you, aren't I…? Well, I suppose fate has spoken…' Raptons father reached under the desk and pulled out a long leather case. 'I planned on giving these to you on your twentieth birthday but I suppose now is a better time…'_

_'Is that the… family heirloom…?' Rapton said a look of shock on his face._

_'Correct, a weapon that fought the Black Beast alongside The Six Heroes before being modified into an Ars Magus… The Twins of the Blaze… the two broadswords, Valkyrie,' Raptons father said opening the case revealing the two gleaming broadswords._

_'Thank you, father…' Rapton said touching the hilt and feeling a warm sensation in his hands._

_'Stay safe, son…' Rapton father said presenting the swords one at a time to Rapton._

~Twelve years later…

Rapton walk out of his house wearing a sleeveless vest with the number '1,121' tattooed on his left arm revealing well toned biceps, his vest was light blue and was decorated with his families crest on the back, and the buttons were in the shape of flames. For pants he wore a pair of black leather pants with a dagger strapped to his lower leg with the sheaths carrying his two swords across his lower back in an 'x' shape. As for boots he wore steel greaves which were painted with a flaming design on the lower part. "I know who I am…" Rapton said looking towards the sky. It had been three days since his confrontation with Relius Clover and the acceptance of his fate. Now he was leaving towards the second largest NOL branch in Kagutsuchi. It was originally meant to be the main base of operations however the seithr concentration was so great only certain soldiers could go there without experiencing side-effects.

Rapton had been there once before when he was a private, that was the branch where he first received his orders that he was to be posted on the frontlines. His phone began ringing playing Kashmir by Lead Zeppelin. Rapton answered the phone and before he could ask who it was the voice of Relius came from over the phone. "Sergeant are you on the move?" Relius asked.

"Yeah, I just left my house…" Rapton may now have accepted who he was but he still despised Relius.

"Good, I have just received word from a soldier at the branch to which you are headed that they have captured two Sector Seven scientists and are fording them to create a combat system called I.R.I.S. I want you to ensure it is not used to support the coup once its construction is complete," Relius stated.

"I.R.I.S? Does that stand for anything?" Rapton asked curiously.

"Probably, thought I'm not sure what. You'll find out when you get there. Once you arrive you'll meet a First Lieutenant Suyo, they'll fill you in on what they know about the coup and from there they will fill you in on any movements they make, I'll also give my orders through her, understand?" Relius asked.

"I read you loud and clear, sir," Rapton said adding a disgusted tone to the word 'sir'.

"Then that is all, I also advise you keep your mouth shut about our plans for The Eye as if you leak even the tiniest bit of info both you and your family will be used to further fuel The Eye," Relius said before disconnecting.

"Relius… damn you, you bastard…" Rapton said spitting off to the side. He knew his fate, if this is what it stated then he would have no choice but to follow. He had always been taught that no one could bring death to destiny.

End chapter.

Me: Breathe if you hate Relius!

Relius: -stops breathing- -five minutes later…- -passes out-

Me: Take _that _'Father of the Year'!

Rapton: May I…?

Me: Go ahead.

Rapton: -spits on Relius before stomping his face in- I'm so glad I can do whatever I want here!

-Makoto, Carl, Seth, Lambda, Lybra, Ragna, Noel, Kokonoe, Tager, and even Hazama join in-

Me: Um… oh what the hell! –joins them and starts crushing Relius' face to a bloody pulp-

-five hours later…-

-everyone leaves except the cast-

Me: That was _so _satisfying…

Rapton: You have no idea…

Carl: Pardon me, but he turned my sister and mother into a doll and made my life a living hell so I'm thanking you for allowing us to do that. My sister and I have a present for you… -give me an AA-12, M4, Tokarev, Dragunov SVD, and anti-tank rifle- Enjoy. –leaves-

Me: Who else wishes Carl would give them a present like this? –accidentally pulls trigger shooting Hazama in the head- Oops… well he deserved it!

Lambda: Lambda is unable to confirm presence of reviews…

Seth: I checked beforehand, we've got one from that AZ chick who is _not _a Hermaphrodite.

Me: -reads letter- Yo Rapton, what are the names of your swords again?

Rapton: They're called the Valkyrie Blades sir.

Me: Yep, that _was _stated in the chapter above but _just _in case you weren't paying any attention…

Seth: And let me guess the next question! You wanna know when the library is going to get their sorry asses handed to them? Right as soon as Shadowking decides to write and post that segment (_multiple _chapter of ass whoopin'!)! I'll tell you this much, when you open up a can of whoopass _I _jump out!

Me: You'll see Seth's new fighting style in action, his True Name state, the real name of his shield and sword, how he turns your _food diet _into a weapon, and his Astral Heat.

Seth: Trust me, it hurts.

Lybra: I still exist…

Me: I know, next one is for you. Did you have the same friends as Seth back at the academy and what was your relationship with Tsubaki?

Lybra: Tsubaki and I had a bit of a rivalry going on (battle of the redheads!) and I pretty much had a lot of the friends Seth had but I'm a year older than he is so I also had a bunch of friends in my own grade as well.

Lambda: -takes a peek at the note- ambda knows Seth is overprotective of Lambda… but she likes it. It means Seth cares greatly about her.

Me: That's all for today people! Instead of a question today here's a little brain-candy! Imagine Arakune hyped up on three mugs of espresso and cocaine. Now let the imaginations run _wild_! So I'll see you all next time! Peace! …Someone clean up what's left of Relius! Doesn't make for a good prop!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: In case you are dumber than an epileptic manatee then let me just tell you that I _**don't own BlazBlue!**_

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 23**_

_**Emotions Believed Forgotten Emerge in a Torrent**_

_Lybra Valencia was as embarrassed as hell. Her alarm didn't wake her up today and she only had a few minutes to get changed and eat before classes began and she didn't realize the skirt she had put on was not a part of her uniforms skirt. Instead it was the skimpy thing her roommate had got her as a joke last year for her birthday. If anyone pointed it out there would be blood… She was running towards her classroom as fast as she could holding her skirt down. ''scuse me…' came a voice behind her. Lybra turned and saw Seth Kain standing behind her holding his books casually. 'But you have got one nice pair of legs.'_

_'Who the hell are you?' Lybra asked nervously gazing at her watch._

_'Seth… Seth Kain… And who might you be little miss red-head?' Seth asked taking his gaze away from her legs and looking Lybra in her amethyst colored eyes._

_'Lybra Valencia, aren't you worried you'll be late to class?' Lybra asked her foot instinctively tapping._

_'Well I couldn't help but ask a slim-legged, beautiful lady such as yourself her name,' Seth said looking at her with his eyes. The color reminded her of metal…_

_Lybra was a combination of flattered and annoyed. 'Thanks I guess…' she said scratching the back of her head. 'You look pretty fine yourself.'_

_'Ha, thanks…' Seth said smiling slightly. He took a whiff of the air. 'Is that lavender perfume I smell?'_

_'Why yes, yes it-' Lybra was interrupted by the late bell. 'Oh look what you've done! Now I'm late to class thanks to you!'_

_Seth appeared startled by the bell as well. 'Damn I guess we are…'_

_'Is that all you have to say? Oh god… I am so dead…' Lybra said pacing back and forth._

_'How 'bout I make it up to you by buying you dinner tonight?' Seth asked sensing his opportunity._

_Lybra raised her eyebrow at the offer and considered for a minute. 'Fine, I get to pick the place though. And I should warn you, my metabolism is on steroids,' Lybra said sighing._

_'Sounds like a plan,' Seth said grinning._

_The two of them ran down the hall to their respective classes…_

_~Ten months later…_

_Lybra and Seth sat across from one another in a decently fancy place. Lybra had plate of spaghetti in front of her whereas Seth has a massive steak and a half empty liter of rum. 'I-I not mehshelf anymer… I ushed te' be able te' go allll naght b-but now I cun only down shalf a liter…' Seth said inebriated._

_Lybra had dealt with this for ten months straight. Every single time they went out to dinner Seth would always get so drunk he always ended up thinking he had three girlfriends that looked _exactly _like Lybra. 'Seth… why do you drink so much…?' Lybra asked sighing._

_'Itza goooood! Dat's why!' Seth said raising his bottle. 'Y'know what…? I'm shick of all dees Irish stereotypes… right afta' I'm finished dis' drink imma punch shomebody…'_

_Lybra looked at her plate and began pushing her food around clearly bored. 'Seth… I like you, you're a nice guy and all but… you just drink way to damn much. It doesn't help that you're underage.'_

_'Gimme three mer yearsh and I won't beh…' Seth said taking a quick sip._

_'I can't wait three more years though. You need to stop; I don't like it when you're drunk… so please… stop…' Lybra said before taking a bite of her spaghetti._

_'I-I gotta find shomethin' teh fill de' void inside meh… meh life feelsh incompleheet,' Seth said in a way that would make grammar Nazi's cry in outrage._

_Every time Seth was drunk Lybra had heard there was a void inside him and his life felt incomplete. 'Well find something else!' Lybra said loudly._

_'I dunno whut else te' do…' Seth said shaking his head._

_'Find something! Look for something! Just don't drink. Do you have any idea how you could affect yourself, or better yet, the people around you? Think about your friends, me, Carl, Tsubaki, Jin… we're all affected by your decision to drink as you do!' Lybra said grabbing her hair._

_'I dunno… I 'ent got nuthin' elshe…' Seth said slowly and quietly. 'I dun' even know wha' I feel dis void in mehshelf…'_

_'Please… just stop and think of how it affects us…' Lybra said groaning._

_'Wha' do ye' perpose I do den? Let de' void conshume meh…?' Seth asked before taking another sip._

_'Then we're done…' Lybra said crossing her arms slowly._

_'Wha'…?' Seth asked._

_'We are over. You're a good guy… but not the kind of guy I want to be in a relationship with. Let's just… forget about us… forget all our emotions…' Lybra said looking down at her lap._

_'L-Look pasht it…' Seth said._

_'I cannot. It's over,' Lybra said._

~Eight years later…

Lybra woke up and yawned. "That dream again huh…?" She had been having that dream a lot lately. Strange thing was, this week had been the first time in eight years she's dreamed about Seth. "Relax Lybra… you lost those emotions for him a long time ago…" But she wasn't so certain… Why would she want to save him from his destiny otherwise? Why would she even care about him? She slapped herself on the cheek lightly with her remaining hand. "Stop thinking about that! You don't feel that way anymore, you haven't in ages."

"Somethin' on you mind?" Shoji asked walking in. "Well if it's somethin' bad maybe this'll ease your mind, I'm almost done working on your new hand, give it another week or two and we'll be able to attatch it. After that I'll be able to work on your leg."

"Yay… thanks for the news Shoji," Lybra said sitting up.

"Sounded like a pretty vivid dream you had," Shoji said picking a few screws up from the couchside table. "Were you dreaming about some past crush or what?"

"Yeah… I guess you could say that…" Lybra grunted. She couldn't shake the pit in her stomach. She wanted her hand and leg done _now _so she would get off her ass and finally be able to get to work saving Seth from destiny.

Shoji smiled sadly. "I hear if your still dreaming about someone in a positive light after you've broken up then that means you still care about them. No matter how bad it ended you still care… Ha, look at me; I probably sound cheesy as hell right now!"

"Do you still care about someone?" Lybra asked smiling mischievously.

Shoji gritted his teeth slightly. "Yeah… didn't I tell you my family was killed in a crossfire in Ikaruga?"

"Oh… sorry I forgot…" Lybra said sadly.

Shoji shook is head. "Not your fault… Now if you'd excuse me I've gotta go and get a new fuse, the one I purchased yesterday was broken."

Shoji quickly left the house closing the door with a small slam. His wods didn't leave her mind. _'If you dream about a past crush you still care about them huh…?' _Lybra thought to herself. She closed her eyes and remembered all the fun times she and Seth had back at the academy. All the fun times with friends… all the late nights… all the silly pranks they played on one another… Lybra raised her remaining hand to the sky. "Seth…" She smiled and felt a tear run down her cheek. "Ha… guess I still feel that way about you…"

Lybra now understood exactly why she felt the need to save Seth from his horrid destiny… "I _will _bring death to your destiny!"

End chapter.

Me: Do I detect a… love triangle?

Lambda: -glaring intensely at Lybra-

Seth: Calm down Lamby, that was eight years ago, it's in the past.

Lambda: Does Seth have a fetish for womens legs?

Seth: W-Well… I-I…

Lybra: That's a yes.

Lambda: Does Lambda have nice legs? –reveals a pair of long slim legs-

Me: Oh damn… fanservice for the win!

Seth: Oh hell yes…

Lybra: Tch… I bet mine are a million times better than robo-chick! –reveals her own pair of legs-

Lambda: Lambda takes offense. She is not a robot but a body with a soul that is not her own. Insult Lambda again and she will maim Lybra.

Seth: -thinking- (I am surrounded by nice-legged woman… bet you readers are jealous of me huh?)

Me: U-Um Seth… you're fan club has shown up…

-Tsubaki, Litchi, Noel, Nirvana(WHAT THE F***?!), Kokonoe, and millions of girls show up screaming-

Psychotic Fangirl #1: OMG it's Seth Kain! OMGOMGOMG I just haz to glomp him!

Psychotic Fangirl #2: No you don't! He's mine!

Noel: My legs are better than all of yours! And Seth loves nice legs!

Kokonoe: Ha! Nice try bitch but I just drank a serum that'll give me the sexiest legs the world has ever seen!

All Psychotic Fangirls: FLATCHESTS!

Noel: Y-You meanies! T_T

Kokonoe: You bitches are gonna get it now…

Seth: W-Wow… I'm not even wearing the Spectacles of Eros and they're all over the place… Shadowking what the hell is wrong with you?

Me: I was bored!

Litchi: Oh please… Noel said it herself; I am the Ivy Valentine of BlazBlue. No one can resist my implants!

Bang: Oh Ms. Litchi you have brought up an excellent point!

Seth: Shut up scruffy! –Claíomh Blood-

Bang: GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Nirvana: …-Deus ex Machina-

All Psychotic Fangirls: Oh shi- -massive explosion engulfs everyone except me and the actual cast-

Me: Ahem… well that certainly was chaotic.

Lybra: It was your idea!

Me: What? I couldn't think of anything better to make for a post segment so you get this gigantic mindfu-

Lambda: F-bomb denied.

Me: Shit…

Seth: Wow… I honestly don't know what to say…

Me: That's all for now. Just so you guys no lacrosse season has started and tryouts were today. If I made the team my ability to post chapters might be somewhat hindered so just letting you guys know beforehand. But anyways I will see you all next time! Peace!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 24**_

_**Only Bloodshed Will Quench his Insatiable Thirst for Revenge**_

_It had been almost three months since the end of the Ikaruga war. Since the death of his family two years ago he had been acting as a mercenary for the few remnants of the Ikaruga Federation however almost all of them had been rounded up and Shoji had found himself worrying that'd he be out of a job. Now his was twenty eight. Lucky for him, however, while he was sitting on a park bench worrying about what he'd do someone from Sector Seven approached him with an offer. Before the war Shoji had been a mechanic, fixing cars and stuff like that. He had come up with an ambition that would make him and his family rich, he'd figure out how to create synthetic limbs and create a business out of it. But midway through the project the war started, financial crisis, family died, and he had almost completely forgotten about his ambition. Until this Sector Seven agent had just approached him. 'Shoji Atmaksa correct?' the man asked. He had dark skin and was carrying a red umbrella to shield himself from the drizzle._

_Shoji was dressed in his mercenary gear. A long, intricately crafted, hardened leather gauntlet decorated his entire left arm with metal studs on the back of the hand. His left arm was mostly exposed except for some brown fur wrapped, iron rings that were around his bicep and forearm. He wore leather body armor with an almost ribcage like design on the upper part of it (staggered pattern with ribs for maximum protection) and a metal plate covering his lower abdomen. For pants he wore hardened leather pants with tassels coming off the back of his belt and his mace hanging from the right side of his waste. His boots concealed a shoe knife and were made out of, guess what, leather with iron located around the ankle area protecting his tendons. He also wore his dark brown hair slightly spiked up with a headband tied around his forehead and had a bit of stubble. 'That's me, how can I help you today?' Shoji said somewhat excited, it had been a couple weeks since he last had a client._

_'I have an offer for you from Sector Seven, before you ask I can tell you it is a long term job and it will be well worth your time,' he said walking closer to Shoji who now had an eyebrow raised._

_'Sector Seven huh? Don't think I've had any past jobs for you… what do ya' need?' Shoji asked as the man sat down._

_The man smiled and sat next to Shoji. 'We've read your file, before the Ikaruga war you were a mechanic correct?' he asked._

_'Yeah, what about it?' Shoji asked._

_'We've also read you were working on the creation of synthetic limbs for a living host. We might be interested in hiring you to help in that department…' the mysterious man offered._

_'That was years ago! I really don't appreciate anyone dredging up my past like this,' the Shoji said totally pissed off._

_The scientist looked a pissed Shoji in the eyes. 'Oh come now, don't be so obstinate! We promise to pay you quite well and perhaps we'll even send you on missions to attack the Library.'_

_Shoji sighed and leaned back. 'Things have been slow lately… I might take you up on that offer, but if _one _person dies 'cause of some experiment then I'll cave your goddamn face in,' Shoji said delivering the line with no empathy at all._

_The man gulped slightly. 'Now I've heard your reputation and certainly don't want to get on your bad side! You have my word. But one more thing, we'll keep this project top secret and it will require a lot to get Professor Kokonoe to agree to direct some of the funds to us,' the scientist stated inching away from Shoji._

_'Fine, you've got yourself a hand on deck.' Shoji held out his hand and the man shook it. 'And keep your word; otherwise I'll have your brain matter all over my mace.'_

_~Four years later…_

_Shoji woke up with a start. 'That dream again…' he said rubbing his head in pain. He had the dream about the day his family died. Shoji got up and got dressed for the day ahead. He would've left Sector Seven years ago had they not offered him the means to deal as much damage as possible to the NOL. But now… Shoji closed his eyes and thought to himself. 'They are lying… the only reason they're keeping me here for my intellect. The only missions they sent me on to attack the NOL were small-scale and benefited them in the end…'_

_Shoji walked out of his room and took in the sight of researchers walking about going about their investigations and experiments. 'Oh, good morning Shoji,' Litchi said walking down the hallway._

_'Mornin' Litchi, say… you wouldn't happen to know where Kokonoe is would you? There's something urgent I need to speak with her about,' Shoji said fiddling with his mace._

_'Sure, she's in the supply room collecting the samples that just got in,' Litchi said pointing down the hall._

_'Thanks,' Shoji said quickly nodding to her and speed-walking down the hall. When he reached the supply room he headed right on in and almost bumped into Kokonoe._

_'Sh-shoji! You startled me there,' Kokonoe said fumbling with a glass jar before securing it._

_'Sorry professor, but there was something I needed to speak with you about,' Shoji said._

_'Is it urgent?' Kokonoe asked._

_Shoji sighed and said, 'It is, I'm going to leave Sector Seven.'_

_Kokonoe was so shocked she almost dropped her jar again. 'Wait why? You seemed to enjoy your time here! What the hell is going on?'_

_'The only reason I stayed is because I was promised that I would be given missions that would be destructive to the NOL,' Shoji said taking note that Tager was sorting the shelves._

_'And you were…' Kokonoe said slowly._

_'Pah! Hardly, they were mostly stealth and stealing or they were small-scale and they always ended up benefiting you. You don't give a damn what they did to my family, you only care about me serving you, I am your pawn!' Shoji snapped._

_Kokonoe nearly dropped the jar again and set it down. 'I know you're pissed that the NOL is the reason your family is dead but is revenge really the wisest pursuit?' Kokonoe asked trying to calm Shoji down. She had known he was a good fighter and didn't want to piss him off._

_'Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!' Shoji exclaimed laughing._

_Kokonoe spotted Tager out of the corner of her eye. He was probably listening to Radiohead and couldn't hear them. Kokonoe hit a button behind her back and was instantly connected to Tager's two-way. 'Tager… turn off the damn music, I might need your help in a sec. Don't attack yet…'_

_'What the hell are you mumbling about?' Shoji asked._

_'I have a proposal, beat Tager and you can leave, lose and you stay,' Kokonoe said._

_'Is this what you were speaking of, Kokonoe?' Tager asked walking up to them._

_'Yeah…' Kokonoe said quietly._

_Shoji already had his mercenary gear equipped and drew his mace, ready to fight. 'Bring it the hell on!'_

_Tager drew Shoji in close with his magnetism and was prepared to punch Shoji through the wall but Shoji made contact with Tagers fist with his mace and his fist was instantly encased in stone. 'What the…?' Tager couldn't finish before Shoji landed, smashed the ground with his mace, and sent a large trail of earth spikes towards Tager. Tager threw his stoned fist into the barrage breaking the earth encasing his hand and the attack. While he was distracted, however, Shoji had closed the distance._

_'Too slow…' Shoji said before lunging upward and delivering a powerful blow to Tagers chin. Tager fell back and had trouble getting up. 'Better call life alert you metallic ass…'_

_Shoji began walking away from both Kokonoe and Tager. That was the day he left Sector Seven._

One year later…

Shoji sat in his workshop. "Damn… looks like I spaced out there…" Shoji said sighing. He took a sip of a mug of coke that sat in front of him and got back to work on Lybra's hand. He touched the connecting point of the hand with a small piece of metal and drew it back before he could be shocked. With a cool sounding noise, five claws shot out of the tips of the fingers at a length of a foot and a half long. "Perfect…" He touched it again and the claws sheathed themselves. All Lybra would need to do when this was equipped was make a motion as if she were stretching her fingers and they would send a nerve signal with just the right amount of electricity to activate the claws.

"Lybra Valencia…" Shoji closed his eyes and spoke her name. She would be the one to get him closer to the Library. "I really ought to thank you for conveniently being there…"

He had originally went over the fence to possibly assist whoever was attacking the NOL prison, he had been planning a one man raid for over a year now, when he saw Lybra he had considered killing her but then thought she might be useful to his goal of destroying the NOL. Shoji got up from the workbench and walked over to a massive, vertical case in the corner of the room. He opened the doors revealing his mercenary gear on a mannequin with his mace hanging over its head. He grasped his mace and felt the power radiating from it even before he touched it. "Soon now…" He only had to wait a little more than a month. "Very soon the NOL will speak my name in fear. Right now, only Library blood will sate my thirst for revenge."

End chapter.

Shoji: Ha, I made Tager my bitch!

Me: Yeah, he's practically the punching bag of this book as I utterly _despise _fighting Tager users online. He's so damn overpowered!

Seth: So… is this the point when we get back into the current story instead on focusing on the past of the others?

Me: Yup, though later in the book I might give you a chapter or two of insight into your past, you _are _the main character here after all…

Lambda: And a good-looking one too at that…

Seth: -blushes- Lambda you're too kind!

Me: Not to mention overpowered… I freely admit that.

Seth: And… -opens mailbox- Aww… no reviews…

Shoji: Hey! This was _my _chapter! I should be getting a lot more dialogue in the post-segment!

Lambda: Character Shoji Atmaksa has a point…

Shoji: Well I guess I'll ask the readers of Death to Destiny a question then! No… I'll ask multiple questions today! One: If you were stuck on an island with one DtD character who would it be? Two: If all the original characters in DtD were locked in a battle royal who would emerge victorious? And three: Who is your favorite character so far?

Seth: You sounded like you've been rehearsing that…

Shoji: How would you know what I sounded like? It's a damn book! Unless you're the kind of person who imagines the characters speaking as you write…

Me: I actually do that… whenever I imagine Seth speaking I always seem to imagine him with a Crispin Freeman tone, usually Alucard.

Lybra: What about m-

Me: Where did you come from? You weren't in this chapter!

Lybra: -points at Seth and Lambda- Neither were they!

Me: They're my fulltime co-hosts… Well I suppose that's one more question to add to Shoji's little quizlet… Who do you imagine would voice my original characters?

Shoji: That all for now?

Me: Yes, that's all for now. Anyways, review, fave, follow, just give me your thought on how I'm doing so far! Peace!

EDIT: Wow I'm an idiot! Three minutes before I uploaded this chapter I got a new review! Sorry AZ...

Lybra: Sports? I'm a pretty good swimmer and I love playing soccer.

Rapton: My favorite sport? I'm honored to be cared about... Well I really like ice hockey.

Shoji: Heh, me? Baseball all the way!

Me: Sorry I neglected your review =/... I do apologize. Anyways, peace!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Yeah, I _don't_ own BlazBlue. Real shocker I know.

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 25**_

__Seth woke up and looked too looked to see Lambda sleeping peacefully next to him. He quickly got up and walked downstairs. It was the twenty first of January, his birthday. Seth opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, he made himself a bowl of cereal and quickly ate it before heading back upstairs. He walked into the upstairs bathroom and was immediately greeted by a wave of steam. He waved it away and heard the sound of a girl humming the tune to Stairway to Heaven. Seth then noticed Lambda relaxing in a bubble bath. Lambda turn towards the door, saw Seth, and slowly turned away from him with an unmistakable red on her cheeks. "Please knock…" Lambda said sinking further into the water until just her head rested above the surface.

Seth turned around and exited the bathroom in a hurry. He closed the door behind him quickly. "Damn…" Seth said somewhat embarrassed.

Suddenly he heard Lambda calling from behind the door. "It's the twenty first of January, it is Seth's birthday. Would Seth care for a birthday present?" Lambda asked above the sound of splashing water.

"How did you know that?" Seth asked.

"Lambda has read Seths file… Lambda is sorry she read it, she was curious," Lambda said.

"It's ok…" Seth sighed.

There was a minute long pause then the sound of somebody getting out of the tub. "Seth may come in now."

"W-Wait, really?" Seth asked startled by her words.

"Yes…" Lambda replied.

Seth opened the door quickly to see Lambda wearing a housecoat and drying her hair with a towel. _'Damn… talk about a jip,' _Seth thought to himself.

Lambda silently walked towards the sink and began brushing her teeth. Seth walked over and joined her. Once they had finished brushing their teethLambda turned towards Seth and asked, "What does Seth desire to do today?"

Seth shrugged. "I dunno."

"Has it been five years since Seth last celebrated his birthday?" Lambda asked tilting her head.

"Yeah," Seth replied nodding.

"Would Seth like Lambda to bake him a cake?" Lambda asked.

"That would be nice," Seth said. Lambda smiled and gave Seth a quick kiss before walking towards the door. "Wait, Lambda."

Lambda turned around. "What is on Seth's mind?" Lambda asked.

"When's _your _birthday?" Seth asked, though he doubted she remembered.

Lambda bit her lip and looked up in thought. "Lambda does not know… can Seth assign her one, please?" Lambda asked looking at Seth with her adorable eyes.

"I can't do that!" Seth said chuckling. "How 'bout this, the day we shove Nu out of your body? We call that your birthday."

"Lambda does not…" Lambda began shaking her head and blinking rapidly. "Lambda believes that is a good idea." Lambda was about to exit the bathroom but she stopped. "What does Seth desire for his birthday dinner?"

"Surprise me," Seth said smirking.

~ten hours later…

Lambda was in the kitchen standing nervously next to two plates with lamb chops and rice. She was worried that Seth would not like it when he got home. Seth had gone out to find a movie that they could watch tonight while eating the cake that she was currently baking. She had been baking a coconut cake and was already nervous that Seth wouldn't like it. She heard the front door open and she ran for it to see Seth standing with a DVD case in his hand. "Hey there Lamby," Seth said stretching as he walked though the door.

"What movie did Seth get?" Lambda asked.

"Gladiator," Seth said tossing the DVD from one hand to the other. He took a couple whiffs of air. "Do I smell meat?"

"Y-Yes…" Lambda said nervously.

"Sweet!" Seth said a smile creeping across his face. "Is it ready now?"

Lambda nodded slowly and began walking towards the kitchen as Seth made his way into the dining room. Seth took his seat in the dark room and silently waited. Lambda walked into the dining room carrying the two plates of food. "Lambda has made lamb chops and brown rice… she hopes Seth enjoys his meal…" Lambda said nervously placing the food plate in front of Seth.

"Looks good." Seth was about to take a bite but Lambda stopped him.

"It's common etiquette to wait till everyone else is prepared," Lambda said taking out a lighter and lighting the two candles situated in the middle of the table. She then took the hair tie out of her braid and undid it before sitting down.

"Why'd you undo your braid? You really like that thing and I think it makes you look stunning," Seth said taking the first bite.

"Lambda thought she'd do something different… how does Lambda look?" Lambda asked. "How is the food?"

"It's about half as amazing as you look and that is saying something," Seth said smiling at Lambda. "Go on Lamby, dig in."

"Oh, right…" Lambda nervously took a bite of her lamb and was relieved that Seth wasn't lying to make her feel better after all. "Lambda is proud of the adequate job she's done on this dish…"

"You should be!" Seth said taking another bite of lamb. "It's really good!"

"Th-thank you…" Lambda said before taking a bite of her rice.

A silence enveloped the two and they began eating in the dim dining room. Seth finished before Lambda did and couldn't help but gaze at the shy, beautiful, and surprisingly deadly girl. _'Kokonoe must be pretty damn heartless to have done what she did to such a beautiful girl…' _Seth thought placing his fork and knife back down on his plate.

Lambda stayed her fork and looked back at Seth. "Is something the matter?" she asked tilting her head.

Seth shook his head. "No… nothing's wrong…" Lambda flashed him a quick smile and continued eating. "Lambda…"

"Hm?" Lambda looked up from her plate at Seth.

"Hold on…" Seth rushed into another room and came back with his massive gauntlet equipped. He could feel the charge on it and could see the bright gray glow it gave off insinuating a full charge. Seth touched the ground and a thin chain shot up from it between the floorboards. He shattered the last two links and gave it to Lambda. "Why don't you use this as a hair tie?"

"It's not Lambda's birthday… it's Seths…" Lambda said blushing.

"So? I still want you to have it," Seth said placing it in front of her next to her, almost empty, plate.

"Lambda… appreciates Seth's constant kindness…" Lambda said picking up the chain and placing it in her pocket. She reached up and gave Seth a peck on the cheek before eating her last bite of rice.

"Ha… anytime…" Seth said smiling.

Lambda's eyes went wide as if she'd remembered something. "Lambda just remembered, she finished making Seth's gift earlier today." Lambda shot up from her chair and sprinted upstairs and returned down a moment later carrying a neatly wrapped gift. "Lambda hopes that Seth appreciates the gift Lambda is giving him… she made it herself. She finished working on it just today…"

"Well I'm flattered you spend so much time working on a gift for me…" Seth said scratching the back of his head before opening the gift. Once he opened the box he saw a new long black jacket. "Nice." He took it out of the box and it unfolded into something more impressive. He noticed the right sleeve was missing which would make it easier for him to slide his gauntlet on and off, a chain was wrapped around the left arm area and it was decorated with a silver colored Celtic spiral on the back encircled by a chain design. "W-Wow Lamby… you did a really good job! I like it!"

"R-Really?" Lambda asked happily.

"Yeah, it's just my style!" Seth said measuring it on himself. "And it's a perfect fit too!"

Lambda nodded happily. "Lambda's glad Seth appreciates her work." Lambda stood up. "Lambda's going to get the birthday cake…" Lambda walked into the kitchen and pulled the cake out of the oven. The smell of coconut floated into her nose and she quickly closed the oven and grabbed two plates for both her and Seth. She walked out into the dining room and placed the cake in the middle right next to the candles.

"That looks really good Lambda," Seth said smiling and reaching for the cake but Lambda cleared her throat and Seth stopped and looked at her.

Lambda took a deep breath and began singing the happy birthday song in possibly the most mesmerizing voices Seth had ever heard. Once she was finished she looked Seth in the eyes, the cold, metallic looking eyes she loved. "D-Did Lambda do well…? Does she have a good voice?"

"Th-that was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard…" Seth said in a hushed tone still amazed at Lambda's amazing ability to sing.

Lambda bowed slightly. "Thank you…" She picked up the knife and cut herself and Seth a slice of cake, placing it on the plates. She presented a slice to Seth and then to herself. She waited and watched as Seth took the first bite. She saw the reaction on his face and was relieved that he had enjoyed it. She took a bite and before long they had both finished their slices. "Would Seth like another slice?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Seth said.

Lambda looked down at her hands. She could feel the grasp Nu had over her body, she was really looking forward to being in control… But there was something she couldn't shake off her mind… "Seth… may Lambda ask a question?"

"Eh? Of course you may," Seth said relaxing in his chair.

"What are we going to do once the soul of Nu-13 has been oust from Lambda's body?" Lambda asked. Seth thought for a minute… then two minutes.

After three he finally thought he had an answer. "Well, we'll abandon Sector Seven and Kokonoe that's for sure. But after that we'll need to be incredibly careful of the NOL and stay in hiding for a little while, after they give up searching for us who knows? We'll cross that bridge when we get there…" Seth said sighing and appearing deep in thought.

Lambda nodded. "L-Lambda… might have the desire to raise a family with Seth…" Lambda said slowly.

"Yeah… that sounds like something I might be interested in to… But still, the NOL is persistent. There's a real chance they'll never stop searching for us," Seth grunted. "And even before they give up what are we going to do? We can't really develop our relationship if the NOL is constantly on our heels…"

"Lambda suggests that Seth views the glass half full. We can hide in the countryside… somewhere they'll never look…" Lambda said twiddling her thumbs. "Does Seth agree with Lambda's plan?"

Seth chuckled. "Oh Lambda… I think that sound like a great idea." Seth paused for a minute. "Or… we could bring the NOL down and create a world in which we could live in peace without the fear of the Library, period."

"Lambda does not desire any further violence…" Lambda said somewhat sadly. "Lambda just desires to spend eternity with Seth…"

"Of course…" Seth said. "That's _exactly _what I want as well."

End chapter.

Me: Well, we're back on track for the story. No more glimpses into the past for at least a little while.

Seth: Great! Readers were probably getting tired of all this looking back…

Lambda: Lambda actually found the past of the other characters of Death to Destiny to be rather interesting…

Seth: Eh, well it's all in what the readers think, we don't matter much at all.

Lambda: Lambda disagrees, without Seth there would be no Death to Destiny.

Me: Ok guys no reviews today so this is going to a little short for a post-segment.

Seth: Wait, we're ending it here?

Lambda: There have been no answers to the questions asked in the last chapter either.

Me: Well there haven't been very many views since then either! Well readers, questions for this chapter are the same as they were last chapter; feel free to answer if you're not feeling lazy. Now because I can't think of anything else to write about and I've been watching this anime for the past two hours how many people here have seen Monster?

Seth: Johan Liebert scares the shit out of me…

Me: Well, he _did _make countless people –rest of sentence removed do to potential spoiler for those who have not seen Monster-.

Seth: Well there's no way he could do that to me! As long as I keep Lambda on my mind he won't get to me!

Me: Well I dunno, he _is _Johan after all…

Lambda: Aren't we off topic?

Me: Fine whatever… Anyways people that's all for today! Feel free to answer the questions asked in the previous chapter! Peace!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: How many times?! _**I don't own BlazBlue godammit!**_

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 26**_

__It had been one month, one month since Seth and Lambda had moved into the neighborhood with the intention of capturing an injured member of the Library and forcing him to give them the whereabouts of Terumi. "Lambda… our target there yet?" Seth asked sitting on their bed and turning to look at Lambda who was gazing out the window.

"Confirmed… our targets have just arrived," Lambda said nodding. "Lambda should report this to Kokonoe…"

As Lambda reached for her visor which rested on the nightstand Seth grabbed her wrist. "You sure Lamby? That visor could have some kind of suppressor for your soul installed in it," Seth said warningly.

Lambda gave Seth a quick smile. "Lambda will be fine. In order to avoid suspicion Lambda will grant soul of Nu-13 temporary complete control," Lambda said.

"That could be risky…" Seth sighed.

Lambda gave Seth a kiss on the lips and smiled. "Lambda has grown stronger thanks to Seth, she'll be fine."

"Alright… go on ahead…" Seth said reluctantly taking his hand away from her wrist.

Lambda reached towards her visor and put it on. "Attempting to establish communication with Sector Seven… loading… loading… loading… connection firmly established."

"Lambda and Seth, how goes the mission?" Kokonoe asked.

"Well, our target has just arrived across the street from us and we were wondering what our next course of action should be," Seth said clutching his fist.

"Hell yeah! We're getting closer…" Kokonoe said clearly happy. "Alright, gain a bit of his trust and then take him in. He doesn't have a family so you won't have to worry too much, I'd say… maybe two weeks worth of trust building and then you guys swoop in and capture him. Do whatever the hell it takes to garner the information from that Library serving bastard. Then I'll finally be able to cut the goddamned head off that asshole Terumi…"

"Feeling of resentment confirmed… Lambda is presuming torture is permitted?" Lambda asked, the emotionless tone sending chills down Seth's spine.

_'Dammit… I hope she's not loosing much ground as a result of this…' _Seth thought to himself.

"Of course! Whatever it takes to locate Terumi, or at the very least get a lead on his location. Now there are a few other matters that require my attention, contact me once the mission is done meet me at the outpost and we'll discuss the information you've found," Kokonoe said over the two-way. "Now if you'd excuse me, I've got a shitload of work to do."

Kokonoe cut the connection and Lambda ripped the visor off her face and threw it on the bed. "Lambda despises that thing… it's suppressing her soul as well as the memories of Nu-13," Lambda said clutching her forehead.

"So Nu was someone else's soul before being shoved inside you?" Seth asked.

"Yes… Lambda can sense her fragmented memories and feels Nu will do something reckless to Lambda's body if they are pieced back together…" Lambda said jumping down on the bed next to Seth.

"Then we'll shatter her soul before there are any catalysts that could piece them back together," Seth said stroking Lambda's hair gently.

Lambda rested her head on Seth's lap and they just sat there for a few minutes exchanging no words between one another. After what felt like an hour of just sitting there Lambda finally spoke up. "Lambda thinks we should go greet our new neighbor and begin gaining his trust…"

"You're right… let's go," Seth said as Lambda moved her head off his lap and he stood up.

Lambda and Seth left the house and into the chilly noon sunlight. They saw a tall and slim man on crutches standing in the front yard appearing to be enjoying the nice chilly air. "I heard from the Steel's that there were new neighbors! Would that be you guys?" he asked.

"Yeah that's us, my name's-"

"No need for you to introduce yourselves, the Steel family already told me about you guys, name's Erik," he said leaning on one crutch and putting out his hand with Seth and Lambda shook.

"Nice to meet you Erik, did you break something?" Seth said motioning to his crutches.

"Yeah, broke a femur during an accident," Erik said sighing.

"Damn, that sounds like it hurt! It takes a lot to break a femur," Seth said wincing as if he had felt the pain himself.

"You have no idea… I got hit by a supply truck; I'm kinds lucky this was all I got away with! I work with the NOL, I handle logistics," Erik explained.

"Occupational hazard?" Lambda asked.

"Ha! Not quite…" Erik said chuckling. "I don't mind it though, got a nice big settlement and I get a break from work."

"Worth the pain?" Lambda asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nah, but at least I got compensated for it," Erik said.

"Well, it really is nice to meet you Erik, my wife and I were hoping that we could get to know you better, we're still pretty new to the neighborhood…" Seth said scratching the back of his head.

"'Course! My schedule is relatively clear for the month I'm here." Erik sighed. "Ever since the wife left me I've not had much to do when I get off work…"

"S-Sorry to hear that…" Lambda said quietly.

"Not your fault, I'm the one who was so busy at work, never really got out to spend time with her…" Erik sighed. "Well enough about the depressing! It was really nice to meet you guys and I hope we get along."

They shook hands one last time. "We'll see you around," Seth said. They both turned around and walked back into their house.

~Meanwhile

Lybra was lead into Shoji's workshop; she saw a bunch of tools, metal scraps lying about, and a bunch of equipment which she supposed were meant for the procedure Shoji was about to perform. "Go ahead and lay down on the table, we'll attatch your hand today. I just have to put the finishing on your leg, give you a bit of time to recover, and then we can attatch the leg," Shoji said as Lybra laid down on the table.

"You sterilized this place, right?" she asked.

"Of course I did! I spent four years doing this for Sector Seven, I've got plenty of expertise under my belt," Shoji said cleaning off a syringe. "This contains anesthetics and a knock-out fluid. By the time you wake up your hand will be completely attached, you may feel a sharp pain when you wake up but that is completely natural."

"Shoji… I'm trusting you not to screw up, it's not just my life on the line here, remember there's someone I need to save from their fate," Lybra said as Shoji cleaned a patch of skin located just above where her hand once was.

Shoji grinned. "Chill Lybra, I won't make any mistakes, you will not die." Shoji smirked before injecting her with the fluid. _'At least not yet...'_

Lybra felt her vision grow blurry and her eyelids slowly closed, she was now asleep. Shoji took a deep breath and began the procedure…

~Three hours later…

Lybra awoke and gasped. She had felt a sharp pain located on her right wrist area and she reflexively extended her fingers. Wait… fingers? She heard a very cool sound. "Whoa! You nearly stabbed me in the leg!" Shoji shouted jumping away and avoiding getting stabbed by the claws on Lybra's right hand.

"I-It worked…!" Lybra gazed at her new hand in amazement and held it out in front of her face. She stretched her fingers again and the claws sheathed themselves. "I-I have a hand now!"

Shoji smirked pridefuly. "Hmph, I told you there was nothing to worry about did I not? And look at you; you have a hand again," Shoji said chin raised.

"I owe you one Shoji," Lybra said playing around with her new hand. She stroked the metallic fingers, they were sleek and smooth as if they were liquid. She then felt her hair with her new hand, it did not get caught. She needed a haircut, she had been unable to get one for a month now, her hair had fallen past her preferred medium length and now it was rather long. "How much longer until my leg is ready to be attached?"

"Give it a week, two and a half at the most," Shoji said after a bit of thinking. "Do you still feel the pain?"

Lybra actually did feel a nagging pain in her wrist. "I do… you said it was natural right?" Lybra asked.

"Yeah," Shoji said nodding.

"Will I still be able to take showers safely?" Lybra asked.

"I made it out of Tungsten Carbide with a bit of aluminum, it won't oxidize and, as for the circuitry, it's completely waterproof so you're free to do that. Trust me when I say that I could take a jackhammer to your hand and not even dent it," Shoji said smirking.

"Glad to hear it…" Lybra said sitting up and examining her new hand. _'Hold on Seth… I'll be able to help you soon…'_

End chapter.

Me: Well Lybra finally has her new hand; also Seth and Lambda have made contact with their target. Quite a few things have happened in this chapter…

Lybra: When do I get my leg?

Me: In a couple chapters maybe, I only have twenty seven written.

Lybra: You've fallen behind…

Me: Nah, I write on the day or days in between my posting.

Lybra: Well that's a relief! I was worried we might have to take a hiatus from writing this book!

Me: Nope! We're getting pretty close to the end of this segment. Now I'm just trying to set the stage for the next segment AKA 'Segment-where-Seth-makes-Library-soldiers-look-like-shit'.

Seth: Hell yeah! I'm sure the readers have been tapping their feet waiting for that particular segment!

Lambda: Does Lambda fight as well?

Me: Sorry Lamby but it's Seth's segment to shine. I'll also give the other original characters of mine a nice dose of ass-whopping scenes too!

Lybra: -eyes begin giving off violet glow and every object in the room starts levitating- Yey! I get to show you all the very extent of my power!

Shoji: And _I'll _show you just how badass Terrakinesis can be!

Rapton: Pardon my intrusion sir, but will I be granted my own fair share of fight scenes?

Me: Rapton, I love how you're the only one here who shows me a semblance of respect! Yes, you will have an occasion or two where you kick some serious ass. And let me just ask the readers, Pyrokinesis or Terrakinesis, which is stronger? –epic foreshadowing-

Rapton: Pyro.

Shoji: Terra.

-the two begin glaring at one another with an intensity that makes all the microscopic organisms in between their glares go 'we are screwed'-

Seth: Pfft, Metakinesis owns both your asses!

Me: Apparently Microsoft word thinks that a 'misspelled' word such as Metakinesis can be 'corrected' to 'meatiness'…

Seth: Yeah well Microsoft spell check can be stupid.

Lybra: Yeah, my name is _not _misspelled!

Rapton: I will say that I have once burnt my old computer to a smoldering pile of ashes. It made me quite angry as it constantly said my name is a spelling mistake! The makers of Microsoft word can go die in a fire! –draws Valkyrie-

Me: Well without Microsoft Word Death to Destiny here would be just a dream or something I wrote on paper (though I admit my handwriting just _sucks_).

Lambda: Shadowking7797 has presented a fair point.

Me: And that's all for this chapter! Thanks for reading this far! Anyways can't really think of a question today so here's another piece of brain-candy! Seth and Lambda switching bodies in Relius' gag reel, have fun with one. Anyways, see you all next time! Peace!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: BlazBlue is not mine, I really don't see the point in this thing…

**WARNING: **The following chapter contains _very _suggestive material, turn away is you are offended by such material… or better yet, suck it up and deal with.

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 27**_

__Two weeks… two weeks since Erik had moved across the street from Seth and Lambda… Over these past two weeks the three of them had gone out to see a movie, went out to eat dinner at restaurant with such high prices Seth had to tell Erik to keep a level head and _not _smack the waiter with the menu, and they even went to watch the sunset from one of the landmarks. Two weeks had been what Kokonoe told them… Seth could feel his resolve waver, Erik was a good guy. "Seth?" Lambda called Seth's attention breaking his concentration.

Seth turned to face her and saw that she held a calendar in her hands pointing to the current date, February 14, Valentines Day. "Valentines Day…? Damn, it's been _eight _years since that was last celebrated by me!" Seth said scratching the back of his head.

"Is today the day…?" Lambda asked looking out the window towards Erik's house.

"No… can we hold it off till tomorrow?" Seth asked quietly. Before he did the terrible things he was cursed to do he wanted to enjoy one more peaceful day with the girl he loved.

"P-Professor Kokonoe ordered…" Lambda shook her head rapidly and blinked a few times before continuing. "L-Lambda would… enjoy that."

Seth allowed a faint smile to creep across his face. "Let's just… forget about the world today… today is a day you just say 'screw all' to your problems and just enjoy the company of the one you love… thanks for being here to remind me of that…"

"What did Seth do for today while he was in hiding?" Lambda asked.

"Nothing, as I said I was always on the move, I was completely isolated from society for those five years. Hell, the only people I actually contacted were my vigilante clients!" Seth reminisced.

"Lambda… feels sorry about Seth's loneliness…" Lambda said sitting next to him and grasping his hand.

"I'm the one who should feel sorry for you! Your life was sheer torture! My life was a brony's wet dream compared to what yours was," Seth said sighing.

"Lambda… desires to say something," Lambda said.

"What's up?" Seth asked turning looking at Lambda who gently touched Seth on the cheek.

Lambda appeared to smile faintly. "She'll tell you tonight, perhaps…" Lambda said leaning in and kissing Seth on the lips.

"You really are beautiful… y'know that? How could a man, bankrupt of mercy, such as myself be worthy a kind, gentle, and loving girl such as you?" Seth asked gazing her in her deep eyes, the spark that signified Lambda herself still held some form of control was burning with life.

"Seth is too hard on himself…" Lambda said allowing her hand to make its way down Seth's cheek and onto his shoulder.

Seth sighed. "Maybe you're right… I should abide by my own words, today is a day where we say 'screw all' to our problems and just spend time with the one we love! I'm not a hypocrite so I'll abide by those words."

Lambda leaned in and placed her head on Seth's chest. "Lambda has a question…"

"I might have an answer," Seth said gently stroking her stunning, blonde hair.

"Lambda has not the desire to sound… 'cheesy'… but she does have the desire to spend all eternity with Seth. Does Seth share in her desires?" Lambda asked looking Seth in his deceptively cold looking eyes.

Seth grinned and closed his eyes, pulling Lambda closer. "That was cheesy… But nonetheless I share you desire…"

~later that day…

Seth had not worn a suit and tie in _freakin' forever _and he suddenly remembered why he never wore them. The clothes were so confining and hot… When he had his full shield on the metal was melded with his skin and thus was insulated so he was _not _used to this feeling. "Godammit…" Seth now felt the setup he had for Valentines Day was both incredibly cheesy and overused. A bouquet of roses was situated in the center of the table, red candles that matched Lambda's eyes were situated in the center of the table next to the roses dimly lighting the surrounding area, and the overall feel was just screaming 'cliché romance movie'. He looked at his watch then up the stairs that lead to their bedroom. Something was taking Lambda a while; she had been up there now for twenty minutes.

Suddenly he heard a slow clonking noise. The beats were unsteady; she was probably in high heels, judging by the noise one and a half inches. How the _hell _would he be able to tell that? Lambda then came into Seth's view, what she was wearing nearly turned Seth into a drooling mess. She was wearing a long white, strapless dress which he could just tell cost enough to make Bill Gates wince, a pair of dark stiletto heels and she carried a small heart shaped box of chocolates. Lambda crossed her arms over herself shyly. "D-Does Lambda look pleasing…?" Lambda asked shrinking back.

"Y-You look… I mean… just… beautiful…" Seth said mentally recognizing the understatement of the millennia he had just made. "I-I can't even…"

Lambda smiled and began walking in her heels in a way that made her look like she had just gotten into a drinking match with Dionysus and won. "Lambda's not used to walking in this footwear…" Lambda said sitting down in the chair Seth had pulled out for her.

Seth noticed that in place of the hair tie that Noel had leant her for her braid she now wore the chain Seth had given her instead. Seth sat across from her and removed the tin covers from their food revealing a large, tasty, medium-well steak on both their plates with mashed potatoes. "Sorry if it's not any good… I got lazy and just googled the recipe…" Seth said chuckling slightly. "Well… dig in…" Seth cut a piece of the steak and ate it. It wasn't actually too bad, nowhere near as good as Lambda's cooking though.

"Lambda enjoys Seth's cooking," Lambda said after swallowing a bit of steak.

"Well, it's nowhere near as good as yours is though," Seth said before taking a bite of the potatoes.

"You are your own worst critic," Lambda said flashing Seth a quick smile before refocusing on their food.

They remained mostly silent throughout the meal, but at the end they finally started talking with one another. "Well that was pretty good," Seth said stretching back in his chair.

"Is Seth tired?" Lambda asked before yawning. "Oh… it appears Lambda's tired too…"

"Well, let's talk a bit before heading on upstairs," Seth said placing his forking and knife on his plate.

"Seth… Lambda has just considered that freeing her soul might require you to fight and kill more…" Lambda said taking on a more depressing tone of voice.

"If that's what it takes…" Seth said nodding slowly. "My blade is ready for whatever you throw at me."

"But Lambda doesn't want Seth to have to kill more!" Lambda said reaching across the small table and placing her hand on Seth's arm.

"Well, I am out of mercy to spare after all!" Seth laughed.

"Lambda… has something to say to you, something she wanted to say earlier today," Lambda said.

"I'm listening…" Seth said nodding.

"Seth may feel sorry for Lambda as she lead a dreadful life prior to the soul of Nu-13 being placed inside her body… but Seth has had a tough life as well," Lambda said standing up. "Lambda believes a relationship requires compromise, Lambda does not desire Seth to brood over Lambda's past and she will not bring up his either. This is a day where all our problems are forgotten and we enjoy one another's company."

Seth stood up and walked over to her and pulled her in tight for a hug. "Oh Lamby…" Seth whispered. "You're absolutely right."

Lambda looked up to face Seth; she leaned in close to his face and locked herself in a long and passionate kiss with him. She practically threw herself into him and he fell back onto a couch, almost knocking it over. Lambda continued to kiss Seth using all the passion she felt. In her own soul she had thought, _'I will not let the only person who's ever truly cared about me slip away… Nu-13 I will take my body back from you!'_

She felt Seth's hands run down her back and she released the kiss while still making eye contact. "Ha… talk about invigorating! Lambda, that came out of nowhere!"

Lambda slowly undid Seth's tie and tossed it to the side. "Lambda loves Seth entirely, is Seth enjoying himself so far?" Lambda asked undoing the buttons on his white dress shirt slowly from top to bottom.

Seth couldn't help the red tint that made its way onto his face. "Yeah I am," Seth said.

"But we haven't even started yet…" Lambda said not being able to control the words sliding out from in between her lips.

"Wh-what are you walking about?" Seth asked not being able to hold the red on his face back any longer.

Lambda blushed; she wasn't sure why she said it… Recently she had bought a book on Irish phrases so she could communicate with the Celtic Seth in a possible better way and she felt no might be a good time to test one of them out. "Does Seth have the desire to see Lambda in the nip?" Lambda asked her own face becoming an unmistakable red as well.

Seth's jaw dropped, it would've gone through bedrock if it could but physics says no! His mouth tried to form words but he couldn't really find anything to say. Then the words he had been searching for came out. "R-Really? W-Well I think that's one offer I'm going to accept!"

A grin formed on Lambda's face and she got up off the couch and off of Seth. She slowly walked towards the stairs and kicked off her heels. Once she was at the bottom of the steps she turned to Seth and slowly beckoned him with a single finger to follow her. "Come…" she said undoing the hair tie chain and allowing her hair to fall to its full length.

Seth jumped up off the couch and discarded the dress shirt and jacket before following her. When Seth was a few yards away she turned around and playfully ran up the stairs giggling to herself. It pleased Seth to see her so happy… When Seth reached the top of the stairs the two of them embraced one another before placing a kiss on one another's lips. "I really, really love you Lamby…" Seth said before kissing her once again.

"Show Lambda…" A small smile curled on Lambda's lips. "…how much you love her…"

End chapter.

Seth: Whoa… Fifty Shades of BlazBlue much…?

Me: Is there something wrong with that?

Seth: Oh hell no! I have nothing to complain about whatsoever! After all, I _am _the one getting l-

Lambda: -clears throat- Are there any confirmed reviews?

Me: Yep, just one from Souledgerev. I'm glad you enjoyed Hawaii there, I would _never _go there! I simply cannot stand the heat!

Lybra: -drives in riding in a Porsche with Rapton and Shoji in the back as they blare Lead Zeppelin music- WOOHOO! PARTY CRASHING ROCKS!

Rapton: -slams his head against the dashboard- I am surrounded by idiots…

Shoji: Tch… we _should _be playing Radiohead…

Lybra: Shut up Shoji nobody like you.

Shoji: Hey! I'm pretty sure that there are readers who like me! –nervously faces readers- Right guys…? I'm cool right?

Me: Well… that was unexpected…

Seth: What do you mean unexpected? You're the one who wrote this thing so you should've seen it coming!

Lambda: Calm down…

Me: Umm guys… Souledgerev said he'd be making fun of one of you guys, not Lamby or Seth though 'cause he doesn't want his ass kicked.

Lybra: -cocks her gun and her eyes start giving off violet glow-

Shoji: -tosses his mace back and forth in between his hands while humming 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor'-

Rapton: -draws both his swords and sharpens them against one another-

Me: Uh… I think they'll kick your ass no matter who you're making fun of… And if it's me… -starts taking practice swings with my Zweihänder-

Seth: Things just got _real _awkward…

Me: Anyways! He has a question! Where would we go for vacation?

Seth: Ah I'd love to be able to go back to my homeland… I miss you Ireland…

Lambda: Where Seth goes Lambda shall follow.

Lybra: Well isn't that cute… I'd sure as hell love to visit Australia; it'd be nice sun-tanning on the beach…

Me: -thinking- (Uh oh here are the images…)

Rapton: Mt. Saint Helens… I just love volcanoes…

Shoji: Of course you do… Anyways, as for me I would love to go spelunking so time.

Me: As for me I'm with Seth and Lamby, Ireland all the way. Lybra's answer just made me notice something… I've put quite a fair bit of fanservice in this book! Ah well, who doesn't love a does of fanservice every so often?

Lybra: -thinking- (I get the dreaded feeling he's planning something…)

Me: That's it for today! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had a tremendous head cold (still do). And I might've been too busy watching 11eyes… Well, I'll see you all next time! Peace!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: And you know the rest…

On a side note here's something I've noticed!

Greed(FMAB)+Kukuri(11eyes)+Hei(Darker Than Black)= Seth Kain

How accurate does this sound to you?

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 28**_

Seth awoke to the sound of birds outside and the rising sun shining in through his window. He looked to his left and saw his clock read 0930 hours. He looked to his right and saw Lambda looking at him with closed eyes with a smile on her face. Seth sat up in bed and looked out the window. He then placed his hand on Lambda's bare shoulder and felt her smooth skin. "Damn… I wish that the past two months had never ended…" Seth sighed. They would have to capture Erik and extract information on Terumi out of him one way or another. Seth heard Lambda move around a bit and when he turned his head to look at her he saw those eyes gazing up at him. "Mornin' Lamby."

"Good morning…" Lambda said holding the covers close to herself and sitting up in bed. "Today…"

"Yeah, I know," Seth said quietly.

"What is our course of action?" Lambda asked looking out the window while shielding her eyes with one hand from the sunlight.

Seth was not sure what they'd do, he wanted to say nothing but he felt that they had to complete their mission or Kokonoe might threaten Lambda with something. "Well… I guess the most intelligent thing to do would be to invite him over or something saying that we felt sorry that he spent his Valentines Day alone," Seth suggested.

"Lambda does not have any better idea, though she would prefer to avoid the task altogether," Lambda said.

"Same goes for me," Seth said stretching.

Lambda picked up her visor from the nightstand, looked at Seth and said, "Lambda has to report our planned action to Professor Kokonoe."

"I know." Seth blinked twice and yawned. "Go ahead…"

Lambda nodded and slid on her visor…

~Meanwhile…

Lybra Valencia had shook Shoji awake… well not she didn't really 'shake' him, more like flip him out of bed and pour ice cold water on his face. He promised that today would be the day he gave her the leg she needed. Last night he had went out for a night on the town and didn't get back till real late. "Lybra…? What the hell is wrong with you?" Shoji asked standing up and shaking the droplets of water out of his hair.

"You said you'd give me my leg today, well I need it now." Lybra had been waiting a little over a month now and she was impatient.

"Fine! Just let me get some breakfast and actually wake up first…" Shoji said dragging his exhausted self towards the door. Lybra looked at where her lower right leg once was and then looked at her crutches.

_'I won't be burdened with these damned crutches much longer… don't worry Seth I'll be able to help you soon…' _Lybra thought to herself following Shoji out into the dining room.

~Meanwhile…

Rapton Epsio looked at his watch; it had read 0930 hours… he was supposed to be meeting Suyo here any minute now. He then heard rapid footsteps and looked down the hall to see the First Lieutenant running towards him. "Good morning ma'am… did you get your hands on the information I need?" Rapton asked flashing a quick salute to the panting black haired girl in front of him.

"Y-Yeah… it's not good, the construction of I.R.I.S is scheduled to be finished today! I also found out the base for I.R.I.S is supposed to be Brigadier General Mebd!" Suyo said panting.

"Wait what?" Rapton said shocked. Brigadier General Mebd had been a well-respected commander back during the Ikaruga civil war. She had gone MIA during one of their last battles and was presumed dead. "She's been alive all this time?"

"Y-Yes… she's been secretly supporting the coup ever since the battle she went missing and, from what I heard while eavesdropping she volunteered, herself for the project! For the past few years she's been masquerading as Colonel Aisling ever since her believed disappearance," Suyo said hastily.

"What happened to the real one?" Rapton asked.

"Killed when she refused to assist in the coup…" Suyo said quickly. "W-We have to make our move against the Coup D'etat soon Scorcher, I fear they'll make their move soon!"

"Do not worry Lieutenant…" Rapton said a dark look entering his eyes. "We just need a bit more information and then we can take out the members of the coup…"

~An hour later elsewhere… 1030 hours…

Seth and Lambda sat across from Erik in their home. Their plan was to drug him and prepare him for questioning… "Thanks for having me over guys, it really makes up for the boring time I has yesterday," Erik said smiling.

"Not an issue," Lambda said.

"So… what did you guys do last night? Did you go out for dinner or something?" Erik asked. "Gah Nevermind, it's not really any of my business is it?"

"Ha, don't worry about it man," Seth said. "And we didn't go out, we ate in yesterday. Albeit an incredibly fancy and cliché romantic dinner…"

"Ah I see…" Erik said nodding.

Lambda stood up. "Would anyone care for something to drink…?" she asked slowly.

"Just water…" Seth said resisting the urge to say rum.

"Me too please," Erik said raising his hand.

Lambda nodded and walked off into the kitchen only to return a minute later carrying two small glasses of water. She placed the one in her left hand in front of Erik and the one in her right in front of Seth. "Th-thanks Lamby…" Seth said.

"Why thank you very much," Erik said raising his glass and taking a long sip. "Whoa guys… I-I think I just hit a wall…"

"M-Maybe you didn't get enough sleep last night…" Seth said quietly watching as Erik's eyelids flickered open and closed.

Then he passed out right there on the couch.

~Meanwhile…

Lybra laid down on the table without Shoji needing to tell her to do so, it was time for her to have her leg attached… "Lybra are you ready?" Shoji asked preparing the syringe of anesthetics and knock-out fluid.

"Hurry the hell up Shoji, I can't wait any longer," Lybra said her violet eyes shining with a look of determination.

Shoji nodded and injected her with the fluid, this time where her lower left leg used to be. Lybra could feel her consciousness fading… "When you wake up you'll have a new leg," Shoji said before she fell completely unconscious. "And then you'll finally be apt to be my tool in the destruction of the Library…"

~Three hours later…

Lybra woke up and could feel the pain she had expected in her lower leg area. She raised her head and saw a prosthetic leg where her leg had once been. She smiled at the sight. "It's been a little over a month… and I'm finally ready…" she said grinning.

"Good, you're awake," Shoji said looking at Lybra. "Congrats, you have your leg. Now what exactly do you plan to do?"

"When I was with the Library I heard rumors that Seth had joined Sector Seven to remain in hiding. I want to locate one of their operatives, capture them, and use them to locate Seth," Lybra said sitting on the side of the table. She then took her red hair and stroked it down. "But first I need to get myself a haircut and a new outfit…"

"What? You don't like what I got you?" Shoji asked.

"No," Lybra said bluntly. "Sorry Shoji but your sense of fashion is just dreadful."

"Fine…" Shoji sighed. "I'll lend you some money to go shopping on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Lybra asked.

"I want to tag along with you on your little quest to find Seth and, along the way, do damage to the NOL, you used to work for them so you should know some of their major arteries here in Kagutsuchi," Shoji said. He held out his hand for Lybra to shake it. "Do we have a deal?"

Lybra shook his hand. "I think we do…" She turned around and began to walk away. "And Shoji, you might wanna shave, you're growing a little bit of a beard."

"I'll keep my stubble thank you very much," Shoji shouted to Lybra's back as she walked out.

He sighed and pulled out a manila fold he had concealed. In it was a file detailing Lybra. "Lybra Valencia… status is missing… age is twenty four in three months… height is 5'7… and now time to see what she's been told about the NOL." Shoji began reading the file in an attempt to learn just to get an idea of how much Lybra had been told about the Library.

~Meanwhile…

Seth and Lambda had cleared out a part of the basement to serve as the interrogation room. They had chained Erik to the wall and now he was slowly waking up. "Ah damn… what the hell happened…? Wait why am I in chains?" Erik looked up at Seth. "You… who the hell do you work for? Wait now I know where I recognize your face from! You're the Impregnable Human Shield, Seth Kain!"

"Look Erik we don't want to hurt you, we just want to know what you can tell us about someone name Yuuki Terumi," Seth sighed fiddling with his sword.

Erik smirked. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Sorry, you may know him by the alias of Hazama," Seth said darkly. "Before I have to draw your blood I highly recommend you tell me…"

"I think you've got the wrong guy, I don't know a 'Hazama'," Erik said slowly while giving Seth a death glare.

"You're file say differently, you served as his Lieutenant before being promoted to Captain and being moved to handling logistics am I right?" Seth asked.

"How the hell would you know that?" Erik asked.

"The rumors that I'm working with Sector Seven are true. I was told this information by Kokonoe herself and she wants me to learn the location of Terumi even if I have to slowly cut off your fingers one at a time…" Seth said.

"Well I aint got nothin' to tell you…" Erik said looking away from Seth.

"That's a double-negative so that mean you _do _have something to tell me!" Seth said walking towards Erik slowly.

"I'm not talking…" Erik said spitting at Seths feet.

"You will tell me what I want to know." Seth got down to eye-level with Erik. "It just depends on how much you want it to hurt."

"Go to hell," Erik said calmly.

Seth stood back off and, with startling precision and smoothness, lobbed off Erik's right index finger. The room was instantly filled with his screams. "Scream all you want, this room is soundproof." Seth walked towards the bench and quickly filled a small bowl with vinegar. He already felt terrible… He walked back to the cursing Erik and began slowly pouring the vinegar on his finger and then dipped his entire hand in the bowl earning another horrible scream. Lambda stood in the corner of the room watching with what appeared to be sadness in her eyes. Seth removed the bowl. "Well?"

"Y-You kiddin'…? Is th-that the best you can do?" Erik asked.

"Lambda…" Seth said quietly. "Fire-poker please…"

Lambda grudgingly grabbed the unheated end of a fire-poker that had been basking in a fire for the past hour with a mitt on and handed it to Seth who protected his hand with his shield, he had put it on just for today, other than that it had been charging the whole time they had been staying in this house. Seth poked Erik right on the forehead with the red metal earning another painful scream which reverberated through the entire room. Seth then poked him on the right leg and held it there for a full minute making Erik curse and scream as loud as his lungs were able to. Erik looked like he was about to pass-out from then pain but Seth quickly removed the poker before that could happen. "Tr-trust me… I have no idea where Hazama is…"

"Well who does?" Seth asked.

"We always keep records of stuff like that in our secondary branch… i-it w-was meant to be our primary branch b-but… too much seithr… only certain soldiers could g-go there without side-effects…" Erik said gasping.

"We'll be back…" Seth put the fire-poker back in the hot coals and left the room with Lambda, slamming the door behind him. The moment they left he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Seth!" Lambda threw herself into him in an attempt to calm him down.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch this monster!" Seth allowed his shield to form back to its gauntlet state, removed it, and placed it on top of the washing machine that was next to the door.

"S-Seth's not a monster…" Lambda said sadly.

"Yes I am… you saw what I did in there!" Seth said, his emotions running wild. "I made him experience pain no one sh-"

Lambda pressed her lips against his to quiet him and released the kiss. "No… Lambda does not think Seth's a monster… Seth is a good person, Lambda loves Seth…"

"I tortured a man…" Seth said sadly.

Lambda embraced Seth and could sense his depression. "No… Lambda does not have the desire for Seth to be so depressed… please…"

Seth hugged her back. "You're right… sorry; I lost control of emotions for a bit there…" Seth apologized.

Lambda released Seth and began walking towards the stairs. "Would Seth care for some tea?" Lambda asked.

"Yeah… thanks…" Seth said sadly.

~An hour later elsewhere… 1330 hours…

Lybra had arrived back at Shoji's house and was in the bathroom having just changed into the clothing she had just bought for her self. She was wearing a loose, white, silk long-sleeved shirt with golden lined around the neck and two golden stripes on either side of a red one running down the middle with a black colored design in between them, the top was loose and comfortable, she wore two white silk gloves over her hands that reached midway down her forearm concealing her hands from view. She also wore a long, flowing white skirt with a high slit on the left leg revealing a holster around her upper thigh holding her Glock and two additional clips. She also wore a pair of high, white colored boots that extended partway past her kneecap completely hiding her metallic leg from view. She was in the middle of cutting her hair back to its original shoulder length. Locks of red hair slowly fell to the floor that shined in the light. She had just finished and now examined herself in the mirror, she felt she looked good. She then took a wider-brimmed, white hat with two lavender branches atop it and placed it on her head. She smiled at herself in the mirror; she was now ready for anything the world threw her way. "Alright Seth… I'm ready to save you from your fate…"

~Meanwhile…

Seth and Lambda sat across from one another in an awkward silence. It had now been an hour since they had gotten what they presumed to be an answer from Erik but they were not entirely sure if he was lying or not. "Do you think it's a lie Lambda?" Seth asked quietly.

"Erik has no reason to," Lambda said looking down at her lap. "We have brought a great amount of pain during torture and have removed one of his fingers…"

"I know, no need to remind me," Seth grunted.

"Sorry…" Lambda said sadly.

"It's fine…" Seth said. Suddenly there was a great crash downstairs and Seth immediately sensed trouble. "Lambda look out!" Lambda jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by a massive bladed chain that lunged out of the floorboards like a Lion leaping at a gazelle form out of the grass.

"How did…" Suddenly Lambda remembered Seth had left his Shield downstairs. "Seth! Erik is making use of your Ars!"

"I figured that!" Seth shouted jumping to avoid a chain. "Follow me!" Seth and Lambda began sprinting downstairs avoiding chains as they went. When they finally got downstairs they saw Erik with Seth's Shield slowly creeping along his skin. With the chains Seth had restrained him with around his wrists still.

"I'll make you pay you bastards!" Erik punched a nearby wall with all his might and four chains rocketed out of it and right towards Seth and Lambda. Lambda performed a couple of intricate dodges towards Erik and landed a massive kick against his face however Lambda met the Shield and came off feeling more pain without dealing any. "Haha… this Ars is perfect! Nothing can touch me! I have become invincible!"

Seth scowled and spat on the ground. "I wouldn't say that…" Seth drew his sword; he then released the chain connecting his sword to his sheath and ran towards Erik.

"Oh please!" Erik launched another chain at Seth but he deflected it with ease.

Seth swung at Erik's neck only to meet metal. "Sorry to disappoint you Erik but you don't know my little trick for dealing with electricity!" Seth pressed the onyx gem button on the crossguard of his sword and a current of electricity ran down his blade shocking Erik.

Erik had backed up before he could be severely shocked. "Gah! Oh please…!"

_'Ah damn… don't tell me the spark generator has overheated already!' _Seth thought biting his lips. "Than I have no choice… Releasing codename 'T.Z.B'… initializing true name!"

Seth began giving off a dark gray glow; it was especially intense on his sword. "Oh don't even think about it! This is the Im-" Erik suddenly felt incredibly lightheaded and strange. "Ugh! What in the…?"

Seth stopped his initialization process and looked on in shock as the shield reformed to its gauntlet form. "So… you don't appear to have enough iron…"

Every vein in Erik's body was pulsating at an incredible speed and were incredibly pronounced on his body. "Wh-what is happening to me?" Suddenly his veins turned a gray color and all life faded from his eyes.

"S-Seth…? What happened to him…?" Lambda asked shocked.

"My shield… in case you haven't noticed I take one iron capsule a day in order to keep my blood's iron content up. If you don't have enough iron in your blood and you use my shield too much it'll take all the iron in you're blood and forcefully turn every ounce of blood you have in you to iron…" Seth said sighing. "That is exactly what happened here… I always take my iron capsules so I'm fine but him…" Seth shook his head.

Lambda nodded in understanding. "Lambda is going to report this to Kokonoe…"

Seth nodded as Lambda ran upstairs. "Oh Erik… I'm sorry for all the torture I performed on you…" Seth kneeled down next to the corpse and closed his eyes. "Rest in peace…"

End chapter.

Seth: Wow… so kids, eat healthy and keep a bunch of iron in your diet lest you end up like Erik!

Rapton: I'm sorry, but that's just not funny…

Lybra: -spins her new hat on one finger before flipping it in the air- -hat miraculously falls perfectly on her head- -winks at the audience- I love this character design…

Me: Yeah, hey readers, do you think I'm giving my characters good designs?

Seth: How could they tell? You're a dreadful artist so don't even _consider _drawing us! You'd shame us all!

Lambda: Lambda is not picking up any manner readings from Seth…

Shoji: -thinking- (Gah, these people are idiots…)

Seth: Ah Lamby… you wound me right here… -touches area on his chest-

Me: She wounds you in the lung?

Shoji: -thinking- (Oh if it weren't for the money…)

Seth: N-No…! The heart!

Me: Oh? You mean here? –snaps fingers and a hundred human hearts fall from the sky-

Shoji: -thinking- (Beach house on the waterfront… just think about that Shoji…)

Lybra: Ewwie! That's disgusting! DX!

Me: Ha! The thing is I don't even know where these things came from! Makes you wonder how I'm doing it…

Shoji: -thinking- (By causing ten million dollars worth of damage.)

Me: Wow we got sidetracked… Anyways we've got a couple of new reviews! One from a 'Gin Alucard' who's been following me from the day I posted chapter one! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, as for the reviews I write this 'cause I want to. Sure, reviews serve to remind that there are people who are genuinely enjoying my book, but I get a plethora views on this book too.

Lambda: And the other reviewer?

Seth: Speaking of reviewers, where's AZ? I haven't seen her in a while, wonder what she's up too…

Rapton: I honestly doubt it's any of our business.

Me: Next review comes from the ever-loyal Souledgerev! Enjoying the book so far? Yes, I can handle a hot bath or shower… I just mean I don't like hot weather, it makes me dehydrated and the mosquitoes… don't even get me started there…

Rapton: Have I been asked a question?

Me: Yep, he wishes to know where you picked up those impeccable manners of yours.

Rapton: Well the military of course, if you wish to be an effective soldier you must have immense respect for your superior and even those soldiers under your command. Unfortunately, I was a little _too _effective…

Me: Next question is 'Iron or Steel'.

Seth: You kidding? Steel, it has carbon content, unlike iron, thus giving it a greater gleam and enhancing its durability. Iron, on the other hand, if soft and weak in comparison to most metals as it is rather weak unless properly forged. Even when it's forged it's nowhere near as strong as other metals. Now, a _real _good alloy that I would recommend is Tungsten Carbide, it doesn't oxidize as fast as Iron or Steel and is also more durable. I'd also recommend Orichalcum; that is also quite strong.

Everyone: -awestruck-

Me: H-How do you know that much about metal…?

Seth: Are you serious? My power is Metakinesis; it's my job to know this stuff!

Me: Moving on… can any of us sing? I can… a bit…

Seth: I have one of the deepest singing voices you've ever heard. I don't really think I'm that good at it…

Lybra: I'm pretty decent; at least that's what my peers told me.

Shoji: Meh… never really tried to pick up the skill. Kind of a waste of time if you ask me.

Rapton: I'm ok I suppose, though I doubt that I could just go out there and try singing.

Lamby McCuttiepie: Why did Shadowking type Lambda's name as such? …To answer your question simply ask Seth, he appeared utterly mesmerized by Lambda's voice.

Me: Hold it… I think I just realized something…

Lybra: What?

Me: The one you're making fun of is JZ isn't it, Souledgerev? That would make a lot of sense…

Seth: Gah, I suspected the same exact thing…!

Me: Well, that's all for today. Holy shit this segment was long! This'll probably replace chapter 9 as the longest chapter in the book! Well, I will see you all next time. Peace!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own BlazBlue and yadayadayada now just read the damn book!

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 29**_

__Seth sat in front of Kokonoe and was giving her his report on what had happened during the interrogation of Erik. "So, he told you that he did not know Terumi's location?" Kokonoe asked looking quite pissed off.

"For the eleventh time, yes, that's what he said!" Seth groaned. The debriefing felt more like an interrogation.

"Well did the little bastard at least give you any leads?" Kokonoe asked leaning back in her chair.

Finally she asked Seth a different question… "Well actually he did give me something like that," Seth sighed taking a sip out of the glass of water that sat before him.

"Oh? Do tell," Kokonoe said leaning in.

"He said that there was a place here in Kagutsuchi that was originally meant to be the main Library base of operations, however they had to change 'cause of the incredibly high seithr concentration," Seth said crossing his arms. "He said that they usually kept tabs and records of who was where."

"I see… and as for his death, you said his blood was overwhelmed by the metal flowing through his skin and thus turned his blood to pure iron, correct?" Kokonoe asked.

"Yeah, you need to have quite a bit of iron in your system to be able to use my Shield without the possibility of dying. You see, you're body needs to be accustomed to be pumping excess amounts of metal throughout the veins for you to be able to survive using my Shield," Seth explained.

Kokonoe wrote that down on a pad of paper next to her. "Sounds pretty logical, what's was your shields name…? Eins Gauntlet, right?"

"That's just a codename, both my weapons have them, they serve as limiters on their power, I can release their codenames and when I release both of them I have the potential to enter a limitless state where my Metakinesis has absolutely no boundaries," Seth said taking another sip of water.

"Might I ask your shields True Name?" Kokonoe asked.

Seth took a deep breath; he didn't have his shield equipped so he was not at risk of activating its power. "Scáthach, I really don't like using those states as I constantly need to consume iron, and when I release all restrictions on my power let's just it's quite risky…"

"I swear I've heard that name before…" Kokonoe said tapping her forehead with her pen. She took a quick look at Seth's glass of water. "You sure you don't want rum?"

"I quit drinking," Seth said shaking his head. "So no thanks."

A shocked look crossed Kokonoe' face. "Really? That's strange, your profile said that you're a heavy drinker and you did get drunk off your ass a couple times while you were here."

"I'm done drinking," Seth said crossing his arms behind his head.

"I see… Lambda has been acting a bit strange as well recently, did something happen between the two of you while you were on your mission?" Kokonoe asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nothing really happened, we just tried to fit our characters as best we could," Seth said shrugging.

"Right…" Kokonoe said yawning. "Anyways, I'm pretty much done with the debrief. Now tomorrow I'll be giving you the information on your next target mission."

"I got it," Seth said standing up and walking out of the room.

~A few minutes later…

Lambda walked into the room and sat across from Kokonoe, she did not understand why she was here as she had already completed her part of the debrief. "Lambda believes you summoned her, professor?"

"I did, you've been acting strange ever since you've arrived back here and, since Seth didn't give me an answer, I'm asking you what happened," Kokonoe said.

"During the most recent mission Seth and Lambda simply did their best to emulate the personas that Professor Kokonoe had picked out for them," Lambda said trying to prevent the red from spreading across her cheeks. "What does the professor suspect occurred?"

Kokonoe shook her head quickly. "Nothing, that's all I wanted to ask you, you're free to go…"

Lambda nodded and left.

Kokonoe stood up and walked toward her computer. One of her subordinates had taken some leave time and she was now sending him an email on the details of the mission she planned to send Seth on.

~Meanwhile…

Seth was relaxing on his bed while playing Lead Zeppelin on his IPod. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door, he paused his music and called to the door, "Who is it?"

"Lambda…" Lambda said from the other side.

Seth hopped up, walked towards the door and opened it; he was somewhat disappointed to see Lambda once again in her armor. "What's up Lamby?"

"Lambda has just learned from Tager that she will not be accompanying Seth on his mission tomorrow, she's also learned it may span multiple days and is also highly dangerous…" Lambda said removing her visor. "She's worried for Seths safety…"

Seth flashed her a confident smile. "Relax Lamby, nothing they have, nothing they can dream of, and nothing they can invent can even lay a faint scratch on my shield! I mean its been charging up its seithr for over the required month for a full charge so yeah," Seth said.

"Lambda is still worried about Seth…" Lambda said looking at the ground sadly.

"I'll be fine," Seth said.

Lambda opened her arms and embraced Seth tightly enough to squeeze a steroid-hyped grizzly to a pulp. "No… please don't… Lambda has not the desire to lose Seth…"

"You won't…" Seth said blushing.

Lambda released Seth. "Moving on to a separate topic, Kokonoe has been growing suspicious of Lambda…"

"Well… this is risky but… as she's contacting you I'd give Nu more temporary control, only when she's contacting you though, other than that, retain your grasp, ok?" Seth suggested.

Lambda nodded. "Lambda shall do as Seth suggested, she will be sure not to allow Nu to regain too much ground," Lambda said looking down at the visor that sat in the palms of her hands.

"I'm glad you agree with my plan," Seth said nodding. Seth looked at his clock. "I'll have to go to sleep now; I wanna be ready for my mission tomorrow."

Lambda nodded and placed a small kiss on his lips before walking away and saying, "Stay safe Seth…"

~An hour later… elsewhere…

Shoji had done a little hacking into the Sector Seven database in order to gain some knowledge on whether there were any current members taking leave in Kagutsuchi and they had found one. Right now both he and Lybra were positioned outside his house preparing to sneak in. Shoji would play lookout while Lybra snuck in through a window to question him. Shoji looked around the corner; it was almost ten pm so not many people were out at the moment. "You're good." Shoji was fully garbed in his old mercenary gear, his mace around his waist.

Lybra nodded, slowly lifted up a window, and jumped through with almost no effort at all. All she heard was the sound of somebody typing on a computer. Lybra drew her gun and pulled back the hammer, she slowly sneaked her way towards the sound of the typing and, right when she was right around the corner from the source, she spun around and pointed her Glock right at the back of the guys head. "Stand up and turn slowly towards me," Lybra said, a coldness creeping into her voice.

The man instantly shot and put his hands up. "I-I don't have anything of value in this house, I swear!" he said shaking.

"This is not a robbery, I'm simply here for information," Lybra said slowly approaching him while keeping her gun aimed at his head.

"Information…? Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"Seth Kain, tell me what you know about him," Lybra said.

"I work with Sector Seven… he works their too, he has so far been on two missions, each of them at least somewhat successful, we're also going to be sending him on another tomorrow, I just got an email from Kokonoe with the details…" the man said his whole body shaking. "Pl-please don't shoot me…"

"Where? Where is he going?" Lybra asked/shouted at him placing the gun right on his head.

"Ah! Th-the second largest NOL branch! The one that was supposed to be the main branch!" he shouted slamming his eyes shut.

"Thank you for you cooperation…" Lybra took her gun away from his head and began to stride out of his office.

The man reached down towards an ankle holster and quickly pulled out a Tokarev, he quickly pulled the trigger aiming for the back of Lybra's head. Suddenly his bullet stopped in midair and was giving off a faint violet glow. "What in the…?"

Lybra slowly turned back around with a cold look in her violet, glowing eyes. "You tried to kill me…"

The man dropped his gun in shock and stepped back. "N-No… pl-please don't kill me! I don't wanna die!" he pleaded.

Lybra made the mans bullet do a one eighty and shoot right towards his head, stopping only a centimeter away from it. "Frankly, I don't give a damn what you want, I've received the information I wanted. You tried to kill and, on top of that, you're a loose end, there's no reason for you to live." Lybra delicately pointed a finger at his head. "Die." The bullet shot straight in between his eyes killing him instantly.

She turned around a saw Shoji leaning against the doorframe. "That was pretty cold…" he said somewhat shocked.

"He was a threat," Lybra said holstering her own weapon. "He tried to prevent me from saving Seth from his cursed destiny, so him killing me would mean he would actually have killed two people… two lives over one."

"You could'a just pistol-whipped him…" Shoji replied shrugging.

"Well I didn't," Lybra said stretching. "He has just received a mission from Sector Seven to attack and gain information from the second largest base of operations here in Kagutsuchi. That's where we're headed."

Shoji nodded and followed her out. _'My children… soon those Library bastards who killed you will speak your daddy's name in frightened whispers… My wife… I promise that you will have justice, I loved you…' _Shoji looked at the back of Lybra's head, her wide, white hat reflecting the moons rays. _'I only need use her for a little longer…'_

End chapter.

Me: Well, you guys are going to get to see a shitload of action real soon!

Seth: I take it that would be my cue to start tearing shit up?

Me: Just wait a couple more chapters there Seth! I'll have you kick so much ass that Goku, Ichigo, and Superman will worship you as if you were some kind of omnipotent god!

Seth: -grins- I really look forward to that! And I'm sure the readers are looking forward to finding out _exactly _what my True Name state can do!

Me: Yep, let's just say… Tank Slaughterfest… I hope that doesn't give _too _much away…

Seth: Alright readers, listen up. Both my Shield and my arming sword here each have their own separate True Name states! Each True Name has its own little effect which would make me so damn overpowered that I could blink and end over one hundred lives!

Me: That's… a little exaggerated…

Lybra: What about me? Will the readers see just how much I can do?

Me: Of course my little redhead! For you I'd say… Fifty birds with one stone, I also hope I didn't give too much away there…

Shoji: Kinda jumping on the bandwagon here but… will we show the extent of my power here too?

Me: Not in this next segment, but I promise we will get to see the extent of your power.

Shoji: Sweet.

Rapton: And me?

Me: Same as Shoji.

Rapton: Understood.

Lambda: Lambda has yet to have a single line in this post-segment so she is now interrupting all of you with an important announcement which requires your immediate attention. Lambda is… -drumroll- hungry… -sounds of drumset falling apart in background-

Me: Totally off topic… -thinking- (Why did I make her say that…?)

Seth: Is that all for this post-segment?

Me: Yeah I suppose so… Well, I'm deeply considering turning this into a series once I play Chrono Phantasma so I'm wondering if my readers have any creative names for the name of my series! Well, I'll see you all next time I post. Peace!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own BlazBlue or its characters!

I wasn't complaining this time! Bet that caught your attention.

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 30**_

The moment Seth woke up he took a shower, got changed, ate breakfast, and headed down to Kokonoe's lab. "Let's get this over with…" Seth muttered before heading inside the main lab.

Kokonoe stood in the middle of the room taking a look at Tager's circuitry. "How does it look?" Tager asked.

"Nothing major, just a fuse that needs replacing," Kokonoe responded. "Oh, hey Seth."

"What's up professor?" Seth asked sitting down.

"Not much, however one of my damned subordinates was found dead this morning…" Kokonoe sighed. "But that's not why we're here, time for the briefing." Kokonoe pulled out a small file. "The place you'll be going is formally known as Fort Connacht. It has a little over ninety thousand soldiers stationed there and it is under the command by a five-star General known as Fergus mac Róich."

"Wait, did I hear the name 'Fergus'?" Seth asked raising his eyebrow.

"You know him?" Kokonoe asked.

"He's my uncle…" Seth grunted. The two of them had never seen eye to eye.

"I see… well you're still going on this mission like it or not," Kokonoe said returning her eyes to the file. "The seithr concentration in and around the fort is exceedingly high and the fort itself spans multiple blocks in length and width. Now onto your mission. What you are to do is get into the fort, I don't give a shit how you do it, make your way to the file room, steal Terumi's file, and report his location to me. Once that's all done return back here, got it?"

"Simple enough," Seth said folding his hands behind his head.

"Good, take this radio and contact me once the mission is over. If there's anything I feel to be a necessity to tell you I will also make contact using this," Kokonoe said sliding Seth a small two-way radio.

Seth picked it up and placed it in his satchel. "Understood, I'll get the info you need."

"Excellent, Lambda will not be accompanying you on this mission; I have other things for her to do. And plus, I want to see just how powerful you are without any backup," Kokonoe said.

Seth sighed in disappointment. "I understand, when shall I leave?"

"Preferably now! Get the hell out of here and go get that info on Terumi!" Kokonoe shouted pointing out the door.

"Good luck there Shield, the rumors about some of the soldiers at that fort are frightening…" Tager said as Seth exited the lab.

Seth had walked down the long hall and saw Lambda waiting for him at the entrance. "Is Seth leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah… I promise I'll be back soon though," Seth sighed placing his gauntlet over his arm.

"Lambda wishes Seth luck… she doesn't have the desire to lose him…" Lambda said looking at the ground, eyes concealed by her visor.

"Ha, don't worry, I'll be fine," Seth said in a reassuring tone. "Here, have these." Seth pulled a small bag of cherry flavored lollipops out of his satchel and handed them to Lambda. "Try not to worry ok?"

Lambda nodded slowly. "L-Lambda will see you soon…" Lambda gave Seth one last kiss on the lips before he exited the lab.

~Meanwhile…

Rapton Epsio stood in front of a small crowd of men. "Are these the soldiers we've managed to gather?" Rapton asked.

"Yes, with these guys we'll confront the conspirators of the coup and bring them to justice," Suyo said nodding. "Sergeant, their meeting starts soon, once it's adjourned we must be ready to strike."

"I know, Lieutenant," Rapton said nodding. He cleared his throat and turned to the soldiers. "Soldiers whose true loyalties lie with the NOL! We always knew that there would be enemies to the NOL, but now the enemies come from within our own ranks! Our own friends are now betraying the very organization that is preventing the world from falling apart, these men and women are traitors! Not only to the NOL, but to the very world as well! This little Coup D'etat shall fall to our blades and guns and we shall restore order to the NOL and the world which they threaten… So pick up your weapons, today we fight to ensure we stay strong!"

The soldiers began cheering and began chanting 'Scorcher, Scorcher' over and over again. "Many of these soldiers outrank you! Just goes to show how much respect you command!" Suyo said over the sound.

"I know, fortunately this room here is soundproof," Rapton said nodding. "How many people are conspiring?"

"Nine high ranking officers, that is including I.R.I.S," Suyo responded. "Sergeant, will we be ready to arrest or kill them all once the meeting is adjourned?"

"At this rate we will," Rapton replied nodding. "But the commanders here and quite well respected, there will most certainly be soldiers who rush to their defense. We must be prepared for that."

Suyo smirked. "Oh we will be, today is the day that this little coup meets its end, you ready?"

_'No… I just don't want to have to kill anymore…' _Rapton thought to himself. But his words betrayed his mind. "I am ready, how about you, Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Suyo's smirk turned into a grin as she drew a cutlass. "Ready and waiting for your command. Hopefully Colonel Relius knows what he's doing, that badge he gave you holds a lot of power."

"My orders are currently tantamount to those of Colonel Relius Clover!" Rapton shouted to the crowd flashing the badge that the puppetmaster Colonel gave him to the crowd. "Follow me as you would him and we'll crush this coup today."

~Meanwhile…

Lybra Valencia had just gotten out of the shower and had wrapped a towel around herself. She looked out the window of the motel room she had rented which gave a view of the front gates of Fort Connacht. "So this is where Seth is supposed to be headed…" she muttered to herself. "That place is big…" She had everything planned out with Shoji, once they began hearing the sound of combat they'd wait five minutes and then begin storming the massive Library fortress.

Now she knew the word 'stealth' did not exist in Seth's dictionary as it was hard for someone of his build to sneak around properly. She heard a knock at the door to her motel room. "Lybra! I'm all set and ready for the mission, how are things coming along with you?" came the voice of Shoji.

Lybra sighed. "I'm just about ready…" she responded.

"Right, remember the agreement, we just don't stop with rescuing your little ex-boyfriend, we do as much damage as we possibly can to the Library before we leave," Shoji reminded her.

"I haven't forgotten Shoji," Lybra said sitting down and disassembling her gun. "Knock on my door again once you hear the first explosion."

"Roger that Lybra, be ready by then ok? I don't wanna waste any time getting in there and spilling NOL blood!" Shoji said in a bloodthirsty tone before Lybra heard his footsteps leading away from the door.

Lybra had finished disassembling her Glock and began reassembling it. "Oh Seth…" she sighed and tightened her towel. "Do not worry… I'll defend you from destiny's cruel grip soon enough…"

End chapter.

Me: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a bit guys! I've been so busy with lacrosse and a bunch of other things! Well, a couple weeks from now I've got spring break so I'll have plenty of spare time to do some work on this.

Seth: Thank Dagda! I've been wondering what was up with you!

Lambda: New chapter… yay…

Lybra: Woohoo! About freakin' time!

Rapton: Ah, I'm grateful we haven't been forgotten…

Shoji: Hell yeah! The Shadow King is back! Ass-kicking segment starts next chapter, right?

Me: My readers, your patience has been appreciated, next chapter we kick off the ass-kicking segment in which Seth and my other original characters KICK SOME EFF-ING ASS!

Seth: And we finally throw them a bone about just what my true name can do!

Me: Very short post-segment today people. I can tell you next chapter _a lot _more references to Celtic mythology will become apparent so, as a little game, I'd like to see how many references you can spot next chapter.

Seth: H-Hold on a minute! We're ending here?

Me: Yep, I've got to get ready for my school dance tomorrow! Oh! Fun question! If you take one Death to Destiny character (not just original) to a dance of some kind who would you take and why would you take them?

Lambda: Are we finished now? Lambda is rather tired...

Me: Yeah we're done. So then, see you all next time I _swear _I will get back to updating on a regular basis! Once again, I apologize for the wait. So then, see you guys next time! Peace!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: BlazBlue, I do not own. A shit, you do not give.

...Sorry I just had to rip off Yoda! Please forgive my un-originality...

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 31**_

Seth walked out of the taxi cab he had taken to Fort Connacht and instantly felt nauseous, so much seithr; he could even see a slight gray tint in the air itself! The seithr concentration here was obscene… Sector Seven told him it was nowhere near fatal, he chose to believe them. Seth blinked a couple times as his eyes adjusted and began walking towards the guarded gates of the terrifying looking fort. Seth was waved over by a guard. "Excuse me sir, do you have business here?" he asked.

Seth put his hand on the guards shoulder. "Why yes… yes I do…" Seths shield instantly shot down his hand. "Very healthy iron-based diet you have there, however…"

Seths eyes gave off a gray glow and the soldier reached for his gun. "What are you-" He didn't finish before every ounce of blood he had turned to iron.

"What did you do?" the guards partner asked lifting his M4. Before he could get a shot off Seth had placed a bladed chain dead center in his chest.

Seth dodged out of the way of a couple sniper bullets before sending a couple more chains to take them out. Seth touched the long, metal gate that guarded the forts outer perimeter and turned it to shards after a couple second of contact. "Let the siege begin…" Seth muttered as five more guards ran towards cover and began firing up on Seth who merely crossed his arms in a bored manner and drew his masterfully crafted, thirty seven inch arming sword. He threw it in a perfectly straight line while keeping his left hand close to the chain.

A soldier popped out of cover to fire on Seth but he ended up with Seths sword striking him right in between the eyes. Seth grabbed the chain and the gray glow around his eyes intensified before the mans entire body exploded and sent shards of iron shrapnel everywhere, killing the rest of the men except for one who drew a Morning Star. The soldier rushed Seth and avoided being impaled by a couple chains before swinging directly at Seths head. Seth placed an accurate stab right in between the chain links that connected the spiked head of the Morning Star to the handle, the tip of his sword was right in between the links. "You bastard!" the soldier cursed.

"Those are your last words? How boring…" Seth said indifferently before pressing the onyx gemstone on his crossguard and sending an electric current down his blade and the Morning Star electrocuting its wielder to death. Seth heard the alarm echo and immediately found himself completely surrounded. "Damn…"

"Surrender now you terrorist scumbag!" came the voice of the commander.

"If I refuse?" Seth asked raising his eyebrow.

"Then I'll have my men shoot you to pieces," the commander responded.

Seth laughed. "I don't respond very well to threats!" Seth grabbed the chain connecting his sword and swung it around like a lasso before performing a huge, three-sixty swing around himself killing all the Library soldiers surrounding him. Suddenly he sensed something and made his shield cover his head just before a bullet made contact with him. Seth directed a finger at his attacker and a single bladed chain shot up out of the ground, through his attacker, and the two men behind him. Suddenly Seth heard a battle cry and sidestepped an overhead slash from behind. He grabbed their wrist and suddenly realized it was a girl. She had _just _enough iron… "Sleep, just take a rest…" Her eyelids slowly closed shut and she collapsed to the ground unconscious. "Maybe two hours until she wakes up again…" Seth dusted off his shielded hands and powdered iron slowly fell to the ground.

Seth directed his gaze towards the fort that lay four more gates ahead. "Fergus… don't think I don't know about the blood on your hands… I hope you're ready to die…" Seth swung his sword over his left shoulder and approached the looming NOL fortress which would soon have floors red with blood.

~Meanwhile…

General Fergus mac Róich sat in a meeting with eight of his most trusted subordinates making plans for the coup, I.R.I.S AKA Brigadier General Medb* was having the final tests conducted on her newly installed systems. "Yo General, we have news from the outside," a woman with short, dark hair and a large Waster Sword in a cross-back sheath said speaking away from her radio. "Apparently there's a bit of a siege goin' on!"

"What? How many are there?" Fergus asked surprised. He was a man who appeared in about his late forties or early fifties, he was at a height of 6'3 and had a face the bore his experience in war in the shape of a deep scar running down the right side of his face. He had a set of gray eyes and light brown hair with a couple specks of gray.

"Just one, we have reason to believe that dude's what our men are calling The Pseudo-God of Chains," the woman said raising an eyebrow. "Gotta say, that's quite the tittle the grunties have given 'im!"

"How can we be certain it's truly him?" Fergus asked his disbelief growing deeper.

"He matches the description, has the sword, Shield, and the Metakinetic abilities to boot, it's definitely him," she said.

_'Seth… you are bringing dishonor to our clan when we need it least…' _Twenty five years ago there was a situation when Fergus' younger brother, Ferdiad, defected to Ikaruga during the civil war. He was killed three years later but his actions were a Tabasco sauce stain on the family's reputation. "I understand, Colonel Aífe. Colonel Conn, I highly recommend you make the order to send out some tanks."

"Tank? Isn't that kind of like killing a bee with an RPG?" a tall and somewhat slim man who carried two katanas at his hip asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do not underestimate Seth Kain; it's likely we don't have anything in our entire armory that can lay a single scratch on him…" Fergus said nervously. _'But if he unleashes Fragarach…' _He shuddered at the thought. At max strength it made people so terrified it almost literally drained their strength.

"You serious? Just let me and Caladbolg 'ere take care of 'im!" Aífe said touching the hilt of her Waster.

_'Interesting… Caladbolg against Scáthach, I wonder what would happen if the two even touched one another…' _Fergus thought. "Don't risk it, you're an excellent soldier Aífe, I don't wish to risk your death."

"You're kind there sir, but there's no need t' worry!" Aífe said confidently.

Fergus tapped his finger on his desk in a state of confusion. "Sir, three tanks have been sent to confront the Shield. Let's see if he lives up to his tittles…" Conn said leaning back in his seat.

"Sir, what shall we do with Sergeant Rapton? He isn't called Rapton the Scorcher for nothing, we do believe he's learned of our coup so what shall we do?" a new man said. He was blonde and had a short buzzcut revealing a scar on his forehead.

"That's a good question, Brigadier General Lugh… we'll let him make the first move, he's bound to have gathered at least a small force of men to raid us once the meeting's over. That's when I'll let you and Major Failinis here take care of the situation. His power of Cerebral Asphyxiation should prove effective," Fergus said looking at both Lugh and the man next to him.

"As you wish," the man next to Lugh said straightening the black tinted sunglasses he wore.

"And what if it's not just Seth?" a woman on the right of Fergus asked playing with a lock of her golden blonde hair.

"Then, Lieutenant-Colonel Niamh, I'll place you in control of our tank units and order their elimination. You'll also have a couple hundred of my men at your disposal," Fergus said.

"With all dues respect, aren't we being a little too aggressive?" Failinis asked tossing a Gladius shortsword from one hand to another.

Fergus slammed his fist down on the table shocking everyone. "It doesn't matter! I've known Seth ever since he was born, I've kept an eye on him throughout all the years, he has the capacity to fight off a small army on his lonesome if he wanted too!" Fergus shouted. He then sunk back into his chair. "I apologize; I'm just… honestly… I'm terrified of him…"

This caused a few people to raise their eyebrows. "Why are you so scared? I mean, you _are _The Living Skyscraper afterall!" Aífe said confidently.

Fergus took a deep breath. "I'm afraid because I'm one of the ones responsible for his parents' death. And also… from birth our family has been grooming his to become the next Cú-Chulainn, the perfect warrior."

End chapter.

*Turns out, I was misspelling it this whole time! 'Mebd' is _really _spelled Medb! In my defense b's and d's look almost exactly alike in lowercase! Actually… I honestly thought that's how it was spelled…

Seth: So, Shadowking made a mistake? Well get the newspaper reporters! This here's the scoop of the century!

Me: No need to be such a sarcastic ass about it…

Lambda: Lambda is requesting Seth to cease in his impolite behavior…

Seth: Oh come on… it was just a joke.

Me: So, how are you readers enjoying the book thus far? There have been a _shitload _of mythological references in this chapter so I hope you got some, if not all, of them.

Seth: I got each and every one of them! I can recite them forwards and backwards! I can safely say that I am an expert on Celtic mythology.

Me: Of course you are, that's because you _are _one giant reference to Celtic mythology. Almost everything about you is a reference to something!

Seth: Hmph, you have a point…

Lambda: Lambda does not believe the readers give two shits about references…

-both of us stop and face Lambda-

Seth: Lamby… you _really _need to stop searching these phrases on Google…

Lambda: But it's one of Lambda's only hobbies…

Seth: Gah… how 'bout this? Once we get your body back we find you some hobbies? How does that sound?

Lambda: Lambda thinks that is a wise plan.

Me: Way to act as if I'm not here!

Seth: Sorry, kinda felt like we were still in the book…

Me: Understandable I guess… That's it for today folks! Here's a little bone for you guys to chew on to make you want to read the next chapter: I reveal the effect of one of Seth's True Name states! Well… they give multiple bonuses… I can also tell you that there will be a rather nice amount of violence next so, if you're one of those testosterone riddled men, the next chapter will be perfect for you! That's it! See you all next time! Peace!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own BlazBlue!

Readers: No shit Sherlock!

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 32**_

__Seth Kain swung his arming sword at three NOL soldiers and cut off all three of their heads in a single swing. He had made it through two more of the gates but the issue was that he had killed around five hundred Library soldiers and he still hadn't seen any sight of the heavy artillery he had expected… Well speak of the devil! Here comes a shell fired by a Howitzer! Seth protected his full body with his shield and didn't even feel the slightest pain when the shell struck him and left a small crater in the ground. He merely performed a jump out of the crater, parried an oncoming strike from a Katzbalger, sliced the person out from under there legs taking their feet off of their body, and finishing them by ordering a chain to shoot right out of the ground where his head was. Seth heard a battle cry and grabbed a stabbing Halberd. He performed a spin around its bulky head and sliced it cleaned off its shaft with his beautiful and deadly sword. He then placed his hand right over where his heart was, impaled him through the kneecap, and created a bloody burst right out of the mans back by causing the iron in his blood to shoot out dragging everything else with it. He sighed and kneeled down next to the mans body. "Look, sorry I did this to you. But I'm sure if you look deep within your heart, which is currently all over that tree, you'll find some way to forgive me."

Seth heard shouts followed by a spray of bullets hitting his back and deflecting off his Shield. "The orders are shoot to kill!" the commanding sergeant shouted directing a finger at Seth.

"Shoot to kill? How the hell do expect to kill someone who has taken a shell from a Howitzer, bullets to the face, swords to the neck, and so many other things that I could literally write a book about it?" Seth asked placing his sword over his shoulder and raising his eyebrow. Another spray of bullets ricocheted off his armored chest. "That wasn't very polite… didn't your mommy ever tell you never to mug the monster or bully the dragon?"

"Keep firing! That Shield of his has to give out at some point!" the commander shouted pulling a Beretta pistol and taking aim at Seths head. However, he quickly found a chain wrapped around his leg and, about two seconds later, turned his blood to iron.

"Oh gods the rumors were true! It _is _the Pseudo-God of Chains!" a female soldier said dropping her AA-12 in utter shock.

Seth smirked. "Correct girly." Seth wrapped his chain around her wrist and depleted her iron supply enough to make her pass out. Another soldier swung a flanged mace at Seths head only to have his hand sliced off by Seth's sword. Seth then threw the powdered iron he had stolen from the female soldiers' blood into his eyes and gave him a tracheotomy. His last breath was in the form of a red mist coming from his throat. "That may have been a dirty trick… but I don't like it either, you startled me a bit buddy!" Seth wrapped the soldier with his chain that was around his bicep, nodded satisfied after reading his iron content, threw the body towards four other soldiers, and pointed his sword at it. The body then burst sending iron shrapnel anyways. Seth felt a little bit light-headed after performing that tiring trick. He popped an iron capsule into his mouth, stole a dead soldiers' canteen, and washed it down. Seth ran towards the gate after washing the capsule down and blew it to dust after two seconds of contact. That's when he heard it… the sound of an approaching tank. No… _three _tanks!

Seth covered his body completely just before taking a tank shell to his body. "Did we get him?" one of the pilots asked.

He had his answer half a second later. Seth had emerged from the dust cloud, sliced off the top part of his head, touched the tank with the tip of his sword, sent a massive current of electricity down his blade using the spark generator located within his crossguard, and jumped away just before the tank went up in a huge explosion. "Damn thing… why do you overheat so easily?" Seth asked loudly stabbing his sword into the concrete. The other two tanks continued to fire at the Shield to no avail, nothing they did had any effect on him. Seth consulted his options. "I don't have much of a choice really… I may have a dislike for activating it but these tanks won't destroy themselves! Wait…" Seth had an idea! He took a shell from one of the tanks and dodged one from the other. As they were reloading he ran as fast as he could towards one of the tanks.

"He's closing fast!" one of the operators said to the commander.

"Hurry up with that load! The moment it's ready, fire!" the commander shouted a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

Seth had anticipated that. He wrapped a chain around the barrel of the tank and used both his hand and strength to rotate the barrel and have it destroy the tank that was adjacent to it. "Should've staggered your formation…" Seth sighed. He now didn't have a choice… "Disbanding codename 'T.Z.B'… now initializing True Name! Tarraing… Claíomh Fragarach!" An intense, dark gray light engulfed everything within a twelve yard radius and when it cleared Seth was standing with a terrifying grin on his face with his left eye giving off a deep gray glow. His sword was giving off a similar glow. He smirked and pointed his sword at the tank. "Go ahead and shoot…"

"H-He's mocking us…? Fire! Kill the imbecile!" the commander ordered with pure hate in his eyes.

The soldiers complied and fired their next round. Seth made a lazy upward swing with his sword and cut the shell directly in half. He then casually appraoached the tank, performed one more upward swing and cut the tank clean in two as well. Then there was a huge explosion which was amplified by the close proximity to Napalm barrels. Seth walked out of the flaming explosion dragging a horribly burnt and cleaved corpse of the tanks commander. "The Answerer… Fragarach. Doesn't matter what your shit is made of it'll be cut in two by this sword! And that doesn't even require seithr… it's got a few other capabilities as well, though they consume seithr like Hummer consumes gas." Seth dropped the corpse and threw his sword at a fleeing soldier stabbing him in the spine. Seth yanked back on the chain and recalled his sword.

"You bastard!" a soldier with a broadsword charged him from behind but Seth pointed his sword at the ground and an insanely powerful downdraft put the soldier on the ground. Seth looked at the female soldier who tried to kill him apathetically. "I hope you die the slowest and most painful death imaginable…!"

"Blah… blah… blah…" Seth said sarcastically. He then directed the tip of his sword towards the grounded soldier and her eyes grew wide with fear while giving off a faint gray glow. "Now please tell me, where are the archives in Fort Connacht?"

She couldn't help but give the Shield the information, the words rolled out on their own accord with sheer terror in her tone, "Th-the lowest level of the fort…! You'll find info on everything there! O-Our latest shipments, soldier info, layout, e-everything…! S-So please… do not kill me… I don't want to die…!"

_'It works like a charm…' _Seth thought, though he did feel a little guilty. "Don't worry, I made a geasa never to kill a woman, it would be sheer stupidity to kill you." Seth placed his hand on her head and, once again, drained the iron in her blood enough so she would pass out. He walked towards the last gate and placed his hand on the fencing. "Hope you're ready for a little invasion, uncle…" He blew the fence apart and slowly walked towards the looming fortress…

~Meanwhile…

Lybra was reading a magazine when she heard the explosion. She performed a flip out of her chair and quickly grabbed her gun off the table and placed it in its holster. Three seconds later she heard a couple distinct bangs on her door. "Lybra! Did you hear that?" Shoji asked a hint of excitement in his voice.

"How couldn't I? I'm coming out now!" Lybra placed two other spare clips on the holster around her upper left leg. She picked up her wide hat and placed it on her head. She gave a quick nod towards the mirror she was facing before running towards the door and almost knocking over Shoji as she opened it.

Shoji was dressed in his full mercenary gear and had his mace in hand when Lybra opened the door. "You ready to kick some Library ass?" Shoji asked swing the flanged mace over his shoulder and smirking.

Lybra nodded a flexed her metallic fingers which were hidden beneath her silk gloves. "Not only are we about to put a multitude of Library serving assholes in the ground, but we'll be able to save Seth. Don't forget our primary purpose, Shoji."

"That may be _your _purpose, but mine is to avenge my family by spilling as much NOL blood as I can. I'll stop when there are so many bodies that I can't advance any further!" Shoji shouted, hate burning ever hotly in his eyes.

_'I may have to watch my… no, Shoji is a good person, we've known each other for a couple months, there's no way he'd betray a friend. He's too kind…' _Lybra thought to herself pulling her hat low enough to cover her eyes.

"Something wrong, Lybra?" Shoji asked waving his hand in front of her face.

Lybra shook her head rapidly and snapped herself out of the state of deep thought she had entered. "It's nothing, I'll be fine." Lybra's face grew determined and she drew her gun. She pulled back the barrel and fired one round. She used her mind to guide it right through the temple of a Library soldier who had run out to ensure the safety of the very front gate.

"That was a waste of a bullet…" Shoji commented tilting his head to the side in suspicion.

Lybra smirked and pulled her hat low enough to hide her right eye from view. "Twas not a waste of ammunition, Shoji. My power is telekinesis, and I just so happened to hone it to the point where I can control bullets. Whenever I take a shot, it almost always hits it mark!" Lybra boasted. "Now that's enough just standing here, we must go. Seth is likely caught in a huge fight and it's up to us to assist him!"

Lybra took off for Fort Connacht with a look of sheer determination. Shoji ran after her. "She's really that determined to protect him huh…?" he sighed. _'The ability to telekinetically control her bullets… I must proceed with extreme caution from here on out.'_

Lybra fired off two more bullets, each one hitting an NOL soldier right in between the eyes. Shoji launched a massive and sharp piece of earth right towards the last one impaling him; she did not know he had possessed such power… _'Seth… please hold on as long as you can… I'll be there to defend you soon. I swear, I _will _bring death to your destiny!'_

End chapter.

Lybra: I shot people ^.^!

Shoji: I impaled people!

Seth: BITCHES I CUT TANKS IN HALF!

Lambda: Lambda did… nothing…

Seth: Aww don't be upset! I kicked an Ice Car spamming Jin's ass yesterday thanks to you!

Lambda: Lambda feels better about herself ^.^…

Lybra: Heyheyheyheyhey! Why did she get a facial expression? That is _my _thing! Not hers, mine! I have a copyright on it and I swear if she does that again I will see her in court for copyright infringement!

Me: Now you won't 'cause this is a book. Unless of course that happens to be part of the gag reel… -hinthint-

Rapton: Oh? Are we doing that soon?

Me: Relatively soon, I guess, haven't worked everything out about it but we'll see what happens.

Rapton: And also, when will I get more screentime?

Me: In a couple chapters, I'll work on it the moment I post this I promise.

Rapton: Thank you kindly. I've really been looking forward to this…

Shoji: I'd be willing to bet a corndog that the readers are looking forwards to it to! Though we haven't gotten a review in a little while so hey what do I know?

Me: Speaking of reviews I wonder what happened to AZ, kinda miss her and all her reviews… Well if she's got important things to do…

Lybra: We still have Souledgerev…

Me: I know.

Seth: So readers, what do you think of my swords True Name? I haven't _completely _unveiled its true extent of power yet nor has it been in use for long but what's you opinion thus far?

Me: Dammit you stole my question… -sighs- Well, that's it for today! Not much else to say as _somebody _stole my question. So review, follow, favorite, whatever you guys do! See you next time! Peace!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue. If you want to complain about my constant complaining about these things I promise I will have Lybra shoot you.

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 33**_

__"I.R.I.S! The trials have been completed!" a soldier shouted.

A woman with dark and wavy hair curled her red lips into a smile and immediately put two throwing knives she had pulled out back into the holders around her forearms she was wearing. She was throwing at targets that had been five hundred yards away and she had not missed a single bull's-eye. She was wearing a dark blue colored breastplate which had the symbol of her rank of Brigadier General in gold on the pauldrons and lining around the plates themselves in silver. She wore an open black leather vest over her breastplate which was decorated with multiple throwing knives. Her legs had been replaced with, dark blue tinted, bionic ones which had seithr, concentrated to the point of a liquid, running through transparent pipes in the shapes of a vein system. Her feet ended in blades extending like ice skates off the soles of her feet, one bladed and decorative skate extending from where her toes should've begun back to three inches behind her heel. Her eyes were the color of tree bark aside from her right one which was bloodshot with liquidized seithr turning her pupil to the color of obsidian. "Very well then…" she said in a smooth accent which hinted towards French roots (Yeah yeah I know her name is Irish! I just thought it'd be cool to have a French chick…). "And my name is still Medb."

"People will begin calling you I.R.I.S, sir. I recommend you get accustomed to it," the soldier said making way for a small group of scientists.

"Ah! How beautiful! The seithr liquidization couldn't have run more smoothly! Now I.R.I.S, this process may have taken months, however your body still hasn't become accustomed to pumping both blood and seithr. And so we have added new veins as well as replaced some other arteries to accommodate the flow. As long as you don't rupture one of the vessels your body will be safe from the seithr. Capice?" the scientist asked folding his arms and beaming proudly.

Medb/I.R.I.S' lips curved into a smile. "Ah yes, I shall protect my body using the powers you gave me. But… in case I am hit is there anything to protect me?"

"Of course!" the scientist said grinning. "We reinforced your skeleton with the same things your legs are made of: an alloy of aluminum and scandium. It will resist heat and also provide adequate protection for your vitals. That titanium chestplate of your won't last forever, but this skeleton is _made _to last forever!" the scientist said enthusiastically.

_'Hmm, I am quite certain I shall now prove invaluable to the coup. How dare the NOL leave me dying on that hellhole of a battlefield and then state I am missing,' _Medb/I.R.I.S thought. "Very good… I am very pleased with the work you've done."

Her entire body was suddenly enveloped in a turquoise colored light and she instantly disappeared and wound up on the complete other side of the scientists and soldier carrying a single throwing knife in her hand while breaking as if she had been traveling at an incredible speed. A single drop of blood fell from the tip of her knife. "I.R.I.S, there was no need for you t-"

Suddenly the scientists head fell off his shoulders and rolled onto the floor ceasing his speech. "What the…? Fire!" another scientist shouted pointing at I.R.I.S. And that's when he realized both his hands were missing. He then fell to the floor bleeding out from a fatal stab to the heart.

Medb/I.R.I.S just stood there and watched as everyone discovered their fatal wounds and died right in front of her. "Using seithr to imbue my legs with the ability to enable me to travel at Mach 1… Impressive, however I would bet money that you regret it at this point…" She picked up the soldiers radio, changed the channel setting, and spoke into it. "This is Medb; I have taken care of the loose ends as we have planned, what are my next orders?"

"Ah, good to see that Project I.R.I.S has finally been completed! So Medb, how do you enjoy the new abilities you have been granted?" the voice of General Fergus asked.

"General, it is good to hear your voice… how are you my comrades?" Medb/I.R.I.S asked calmly cleaning off her knife.

"Yo Medb! All good up here!" Aífe shouted cheerfully.

"Ah sir, I'm pleased to see your operation went smoothly, as for us we're alright, only debating what is to be done about Rapton the Scorcher," Failinis said.

"If you are asking me my opinion I say dispose of him before he becomes a true threat. Tis best to bite a snake before it bites you," Medb/I.R.I.S said using her, now obscene, strength to haul the bodies into a hidden place.

"That is precisely what the majority states as well, he is a threat to our planned coup. We must also capture his comrade, Lieutenant Suyo, as well. Her closest friend was once a member of the Imperators personal guard, she will hold information on the Imperators habits and we can seize control of the government using said information," Fergus said a peculiar tone in the deepest recess of his voice.

"Ah General, you have no need to tell me that which I already know," Medb/I.R.I.S said finishing hiding the bodies and slowly approaching the large doors. "Your tone of voice also speaks that you have something else you desire to say. It speaks that it is not something positive…"

Fergus could feel the pang of fear come back. "Well yes… I do not know if you have heard but… we are currently under siege…"

Medb/I.R.I.S raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Might I ask the size of this force and their affiliation?"

"One man… it's the one you've heard as The Pseudo-God of Chains, or possibly The Impregnable Human Shield." Fergus attempted to regain his composure. "Now listen, your orders are to seek him out and eliminate him as well as any that may have followed him in. I have reports of shots fired from the first gate."

Mebd/I.R.I.S smiled and chuckled silently. "So the Shield has come to us? Do we have any idea as to his objective? Or perhaps the objectives of the other invaders?" she asked opening the door and putting throwing knives in its two guards before they could even manage a 'hello'.

"We don't have the slightest clue. But it doesn't matter, your orders to eliminate Seth Kain and whoever the other invaders are at all costs!" Fergus said trying as best he could to keep fear out of his voice. He would imagine Seth had come for revenge as Fergus helped conspire the death of his parents as well as a few other things he doubted Seth took kindly to…

Mebd/I.R.I.S found herself curious as to why her commanding officer had fear in his voice. She wouldn't ask questions; if her commander was so scared of this 'Shield' then she would soon learn why on the battlefield, facing off against him. "As you wish, I shall deliver his head to you on a platter of silver and gold. I shall pick him apart as if he were a mere rabbit and I were a savage wolf, starved for a week of any flesh."

Fergus grinned on the other side of the connection. "Very good… now then, he is attempting to break through the final wall into this fort. Hurry to him and take him out, if things present an issue let me know and I shall send my right hand man, Lugaid mac Con Roí," Fergus ordered.

He cut the connection and Medb/I.R.I.S grinned, she would prove herself to the man who saved her life.

~Meanwhile…

Lybra fired a bullet, one single bullet, and used her consciousness to guide it to a soldiers RPG before he had the chance to fire and killed both him and his comrade. "You really know how to use that thing!" Shoji shouted crushing a mans skull with his mace, impaling a female soldier on an earthen spike, and crushing through one more mans ribcage and destroying his heart in a matter of seconds; all the while dodging sniper fire. "Could use a bit of help!"

"Got it." Lybra seized control of the snipers bullets and redirected them back towards the people who shot at them nailing each and every one of them right in between the eyes.

She spotted the top of a soldiers' helmet and heard him speaking on his radio. "This is Corporeal Nera! We've got two more problems, a man and a woman, one's a Terrakinetic, the other can control bul-"

Lybra pulled her trigger once, guided the bullet around his cover, and nailed him right through the temple. "Boom, headshot."

"Oh you've gotta be shittin' me…" Shoji muttered looking at something.

"What's wrong?" Lybra asked turning around. "Oh shit…"

What they were looking at were two tanks headed straight for them. "Worry not, young lady, allow me to take care of this!" Shoji said smirking smugly.

"And how the hell do you intend to do that?" Lybra asked firing a bullet and sending it in constant circles around the tank, searching for any possible openings.

"The weakest part of the tank is always the bottom!" Shoji smashed the ground with his mace and a massive spike of earth shot out of the ground and skewered the tank from the bottom up.

"Cool trick," Lybra said nodding, impressed. The tank fired its shell and then it immediately stopped in its tracks. "About face…" Lybra appeared to wince a bit. The tank shell turned around and faced the tank it came from. "Go get 'em…" The shell shot back towards the tank and utterly destroyed the top of it.

"Holy shit… so you can control more than just simple bullets then?" Shoji asked wide-eyed.

"Telekinesis in general, I can control almost any physical form using my mind. Problem is that the greater its mass or the larger the quantity of things I control the more it strains me and it ends up giving me a hugeass headache," Lybra explained holstering her gun. "Alright, we have to advance!"

Shoji began running after Lybra. _'Soon… all I need from you now is to help me clear a route to the commander of this fort, then I'm done with you.'_

~Meanwhile…

Seth stood perfectly still and took a shot from a tank shell. By now running into tanks was about as surprising as the sun rising in the morning… Seth grabbed a hold of the chain connecting his sword and swung it, slicing the top of the tanks off while making them explode. "Holy shit… when will you learn?" he asked himself sighing. Then there was a loud gunshot and he heard the sound of a bullet ricocheting off his shield. He looked in the direction of the shot. "An anti-tank rifle? Of come on now, if a tank won't work do you honestly think that will do any good?" Seth made a chain launch out of the wall behind the operator and impale him. Seth took note of the footsoldiers that were shooting at him from the foot of the tower, wrapped his arm-wrapped chain around the neck of the soldier he had just killed, dragged him down, and turned him into a shrapnel bomb.

A single survivor crawled towards him. "H-How can you do that…? Th-there isn't nearly e-enough iron in b-bl-blood to make it metallic…" the soldier asked.

"Simple, my power is control over any and all metal, that includes copper and any other metallic element in your blood. Sodium, Cesium… all metals fall under my power! Some I'd rather not have contact with, though… I control the individual particles of iron in the blood and force the blood to produce more and more. _That's _how it works," Seth explained pointing his sword at the dying soldiers' head.

The soldier coughed up blood. "J-Just who in the hell are you anyways…?"

Seth smirked. "To my enemies, I'm known as 'Oh Shi-'" Seth interrupted himself by stabbing the soldier right through the skull. He sheathed his sword and took in the carnage around him. Once he had freed Lambda, he would never take another life… at least that's his desire…

End chapter.

Me: Well I.R.I.S (or Medb is you prefer) has been constructed! Damn it's a pain writing both names so please tell which one you guys prefer!

Seth: I prefer Medb; it adds to the Celtic mythology references and increases the size of a reference that this book actually is.

Lybra: I prefer I.R.I.S; I just think it sounds cooler…

Lambda: Lambda would prefer-

Me: Ok guys this up to the readers not you!

Shoji: Talk about being cold…

Everyone: -looks at Shoji- Shut up Shoji.

Shoji: Ouch! Why do I get the strange feeling that you guys hate me?

Me: Oh no, we don't hate you, we just feel like being cruel to you for no reason whatsoever.

Shoji: …I hope that was sarcasm…

Lybra: About what you said earlier… Do I really get to shoot people =D?

Me: If they complain, then yes.

Lybra: \^o^/!

Seth: You seem suspiciously happy about that…

Lybra: Why yes, it's not every day you get to blow someone's brains out with a Glock! Guy's please complain, I'm _really _bored right now and need to find _some _way to entertain myself and shooting a few people through the head seems perfect!

Lambda: Lybra Valencia is likely a sociopath…

Lybra: -.-…

Me: That's it for today! Would've posted yesterday had I not been busy getting ready for a lacrosse game that was today. Well either way Spring Break has started here so I should be able to get some work done on this book. And by the way, I'm totally making the NOL a Weapons Kitchen Sink Army! So I'll see you next time! Peace!HH


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: BlazBlue is not mine! Now all you copyright Nazi's can go f*** yourselves!

Now that that's taken care of… prepare for some action!

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 34**_

Rapton Epsio walked down the corridor towards the commanders meeting room with Suyo and three other men behind him. What they would do was simple in theory, Suyo and the other men would distract the guards out front and Rapton would burn them all alive in the room. But each and every person in that room was a well-decorated combatant so Rapton had arranged for a force of twenty more men to come and assist them should Suyo send them the signal. "Sorry sir, they said no one's allowed to disturb their meeting," a soldier said approaching Rapton.

Rapton gave a quick nod to Suyo who swiftly drew her cutlass and cut off the soldiers' hands, head, and the soldier himself vertically in half while Rapton stabbed the other guard in the throat with both his swords. "Hey! Murderers! Somebody get over here and help!" the third guard shouted before having Rapton stabbed him in both his lungs and Suyo slash off his head.

"Lieutenant, would you please hold them back?" Rapton asked.

"Of course! And please don't be so formal, we _are _friends afterall," Suyo said wiping her bloodied cutlass off on her victims uniform.

Rapton appeared shocked by her statement. "B-But I'm your subordinate! You outrank me!"

Suyo's face lit up with a smile which quickly faded to guilt as she looked at her dead former comrades. "Ranks mean nothing to me… you're a good person no matter what you think about yourself. You are my friend regardless of rank, title, or reputation. I like you Rapton; you're a good guy…" A tear streamed down her cheek and she closed the eyelids of one of the soldiers she'd slain. "These were good men too… This was Private Brian; he had an incredibly sweet wife and two adorable little girls… I may have ended his life and forever changed theirs but I know that I'm not a bad person overall. You lose yourself in a fight and it doesn't matter who you fight, who their family is, or what their reasons are. In a fight you forget all this and kill them despite of everything…"

Rapton patted Suyo on the shoulder and knelled down next to her. "I understand you pain… there is nothing more difficult than killing someone, especially someone you know…" Rapton helped her to her feet and nodded to the three other men with them who drew their weapons and took up positions in the hall. "I'm going to have to ask you to kill once again, the most difficult question to ask."

"Alright…" Suyo nodded sadly. "This is what must be done to maintain the sovereignty of the NOL and prevent a repeat of the Ikaruga Civil War."

Rapton nodded and let go of her. "Scorcher, why not come in and join us?" the voice of Fergus said from behind the door.

Rapton allowed his swords to be wrapped in flames and kicked the door in. He noticed no one had their weapons drawn and they were sitting down expectantly. "May I?" Failinis asked.

Fergus nodded to him and Rapton shot a burst of flames at him only to have a huge ray of silver energy deflect the fire. "Oh don't even try it Scorcher, we are not you opponents but Failinis here is." Fergus and everyone else got out of their chairs and began walking towards a bookcase at the far end of the room.

"You're not going anywhere you traitor!" Rapton slashed with a flame whip only to have a, silver light engulfed, Gladius which had Latin words engraved in a darker silver reading: _Omnes inimici superius et inferius sunt_, deflect the blow.

"Oh you just shut up there hotshot!" Failinis threw another slash in Raptons direction which created a silver blade in midair which was launched in Raptons direction.

Rapton created a flame shield around himself protecting him. The moment he disbanded it he needed to roll out of the way of another silver slash. _'Dammit! They got away!' _he cursed in his head noticing that everyone had escaped via secret bookcase passageway.

"Dodge _this!_" Failinis stabbed his Gladius into the ground a massive silver light engulfed the whole room and Rapton was thrown back against a wall.

"How the hell… does he do that…?" Rapton muttered to himself.

Failinis began rapidly launching silvery blades at Rapton who easily dodged them. "I absorb the energy from the organic matter around me and turn it into a weapon using seithr! Right now your backup outside should be experiencing breathing troubles… or possibly death!" Failinis launched one more massive blade at Rapton who slashed it in two.

Meanwhile outside Suyo and a bunch of other men were holding back an attacking force of about twenty five NOL soldier. Then suddenly, without warning, the man of Suyo's left fell down dead without any wounds. Suyo gasped, parried an oncoming blow from a rapier, and slashed the person along the lower torso spilling his intestines onto the floor. The soldier looked down in shock before dying. "There's only one explanation for this… He must be fighting The Vampire of Ikaruga!"

Suyo began gasping for air and desperately parrying incoming attacks, that's when her strength left her and she dropped her cutlass. A female soldier raised a Katzbalger to finish her off but Suyo managed to quickly draw a .45 revolver and put a bullet right through her nose. "Lieutenant are you alright?" a nearby soldier asked blocking a blow with a shield and stabbing his attacked with a shortsword.

"He's fighting The Vampire… All men! Go on an all-out attack! The less energy Major Failinis has to steal from us, the better!" Suyo ordered picking up her cutlass and holstering her revolver.

Meanwhile Rapton was having a tough time with Failinis. Every offense he attempted was cut off by Failinis' power; and Failinis had yet to unveil his deadliest trick… Failinis hasn't had much luck in landing a blow of Rapton either though Rapton was moving around a lot more than he was so he was a lot less tired. There was a pause in the combat and Rapton stood there panting as Failinis smirked smugly. "Ah, I love seeing a hotshot get put in their place! Oh how I can't wait to do that to our little 'general' a well…"

"What the hell… are you t-talking about…?" Rapton asked as the flames on his swords burned out.

"What do you think? Everyone else in this coup thinks they're 'better' than I am 'cause of their rank! They give me the grunt jobs, I'm always the first life they put on the line! And why's that? Because I'm the lowest ranked member!" Failinis shouted angrily. "But why should you care? You'll be dead soon anyways…" Failinis removed his shades revealing soul-piercing eyes. "Now go ahead and sleep…"

Rapton could feel his consciousness slipping… He was exhausted, he had no the strength the keep his eyelids open… His very brain was being starved of oxygen… He heard the door kicked open and the voice of Suyo, "Rapton! Wake up!"

Rapton tore his eyes away from Failinis' gaze and, without looking, deflected three silver blades and threw an ablaze sword of his; it turned head over tail and sliced off Failinis' sword hand causing his Gladius to fall to the ground and for him to scream in pain. "You bastard! You goddamned, mother fu-" He was immediately silenced as Rapton, who had slammed his eyes shut, launched a stream of fire at Failinis' burning out his eyes. "Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Dammit! Goddamn asshole! You ass-licking, snake kissing, dickless bastard!"

An exhausted Rapton pointed a single sword at Failinis throat. "Bad dog." He apathetically smacked Failinis with the blunt end of his sword knocking him unconscious. "Lock him in this room and stop that bleeding! I won't be able to interrogate him if he dies."

"Yes sir!" Two soldiers and a medic ran to Failinis and began tending to his injuries.

"Rapton, are you ok?" Suyo asked touching his shoulder. She offered him her canteen and he took a couple sips before taking a seat.

"I-I'll be alright… that was a little too close for comfort though…" Rapton said wiping his mouth.

Suyo looked at Raptons tattoo curiously. "Say… what does that number mean?"

Rapton grew silent and closed his eyes in sadness. He had decided she deserved to know. "It's… the number of people I killed during the civil war… I got it so that I'd never forget the people I kill; they'll never forget me…"

"Oh… sorry…" Suyo said apologetically.

Rapton smiled at her, the first time he'd smiled in a very long time. "Oh don't be, those were my mistakes, not yours."

"Wow! You have a handsome smile there Rappy!" Suyo said smiling.

Rapton blushed, been a long time since some had complimented him on something other than his fighting prowess. "C'mon Suyo… you're embarrassing me…" Rapton's eye lit up. "Ah damn! Please forgive the insubordination Lieutenant…"

Suyo laughed. "Still you stiff old self there Rappy!" The grin she had faded. "What are we going to about Failinis?"

Rapton sighed. "We'll keep him under guard while you, me, and a few other men explore that secret passageway and find where it leads."

"So… no interrogation?" Suyo asked.

"I've changed my mind; I'm not a savage." Rapton leaned back in his chair. "As for the others, we'll have to capture them, preferably _without _any bloodshed. We'll force them to separate, tell them a lie that you and I killed Failinis, and hopefully that'll be enough to warrant a surrender."

"Glad to hear it… Failinis actually isn't that bad a guy when you get to know him. Sure, he's incredibly prideful, but that's just part of why his men love him," Suyo said kneeling down behind Rapton and giving him a shoulder massage. "Once you and

I have dealt with this coup we should go out for drinks! There's a Ryan's Daughter right by my condo and I think you could use a drink or two."

"Lieutenant what are you-"

"Ok that's it, Rapton I'm ordering to stop calling me Lieutenant! Relax; we're friends after all aren't we?" Suyo asked.

"Yeah… ok then Suyo… Why are you giving me a massage anyways?" Rapton asked.

"'Cause you need to chillax a little!" Suyo said standing up.

Rapton stood up and walked over to the crowd of gathered men. "Alright, Fergus is bound to try and paint _us _as conspirators of this coup. I'm certain Colonel Relius will clear our names back at HQ but for now we proceed with extreme caution! Three of you will stay here to ensure that Failinis doesn't try anything and the rest of us will investigate a secret passage that the _real _conspirators used. Understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" the soldiers shouted saluting.

"Let's see… you, you, and you, stay behind to guard Failinis," Rapton said pointing to a guy that carried Naginata, a woman with a scimitar, and a dude with a shotgun.

"Understood," they all said nodding.

"The rest of you, follow me! We're going to go capture the ones that threaten the sovereignty of this world!" Rapton said before the marched towards the bookcase, opened the secret passageway, and set off to pursue Fergus and the others.

~Not long later…

Failinis regained consciousness but he could not see. "Kinda ironic isn't it? The man that sought to change the world by taking over the NOL and defeating his superiors is now blind," a voice said.

"Not quite…" Failinis muttered.

"What was that?" a feminine voice asked him. "What's the matter? Don't have the courage to say it out loud?"

"Oh so you think you're all that…?" Failinis asked. "My left eye… is not completely burned out!"

His eye shot open and he immediately found a shotgun to his head. "Close them now!" the wielder shouted.

"Oh just relax… and take a nap…" the man fell over unconscious. "The rest of you too…" As the others were drawing their weapons Failinis had already used his power to knock them out and they were now dying. "I failed… now look at me… I'm weak and pathetic now… I've lost my good arm, I can not longer see out of my right eye and my left is slowly failing too… I'm a dishonored man…" He slowly crawled towards his Gladius which still laid on the floor. "There's only one way for a dishonored man to regain what he's lost…" He stabbed himself in the gut with his own sword, he groaned in pain and spat his blood on the floor. He slowly drew it across his entire lower torso then to the middle where he went upward. "I-I am… finished…" Failinis closed his remaining eye and died in a pool of his own blood.

End chapter.

Me: Ah… that was a fun chapter to write…

Seth: I feel bad for Failinis! Getting your hand cut off, your eyes burned out, then performing a Hara-kiri had to have been quite painful!

Rapton: I don't imagine it felt very good that's for certain…

Seth: Well you _were _the one who disfigured the poor guy…

Rapton: I'm a destroyer and a killer, it's what I do.

Suyo: No you're not!

Lambda: Lambda recommends that Rapton listens to Suyo, she's a very positive influence for you and could help get that stuff Relius put into your head out.

Rapton: But it's true…

Suyo: -.-… I disa-

Lybra: I SMELL SOMEBODY USING _MY _FACIAL EXPRESSIONS! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY? I'LL SHANK THEM WITH A TUNING FORK!

Me: L-Lybra calm the hell down!

Lybra: But I have a copyright on it!

Everyone: No you don't…

Lybra: -sighs- -.- Fine, you win this round…

Lambda: Now that that has been settled have there been any new reviews?

Me: No, haven't had any in a little while…

Seth: Well at least we've gotten plenty of views.

Me: True… That's it for today guys. I'm considering canceling the idea for a gag-reel as I can't seem to completely develop an idea and it'd just feel out of place in my opinion for what I plan to with this book. A gag-reel would just feel weird… But if I can get enough reviews telling me to keep it in I'll think of something. Well, that's it guys! Peace!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I may not own BlazBlue but I do own… well… nothing… FFFFUUUUU-

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 35**_

"Clear!" Lybra shouted holstering her gun as the last soldier out front fell with a gaping bullet hole in his head.

Shoji kicked a corpse, who had a flail chest after what Shoji had done to him, to make sure he was really dead. "Tch… look at all this carnage… it reminds me so much of that day…" he muttered to himself. "Lybra, is this really the best course of action?"

"Didn't I tell you? Seth is the last person who means anything to me, the NOL abandoned me, my parents are dead, and my friends I had from the academy likely think _I'm _dead," Lybra said sadly. "Seth might have taken my hand and leg from me… but I understand, he had no idea it was me… And… I still love him…"

"So you don't care about me?" Shoji asked jokingly. Lybra remained silent and pulled her hat low enough to cover her eyes. "Joking aside I understand, I still love my family and that's why I'm helping you tear these Library bastards to shreds. But I can't help but ask, why do you still care for this Seth guy after what he's done to you?"

Lybra looked up towards the sun which hung almost directly overhead. "I don't know… I guess some flames never die…"

"And why would you help me kill the Library? You seemed to have put all your grudges behind you," Shoji asked tossing his mace up and down before taking a swig of water from one of the soldiers' canteens.

"It's not that I want them dead, they simply stand in my way. As I said before Seth is the last person on earth I truly care for, if they're going to stand in the way of me saving him from fate then they are my enemies," Lybra said, her hands shaking and a tear sliding down her cheek. "B-But I can still hear them… the cries of the ones I've killed are still in my mind; it's a dreadful burden to bear… But if it's what it takes to save the one I love then so be it."

Shoji approached her and looked down on her. "But can't save him if we're just sitting here, we need to get a move on so you can catch up with him."

"Hmph, you just want to smash more Library skulls in…" Lybra said smirking.

"Hell yeah I do!" Shoji said smiling broadly.

Lybra stood up and fixed her hat. "Alright then, looks like he's already taken care of the front door for us so let's go." Both Lybra and Shoji walked towards the shards of metal and collection of chains and corpses that marked the entrance to Fort Connacht itself, she would save Seth, and he would avenge his family.

~Meanwhile…

General Fergus had gone off to alert the commanders who were not involved in the coup of Raptons recent actions and paint him as the traitor. They had lost all contact with Failinis so they presumed he was dead. While he was gone he had left his second in command in charge, a lion beastkin named Major General Lugaid. He stood nearly seven feet tall and had an air about him that emanated power; that was likely because he could crush a human skull between his pinky and ring finger. "So, what's the plan?" Niamh asked twirling her hair around her finger.

Lugaid took his radio away from his ear. "We have lost contact with the forces we've sent out to guard what was the front gates from the other intruders so it's presumable that they were all killed."

"Well damn… whoever we're dealing with appears to be highly skilled… so what are we to do about them?" Lugh asked crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"I've got a proposition," a woman wearing chainmail with light brown hair and carrying a longbow said raising her hand.

"Oh? Well, let's hear it Lieutenant-Colonel Findchóem," Lugaid said nodding towards her.

Findchóem smirked. "Simple, his Shield may be powerful but I doubt it'll last forever. That's why I propose we set up a first firing line incredibly numerous in both size and in skill of the soldiers. As for the others once Seth is cut down by them they'll be kill too."

"I.R.I.S is already on that mission to take out Seth…" Aífe said.

"Then we'll tell her to temporarily change her target to the two that are following him. And her name is _still _Medb, it doesn't matter what changes and modifications they made to her, she still is who she is," Findchóem said folding her arms and glaring at Aífe.

"Hey! I don' deserve that dirty look!" Aífe said with a sarcastic pouty face.

"Both of you silence," Lugaid growled. The two of them ceased their squabbling. Lugaid picked his radio back up and changed the channel. "This is Major General Lugaid, I am hereby giving out the order for five hundred available troops to set up a strong first line and take out the Shield. I also want another line to be formed a ways behind this frontline just incase he _does _break through. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir, I'll coordinate that now," the voice on the other end of the signal said. "And I heard that Rapton the Scorcher and Lieutenant Suyo have gone traitor, is this true?"

"Yes it is, but don't worry about that, we're handling it," Lugaid said before cutting the connection.

There was a small silence following which was broken by Conn. "What _are _we to do about Rapton and Suyo?" he asked.

"Findchóem, why don't you go take care of them? I'll have a squad of men waiting for you at the intersection," Lugaid said facing towards Findchóem.

She smirked and played around with her bowstring. "Consider them dead," she said starting to leave.

"Do not forget, we need Suyo _alive_," Lugaid growled menacingly.

"Yeah I know, don't worry I'll get her to you in mint condition," Findchóem said unfazed by Lugaids growling before leaving the room.

"As for the Shield and the other two… Niamh, do me a favor and go to the back of the second line will you? Hand them this and it will make your orders the equivalent to receiving orders from me," Lugaid said tossing her an emblem.

"I understand, I will ensure that they are gunned down," Niamh said before leaving the room with a nod.

"As for the rest of you we stand by until the General returns! Shall anything happen to anyone we have just sent out we will not go to take their place, is that understood?" Lugaid shouted to his men.

"Yes sir," everyone simultaneously said.

Lugaid grinned, now to let everything unfold…

~Meanwhile…

Seth walked down the halls of Fort Connacht humming to himself. He had 'asked' a kindly soldier for directions to the archive room and was currently on his way there. So far he had not met much resistance save a tank or two and bunch of soldiers. But by now meeting a tank was about as surprising as the sun rising in the morning. "Damn this place is huge…" he muttered to himself. "I wonder what Lamby is doing right about now…"

He turned a corner and was instantly greeted by the lovely sight of _a countless quantity of enemy soldiers with their guns trained on him! _"Fire!" the voice of the commander screamed.

"Holy shit!" Seth shouted instantly protecting his entire body with his full shield. "Well, looks like Fergus isn't pulling any punches here! He knows _exactly _who he's dealing with." Bullets helplessly ricocheted off Seths Shield not leaving so much as a scratch on his body. "You guys are hopeless…" Seth threw his sword towards the crowd of soldiers; it impaled the first one and seemed to jump from one body into the other as if it were a game of Connect Four. "Alright, no female soldiers hit and… boom." Seths eyes gave off their gray glow, he turned the soldiers blood to iron, and made them explode in a spray of shrapnel cutting down every soldier within the radius aside from the ones that were females. Seth had closed the distance between him and the soldiers and was now cutting them down left and right. A female soldier stabbed at him with a spear and he quickly sidestepped the attempt and lobbed of the spears head. Seth grabbed her wrist and knocked her unconscious with a backhanded blow to the head.

"Everyone keep firing! That Shield _must _have a breaking point!" the commander shouted.

"Yeah… but not anytime soon _that's _for sure," Seth said standing there; arms crossed just taking every bullet that hit him. He stood that way for five minutes and finally got bored. "Damn, you guys have hit me with at least a thousand bullets but nope, no progress! Seth lobbed off the head of the nearest soldier before impaling the commander. He then proceeded to kill every soldier that was still alive except for the females whom he graciously knocked unconscious instead of spilling their blood with Fragarach.

Seth dropped to his knees after the killing spree and looked up towards the ceiling. "I despise this… all this killing… It's senseless and I wish it wasn't necessary but…" Seth sighed allowed his shield to form back to its original form. "…I have to if I ever want to be with Lambda…"

End chapter.

Me: Well here's another chapter! This thing's getting kinda long…

Seth: Well that just means more fun for the readers!

Lybra: And more fun for us to have in this little story you're writing about us!

Me: Well when you put it that way…

Lambda: This chapter wasn't long…

Shoji: Eh they're probably talking about the book as a whole; if they are then they're right, if they aren't then they are the biggest bunch of idiots I have ever come across!

Everyone: We heard that.

Shoji: You were meant to!

Lybra: Douche .…

Me: -sews my mouth shut-

Lybra: Sh-Shadowking! What the hell are you doing _that _for?

Seth: I think he wants to avoid giving away spoilers…

Me: -writing on notecard- -shows to everyone- He's got that right.

Lybra: But why would h-

Me: -huggles Lybra-

Lybra: Whoa! What in the hell are you hugging me for?

Me: -notecard writing- 'Cause you're cute… -thinking- (Dammit I feel like Kukuri…)

Seth: Now let's see how many people actually get that reference…

Lambda: Reference…?

Shoji: He means the one in parenthesis.

Lambda: Lambda understands…

Me: -notecard writing- That's it for today folks! Can't really think of a question or any brain-candy to give you guys today so I'm afraid you'll leave empty handed. Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to go see a plastic surgeon! Peace! impaling


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Yeah… you guys get the picture…

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 36**_

Lybra was amazed at the sight that lay before her eyes; there were at least five hundred soldiers dead in front of her. Although all the females seemed to be breathing… "Holy shit…" Shoji said before whistling at the carnage. "Talk about a slaughterfest!"

"Seth has gotten much stronger from since we last met…" Lybra sighed to herself pulling her hat low enough to cover her eyes.

"You mean _he _did _this_? Remind me not to get on his bad side…" Shoji said feeling the pulse on a fallen female soldier. "Wait… we've got a survivor."

"That's 'cause Seth refuses to k-" She was suddenly interrupted by a large earthen spike rising from the ground and impaling her. "Shoji! What are you doing?"

"Why do you ask? I'm merely taking care of the survivors," Shoji said crushing the ribcage on another.

"They're dealt with! Stop it Shoji, it's not right!" Lybra shouted.

"Was it right for the Library to kill my family?" Shoji asked through clenched teeth. "They killed the woman I loved and my family, any organization that does that and calls it 'justified' and says we were just 'collateral damage' doesn't deserve to exist. I'm merely taking care of them like the trash they are."

"That doesn't make what you're doing right! These soldiers have had their iron drained so they're no longer a threat, so leave them alone, two wrongs don't equal a right!" Lybra shouted quickly walking towards Shoji.

"Well a negative times a negative equals a positive… all Library bastards deserve to die after all they've done! They didn't just ruin life, they ruined the lives of everyone who lost a loved one in that war, be they innocent civilians or soldiers," Shoji said his knuckles growing white around his mace.

"You seem to have forgotten that I'm ex-Librarium and am I a bad person?" Lybra asked.

Shoji's teeth clenched ever tighter. "That's exactly it…" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Lybra asked.

"When I say the Library needs to cease to exist that includes even those former members!" Shoji shouted spinning around with a small button in hand.

Lybra quickly extended her claws and reached for her gun, however Shoji pressed the button first and suddenly her prosthetic hand and leg went limp and she collapsed to the ground. "What the hell…?"

"I planted devices on your prosthetics that allow me to deactivate them at will," Shoji said tucking the button away. "You've been useful Lybra so I'll let you be the last of the Library I kill here."

Lybra quickly her gun and pointed it at Shoji but he quickly knocked it out of her hand sending it skidding across the floor. She began reaching for her right ankle but Shoji shot an earthen spike through her hand, pinning it to the ground. She moaned in pain and glowered at Shoji with hate. "Bastard… I thought we were friends…!"

"The Library killed my family, why the _hell _would I make friends with people like that?" Shoji asked.

"You view everyone who's worked with the NOL in the same manner, you don't view them as individuals, you view them as just one big group!" Lybra said attempting to drown out the pain. "You never even bother to learn about the individuals that make up the NOL… you truly know nothing about me…"

"Oh I know _a lot _more about you than you think!" Shoji said looking down on Lybra flipping his mace in his hand.

"What?" Lybra asked her hat falling lopsided.

"Lybra Valencia, long before you were in the NOL academy you lived in a small un-noteworthy family. One day your father was having an argument with a debt collector and he began to beat your father to make him pay. Without thinking you grabbed you families heirloom, that pendant you wear now," Shoji said directing a finger towards the necklace Lybra wore, it was a simple with an amethyst gem. "Little did you know that it was a powerful Ars Magus that gave its wielder the power of telekinesis. You rushed to your fathers' side and the collector threw you aside into a wall, you lost control, you smashed the poor man from wall to wall, you tore his limbs off one at a time using the power… this was when you were seven…"

"How the hell did you find all this out?" Lybra asked shocked.

"I'm not done yet; your parents threw you out of the house as they feared what would happen next. They also let you keep the pendant as they didn't want the authorities tracing it back to them; too bad as they both were sentenced to life without parole anyways. You spent five years on the street, fending for yourself. You were then offered to work as a prostitute under a pimp named Balor, but you would never stoop so low so you declined. Three days later he sent a group of four men to beat you into making you join. You tried to fend them off with your power but you hadn't developed it enough and were debilitated before long, they began beating you, kicking you, punching you, slamming you against the wall. Then they began talking to one another about raping you; that's when there was a timely intervention by a wealthy merchant named Láeg, he quickly disposed of the men and guided you to an orphanage. Over the next two years he constantly visited you and he became like a father to you. Eventually you asked him why he didn't just flat out adopt you… that's when he told you he had a brain tumor and wouldn't be alive for much longer, he also told you that you were like the daughter he never had. Five months after that his cancer killed him and he left the whole of his fortune to you in his will as he never married or had any children. You decided to put that money to use and thus you enrolled yourself in the NOL academy. So yes, I _do_ know about you!" Shoji finished with anger in his eyes. "And to answer your question I did a little interrogating of those connected to your past!"

Lybra appeared depressed as she thought about her past. "And you'll continue this anyways…?" she asked, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I've come too far to turn back now, the Library has no right to exist, don't you agree? Afterall, they _were _the ones who left to die after that explosion took your hand and leg," Shoji said looking down on her.

"That doesn't mean everyone in the organization deserves to die!" Lybra shouted as her hat fell completely off her head revealing her deep red hair.

"It's their own fault; they're the ones who made the decision to join the horrid organization. Eventually they will kill another; I'm preventing that from happening by taking their deaths unto myself!" Shoji shouted at Lybra a look crossing his eyes that was full of sorrow, hatred, and even faint bits of insanity.

"The death of your family has sent you over the deep end hasn't it…? There's still time to turn back! There's no telling if the people here will do as you predict so leave them alone!" Lybra shouted attempting to move her left hand but wincing in pain as she did.

"Shut the hell up!" Shoji shouted clutching his head. "I watched them die in front of me! The vision of their deaths is the only dream I've had for years now! I'll never be able to rest until every last Library bastard rests in a pool of their blood with some of it on my mace!"

"Oh Shoji…" Lybra sighed to herself. "You truly are a tragic individual…"

"Oh shut your mouth with the pity party! I don't need it, especially from the likes of a Library dog like you!" Shoji screamed.

"I'm not a part of them anymore! With logic like yours you'd kill everyone who even has the faintest connection to the NOL!" Lybra shouted back attempting to move her metallic fingers only to have them remain completely motionless.

"Dammit you're really starting to piss me off with that mouth of yours…" Shoji said clenching his. "Well, I'm done with you either way. Don't you go anywhere you red-head you… I'll be back soon. Better pray to whoever you believe in 'cause when I get back you won't have the chance."

Shoji began walking away from the carnage whistling an ominous tune as he went along. "Shoji! Shoji stop! There has to be some part of you in there that still holds value on human life! Shoji!" Lybra's words fell on deaf ears as Shoji paid no mind to the fact that she was speaking to him and simply continued walking down the corridor. She was alone again… Lybra's mind strayed away from Shoji and she began thinking about Seth again. "I'm sorry… I can't save you like this… I'm so weak…" A single tear slid down her cheek and hit the ground. She thought back to the time they spent together in the academy… all the good times they had in one another's company… "No…" Her eyes suddenly gave off an insanely bright violet glow and a pulse of telekinetic energy sent the corpses and unconscious bodies flying to the other side of the room. "I-I won't let it end like this…! I have to save Seth from his fate!"

She could imagine what Shoji would say… _'Wasn't he the guy who's responsible for the loss of your hand and lower leg?'_

"I don't care!" she shouted to herself. "He had no clue it was me… I do not blame him! A-And I… I still love him…"

She turned her gaze to the long stone spike that pinned her hand to the ground. Her eyes gave off a light violet glow and the spike began slowly removing itself from her hand. She began screaming in pain as it slowly but surely came out. It was longer than she thought… _'It that asshole worth this?' _she imagined Shoji say.

"He's everything to me… I'd die for him if need be! She said while gasping in pain as the spike was now halfway out.

_'Look what he's done to you! He stole your hand and leg away from you; can you really forgive him for that?' _she imagined Shoji ask.

"H-He had no idea… I love him unconditionally, whether he's responsible for this or not, it doesn't matter!" she shouted before the last of the spike removed itself from her hand. She laid back gasping for breath and in pain. She tried to get her leg to move but it refused to obey her command. She reached towards her left leg and removed the long white boot over it. On the left side of it was what she originally thought to be something that served as Shoji's signature on his work, a brown colored marble embedded into a small grove in the workings. She touched it with her injured hand and she felt an excruciating wave of electricity shoot through her body. "H-He's worth every bit of it…"

She grabbed the orb with confidence despite being zapped with enough electricity to fry Storm from X-men and began to try and yank it out. She groaned in intense pain as she tried to pry it loose. It just wasn't coming out. _'No… I refuse to succumb to this pain…!' _she thought to herself. "G-Get the hell out of there…!" Lybra gave one last hard yank and it came free; she tossed it as far as she could with her drained strength. She laughed to herself slightly. "Th-that wasn't so bad now was it…?"

She laid on the ground panting heavily for not even ten seconds before she looked back at her right hand. She slowly removed the silk white glove over it revealing a metal hand. "One more…" she said grasping the orb which was on the back of her hand with her fingers. The electric shock was intense enough to fry Colonel Sanders. She began attempting to yank it out.

_'Pathetic, you're throwing your life on the line for someone who probably doesn't even remember who you are!' _she imagined Shoji saying.

"I-It doesn't matter whether he remembers me or not!" she gave one last hard tug on the orb and it popped free leaving her without pain. She flexed her fingers and toes, she could move them again! She slid her white glove and boot back on before stumbling to her feet. She picked up her hat, dusted it off, and placed it back on her head before walking back down the hallway. "I'm coming Seth… I'm coming to kill your destiny!"

End chapter.

Lybra: I need a hug T_T!

Me: Aww… ok. –huggles Lybra… again- Now you guys know the _real _reason why I hugged Lybra in the last chapter.

Seth: Kind of a depressing backstory…

Shoji: U-Umm… -#awkward-

Me: WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I GUT YOU WITH A TOOTHBRUSH!

Shoji: You made me do it!

Me: Just 'cause I wrote this chapter doesn't mean I made you do this!

Shoji: At least she's still alive!

Me: -snaps fingers and Shoji disappears- I really wish I actually had this power…

Lambda: What would Shadowking do with it?

Me: -sadistic grin- Many things…

Seth: Ok…

Me: That's it for today guys. Lax schedule is hampering me more than I thought it would but hey! At least now there's a new chapter up! I'd also like to say thanks as my story has recently received another favorite and I'm thankful that you like it! I also suspect that I'm developing a crush on Lybra… weird thing is I made her up myself… Ah well! Can't think of a question or brain candy today so I'm ending it here! See you guys next time! Peace!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: =D I don't own BlazBlue =D!

Lybra: One day Shadowking… one day…

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 37**_

__Seth was standing still with his arms crossed while looking down a four-way intersection, where had that damned soldier tell him to turn…? "This is getting on my nerves…" he grunted to himself. "Lambda and her flawless sense of direction would be quite useful right now…" He recalled that while they were undercover they had gotten lost in the town and Lambda had remembered every last detail of how to get back to their house; although he wasn't sure whether that was her own soul or that of Nu-13…

Seth heard the sound of the soothing sound of someone humming the tune of Radiohead's song 'Karma Police' and took a left down the corner and his himself within a small storage room. He felt he had done enough killing for now. The humming stopped but the footsteps did not. "I sense the presence of some Library assholes up ahead… well then, time to spill some blood." Seth glanced out the room quickly and spotted a somewhat tall man wearing leather armor mercenary gear and carrying a flanged mace in his right hand.

_'Who the hell is that?' _Seth thought to himself as he passed. When he felt the stranger had traveled far enough away he exited the room. "I suppose he'd make a useful diversion… just going by what he said the sole reason he's here is to cause as much damage to the Library as possible. He should draw some of their attention…" That's when he recalled just where he was supposed to be going. "Looks like I was supposed to turn left afterall…" Seth turned around and walked down the long corridor. That's when he came to a large and empty room; there was hardly anything in it save a few support beams. It was massive; he bet it could hold at least two thousand people. Seth looked left and right and saw that there were seven paths leading from the room to different areas of the fort. "I could try and take a bunch of people out at once in here…" That's when he got an idea…

~Meanwhile

Lybra staggered to her feet and braced herself against the wall; she was totally drained and was panting heavily. "Shoji…" she muttered angrily. "How dare that bastard… slow me down… for his pathetic revenge scheme…!" She began walking along the wall as her hat fell low enough to hide her eyes. "Seths life is for important than his selfish revenge… by trying to kill me he put it in danger…"

Suddenly three soldiers rounded the corner and trained guns on her. "The orders are to shoot on sight! Fire!" the commander shouted pointing a single finger at Lybra.

"Stay out of my way!" she shouted as their bullets left their guns. The bullets froze in midair as Lybra's eyes gave off a violet glow. "A-About face and go!" The bullets swiftly changed course and struck each soldier in the head. Lybra collapsed to her knees and clutched her head. "This pain is nothing…!" She stumbled to her feet and began swiftly making her way down the hall as blood dripped from her fingers. She took notice of this and threw off the glove that covered her left hand to be greeted by the wound that Shoji had inflicted on her. "This is a small price to pay…" She picked up a piece of cloth that one of the soldiers carried and wrapped it around her left hand before placing her glove back on. "Seth…" Lybra closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander for a minute. Her eyes shot open with a look of utter determination. "I'll be there soon…"

~Meanwhile

Shoji had the biggest smile that you could possibly imagine on his face. Why? Because he was currently slaughtering Library soldier left and right with his mace; he was originally completely astounded by their number, perhaps they were awaiting this Seth guy Lybra seemed to drool over. The whole time he was humming U2's song Beautiful Day to himself while happily smashing skulls and caving in chests with his mace. He had little worry from the NOL, all they had were their uniforms whereas Shoji was donning some rather high quality armor. Beneath the leather armor he was wearing chain mail so he didn't have to worry about anything except for attempted stabs, but he was quite skilled so they weren't much of a problem either. "Now you know how my wife felt!" Shoji screamed before shooting a large stone spike straight through a woman with a lance. "Now you know how my daughter felt!" Shoji smashed a man right in the torso crushing his appendix and severely damaging his intestinal track, he died ten seconds later. "Now you know how my infant child felt!" Shoji pinned a man to the wall by stabbing an earth spike through his shoulder before splitting his skull open with his made and causing blood to spray like Old Faithful. "And now you know how my son felt!" Shoji crushed a mans ribcage causing one of his broken ribs to pierce his heart.

"Everyone back!" came a feminine shout. The woman stepped forward. She was very attractive, she had long and flowing blonde hair and a face that would even cause Jin Kisaragi himself to melt. She was Niamh. "I am Niamh and I must say that you are quite the impressive warrior, you managed to take out two hundred of our men all on you lonesome within these past five minutes. Now that is quite the impressive feat! What is your name?"

Niamh had to lunge back to avoid being impaled by stone. "Silence you Library dog! My name doesn't matter and neither does yours! All that matters is that your blood is about to end up on my mace!" Shoji screamed pointing it at Niamh.

Niamh appeared rather shocked but it quickly faded. "You are indeed interesting…" she chuckled. "You seem hell-bent on revenge, if you don't mind could you answer why?"

"The Library killed my family and merely shrugged them off as collateral damage of you goddamn war! It was my family you all killed and you didn't even give them a proper burial, I had to dig their grave myself with nothing but my own two hands! You and your stupid organization deserve to be smashed straight to hell for what you've done!" Shoji shouted his knuckles turning white and a faint tear running down his cheek.

"I see…" Niamh said sighing. "All men give us room."

"B-But sir!" a female soldier carrying an axe objected.

"Eight hundred against one isn't a very fair fight, it would be dishonorable for me to order you all to do such a thing as gang up on him. I will fight him in single combat," Niamh said pulling out a chained sickle. "Are you prepared?"

"I'm always ready to soak my mace in Library blood!" Shoji shouted charging Niamh at full speed. He had to quickly roll to the side to avoid getting cut by her sickle. "Is that all you've got?"

Shoji hit the ground hard and a large spike shot out of the ground right toward Niamh. "Shatter," she said boredly. The stone broke into a million pieces. "I can destroy any projectiles that come within ten yards on me by sheer command so unless you want to be at this all day I recommend you come in close."

"Gladly!" Shoji shouted swinging his mace over his shoulder and charging at Niamh once again. She swung her sickle low towards his legs making him jump high in the air to avoid it but she quickly recovered and swung it upward towards Shoji. The metal plate over his torso saved him from a fatal blow but the bounce created a shallow laceration on his face.

"Your dodging is impressive… but it doesn't appear you are advanced to the point where you can maneuver in midair," Niamh commented before entangling Shoji around his arm. "Ah yes, I neglected to mention that once the chain has wrapped around something it shall melt through whatever it is wrapped around, whether its armor of a limb…"

Shoji performed a large backflip causing Niamh to stumble forward once it got to the edge of her range and almost lose grip of the weapon. When she looked up Shoji had gotten free of the sickle and was now overtop of her swinging in a downward motion towards her head. She quickly rolled the right and performed an amazing flip to her feet. _'She's got some moves… I'd best end this quickly,' _Shoji thought to himself before spitting off to his left. Niamh had already drawn a thirty inch long shortsword. Shoji spun his mace in his hand a couple of times before the two charged at one another. Once Shoji was in her range Niamh threw a slash towards his head but Shoji blocked that before performing a backflip to avoid a lightning fast follow-up strike. By the time Shoji landed Niamh was already on him and forcing Shoji onto the defensive. _'Godammit she's fast! I need to create an opening with a parry so I can get a swing off!' _Shoji performed an upward motion with his mace creating a rather decent sized opening. _'There it is!' _Shoji swung right at her head but she leaned back and cartwheeled backwards and would've kicked Shoji in the chin had he not raised it causing it to miss by a mere centimeter.

"Only go for the head when you absolutely know you can hit it! It's too small a target and can maneuver easily!" Niamh shouted to Shoji over the sound of her sword contacting the metal plate around his torso. "That's twice that thing's saved your life…"

Shoji brought his mace down in an overhead swing which Niamh easily dodged. "What can I say? I trust my armor," Shoji said panting. This Niamh chick was good… he had to end this quick or he was a goner, she hardly looked tired at all! That's when he formulated a plan… Shoji rushed Niamh head on performing a battle cry and holding his mace off to the side.

"Hmph, how reckless…" Niamh sighed preparing her sword for a strike. She stood calm and composed… and the moment Shoji was in her range she took a swift overhead swing… She had seen his left arm come up to block the blow with his large leather gauntlet which covered his entire left arm and she had expected to easily lob his arm off but once she had cut through the leather something had stopped it. "Wh-what…? Why isn't this cutting you?"

"Don't mean to disappoint you… but I have chainmail on under this," Shoji said looking her in the eyes coldly. Niamh tried to pull her sword free but something was holding it there, she looked closer to see his armor was reforming over her sword. "Oh, and this is regenerating armor." Shoji had wound up and brought his mace right into the side of Niamh's torso, her eyes rolled back and she leaned forward and coughed up blood before life left her eyes. Shoji pulled her sword free of his armor and began panting heavily. She was very skilled and he barely survived that fight. _'In this exhausted condition I'm no match for all these soldiers… best thing to do would be to retreat.'_

Shoji began sprinting away from the crowd of soldiers. "Fire! Kill that bastard!" another commander shouted pointing towards the fleeing Shoji.

~Ten minutes later…

Shoji had barely escaped with his life! He was sitting with his back against the wall panting heavily and sweating so much that if the Guinness Book of World Records had seen it they'd make a spot especially for the sheer amou0nt of sweat that poured down his forehead. "Th-this is worth it…" he told himself between breaths. "This is what you get… for murdering my family…"

End chapter.

Me: AZ is _alive_?

Seth: Wait, what does that have to do with the chapter?

Me: Since when does _anything _we do in this segment have anything to do with the chapter?

Seth: Touché…

Shoji: So, going by what you said, AZ has finally returned?

Me: -growls at Shoji- Get out of here before I decapitate you with a spork…

Lambda: Lambda doubts the physical possibility… How does one go about performing task, 'decapitating with a spork'?

Me: Very slowly… very painfully…

Lybra: I still need huggles T_T!

Me: -picks up Lybra in a hug and swings her around before setting her back down- Well now's as good a time as any to get into the rather abundant amount of reviews AZ has left! Let me start by saying NO, YOU CANNOT GIVE LYBRA HUGGLES! SHE IS _MY _LYBRA!

Lybra: What do you know… my biggest fan is my creator…

-Lybra fanboy alarm rings- (Go ahead and imagine what that would sound like…)

Shoji: -reading letter- Hey! AZ doesn't hate me! I don't know how that's possible but hey!

Me: FIRE! –anti-tank missiles are fired at Shoji-

Shoji: Oh hell no!

Me: Honestly, I don't hate Shoji himself all that much… I just need _something _to fill these post-segments with and I imagine there are quite a few people out there who don't love what Shoji did to Lybra McHuggle-cakes.

Lybra: -thinking- (Oh you had better not make that my official fan nickname…)

Me: Next review is directed towards Rapton 'Rappy' Epsio. –snaps fingers and Rapton and Suyo appear out of thin air-

Rapton: No… just no… Never call me that again…

Suyo: But Rappy! Your fans are showing you affection!

Rapton: I still hate the nickname…

Suyo: You do realize that I' the one who gave it to you, right?

Rapton: -mumbling- Doesn't make me hate it any less…

Me: Anyways, Rapton AZ thinks you should listen to Suyo and that you should both beat the living hell out of Relius.

Rapton: I think I would _love _that…

Suyo: But he's our superior and a good guy! …Right…?

Seth: Have you been asleep for the past thirty six chapters or what?

Suyo: Well _sorry _for coming into the story a little late!

Me: Next review I address is for you Seth! She has one word to describe your True Name, OVERKILL.

Seth: Wait until you see my Shields True Name state… I'll kick more ass than Chuck Norris after being injected with a sharks testosterone!

Me: Wow I could _not _have used a stranger descriptor for that…

Seth: Well you _are _writing this segment at one in the morning so it's understandable…

Me: Next rev- holy shit you have a lot of recommendations! W-well… next review… A fan of my character designs eh? Well I'm glad you are! My two favorites are Shoji's and Lybra's. Shoji's I had the whole 'ex-mercenary' idea in my head so I had to give him something like that… As for Lybra's… it came to me… i-in a dr-dream…

Lybra: Could you please elaborate a bit?

Me: No, no I will not. And why do you hate Hummers? Sure they're total gas monsters but they're quite durable.

Lybra: -leans in and peeks at letter- Yeah the prosthetics did take a little getting used to but now they're just as comfortable as my old appendages! With, of course, an added bonus… -extends claws-

Me: And final review! Liam O'Brien voicing Seth would be cool. He has a pretty badass voice but I still think Crispin Freeman would be a better fit. Wait… didn't Liam also voice Archer from Fate/Stay Night? I swear he did but I haven't seen the show in a while…

Seth: UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!

Lambda: Out of place reference… confirmed…

Seth: It _was not_ out of place!

Me: And also, for his theme I'd go with the opening for 11eyes: Arrival of Tears. I just think… I dunno I just feel it's fitting somehow… and the anime it comes from is badass. Funny enough the song I play whenever writing fight scenes for Lybra is the ending for the same series: Sequentia…. Yeah I think I might be an 11eyes addict…

Seth: You're not the only one, that anime kicks ass no matter what the haters say!

Me: That's it for today and damn this was a long post-segment! Felling tired too so the question tonight/today (wherever the hell you're from) is simple. If you could pick one character from DtD to be your companion on a deserted island who would it be and why? That's it, good night/morning/afternoon! See you next time! Peace!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: For 9001st time, I don't own BlazBlue!

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 38**_

__Medb was growing annoyed, many of the soldiers she had encountered now referred to her as I.R.I.S… but she guessed she would have to get used to it. So what I should say is that I.R.I.S was sick of being called I.R.I.S…. wait, that doesn't make any sense… Well you get the picture! That was only one reason for her annoyance though, her target was The Impregnable Human Shield, Seth Kain, but finding him in Fort Connacht was like trying to find hay in a needlestack. She had decided to follow the path he would've taken so she used her Mach speed to get herself to the gate where Seth had begun his attack. "For unknown reasons I begin my lone assault from the front…" I.R.I.S said quietly moving through the shattered gateway. "What would cause him to attack from here though? Arrogance? Or perhaps there's some underlying strategy that rests beneath my nose?" I.R.I.S followed the path of bodies and chains through until she reached annihilated tanks. "Such power… he appears to be stronger than I have anticipated, I must garner caution and proceed onward with it in vast quantity…"

I.R.I.S avoided the flames that were a result of the explosion and moved towards the forts main entrance, that's when her radio sprang to life. "Medb, this is Fergus, do you read me?" came the voice of her commander.

She quickly responded, "Yes I do, what is the issue you have contacted me with?"

"Hmph… you know me well…" Fergus muttered. "Niamh has been killed."

The news came as a shock to I.R.I.S; she was an excellent soldier who would not fall easily. "This is not a joke? Was it the Shield?"

"No, Séta-… I mean Seth wields a sword and her wounds were clearly from a mace. Not to mention that reports from the witnesses do not match his description," Fergus said.

"Have you run the description through profiling yet?" I.R.I.S asked.

"I have, the man identified is Shoji Atmaksa, an ex Sector Seven agent who's reasons for leaving are not known to us, but we do know that his family was reported as collateral back during the war," Fergus stated among the sound of shuffling papers.

"And you are ordering me to track him down?" I.R.I.S asked.

"No I am not, I was just updating you," Fergus said before sighing deeply. "Niamh was a good soldier…"

There was a pause which I.R.I.S broke by asking, "Am I to assume my orders are as they were?"

"Yes, but she was commanding a firing line within the fort when she was killed; until I find someone else to take her place I'd like you to temporarily control them," Fergus said.

I.R.I.S could tell that was not all, the two of them had been friends for a long time. "What else is the matter?"

"Shoji managed to eliminate two hundred of the men there and, because of the deep relationship Niamh had with most of her men, a hundred more committed suicide upon her death," Fergus said sadly. "This day has been full of death, first Failinis and now Niamh… so many dead…"

"Failinis is dead too?" I.R.I.S asked, this time with slightly less compassion, she never really cared for The Vampire of Ikaruga.

"Killed by Rapton, he's likely pursuing us as we speak, but Lugaid has sent Findchóem after him," Fergus said darkly.

This made I.R.I.S jolt in shock. "You sent The Silver Arrow? I realize that The Scorcher is indeed a snake we may not let slither free but sending her is not even giving them the opportunity to defend themselves!"

"That's the point, I made the mistake of giving them a chance by telling Failinis to fight them and now he's dead. Let's put any honor code aside for now and let our sniper deal with him," Fergus said. "Now then Medb, you know your orders and I expect you to fulfill them, I'm out."

Fergus cut the connection. I.R.I.S stood there for a minute shaking her head. It was rumored that Findchóem could outdo the NOL's most skilled sniper using only her bow for up to seven hundred yards. _'I have my orders… it would be in my best interest to ensure they are fulfilled…' _I.R.I.S thought to herself before taking off at Mach one straight down the corridor, past about five hundred bodies which caused her to stop and gawk at them for a few seconds, this Shield was truly a master of death… She took off yet again using her power, she swore she say someone but this time she decided to ignore it. Eventually, and by eventually I mean about six seconds later, she got to the massive firing line she had been told about.

"Identify yourself!" a female soldier shouted training a Dragunov on her.

"I believe you have received word of my coming here, I am I.R.I.S and I am to serve as temporary commander of these forces until such a time as the General finds another commander to take my place," I.R.I.S explained playing with a couple of her throwing knives.

The soldier lowered her weapon and turned to face her other comrades. "Stand down! It is indeed I.R.I.S!" The female soldier approached I.R.I.S and began guiding her to the back of the lines. "Please forgive us; we are a bit on edge…"

"It is understandable, but all you have to worry about is Shoji Atmaksa and the Shield correct? I am clearly not them…" I.R.I.S said putting her throwing knife away.

"Actually, we have three attackers, the last one is a telekinetic female who uses her power on her bullets," the female soldier explained.

I.R.I.S' mind wandered to the person she believed she saw… "Very well, take up your battle positions, we must be ready for an assault at any moment!"

"I'll let everyone know," the female soldier said nodding and picking up a megaphone. "Attention all soldiers! Adopt battle positions! Prepare for an assault, we could be attacked by any of them at any time and they have already proven their lethality!"

I.R.I.S leaned back against the wall and looked up towards the ceiling. She was prepared for what she believed would happen next…

~Meanwhile…

Lybra was growing nervous, not long ago she saw a figure shoot past her and down the hall and was afraid it might stop and she'd have to fight it in her drained condition. Fortunately it seemed to be moving to fast to see her so she thought she was safe; but she still couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach… "It's nothing… you're overthinking things…" she told herself.

That's when she came across a four-way intersection. "Oh godammit I hate these things!" she exclaimed. Many a time had she gotten lost in the NOL academy because of four-way intersections, only one way lead to where she wanted to go. "Well… I don't know the forts layout so all I can do is wing it…" She sighed and stepped into the middle of the intersection. "Oh Seth I really hope you show some gratitude once this is all over…" She took one step followed by another right down the middle path of the four-way intersection.

End chapter.

Me: I don't know about you guys but I'm nominating Lybra for Most Huggable Character Award.

Lybra: Fanboy .…

Me: I'm the god here! –snaps fingers-

Lybra: Oh Shadowking… consider me your humble slave… your every wish… is my command…

Seth: -thinking- (I've seen enough Hentai to know where _this _is going!)

Lybra: -snaps out of it- Ugh… Seth what's with the look?

Seth: N-nothing!

Lybra: -rolls her eyes and starts examining her gun- Glocks are the best guns evar ^.^!

My friend: NO! COLTS R SOOOO MUCH BETTAR! (grammar here is intentional)

Lybra: Boom. –pulls trigger and nine mil. hits him right in between the eyes- Headshot.

Me: Lybra! What the hell was that for?

Lybra: Glocks have higher capacity and higher rate of fire. He now knows how much better Glocks are ^.^!

Me: Freakin' gun freak…

Lybra: A very _proud _gun freak!

Lambda: Lambda has found a review in the m-… -observes dead body- Did Lambda miss something important!

Me: No! –snaps finger and body disappears- Anyways, about that review…

Lambda: AZ has said that she was hit by a Hummer and has a synthetic leg as a result… Lambda feels sorry for AZ…

Lybra: Trust me; I know what you're going through… prosthetics are always a pain to get used to…

Me: If that's the case then it's no wonder you had such an extended absence! I really hope you're ok.

Shoji: Damn, losing a leg huh? …Or at least I think it's a leg; sounds like it hurt…

-everyone looks at Shoji with the desire to kill in their eyes-

Me: -draws large Flamberge Zweihänder- You have five seconds to run away…

Shoji: AZ… I _do _think I might need a hug… or maybe a place to hide from these maniacs…

Seth: Now to answer your question I _will _become more powerful. Trust me though, having to constantly consume iron capsules to keep my blood-iron ratio up is annoying… And wait until you see my _Ríastrad _mode! …Unfortunately using it is quite risky…

Me: That's it for today folks! My question for today is the same as a couple days ago: If you could pick one DtD character to watch your back on a deserted island who would it? And by that I mean made up original character… And that's it! See you all next time! Peace!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: If I owned BlazBlue Lambda would have lived! So do you guys _still_ think I own it?

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 39**_

Rapton and everyone that had followed him came to the end of the long tunnel which the participants of the coup used to escape. "For all we know they could've positioned armed men by this exit, remain on guard," Rapton told the others while drawing one of his swords and climbing the ladder.

He looked down and Suyo gave him a quick nod before throwing it open. "What the…? Where did you come from?" a soldier who had just conveniently rounded the corner asked while raising a crossbow.

Before he could fire his bolt Rapton had engulfed him in flames. "We're clear!" Rapton shouted down to his men, unable to take his eyes off the deceased man he had just burned to a crisp.

Rapton helped Suyo up the ladder and she was followed by around fifteen other men. "Rapton, where do you think they headed from here?" Suyo asked.

"I don't know much about the forts schematics but I do know that there's a seven way joint-room off to our left and they'd head there if they wanted to throw us off, but then again the strategically superior location would be to head right towards communications, they'd head there to try and paint us as traitors…" Rapton said conflicted.

"Well… judging by that soldier's reaction to seeing you word has been spread about us and it hasn't been too long since we've killed Failinis so it's most likely they went right," Suyo said after a minute of thinking.

"That does make sense," Rapton said nodding. "How about we send a small number of our men down left to investigate just in case? We'll send seven, one per path."

"I can roll with that," Suyo said turning to the others. "We need seven volunteers to head left and investigate if General Fergus and the others went down that way. Once you go down a little bit you'll find a joint room, I want one of you to go down each path."

Seven soldiers stepped forward and saluted. "Yes sir!"

"I hate people kissing my ass like that… there's really no need to be so formal…" Suyo said embarrassed.

"Sorry…" they muttered before going down the path.

Suyo turned to Rapton and smiled. "Alrighty then Rappy! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Lieut-"

"Ah ah, what did I say?" Suyo asked wagging a finger in front of Raptons face.

"Sorry… Suyo I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop calling me that… it's embarrassing…" Rapton muttered blushing.

"What? Can't I have a nickname for my best friend?" Suyo asked.

"B-best…? Y-you have others aside from me, right? I'm sure they're better than a 'respected' killer such as myself…" Rapton said shocked.

"You kidding? Most of my other 'friends' hardly see me and are total airheads about their rank! One of them worked under the guard of the Imperator herself and she would not shut up about it! You're a total outlier Rappy and I like you for that," Suyo said patting him on the shoulder.

"I don't know what to say…" Rapton said silently.

"Pardon me sir, but we should probably get a move on before the General manages to make himself inaccessible to us," one of the soldiers said approaching Rapton.

"You're right, alright let's moveout!" Rapton shouted pointing down the hall.

~Meanwhile…

Seth opened the door to the storage room in which he had hid from Shoji and gazed upon so much Semtex that anyone with even the _slightest _bit of common sense would run away screaming like a five year old girl. "Gonna have to be careful with this stuff…" Seth said taking a large load of it in his arms and quickly using chains to wrap it around himself almost like a backpack. He repeated the process on both of his legs and finally got one more massive armload of the explosives, completely dispersed his shield, and began walking off towards the joint room he had discovered earlier; what he had in mind would _not _be forgotten by the NOL for _many, _and I mean _many_, years to come.

All the explosives he had been carrying were heavy but he managed to get them there, undid the chains, and began planting them in concealed positions in the room. He placed some behind pillars, some underneath floor tiles (he displaced the layer beneath it using his Metakinesis), and some hanging from chains high up on the ceiling. It didn't take as long as he thought. "Alright… now time to do a little fishing…" Seth said touching a nearby pillar and walking out one of the passageways. Seth walked down the path until he heard some soldiers walking around the corner.

"I know right? Stupid Chiefs will never win…" one of the said sighing.

"Well if you were following the draft you'd know they have some decent picks lined up*…" another said, their voices growing closer.

"Really? Oh sweet, I can't wait then!" the other said excited.

"Oh both of you shut up… 49ers are where it's at!" a new voice said excitedly.

Seth quickly turned the corner and said, "Go Ravens."

All three of them quickly pointed their weapons at him. "You're under arrest Shield! Come quietly and _maybe _I'll forget what you just said!" the 49ers fan growled at him.

Seth chuckled and raised a closed fist with the back of his hand facing outward causing the soldiers to take aim. That's when Seth gave them the middle finger and took off down the corner he had just turned. "Get back here you bastard!" one of the soldiers growled firing at his back.

"Not gonna work!" Seth shouted running back into the room. The moment the other three soldiers arrived they had chains wrapped around their ankles, were gagged by them, and were raised high up in the air. "Gotcha."

The soldiers tried desperately to speak through them chain gags but all that came out was, "Mmmmm! Mmmmm mmm mmmmm mmmmm! M*** mmm, mmm m***mmm mmmmmmm!"

"Huh… didn't know steel tasted that good…" Seth said walking out the room to do a little more 'fishing'.

When he got out there far enough he saw a group of twelve soldiers, he did not feel like running this time so he drew a chain out of the ground, only this one was half as thick as a human hair so it was virtually undetectable. "Téigh…" Seth whispered. It shot forward and wrapped around each of their ankles. "Ionsú…" Each of the soldiers simultaneously held their heads and Seth ran down the hall back towards the main room.

"G-Get away from me!" one of the soldiers shouted as all twelve off them ran down the hall towards the explosive room.

"Must be a terrifying hallucination… guess I absorbed a bit too much of your iron…" Seth sighed before tying them and gagging them with chains.

Again, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmm, mmmm mm! M'm mmmmm mm… MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Guess it's a fan-favorite… my make some for Lamby for day," Seth said chuckling and walking down a separate hall. He came back not long later and went down a different hall, this time there was nobody behind him. He repeated this until he had traveled down all the halls and when he got back he spread his full shield and sat in the corner. The light glanced briefly on his hand and reflected off the incredibly thin chains he had wrapped around the ankles of countless soldiers. "Ready…" He simultaneously drained the iron of everyone he had attached chains to and before long a countless number of soldiers arrived in the room shooting and swinging at some invisible and intangible being that chased them there. They didn't even pay any mind to the soldiers saying 'mmm' as they enjoyed Seth's 'gourmet' chains. "Such a sausage fest in here…" Seth sighed and wrapped his hands around a detonator, he had been careful to avoid dragging any female soldiers into this trap. "Bang." Seth pressed the detonator and a massive explosion engulfed everyone in the room.

End chapter.

Me: Talk about overkill…

Seth: Pfft, overkill is underrated!

Me: YOU BLEW UP AN ENTIRE F***ING WING IN A HUGEASS FORTRESS!

Seth: Wanted to make sure I got 'em, is there anything wrong with that?

Me: -sighs- You're an idiot… Anyways, I apologize sincerely for not posting in a _long _time! Good news is that my last lacrosse game is on Wednesday so I'll be back in the swing of things quite soon!

Lybra: ^.^ Yey, Lybra's happy! \^o^/\^o^/\^o^/

Me: _Very _happy apparently…

Lybra: Why wouldn't I be?

Lambda: Lambda has completed retrieval of reviews.

Me: Thank you. –reads- Good choice AZ, I'd go with either Lybra or Seth. Lybra 'cause she's probably my favorite character so far and Seth 'cause of how badass mhis powers are!

Seth: Wait until you see my Trans-Me- -spoilerspoilerspoiler-

Me: Seth!

Seth: I know, I know… sorry…

Me: AZ, Lybra will only ever accept huggles from me! As for Shoji… as long as you end up ripping off his arm and stabbing him to death with his own bone it's ok if you hug him.

Shoji: Please… j-just stop…

Me: There you are! Time to get to work on prying your ribcage back!

Shoji: AZ PLEASE HELP ME! –runs the hell away-

Lambda: Lambda's mind has been fu-

Ragna: Goo! Goo gaga! (Hey! No F-bombs!)

Me: The guy who has almost no role in this story is right Lamby; the f-word is a very naughty word…

Lambda: Hypocrisy…? Shadowking has been confirmed to use it before…

Me: Th-that's different! I bleeped it out!

Lambda: Lambda fails to see the difference…

Me: That's it for today guys, thanks so much for your patience! Since I've already asked who you think Seth's voice-actor would be, who do you think would voice everyone else? If you ask me I could see Vladimir Kulich doing a bang-up job voicing Fergus… Well give me your opinions on who would voice who! See you next time (hopefully soon)! Peace!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: BlazBlue does no-

Lybra: Oh! Can I do it this time?

Me: Sure…

Lybra: Oh I've always been wanting to do this… The following is a fan-based story, BlazBlue is property of Aksys games, please support the official release!

Me: -mumbling- Something tells me they already do…

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 40**_

Lybra turned in sheer shock as she heard an enormous explosion echo through the fort. "Seth!" she thought out loud. "Please be ok… if it's you please be ok…" She began to walk towards the noise of the explosion but then it hit her. Seth wouldn't be so loud with his move unless he was absolutely sure he had taken care of all immediate threats, she figured Shoji must've set off the bombs. She tried to convince herself that his Shield would absorb all the damage. From what he told her, at its strongest any offense became completely worthless… and even a detriment to his own enemy though she had no clue what he meant by that. "Oh Seth… I'm really hoping that you're ok…"

She walked down the hall until she came to a second four way intersection, this time a rather ridiculous number of soldiers emerged from around the corner and began firing on Lybra. The bullets all hit an invisible wall and stood unmoving in midair (total Matrix ripoff I know…). "Th-that's not possible…!" one of the soldiers exclaimed dropping her Uzi. "Unless… no, she's supposed to be dead!"

I.R.I.S was waiting from around the corner. "Oh? You know them?" she asked quietly.

"L-Lybra Valencia…!" she said shaking.

"Shred," Lybra said coldly. The massive array of bullets shot back as fast as they came killing everyone remaining. Lybra started screaming in pain while clutching her head as she fell to the ground.

"So… your power seems to have a derogatory effect on your body…" came a smooth French accent.

Lybra's eyes grew wide; she was completely incapacitated right now! "N-No… a survivor…?" she asked herself fumbling with a bottle of Tylenol.

"Your ability seems to render you immobile if you utilize it in such an extreme manner…" the voice came again. I.R.I.S stepped out from behind the corner and examined the strewn and bloody bodies. "But alas you have killed all your targets, all but me of course…" An eerie grin crawled its way onto I.R.I.S' face.

"Who are… you…?" Lybra asked placing multiple capsules in her mouth with shaking hands.

"A thousand pardons for my inadequate manners… My name is Medb, but I am now known as I.R.I.S," I.R.I.S replied.

Lybra could feel the immobilizing pain begin to wear off; she just had to keep her talking for a few more seconds… "Well then Medb, you're men are dead, what do you plan to do now?" Lybra asked.

"I have no desire to kill you if that's your reason for asking; as a matter of fact I should thank you. Keeping eye over these men has been a troublesome waste of my time. I have a mission to get back to and you have just taken care of my distractions," I.R.I.S said beginning to approach Lybra.

Lybra's pain had almost completely faded. "What are you talking about?" Lybra asked wincing at the faint pain.

"My primary mission of course, my orders are to neutralize the man known as Seth Kain," I.R.I.S explained.

Lybra's eyes grew wide. Her memories of being with Seth… the camping trip in which her and Seth had a prank war… the time they hiked to the top of what was once called 'Everest'… the time they almost shared a kiss under the moonlight… and of course Makoto and Noel popping in moments before it happened… She didn't care that the pain hadn't completely worn off; she got to her feet and directed her gun at I.R.I.S' head. "Don't you dare… lay a single finger on him!" she screamed firing a single bullet that struck her right in between the eyes.

I.R.I.S fell down backwards on the ground. Lybra turned her back to walk away but she was interrupted by a faint giggle. I.R.I.S stood up and Lybra noticed that her bullet had completely bounced off her body. "Ah… this reinforced skeleton work like a charm!"

"I-I shot you in the head…!" Lybra exclaimed nervously.

I.R.I.S let loose an eerie laugh. "Upon my transformation into I.R.I.S my entire skeletal structure was reinforced with an alloy of Scandium and Aluminum. As you have learned it's quite strong…" she said slowly drawing two throwing knives. "Why is it you seek to stop me?"

"You desire to harm Seth… I will not allow you to pass!" Lybra shouted placing three more rounds right at her head.

The rounds defected off I.R.I.S' forehead yet again. "Ah… I understand… if you desire to stand in my way… then I'm afraid you have no choice but to die!" she shouted throwing the knives at blinding speed. Lybra quickly seized control of them and redirected them back at I.R.I.S. She vanished in a burst of blue light and was suddenly in Lybra's face going for her throat with a knife. Lybra quickly extended her claws and deflected the blow. She followed up with three rapid slashes with her claws causing I.R.I.S to stagger back to avoid them. The moment she was out of the range of her Lybra's claws Lybra quickly directed her gun at I.R.I.S' lower torso and shot; if I.R.I.S hadn't used her ability to avoid it the bullet would've gone right through her liver. "My oh my… this should be more entertaining than I anticipated!"

"Shut the hell up!" Lybra shouted using her telekinesis on a nearby corpse and throwing it at I.R.I.S. I.R.I.S quickly cut the body in half only to find Lybra was not there. I.R.I.S heard the sudden click of a hammer being pulled back and instantly knew Lybra was behind her with a gun to her head, only this wasn't her Glock, instead she was carrying a huge, bulky, long barreled silver revolver. "Boom." Lybra pulled the trigger and a shot so powerful it sent I.R.I.S flying a few feet forward hit her right in the back of the head. "The Smith and Wesson 500, AKA The Handcannon. I doubt her skeleton could withstand that…"

"Haha, you'd surprised…" I.R.I.S slowly got to her feet. "I shall confess though, that is quite the powerful gun you are wielding…"

"Shut the hell up!" Lybra shouted shooting another round from the massive revolver. She had predicted I.R.I.S would use her speed to dodge it so when she did she seized control of the bullet and made it loop around to hit her at the same spot in the back of the head. _'If I can strike the same spot enough times over I should be able to break through her reinforced skeleton.'_

Lybra ducked and rolled away from three throwing knives and had to perform a backflip just to escape another. Her hat would've fallen off had she not held it on. "Try as hard as you desire. You're chances are winning are dangerously close to zero."

"Try boasting with a fifty caliber round of lead in your brain!" Lybra shouted firing another round. I.R.I.S vanished in her usual flash of blue light and began speeding towards Lybra aiming to stab her right in the heart. That's when she felt a powerful force hit the back of her head causing her to exit her speed-boosted state. She was too close for Lybra to get another shot off so she quickly placed her revolver in an ankle holster concealed on her right leg by her long skirt and extended her claws. Lybra threw two slashes at the face which I.R.I.S easily ducked under.

I.R.I.S came with an upward slash as a counter but Lybra kicked the knife out of her hand with her left leg and placing her foot right in her face. I.R.I.S stumbled back with a steady stream of blood flowing from her nose. "Gah… not bad…"

_'Tha- wait, my bullets can't fit up her nose!' _Lybra thought ducking under a throwing knife and countering by easily punching through I.R.I.S' titanium chestplate with her claws. _'Dammit I missed the spleen!'_

I.R.I.S stumbled back in both pain and amazement. "How…? What are those claws made of?" she asked glancing at the blood that slowly dripped down her legs. Lybra had missed a major artery of seithr by just three millimeters…

"Tungsten Carbide…" Lybra said panting. "As for the pain I caused you don't worry, it'll be over in just a second…" Lybra shot two rounds out of her Glock at I.R.I.S' torso but she sped by them.

"Seems I'll have to use my strongest ability…" I.R.I.S sighed.

_'Wait, she wasn't fighting all out?' _Lybra though to herself.

Suddenly a bright white, yet transparent, veil completely cloaked I.R.I.S. "Power stolen from the blood of a Descendant of the Hound! Show thine enemies thou ultimate power!"

Lybra emptied the rest of her Glocks magazine but each bullet completely deflected off the white veil. "Th-this power…!" Her ears began to ring and horrible feeling of fear and impending doom overwhelmed her. It wasn't natural… yet it felt familiar… "No… Seth told me about this… i-it can't be…!"

"Stolen powers engaged… Ríastrad!" I.R.I.S screamed. Suddenly her entire body was covered in an ethereal white set of armor as she was set back on the ground. There was silence. It was broken by a slight chuckle followed by obscene power, all radiating from I.R.I.S. "Ah! Tis' such a wondrous power! I can feel it coursing through my veins! Ferdiad's Ríastrad must have been borderline omnipotent if this is a weaker version watered by my inadequate bloodline!"

Lybra quickly reload her gun and shot another bullet at her. Once it hit her armor it disintegrated and the light began burning brighter. "Wh-what is that…? Seth's description was much different from what I'm seeing!"

"You wretched child… all inorganic matter this armor touches may be disintegrated on my whim! For example… floor vaporize," I.R.I.S said cockily. Right on the cue the floor vanished right beneath their feet and they fell fifteen feet down into the basement. I.R.I.S touched the wall. "Through connection, remnants crumble." What remained of the floor-now-ceiling crumbled into huge chunks of rubble and fell right towards Lybra who rolled out of the way. "Surrender now and I promise you're suffering shall be short-lived."

"Like hell I'll surrender!" Lybra's immediate, and aggressive response, shocked I.R.I.S. "If you're goal is to harm Seth… then I swear I'll kill you! He is my only reason for living… he is the kindest person I've ever met…" Lybra holstered her gun, retracted her claws, and took her hat off. Her eyes suddenly gave off a violently intense violet glow as every object, and even I.R.I.S herself, began shaking violently. "I'll never let you harm the one I love!"

I.R.I.S began levitating off the ground. _'But isn't she overexerting her power? This would tear her mind from the inside out!' _Lybra thrust her left hand forward and I.R.I.S suddenly flew through five walls before stopping in the middle of a vacant room. Lybra pointed up and I.R.I.S flew up and was slammed against the ceiling. Lybra pointed down and she was smashed against the ground. She repeated this process five times until the fifth time I.R.I.S' arm broke free of control and she thrust it forward to touch the ground. "Be destroyed!"

Lybra was greeted by sudden and unexpected pain as well as the realization she was at the bottom of a small crater. She figured I.R.I.S used her power to create it. "My whole body… it hurts…"

I.R.I.S stood atop the crater gazing down at Lybra, she had completely reverted back to normal. "You are an impressive one… Lybra Valencia correct? Judging by your immobility I've succeeded in dislocating both your shoulders. You provided me with adequate entertainment so I shall spare you your life for now. I am going to eliminate Seth Kain, attempt to follow and I will make you watch as I kill him then, as he is drawing his final breath, I shall remove your limbs one at a time before killing you. I trust you understand…"

I.R.I.S walked away. Lybra attempted to move her right arm first, no luck. Her left one responded a bit. She would… no… she could feel the world start to go black… her eyelids fluttered a bit then closed. She lay there for a minute, not moving, not blinking. "No…" Her eyes shot open, filled with resolve.

End chapter.

Me: Daw… Lybra needs a hug!

Lybra: -recieves huggles whether she like it or not- Well I do believe I put up a good fight! And at least I'm not dead…

Me: LYBRA WILL HAVE HER REVENGE!

Lybra: Something tells me you're planning on overkill…

Me: Hey! There is no kill quite like Overkill…

Lybra: Isn't that the name of a trope?

Me: Hey come on I'm allowed to be a little uncreative here and there aren't I?

Shoji: -reading letter- Unless you're in your thirties it's Shoji-_san…_

Me: Hey! Give me that you nimrod!

Shoji: Oh shit, h-here take it… j-just don't take out the scalpel again…

Me: -reads letter- Good question there AZ, well my intention is to have Kokonoe check in maybe once or twice with Seth but characters from the original cast won't really have a huge role _at all _in this particular segment. In the ending segment they will certainly play a much larger role. This segment is to emphasize on my OC's powers, skills, and personalities.

Seth: I read it too, and what do you mean by getting our arse kicked? So far none of us has really suffered a crushing defeat and we could _certainly _hold our own with members of the original cast if that's what you mean.

Me: Gonna end it off here today. 'Cause I'm not really in much of a creative mood right now, the question's same as it was a couple days ago. Already got an answer for Seth so who do you think would voice my other original characters? That's it for today! Peace!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own BlazBlue! Are there _really _any idiots that think I do?

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 41**_

The sound of a distant explosion echoed through the halls of Fort Connacht. The moment Suyo heard this her eyes grew wide with fear. "Th-that's where…!" She fell to her knees and gazed down the corridor.

"Lieu- I mean Suyo, calm yourself, I'm sure they're perfectly fine…" Rapton said holding Suyo back from running in the direction of the explosion.

"Yeah…" Suyo said sighing and looking at the ground. "I just want this day to be over…"

"It will be… we just have to capture the remaining conspirators then we can cease all this killing," Rapton said turning his gaze to the others. "We continue our advance. As far as I know there is a set of double doors ahead leading into a vacant room, it serves as a bottle-neck so be prepared for an ambush."

"I see you've been studying our layout…" Suyo commented.

"Well I've been trying to get smarter for quite a while now." Rapton said.

"It's working like a charm," Suyo said attempting to force a smile.

Rapton patted her on the head slightly and said, "Trust me, I know what you're going through, war is living hell. The worst part of it is when the people you care about die."

"Right…" Suyo said sadly. "Let's finish this quickly so no one else has to die."

Rapton nodded, helped Suyo to her feet, and gave the signal to advance. "You gonna be ok?" Rapton asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Suyo gave him a faint smile and said, "Yeah, you're words really helped."

"That's what I'm here for Lieu-"

"Rappy…"

"Sorry… Suyo," Rapton corrected.

The group walked down the hall until they came to the set of double doors that Rapton had mentioned. "Sergeant Epsio, shall we proceed?" one of the men asked readying his rapier.

"Proceed with caution, we could be ambushed," Rapton warned. The soldier slowly opened the door and walked through carefully.

"No enemies spotted, we're all clear," he said. Rapton and Suyo prepared to walk out when suddenly an arrow went right through the soldiers knee (yes, I went there). "Agh, right in knee!" He continued screaming in pain until a second arrow pierced right through his eye.

"W-we've spotted the enemy!" a soldier said ducking behind his shield.

"How many?" Suyo asked.

"Th-there appears to be just one!" he shouted.

"Then what's the matter? Retaliate!" Rapton commanded.

"There's a problem with that plan… it's The Silver Arrow, Lieutenant-Colonel Findchóem!" the soldier said just before countless arrows of silver energy rained down on all the soldiers killing them.

"No!" Suyo screamed while attempting to run out of cover.

"Suyo! That is _not _a good idea!" Rapton said holding her back.

"Oh don't think I do not know you're there Scorcher, come out and show me why they call you such," the voice of Findchóem echoed across the room.

"That bitch… she's trying to draw you out…" Suyo said with a blend of rage and sorrow in her voice.

"I know, I'll smoke her out," Rapton said drawing one of his swords. He allowed the blades to turn to fire and the sent them into the room lighting every possible thing on fire. "While she's disoriented we should dash across, let's go!"

Rapton grabbed Suyo by the wrist and made a dash through the flaming room. "You won't escape that easy!" Findchóem shouted, there was still no visible source of her voice. Suddenly an uncountable quantity of arrows were firing off at Rapton like a mini-gun.

Rapton and Suyo ran behind a massive stone pillar supporting the roof. "Damn, guess I underestimated her a little," Rapton grunted.

"There's no way back to where we came from now without getting riddled with arrows, we have to fight her, but where is she shooting from?" Suyo pondered.

"Cowards, come out and fight me!" Suddenly a hugeass silver arrow roughly half the size of the child of a massive oil tanker and a blue whale came crashing through the pillar forcing them to abandon cover before it hit. "So you finally decided to show yourselves… Bloody Rain!" This time _normally _sized arrows began appearing to dot the ceiling. Problem was, there were at least _a billion _of them. Fortunately they found Findchóem who was levitating high above the ground wielding a Yumi bow with an average sized quiver.

Just before the arrows fell to the ground Rapton managed to put up a shield created entirely of flames to incinerate the arrows that would've harmed them. "She called us the cowards yet she's floating beyond our normal reach! That hypocrite…" Suyo said, clearly pissed off.

"I can disrupt her focus to make her fall, but I need you to distract her," Rapton said.

Suyo nodded. Rapton nodded back and turned the shield of fire into a concentrated blast directed right at Findchóem. Suyo ran to the left and Rapton to the right. "That won't work! I can concentrate at two places at the same time!" she shouted thrusting her hands to both sides. Arrows began firing off at a rate that would put most full-auto rifles to shame right towards both of them.

Suyo slid behind the remnants of the ruined pillar, picked up a huge chunk of rock, and chucked it at Findchóem distracting her enough to allow Rapton to land a burst of fire right on her back. Findchóem screamed in pain and fell to the ground while on fire. This, however, did not kill her. "Don't think I'm done yet!" she shouted thrusting her hand in the direction of Rapton summoning the huge arrows twin brother and launching it right at Rapton who barely got out of the way in time.

Suyo managed to get in close and directed a swing of her cutlass right across her lower torso. Findchóem managed to draw her own Longsword in time to defelect the blow. She blocked an overhead swing before dodging an attempted swing from behind by Rapton. She directed the tip of her Longsword at Suyo's chin and pointed a finger at Rapton. She thrust forward at the same time she launched arrows at Rapton. Fortunately they managed to stagger back in time to avoid the attacks. _'She's trying to beat us back so she can use her arrows effectively again… we'll just have to keep her in close…' _Suyo thought.

Too late though as Findchóem began levitating yet again; she sheathed her Longsword and unslung her Yumi from over her shoulder. "You'll pay for these burns she muttered.

"Oh no you don't!" Suyo shouted dropping her cutlass and jumping to grab her leg to keep her down. It backfired though and Suyo found herself ascending with Findchóem. _'Damn! I've always been afraid of heights!' _Findchóem tightened her grip of her leg primarily to keep from falling.

"Get off of me you bitch!" Findchóem shouted stomping on Suyo's head with her free foot. She stomped three times before she realized Suyo's grip was solid. "Looks like there's only one way to get you off of me, you pathetic little nuisance…" Findchóem directed her free hand at Suyo's head causing her eyes to go wide with fear. "Rest in peace, you pathetic worm…"

Before Findchóem could launch her arrows she was greeted by a fireball the size of a drunkard's debt crashing into her dragging her out of Suyo's grip in the most painful way possible and smashing her into a wall. Suyo herself would have fallen to her death had Rapton not leapt up and caught her. "Are you alright?" Rapton asked.

"I-I'll be fine…" Suyo said blushing slightly.

"Ugh… y-you… bastards…" Findchóem said standing up. "I-I… cannot lose… to you…!"

"Excuse me…" Rapton said to Suyo while placing her down and picking his two swords back up. "But I have to take out the trash…"

"How da-" Findchóem was interrupted by being hit with a fireball the size of a computer and being thrown back into the wall. She continued to try to advance on Rapton but she kept getting pelted by little pieces of hell. Rapton realized that if he kept using his fire like this his swords would overheat so he stopped; however Findchóem did not. She came rushing at Rapton while _on fire _holding her Longsword above her head; she was too weak to use her power. Before she could swing down Rapton impaled her through the front with one sword the spun around to her back and impaled her with the other. "I-I… I'm sorry… general…" Findchóem fell to her right side and off the pile of rubble she was standing on to the floor. She was dead.

Rapton slid down the pile and withdrew his swords before sheathing them. "Suyo… are you alright?" Rapton asked turning to look at her. He saw Suyo weeping, cutlass in hand, over the bodies off her fallen comrades. Rapton approached her, kneeled down next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey… shh… calm down Suyo…"

Suyo spun around and threw herself into Rapton, weeping heavily. "I-I can't believe it… I just let them walk into that trap; they're all dead because of me…!"

Rapton hugged her tightly and allowed himself to shed a couple tears. "No… no it's not your fault at all…" he said trying to calm her down. "Findchóem was the one who killed them and she's taken care of."

"B-But I should've stopped them…! I-I should've said _something_!" Suyo said unable to hold back her tears. "I-It's my fault… it's all my fault…"

"Don't say that…" Rapton said, his tears uncontrollable. "Y-You had no way of knowing! Y-You had nothing to with their deaths…!"

Suyo said nothing, she just wept. Her tears mixed with the blood on the ground as they fell like heavy rain, unending and uncontrollable. They stayed there for a minute, then two… After an amount of time they could not measure Suyo appeared to have calmed down slightly. "Rappy…" she said quietly.

"Yes Suyo?" Rapton asked.

"Once this is over… I plan on leaving the military, would you like to come with me?" she asked.

Rapton was caught off guard by the question. The only reason he was still in the NOL military was so he didn't dishonor his family, he wasn't sure what to do. But he thrust those ideals out of his mind and pulled Suyo closer. "Of course… I will go with you…"

End chapter.

Me: That was a fun chapter to write!

Seth: Why the _hell _are you wearing an 'I 3 Overkill' t-shirt?

Me: …Don't worry about it.

Seth: But-

Lambda: Shadowking said don't worry about it.

Me: Well anyways, happy new-month to all my readers! And ten days till Lybra's birthday! So buy her a present… or else… -sadistic grin as I take out a bloody axe-

Lybra: -.- Oh boy…

Me: -axe vanishes- I'm just kidding around! So Lybra, what do you want for your birthday?

Lybra: A new gun.

Me: I should've guessed as much… -sighs- -takes letter out of mailbox- I miss Souledgerev but hey, at least AZ is here! –reads- Oh I see what you mean now… to be honest though, those guys are just elite-mooks if anything, I.R.I.S, Fergus, and Aífe will be a little more major though.

Rapton: I am relieved. If he had doubted our strength I might have felt the desire to prove it against someone…

Suyo: Rappy, try and be a little less prideful would ya'?

Rapton: Alright then Suyo –sighs-…

Seth: Rapton and Suyo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-

Rapton: -punches Seth in the face… but it backfires- OH SHIT! SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT! Wh-what the _hell _is that made of anyways?

Seth: I could spend all day talking about the composition…

Suyo: R-Rapton… Oh dear I think his knuckles might be broken…

Seth: He'll be fine…

Lybra: I… don't think he will actually… that looked like it hurt…

Me: That's all for today people! Question for today is who is your favorite character thus far? And so ends another chapter! See you all next time! Peace!


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: -burning copyright law document- Oh shit! You did not see this!

By the way… lacrosse season is finally over! Our final record is crap though… -sighs- If only everyone else on our team was competent…

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 42**_

Seth stood up and examined the surrounding carnage. What little was left of the room was a huge mess of blood, rubble, and scattered appendages; the explosion was larger than he thought it would be… "I feel bad for whoever has to clean this up…" Seth said sighing and walking towards the only passage that wasn't blocked off by debris. Even though there were no debris under the passage there was a massive pool of blood with three arms, a leg, and half a head sitting in the puddle. The scene reminded him too much of one of the many times he was forced to kill when he was younger…

~Thirteen years earlier…

_A younger, ten year old Seth was confused, confused and lost. His grandfather and Uncle Fergus, currently on a short leave from duty, had taken him out to get a new trenchcoat as the one he was wearing now was a little small on him… They recommended he bring his Shield with him just in case he needed it. 'Ah hell… granda'! Where are you?' Seth called out. There weren't many people out today so he had no idea how he could've lost them, he supposed he had simply spaced out._

_Seth sighed and decided to take it upon himself to wander and hopefully find them. He didn't feel too nervous, he had always been taught to stand on his own. He walked further down the street until he got to a four-way intersection, no luck. He took a right and walked until he was right next to an alley, that's when he heard someone whisper his name… 'Sétanta, over here Sétanta…'_

_Seth didn't recognize the voice so he began spreading his Shield and proceeded down the alley with caution. 'Hello?' he called out._

_'Ha! Well look what the cat dragged in! You lost little boy?' a teenager sitting atop a metal barrel asked tossing a small knife in between his hands._

_Seth reached across his back and drew his Arming Sword Fragarach. Due to the size of the blade and his size back then he held it with both hands as if it were a Claymore. 'Who the hell are you and how do you know my real name?' Seth asked with the voice of a cold killer._

_'Oh! Looks like the little boy has balls of steel!' another voice came. Six others walked out of the shadows. Each of them appeared as if they had never even _seen _a school before. 'Watch your mouth before I fill it with blood.' He put on a pair of brass knuckles and cracked his neck._

_'If you want money you've got the wrong person, but if you want an ass-kicking I can make the arrangements…' Seth said his Shield beginning to spread up his neck._

_'You? Kick our asses? Ha! That'll never happen…' the boy with the knife said. He turned and nodded to the others and they each drew out their own form of concealable weapon._

_Seth sighed as his Shield finished spreading, he stepped into the light and his new appearance caused the others to flinch in shock. 'Y'know, you're not the first idiots who said that too me. Yet, by some insane magical circumstance, they all ended up dismembered; it may've not been easy explaining how I sliced off all their limbs before slitting their throats to their parents but I made do…'_

_'Everyone, kill this bastard!' the lead goon shouted charging at Seth with his lackeys in tow._

_'Very well, I shall grant you your death wish!' Seth shouted. He swung Fragarach as if it were a Claymore instead of an Arming Sword and cut the lead goon out from under his feet. He let a pair of brass knuckles deflect off his Shield before leaping up into the air, decapitating him, and cutting his head clean in half as it was falling towards the ground. The lead goon was groaning in pain and slowly trying to crawl away but Seth tapped the wall and two chains shot out and impaled him through both lungs. 'You're not going anywhere…'_

_'K-Kill him…' he croaked. Two of the guns began firing on Seth, he took the first two bullets off his Shield before forcing his chains to alter and place the dying body of the lead goon in front of him to serve as a human shield and take the rest of their bullets._

_'Advance!' Seth commanded the chains. The two chains within the head goons body shot forwards and impaled the two gun wielders behind him ripping his body in two in the process. 'Four down… three to go!'_

_'Shit! Run!' One of the goons attempted to turn around and sprint out of their but he quickly found he was missing both his arms. 'A-AGGGGHHHH!'_

_Seth then sliced off both his legs before ordering a chain to go right through his trachea forcing him to drown in his own blood. Seth touched the wall to his right and four chains shot out of it stabbing through the two remaining. 'Shred…' he whispered. The chains then spread apart and tore their bodies vertically in half._

_Seth looked left and right, blood and limbs were everywhere, it looked like Freddy Krugers version of Equestria. 'S-Sétanta!' came a familiar voice._

_Seth spun around and had his sword pointed right at his uncle Fergus. 'U-Uncle… they attacked me…' Seth tried to explain while recalling his Shield._

_'I understand… you defended yourself… b-but I'm amazed as to what lengths, you tore them to shreds, last time it was a simple stab to the heart but this time… there's hardly anything left of them…' Fergus said examining the carnage. 'If anything, it shows your Metakinetic abilities are growing stronger… wait, did you…?'_

_'Of course not, this town's still here is it not?' Seth asked. 'W-Why… why did I…?' Seth couldn't finish his question, the tears he had attempted to hold back were now streaming down his cheek. 'I-I'm a killer…'_

_'Oh Sétanta… you are just as good as your ancestor, someday you will be as famous as _he _once was, you shall show the NOL and the world the extent of your strength and you will be immortalized in legend. Someday you shall now even remember what occurred here,' Fergus said trying to cheer him up. 'Your namesake would applaud your power.'_

_Seth nodded slowly as he sheathed his bloody sword. Fergus placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and began to lead him out of the alley…_

~Present day…

Well Fergus was wrong, that day was still fresh in Seth's head and he still hated what he'd done; but he no longer felt sorrow about it. "I guess I'll have to push on… archives shouldn't be too far away now…" Seth said placing his hands in his pockets and walking down the corridor. He felt the two-way he was carrying vibrate, he took it out, pushed the answer button, and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Seth, it's Kokonoe, how is the mission going thus far?" the voice of Kokonoe asked.

"Not too bad, just finished blowing up almost an entire wing. Had to extend my Shield to cover my clothes and gear to prevent them from being annihilated by that explosion!" Seth said.

"How close are you to the archives?" Kokonoe asked.

"Pretty close, just have to get to the end of this hallway, go down a few flights of stairs and it should be on my right," Seth said, his left eye still gave off a dark gray glow, his swords True Name was still active.

"Good, contact me the moment you get your hands on the info we need," Kokonoe said happily.

"Hold on…" Seth said placing the radio back in his pocket. A large line of soldiers, each armed with large shields, blocked his path. Seth grabbed his sword by the chains and swung it forward easily slicing through all the shields and killing all the people behind them. There was one survivor though who charged at him, sword raised high. Seth pointed his sword to the left and a massive wind threw the soldier into the wall. "I hate using that power… chews through seithr like bubble gum…" Seth threw his sword forward in a perfect line stabbing the soldier in the spine. He quickly recalled his sword and sheathed it before taking his radio back out. "Sorry, just a few obstacles I had to take care of, you were saying?"

"Yeah, just hurry the hell up and contact me once you get what we need," Kokonoe said impatiently.

"Shield, about face," came the smooth voice of I.R.I.S. Getting to Seth had been a little more challenging than she hoped as a bit of rubble blocked her path, but her enhanced speed and strength helped her through it.

"Kokonoe… I might need to call you later; I've got something I need to take care of…" Seth said hanging up. He redrew his sword and turned to face I.R.I.S.

"I have been looking for you, Shield," I.R.I.S said with a sadistic grin flashing into existence on her face.

End chapter.

Me: Sorry I just have to get this out of my system. –clears throat- The wheel of fate is turning! Rebel one! Action!

Lybra: I get the bizarre feeling that this will be fun to read…

Lambda: -waving letter- You've got mail.

Me: Oh you _did not _just make that reference…

Lambda: -innocence face- What is Shadowking speaking of? Lambda was only saying he had mail…

Me: Ok you're too innocent, gimme the letter! –reads- And AZ's favorite character is… -drumroll- SHOJI?! WHAT THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING WOMAN? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST SAID YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER WAS? HIM?! WHEN YOU HAVE CHARACTERS AS BADASS AS SETH AND AS AWESOME AS LYBRA? WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Shoji: -dancing- Go me! It's ma' birthday! Oh yeah! It's ma' birthday!

Me: RAIN SWORDS! –starts raining swords on top of Shoji-

Shoji: Oh holy shit! –starts running away-

Me: Ah… that felt nice…

Rapton: Am I to take it as offence that I was the only OC not included in your list of potential favorites?

Me: She likes _Shoji, _clearly her tastes aren't good… I'm just teasing you AZ…

Seth: Well damn… wish it was me…

Lambda: Seth is my favorite….

Lybra: Of course he is…

Me: That's it for today! For all interested I'm coordinating an idea for my own 11eyes fanfic! So, if you're an 11eyes fan (and how could you _not _be?), I might post it once this fanfic is over and done or towards the end of this! I'm calling it Innocent God Complex. Well, that's all for today! Today's question is how would you rate the aspects of this story so far (action, characters, plot etc etc…). Done! See you all next time! Peace!

EDIT: Forgot to mention I have a friend who's agreed to draw Death to Destiny characters for me! I've already had him do Seth, who do you think I should have him draw next?


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Well since I burned-

Lybra: They can't find out!

Me: Right sorry… I do not own BlazBlue!

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 43**_

"A girl?" Seth asked while raising an eyebrow. "Just what the hell do you want?"

"To fulfill my orders, that is all," I.R.I.S stated drawing a couple throwing knives. "Forgive me, but you are going to have to die now…"

"Seems you lack manners, you don't even have the sense to introduce yourself!" Seth said pointing Fragarach at her.

"Ah, pardon me… my name is Medb but I am know known as I.R.I.S, tis' a pleasure to make your acquaintance…" I.R.I.S said bowing politely. "And I know who you are, Seth Kain… murderer and betrayer…"

"Murderer? Those guys drew the guns on _me, _I did what anyone with common sense would've done and I stood up for myself," Seth defended.

"Oh it matters not, all that matters are the orders General Fergus gave me, you are to die and nothing you can say or do is going to change that," I.R.I.S sighed.

"_He _ordered this? Hmph, so first he helps conspire the death of my parents and now he wants to kill me? He always buttered me up, saying my namesake and ancestor would be proud of my power and now he goes ahead and orders someone to kill me?" Seth asked to himself.

"May I begin with your execution?" I.R.I.S asked.

"I'm not going to fight you; sorry, but I don't kill women." Seth turned to leave but in a flash of blue light I.R.I.S was ten feet in front of him pointing a throwing knife at him. "Huh… that's a nifty ability…"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to simply walk away…" I.R.I.S said throwing a knife at his knee only to have it deflected by his Shield.

Seth chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "You're quite loyal aren't you? You might be one of my Uncle's most trusted subordinates; so tell me, do you know our families secret?"

"That I do…" I.R.I.S said slowly. "Not only that, but during my modification Fergus injected me with a sample of Ferdiad's blood which he took when he died. So not only do I know about the Blood of the Hound, but I wield the Blood of the Hound."

Seth began laughing wildly. "That is total bullshit… only a descendant of the Hound can wield the power of the Ríastrad!" Seth pointed his sword at her and a powerful gust of wind blew her into the wall to the left. "Now stay out of my way…"

"I'm afraid such an ability shall not have a lasting effect on me," I.R.I.S said breaking free of the wind and throwing four throwing knives at Seth who quickly cut them all in half. When he had finished I.R.I.S was on him. "Easy…" She swung at his neck with amazing speed with another knife but Seth got his Shield up quickly and it was broken against the metal. "Tch… that Shield is just as powerful as General Fergus said it was!" I.R.I.S swept towards Seths legs who lunged back only two have two more throwing knives come sailing at him. They both harmlessly deflected off his Shield. I.R.I.S was now running in a 360 around him while rapidly slashing but Seth had his full Shield on and the flurry of attacks was completely worthless.

"I've got you," Seth said reaching out and grabbing I.R.I.S by the neck. "Now go to sleep…" He began attempting to drain the iron from her body but she used her speed to quickly escape before he could drain any.

I.R.I.S began panting slightly. "Not bad… you appear to be as powerful as the General has made you out to be! I'm impressed… no wonder he fears you…"

"Oh he does, does he?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow and sending multiple chains flying towards I.R.I.S. She easily dodged all three of them with some of the most impressive dodges Seth had ever seen. He grabbed his sword by the chain and swung it towards her while she was in midair. She managed to perform a very complex maneuver to avoid it and landed on her 'feet'. "Impressive dodging! But your armor is useless against my sword…"

I.R.I.S looked down to see what he meant and saw a huge gash torn in her armor. She dodged the strike by a mere hair… "So the rumors are true… it _can _cut through anything…" I.R.I.S whispered to herself. "I know the sword which you wield! The Bloodsword, Fragarach The Answerer!"

Seth chuckled. "Correct you are. You are facing off against the strongest sword known to man, gods, and the universe. Any substance, diamond, bedrock, even fictional metals such as adamantium are worthless as defense, I can and will cut through it…"

I.R.I.S charged at Seth and began throwing a flurry of slashes at him with her throwing knives; Seth had an easy time blocking them with the flat of his blade and his Shield. "Just die, I desire not to drag this out!"

"The very air, one of the only elements around us almost all the time, is under my control when wielding this blade. As long as you remain above ground or water, I will find a way to surpass your defenses!" Seth kicked a throwing knife out of her hand and up into the ceiling before kicking her back and launching more chains at her. One of them deflected off her armor plate and she quickly dodged the other one. Then she found Seth's sword at her throat. "The average man lies many times a day, the reason my sword _is _The Answerer is that you shall tell the truth, whether you want to or not."

I.R.I.S leapt backward and fired off her throwing knives using her speed so it was at the rate of an average mini-gun. _'Why… why dammit? Why can't I penetrate his Shield?' _she thought as Seth merely stood there as the knives deflected off his body.

"Can you feel the fear?" he asked coldly.

Suddenly I.R.I.S stopped and began staggering backwards. She dropped the two knives she was holding and her eyes went wide with fear. Weird thing was, she didn't know what she was afraid of. She could feel her arms weaken and go slack as she continued her slow retreat. "Wh-why…?" she asked hopelessly confused.

"You pointed it out yourself, this is Fragarach The Answerer," Seth said coldly.

_'I-I have to engage the Ríastrad now or I will have failed…!' _she thought, even her thoughts carried the essence of fear. "P-Power stolen from the blood of a Descendant of the Hound…! Sh-show thine enemies thou ultimate power!" The sense of absolute fear faded and she began floating in the air and was cloaked in a white transparent veil. "Stolen powers engaged… Ríastrad!"

She settled back on the ground, covered the glowing white armor. "That's Ferdiads Ríastrad…! I've only seen it once but that's definitely his!" Seth said shocked. "Well… maybe you'll be a worthy opponent afterall…"

"Ground, be destroyed," I.R.I.S said coldly while placing a hand on the ground.

Suddenly a small explosive sound could be heard and Seth was at the bottom of a small crater. His Shield had prevented any and all damage. "As I thought!" Seth exclaimed performing a backflip out of the hole.

"Collapse," I.R.I.S said touching the wall. Rubble from the now destroyed ceiling fell on top of Seth burying him. "Tch… I doubt even his Shield could withstand this much pressure…" Suddenly the rubble pile burst apart and Seth came charging at her with two bladed chains at his side. The moment they touched I.R.I.S' gleaming, ethereal armor the shattered like glass. "Impossible!" The moment she was in Seth's range he threw three quick slashes, each cutting through the armor and striking I.R.I.S herself, Seth had been careful to avoid a killing blow. I.R.I.S screamed in pain and grabbed Seth's shielded head. "Destroy it!" Nothing happened, Seth began chuckling slightly. "Be destroyed you pathetic Shield!"

"Absolute Nullification bitch," Seth grabbed I.R.I.S by the wrist and flung her across the room. As she hit the ground she touched it with her fingertips and another small explosion occurred under Seth's feet. "You're pathetic!"

"Just die… die already!" I.R.I.S said jumping to her feet, grabbing a rock, and holding it high above her head. "Rain down! Fragmentation!"

The small boulder exploded sending stone shards of shrapnel towards Seth; his Shield made the attack worthless. "I told you… Absolute Nullification. No vibrations, no heat, no pain. The seithr absorbs that as well as ensures it remains intact."

"Shut up… shut up and die!" I.R.I.S grabbed the ground again and destroyed the floor around Seth twenty yards in each direction.

Seth hopped out of the hole with not even a scratch. "You disgust me… you wield Ríastrad? No, you wield a bastardized version of it!"

"What? I wield the Ríastrad! It should be powerful either way!" I.R.I.S screamed.

"You're pathetic!" Seth shouted slapping I.R.I.S across the face, sheer rage in his eyes. "Ferdiads Ríastrad was the stuff of legends! He didn't need contact with his hands. If any part of his body was touching it he could destroy it, and on a much larger scale of explosion that you could!"

"H-How dare y-"

"I'm not finished yet!" Seth screamed. "His armor was, from what I heard, impenetrable! The only spot you could penetrate at was the heart, and even then only legendary weapons such as Fragarach could pierce it! You're pathetic version was like a freshly forged Claymore going through paper!"

"B-But… I-I…"

"Silence! I did not yet mention that his Ríastrad absorbed a small amount of the kinetic energy from the destruction he created and he used it to strengthen himself! You apparently cannot do that either! You are disgrace!" Seth finished.

I.R.I.S sat there, wide-eyed in shock. She was afraid she would get to see his Ríastrad real soon… from what she heard from Fergus, his Ríastrad was the most powerful one in the entire family, possibly just as powerful as the one Seth's namesake wielded thousands of years back. "H-How… how is this even possible…? I was supposed to be powerful enough to be able to take down a small army… but I fail against just you…?"

"You're not fighting just a measly human…" Seth said darkly. "I am tempted to slit your throat after the disgraceful display of a 'Ríastrad' you have just shown… but I am not an idiot, I refuse to break my geasa…"

Seth spun around and swiftly began walking towards the double doors that she claimed she would protect… "Forgive me sire… I have been unable to fulfill your request…" she spoke into her two-way.

"Wh-what…? Ferdiads Ríastrad, did you use it?" Fergus asked from the other end of the radio.

"That I did… but he still defeated me… then called me and my Ríastrad a disgrace…" I.R.I.S sighed.

"I-I see…" Fergus sighed. "Make your way back to our backup meeting room; I will be waiting for you there to assess your wounds, do not worry. I will ensure this is not your last encounter with Seth Kain…"

End chapter.

Me: So ends another chapter and I have just noticed that I have exceeded the 100,000 word mark! I feel strangely proud of that…

Seth: The number of words… it's over nine thou-

Me: No! That's a horrible joke and you know it!

Seth: -muttering- Freakin' killjoy…

Me: Anyways, what I want to talk about now are Ríastrad's. It's a concept I'm adding to BlazBlue universe and I can only hope I execute it well enough. One thing I'll tell you is that they're each overpowered as hell! Just wait until you see a certain someone's Ríastrad and trust me when I say you will shit yourself.

Seth: …Are you talking about mine?

Me: Maybe, please keep in mind you're not the only member of your family line in this book! Speaking of which, if you guys can guess which mythological figure Seth is directly related to you get a cookie!

Lambda: Shadowking is not making this very challenging… Lambda has figured it out without searching through her databanks.

Me: I'm not trying to make it hard…

Lybra: Mail incoming! –telekinetically controls paper airplane to constantly poke me in the head-

Me: I get it! –snags paper-

Lybra: Meanie…

Me: -reads- Ha it's ok I understand you reason. I was just messing with you. About you calling him a villain I'd consider him more of a tragic villain as what he is doing is bad but you can sympathize with him to an extent because of his backstory. And yes, I got him to draw Lybra. It turned out ok but he didn't draw her _awesome _hat on her 'cause he said he sucks at it.

Lambda: Has Lambda been asked a question?

Me: Yeah, he wonders how much Heat you have during these segments.

Lambda: Over nie-

Me: NO!

Lambda: ='(…

Lybra: Oh why you little… -walks towards Lambda angrily-

Me: As for gag reels, I technically cancelled the idea 'cause A: this segment is meant to have the story take a darker turn and B: I simply couldn't think of anything.

Seth: In laymans terms, he got lazy.

Me: -.- Asshole…

Lybra: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Me: That's it for today! My question is do you think I'm writing decent action scenes? I think I'm doing ok when it comes to them but I just want a second opinion –looks at AZ-. Now that's all for today! See you all next time! Peace!


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Idiots had a backup copy… dammit… Well, I don't own BlazBlue…

_**Death to Destiny**_

_**Ch. 44**_

Lybra slowly got to her feet, this I.R.I.S or Mebd person was tough… if she met her again she'd have to be better prepared. That is, if she hadn't met Seth yet. She was confident Seth would find some way to defeat her. "I.R.I.S ordered us to take the person at the bottom of this pit into custody, we follow our orders, understood?" came a voice.

"Yes sir," said a few more soldiers.

Lybra could hardly move her left arm, her shoulder was definitely dislocated. Her right arm was fine though. "Dammit… am I going to have to do _that_…?" she asked herself. "Guess I will…" Lybra grabbed her left arm and brought it above the point of which she could move it, it was rather painful. "C-C'mon Lybra… you can do this!" She tugged her arm out to the side causing it to crack back into place. The process was painful but at least she was ok now.

"She's awake! All men aim at her!" the commander shouted.

There were around twenty soldiers gathered around the rim of the crater, each one of them pointing a weapon at her. "Stand… out of my way…" she said under her breath. She quickly drew her Glock and fired one single bullet. She transferred a piece of her consciousness into the bullet and part of her vision split into the bullets perspective. She guided it through th temple of the commander, then the woman next to him, then the man next to her, and so on so forth until the bullet fragmented within the skull of the last aggressor. She instantly fell to her knees, the pain she felt from that attack I.R.I.S used to incapacitate her was still present. "Tch… this is just a lovetap…" Lybra sighed and picked her hat up off the ground, she dusted it off and set it on her head. She knew the way she intended to get out of the pit was hazardous to her health but she had to do it. She used her telekinetic abilities on herself and levitated out of the pit. She grasped her head before popping a couple more painkillers into her mouth. "Better catch that bitch before she can get to Seth…"

Lybra levitated herself out through the destroyed floor and landed on the ground. Three guards immediately pointed guns at her. "Freeze!" In a split second Lybra closed the distance, slashed his throat, spun around his body and stabbed him in the spine. She pointed her Glock and shot another man through both his eyes before stabbing the last one through the wrist before he could level his gun at her.

"Sleep tight…" Lybra revealed her shoe knife and kicked the man right in the gut with the blade. He coughed up a splatter of blood before falling back and dying. "Tch… I.R.I.S must've figured I'd escape if she ordered these men to stay guard…" Lybra holstered her gun and retracted her claws. "Well… I might have to show her my most ability if she activates her Ríastrad again…" Long ago Seth had told her about his families power, in his defense he was completely smashed. "She said her power was stolen…" She sighed and looked down. "Holy damn am I thankful that her power is 'watered down'…"

Lybra began walking back down the hallway; the entire ground was covered in corpses. She began wishing that I.R.I.S was among them… she didn't want to run the risk of her somehow defeating Seth…

~Meanwhile…

"Sir… I just thought of something…" I.R.I.S said sitting on a block of rubble in the middle of the destroyed room.

"What is that, Mebd?" Fergus asked from the other end of the radios reception. "Did you figure something out?"

I.R.I.S figured that this might count as a personal question but she just had to ask. "Why do you not use your own Ríastrad to defeat Seth? From what you've told me yours is of awe inspiring power…" I.R.I.S said slowly.

Fergus sighed. "In my Ríastrad I know no restraint, I might accidentally destroy the entire city attempting to kill Seth… and then there's the fact that Seth will feel he will have no choice but to activate his, and his… his is of amazing power. In terms of Ríastrad none of ours in the family comes close to his power… However, his comes with the greatest and harshest risk," Fergus explained.

"Risk? Is there a risk for me?" I.R.I.S asked shooting to her feet.

"No, as I said your Ríastrad pales greatly in comparison to how powerful Ferdiad's was, so therefore you have no risk," Fergus reassured.

"Well then, might I ask what the risk of Seth's Ríastrad is?" I.R.I.S inquired while sitting back down.

"The Ríastrad of a Descendant of the Hound is a great personal matter and as is the risk; Seth may now be my own enemy but I will still honor something so personal as to his Ríastrad. But, if you hear him begin chanting, chanting what we call a 'Bloodsong', then I order you to get the _hell _out of there as fast as you can!" Fergus said with a sense of urgency. "If needed, I shall engage my own Ríastrad."

"I understand, am I continue my retreat back to you?" I.R.I.S asked.

"Nah, wait there, I shall send Lugh out to meet you. He's been complaining about how bored he was so I'll give him something to do, just conserve your power, understood?" Fergus asked.

"I understand perfectly, your orders shall see fulfillment," I.R.I.S said nodding.

"Good…" Fergus sighed.

"Is something else bothering your mind sir?" I.R.I.S inquired leaning forward.

Fergus remained silent for a minute before speaking. "Yes… there _is _something _very _wrong. Findchóem was killed by Rapton, her corpse has been charred, stabbed, and has taken a couple of nasty falls. The Scorcher is living up to his reputation…"

"First The Vampire of Ikaruga and now The Silver Arrow? What is he unstoppable?" I.R.I.S asked shocked. She could kind of see how Failinis would fall to Rapton, but Findchóem? That's insane…

"I know… that's why I thought of something," Fergus said.

"Oh? Do you have a plan?" I.R.I.S asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do, the man with the mace is killing NOL soldiers indiscriminately, he's killed our cooks, our injured, our honored guests… everyone…" Fergus said slowly.

"I think I may predict where you are going with this…" I.R.I.S said.

Fergus seemed to chuckle. "You know me well old friend… I'm setting up patrols in very purposeful locations. The man named Shoji will likely kill any patrols he spots while Rapton is likely to avoid them, I'm setting up the patrols so that there paths will cross. Shoji will see their uniforms and attack, one of them will die while the other will either be mortally wounded or exhausted."

"And Suyo? We still have use of her do we not?" I.R.I.S asked.

"Aye, that we do. During the fighting I'll have a squad of our men apprehend her alive, the two will be so focused on the fight that they won't notice she's gone," Fergus explained.

"And if she joins in the fight?" I.R.I.S asked adjusting into a more comfortable position.

"Then some men will provide cover fire while others go in to apprehend her with a hypnosis Ars," Fergus said. "Either way, we shall have her in our custody."

"Ah I see, we have lost many men so I hope it's worth it," I.R.I.S sighed thinking of Failinis, Niamh, and Findchóem.

"Alright, I shall send Lugh to you the moment he gets back from the bathroom, hang tight there ok?" Fergus asked.

"I shall," I.R.I.S responded before cutting the connection looked up at the ceiling.

That's when she heard the sound of a gun hammer being pulled back. "You… you're still alive?" I.R.I.S turned her head. She smiled slightly at the sight of Lybra standing in the ruined archway with her Glock aimed at her head. She could use some entertainment while she waited for Lugh…

End chapter.

Me: Well… I'm certain we all know where this is going!

Lybra: Fate has granted you a sw-… wait, wrong game, dammit!

Seth: Someone failed…

Lybra: Oh shut up -.-…

Lambda: Lambda can haz facial expressions…?

Lybra: No! I've got a trademark on it so don't even think about it!

Seth: Anyone reviews in the mailbox?

Me: Checked earlier, I didn't get any yet… -sighs- Where the hell is Souledgerev when you need him? And AZ didn't review either…

Seth: Another dry streak perhaps?

Me: I hope not, I got a shit-ton of views the other day so I know people are reading it, just now reviewing it for whatever reason.

Seth: What if they're driven speechless by your godly way of writing?

Me: Ah… I would like that…

Lambda: Pwease…? Pwease let Lambda haz facial expwessions…? –puppy dog eyes-

Lybra: No means no!

Me: Very short post-segment today. As I feel very creative today here's a very bizarre and nonsensical question: Seth, Lybra, Hazama, and Relius all walk into a bar, what happens next? That's it for today! See you all next time! Peace!


End file.
